


Differences

by JetLag



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Minor Character Death, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetLag/pseuds/JetLag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Der eine der designierte Nachfolger als Firmenchef im erfolgreichen Unternehmen seines Onkels. Der andere ein Schauspieler mit unregelmäßigen Engagements quer über das ganze Land verteilt, bei dem Drama nicht nur auf der Bühne stattfindet. Mehr als einmal erschüttert das Schicksal die Beziehung der jungen Durin-Brüder. Werden die beiden über ihre Differenzen hinwegsehen können und zueinander finden, ehe es zu spät ist? (Fíli/Kíli in einem Modern AU; kein Slash, kein Durincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Als Fíli seinen Bruder das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam, war er nicht überzeugt, dass es sich bei diesem winzigen Bündel wirklich um ein Baby handelte. Vielmehr erinnerte ihn das kleine Etwas mit der faltigen Haut über dem mageren Körper an einen Außerirdischen – zumindest sah er so aus, wie er sich einen Außerirdischen vorstellte. Dass er ihn dabei auch nur durch die Glasscheibe des Inkubators betrachten durfte, angeschlossen an Unmengen von hauchdünnen Schläuchen und Kabeln, verstärkte diesen Eindruck nur.

Eigentlich hatte sich Fíli sehr auf sein Geschwisterchen gefreut und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis es endlich geboren war. Als er dann aber mehr als zwei Monate vor dem eigentlichen Geburtstermin – seine Mom hatte ihm erzählt, das Baby würde im Frühjahr zur Welt kommen, und nun war es erst Januar – einem Morgens von seinem Onkel Thorin geweckt wurde, der ihm erzählte, sein Bruder sei in der Nacht geboren worden, da fühlte es sich irgendwie falsch an.

Die übergroße Freude, die er erwartet hatte, blieb aus, stattdessen trugen alle betretene, sorgenvolle Mienen zur Schau. Stellte er Fragen nach dem Baby oder seiner Mom erhielt er nur ausweichende Antworten. Antworten, die ihn vor etwas schützen sollten, das spürte er genau, die jedoch das Gegenteil bewirkten. Je weniger der Fünfjährige erfuhr, desto größer wurden seine Angst und sein Unbehagen.

Das ungute Gefühl, das sich gelegentlich wie ein zäher Klumpen Griesbrei – Fíli hasste Griesbrei – in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, wich auch nicht, als er endlich mit seinem Dad zusammen ins Krankenhaus fahren durfte, um seine Mom und den kleinen Bruder zu besuchen. Mom wirkte schrecklich müde und war sehr blass, und der Anblick des winzigen Frühchens im Brutkasten erschreckte ihn über alle Maßen. So sehr, dass er sich weigerte, dieses dürre, faltige Bündel in dem gläsernen Bettchen mit dessen Namen anzureden, geschweige denn es als seinen Bruder wahrzunehmen. Wenn er überhaupt von ihm sprach, dann sagte er „es“ oder „das Bündel“. Und ein zweites Mal wollte er ihn auch nicht sehen. Auch Dís wollte er nicht mehr besuchen. Sicher vermisste er sie schmerzlich, doch er wollte sie so zurückhaben, wie sie vor der Geburt gewesen war, mit rosigen Wangen, einem warmherzigen Lachen und ihrer energischen Stimme. Nicht so krank und geschwächt in einem weißen Krankenhausbett. Der kleine Junge spürte mehr als deutlich, dass mit der Geburt seines kleinen Bruders nichts mehr so sein würde wie zuvor. 

Selbst als Dís nach über zwei Wochen endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, stellte sich mitnichten der alte Alltag für Fíli ein: Dís verbrachte nach wie vor den größten Teil des Tages in der Klinik, um Kíli zu füttern, ihn zu halten und ihn einfach spüren zu lassen, dass sie bei ihm war. Seinen Dad, der ohnehin schon immer furchtbar lange Arbeitstage gehabt hatte, sah Fíli nun noch seltener, da er nun meist direkt von der Firma aus in Krankenhaus fuhr, um Dís abzulösen. Bei seiner Rückkehr schlief der Fünfjährige meist schon.

Fílis Verbleib wiederum wurde irgendwie um diesen Rhythmus herum organisiert. Er verbrachte viel Zeit bei Bofur im Spielzeugladen, wurde von Dwalin mit auf den Sportplatz genommen, durfte den zahllosen Geschichten Balins lauschen und spielte gelangweilt mit Büroklammern und Magneten in Onkel Thorins Büro. Zu Hause in seinem Zimmer oder im Garten war er in diesen Wochen so gut wie nie. Abends holte ihn dann meistens Dís von einem seiner zahlreichen Babysitter ab, es gab ein kurzes Abendessen, dann war Bettzeit, fertig. Gelegentlich hörte er, wie seine Mom mit anderen über ihn sprach: „Ja, Fíli ist eben unser Großer. Wie gut, dass er schon so vernünftig ist. … Doch, doch, er steckt das alles eigentlich ganz gut weg.“ In diesen Fällen wurde der Griesbrei-Kloß in seinem Bauch größer und größer. Wie sehr wünschte er sich dann, nicht mehr der Große und Vernünftige zu sein, sondern ein winzigkleines Baby, das mit ebenso viel Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe umsorgt werden musste wie das Kind in der Klinik. Und auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es eigentlich falsch war, dann wünschte er sich ganz tief drinnen, dass das faltige Bündel, das sein kleiner Bruder sein sollte, nie zu ihm nach Hause kommen würde.  

Erhört wurde sein Wunsch nicht. Es dauerte zwar lange, doch nach vielen, zähen Wochen, als Fíli sich längst an den Alltag bei seinen verschiedenen Babysittern gewöhnt hatte, kamen Dís und Víli plötzlich mit dem Bündel nach Hause. Wieder drohte der gewaltige Griesbrei-Kloß all seine Innereien zu erdrücken und ängstlich hielt er sich an Thorins Hosenbein fest, als seine Eltern mit der Babyschale zur Tür hereinkamen. Zwar hatte man ihm erzählt, dass Kíli mittlerweile ein wenig größer geworden war und auch nicht mehr an Schläuchen und Kabeln hing, dennoch konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass aus „Bündel“ plötzlich ein wirkliches Baby geworden sein sollte. Langsam, sehr langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Ding, das da in dem tragbaren Autositz saß. Doch erst, als sich Dís zu ihm niederbeugte, ihn in die Arme schloss und zärtlich sagte: „Schau, Fíli, das ist dein kleiner Bruder Kíli. Ich bin sicher, er hat sich schon riesig darauf gefreut, dich endlich kennenzulernen“, da riskierte er endlich einen längeren Blick. Und dann noch einen.

In der Tat. Bündel _war_ zu einem Baby geworden. Immer noch winzig klein zwar, viel kleiner als all die anderen Babys, die er kannte, aber unverkennbar ein Baby. Ein Baby,mit winzigen Händchen, zu denen noch winzigere Fingerchen gehörten, mit einem zahnlosen runden, kleinen Mund, einem stupsigen Näschen und einem Paar kugelrunder, dunkelbrauner Augen, die ihn neugierig anzusehen schienen. Und anders als zum Beispiel Noris und Doris kleiner Bruder Ori, hatte dieses Baby bereits einen dichten schwarzen Haarschopf auf dem Kopf. Vorsichtig streckte Fíli den Finger aus – Thorin hatte ihn zuvor gezwungen, seine allzeit dunkelgrauen Hände einer gründlichen Reinigung zu unterziehen – und stupste den kleinen Kerl sacht an der Hand. Der gab ein leise gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und zog die Nase kraus. Dann gähnte er herzhaft. Fíli musste lachen. Die Angst vor seinem Bruder war wie weggeblasen. Der Winzling in der Babyschale wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr furchteinflößend. Er war einfach nur ein Baby, ein ganz normales Baby. Sein Bruder. Kíli.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Falls Fíli nun gedachte hatte, sein Leben würde von nun an wieder einfacher, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Kíli blieb ein ausnehmend zartes Kind, klein, schmächtig und anfällig für alle möglichen Krankheiten. Auch nachdem ihr Frühchen seine ersten, äußerst kritischen Lebenswochen überstanden hatte, konnten Dís und Víli nicht wirklich aufatmen: Wo andere Kinder einen Schupfen kriegten, bekam Kíli eine Mittelohrentzündung. Ein simpler Magen-Darm-Virus, den Fíli aus dem Kindergarten angeschleppt hatte, brachte Kíli für mehr als eine Woche an den Tropf ins Krankenhaus. Ein harmloser Husten wuchs sich bei Kíli rasch zur Lungenentzündung aus. Für seine Eltern bedeutete das, permanent in Alarmbereitschaft zu sein und sich fast täglich zu fragen, welche Sorgen ihnen ihr Zwerg nun als nächstes bereiten würde. Für Fíli bedeutete es ständige Rücksichtnahme und Vorsicht, peinlichste Hygienevorschriften und nur sehr eingeschränkte Besuche von Freunden, da Dís in jedem anderen Kind einen potenziellen Überträger lebensbedrohlicher Krankheiten vermutete. Der Bruder, auf den sich der kleine Blonde einmal so sehr gefreut hatte, war somit nichts als eine lästige Plage, noch dazu eine, die die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern auf sich zog. Hätte man Fíli damals gefragt, hätte er sein Brüderchen ohne zu zögern gegen einen Hund oder ein Fahrrad eingetauscht.  

Doch wenngleich sich Dís und auch Víli nach Kräften bemühten, ihren Jüngsten vor allen möglichen Gefahren zu schützen, entwickelte sich Kíli zu einem fröhlichen, pfiffigen Kind, das nicht daran dachte, sich in Watte packen zu lassen. Trotz seiner schmächtigen Statur und seines lückenhaften Immunsystems war Kíli stets vorn mit dabei, wenn es darum ging, Wettrennen zu laufen, auf Bäume zu klettern oder auf den Pferden seines Onkels zu reiten, selbst wenn das bedeutete, immer wieder Kämpfe mit seiner überbesorgten Mutter auszufechten, oder auch sich heimlich aus dem Haus zu schleichen.

„Der Junge bringt mich noch ins Grab“, stöhnte Dís regelmäßig, wenn sie ihren dunkelhaarigen Sprössling wieder einmal von Thorins wildestem Pony pflücken musste. Speziell der Pferdestall – ausgerechnet der unhygienischste Ort, den Dís sich vorstellen konnte – hatten es dem Kleinen angetan und er erwies sich als äußerst begabter Reiter.

Der Satz: „Fíli, bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und pass auf, dass sich dein Bruder nicht den Hals bricht“, wurde zu Dís‘ Mantra. Und Fíli, der „Große“, „Vernünftige“, nahm die ihm aufgebürdete Rolle an – dankbar, auf diese Weise die Anerkennung seiner Mutter zu bekommen, die er sich so sehr wünschte. Er passte auf Kíli auf, rügte ihn, wenn er leichtsinnig war – also mindestens einmal täglich – und kümmerte sich um ihn, wenn der Kleine sich trotz aller Vorsicht verletzte oder wieder einmal von einem Infekt niedergestreckt wurde. Seine Mutter dankte es ihm, indem sie ihm nicht nur viel Verantwortung übertrug, sondern ihm auch fast unbegrenztes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Fíli war ihr Großer – und das blonde Kind fing an, diese Rolle durchaus zu schätzen. Der fünf Jahre jüngere Kíli wiederum bewunderte seinen großen Bruder über alle Maßen und begegnete ihm mit einer solch unerschütterlichen und bedingungslosen Liebe wie sie nur Kinder empfinden können. Fíli war sein Held und der kleine Kerl würde alles für seinen großen Bruder tun. Dís und Víli beobachteten oft amüsiert, wie Kíli sich regelrecht abmühte, um Fíli mit irgendetwas zu beeindrucken, es ihm gleichzutun oder ihn mit irgendeinem Unsinn zum Lachen zu bringen. 

Nach den holprigen Anfängen hatte sich das Leben der kleinen Durin-Familie wieder beruhigt. Alles schien harmonisch – bis zu jenem Tag im März, nach dem nichts mehr so war wie zuvor.


	2. Chapter 2

Es fing mit einer harmlosen Erkältung an. Ein bisschen Schnupfen, ein bisschen Husten, nichts Ernstes. Wie immer bei Kíli erwies sie sich als ein wenig hartnäckiger als bei anderen Kindern, doch so lange kein Fieber hinzu kam, sah selbst Dís keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Fíli war lediglich genervt, dass sein fünfjähriger Bruder, mit dem er das Zimmer teilen musste, nachts so geräuschvoll atmete, weil er keine rechte Luft durch die Nase bekam. Mit anderen Worten: Kíli schnarchte.

Es war die Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch; Fíli würde sie wohl sein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen. Fíli war früh schlafen gegangen, um am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht zu sein. Eine Mathearbeit stand an und Fíli war ehrgeizig. Er war gut in Mathe, schon immer gewesen, und er wollte es unter Beweis stellen.

Irgendwann, es war stockdunkel draußen, wachte er auf. Schlaftrunken schaute er auf die Leuchtziffern seines Funkweckers: Halb eins. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, was ihn geweckt hatte. Statt dem inzwischen schon recht vertrauten „chrrrrr, chrrrrrr, chrrrrrr…“ seines Bruders, vernahm er mit einem Mal ein pfeifendes Keuchen. Zudem hörte er, wie sich das Kind unruhig auf seinem Kissen hin und her warf. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war der Zehnjährige hellwach: „Kíli?“

Keine Antwort. 

Fíli hechete aus dem Bett und lief auf die gegenüberliegende Zimmerseite zu seinem Bruder. „Kíli?“ 

Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie Kíli auf die Stirn. Der Kleine glühte, selbst unter seiner bettwarmen Hand. Ängstlich lauschte Fíli auf die rasselnden, keuchenden Atemzüge und fühlte die feucht-heiße Stirn. Das war nicht gut, das wusste er. Gar nicht gut. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Kíli schwer krank war, und er kannte die Anzeichen. 

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Kíli. Ich hole Mom“, flüsterte er und rannte, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Sein Dad war auf Geschäftsreise in Gondor, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Mom sich fast quer über das komplette Ehebett ausgebreitet hatte. 

Fíli trat zu ihr hin und schüttelte sie energisch an der Schulter. „Mom? Mom, wach auf. Kíli …“ Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Dís schreckte augenblicklich hoch und stürmte an ihm vorbei ins Kinderzimmer. Jetzt, im Licht der Nachttischlampe, die Dís angeknipst hatte, konnte er auch sehen, wie schlecht es seinem kleinen Bruder ging. Trotz des hohen Fiebers war er leichenblass, wobei seine Lippen bereits einen bläulichen Schimmer angenommen hatten. Er war schweißgebadet, das dunkle Haar klebte ihm an den Schläfen, jeder seiner nur noch schwachen Atemzüge rasselte in der Brust.

„Fíli, bring mir bitte das Fieberthermometer und das Telefon“, bat Dís mit gepresster Stimme. Fíli kannte diese Stimme seiner Mutter und wusste, wie sehr sie sich gerade um Haltung bemühte. In Windeseile huschte er ins Bad und kam gleich darauf mit den gewünschten Utensilien zurück.

„Muss er ins Krankenhaus?“ Seine Stimme klang leise und verzagt, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Er wollte tapfer sein, zuversichtlich, stark, der Mann im Haus, so lange Dad nicht da war. Doch als er das Gesicht seiner Mom gesehen hatte, fingen Knie und Stimme plötzlich gleichermaßen an, vor Angst zu zittern. Dís starrte auf das Thermometer und nickte bloß. Dann griff sie nach dem Telefon und tippte eine Nummer ein: „Thorin? Hier ist Dís. Tut mir schrecklich leid, wenn ich dich störe, aber ich brauche dich …“

Ein Krankenwagen hatte Kíli und seine Mom abgeholt. Sie hatte es nicht mehr gewagt, das Kind selbst in die Klinik zu bringen – und das war vermutlich auch gut so. Zum einen befand sich Dís in keiner Weise in einem fahrtauglichen Zustand, zum anderen erhielt Kíli so gleich eine medizinische Erstversorgung: Er wurde an eine Infusion gehängt und erhielt über eine Maske Sauerstoff. Fast gleichzeitig mit den Sanitätern traf auch Thorin ein und Fíli fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Onkel Thorin, der ältere Bruder seiner Mom, war so unerschütterlich wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Er würde nicht zulassen, das Kíli etwas zustieß. 

„Er ist ein Kämpfer, Dís“, sagte Thorin dann auch ruhig, ehe seine Schwester zu ihrem Kind in den Krankenwagen kletterte. „Er wird es schaffen.“ Er umarmte Dís und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Soll ich Víli Bescheid sagen?“ 

Dís nickte dankbar. „Bitte ja. Er soll herkommen. Und .. er … er … soll sich beeilen…“

Sie drückte auch Fíli noch fest mit den Worten: „Du warst heute ganz großartig, mein Großer, danke. Jetzt geh schnell wieder schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?“ Dann fielen die Türen des Krankenwagens zu. Das Blaulicht warf flackernde Lichter auf den regennassen Asphalt. Fíli stand neben Thorin in der Haustür und registrierte weder Regen noch Kälte. Er starrte nur dem immer kleiner werdenden Wagen hinterher. Früher einmal hatte er jedem Krankenwagen, jeder Feuerwehr und jedem Polizeiauto mit Begeisterung zugesehen. Immer wieder hatte er auch als kleiner Junge mit seinem Playmobil- und Lego-Fuhrpark „Unfall“ gespielt, Legomännchen per Drehleiter gerettet und unter lautem „Tatü-Tata“-Gebrüll ins Lego-Krankenhaus neben der Heizung verfrachtet. Früher einmal. Bevor Krankenwagen, Blaulichter und Krankenhäuser in seinem Leben eine wiederkehrende Rolle spielten. Bevor er das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wie sich die Türen hinter seinem Bruder und seiner Mom schlossen. Bevor er das erste Mal Todesangst um Kíli hatte. 

Er merkte kaum, wie Thorin ihn mit einem Mal hochhob und ins Haus trug. „Komm, kleiner Mann. Du musst wieder rein. Wie wär’s damit? Ich bekomme noch einen Whiskey aus dem Geheimschrank deines Vaters und du eine heiße Schokolade.“ Thorin grinste schelmisch.  „Danach gehen wir beide schlafen. Du hast schließlich morgen früh Schule. Hattest du mir nicht was von einer Mathearbeit erzählt?“

 

++++++++++

 

Rückblickend erinnerte sich Fíli noch ganz genau an die Textur der blauen Decke, in die Thorin ihn eingewickelt hatte, während er auf der Couch lag. Er erinnerte sich an den Duft der heißen Schokolade und daran, wie sich die warme Tasse in seinen Händen anfühlte. Er sah Thorin vor sich, wie er im Sessel seines Vaters das Whiskeyglas in der Hand schwenkte und sich mit der anderen müde den Nacken massierte. Auch den Couchtisch mit der unruhigen Holzmaserung könnte er heute noch aufzeichnen, einschließlich der kreisrunden Verfärbung, die entstanden war, weil sein Dad an einem Winterabend die heiße Teekanne ohne Untersetzer darauf abgestellt hatte.

Auch wenn der Anlass kein guter und er eigentlich todmüde war, genoss Fíli doch das vertraute Beisammensein mit seinem Onkel. Es war fast ein wenig so, als würden sie nun ein Geheimnis miteinander teilen.  Und vielleicht war es das ja auch. Fíli war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob Thorin wirklich die Erlaubnis hatte, einfach so an Dads Geheimschrank zu gehen und sich einen Whiskey einzugießen, der verdächtig nach einem doppelten aussah. Aber Fíli würde ihn sicher nicht verraten. Thorin war für ihn, seit er denken konnte, eine wichtige Konstante in seinem Leben. Ein Vorbild, jemand, dem er bedingungslos vertraute. Er hätte ewig so sitzen können, wären ihm nicht immer wieder die Augen zugefallen. Er erinnerte sich auch noch daran, wie Thorin ihm irgendwann die Tasse aus der Hand genommen hatte, ihn hochgenommen, in sein Zimmer getragen und in sein Bett gelegt hatte. „Schlaf gut, tapferer Fíli“, hatte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme gebrummt. „Ich wecke dich morgen früh.“ 

Es war jedoch nicht Thorin, der ihn weckte, sondern das Telefon, das immer noch im Kinderzimmer neben Kílis Bett lag. Müde und verwirrt starrte Fíli auf das Display, konnte aber mit der Nummer nichts anfangen. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm, dass es gerade mal fünf Uhr in der früh war – definitiv nicht die Zeit, um zu telefonieren. Fíli wollte grade Kílis Kopfkissen auf das lärmende Gerät werfen, als Thorin schlaftrunken ins Zimmer gepoltert kam und ihm den Hörer abnahm.

„Eichenschild, bei Durin?“

\----

„Was? Ja… einen Moment..“ Und damit verließ Thorin das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Fíli lauschte angestrengt, konnte aber kein Wort verstehen. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheit sprach Thorin erstaunlich leise.  Auf seinem Wecker verfolgte er, wie langsam die Sekunden zu Minuten wurden. Eine, zwei, drei … er zählte siebzehn Minuten, dann öffnete Thorin leise die Tür und spähte ins Zimmer. Im Licht des Morgengrauens konnte Fíli erkennen, dass Thorins Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen anders war als sonst. Er schien innerhalb dieser siebzehn Minuten um Jahre gealtert zu sein und Fíli fragte sich, wie so etwas möglich war.

 

Als er zehn Minuten später weinend an Thorins Brust lag, wusste er, dass man keine in siebzehn Minuten brauchte, um zu altern, sondern dass auch zehn Minuten reichen konnten, um seine Kindheit hinter sich zu lassen. In diesen zehn Minuten, an diesem Morgen im März, noch vor halb sechs, war Fíli schlagartig erwachsen geworden, denn sein Dad, der Mann im Haus, war nicht mehr da.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Die Straße war nass gewesen und er hatte im März nicht mehr mit so plötzlicher Glätte gerechnet. Hinzu kam, dass er einfach viel zu schnell unterwegs gewesen war. Er sollte sich beeilen, hatte ihm Thorin am Telefon gesagt. Dem Kleinen gehe es sehr schlecht. Er hatte die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung ignoriert ebenso wie die Temperaturanzeige. In einer scharfen Rechtskurve war der Wagen nach links ausgebrochen, hatte sich mehrfach überschlagen und war schließlich, auf dem Kopf liegend von einer Eiche gebremst worden. Víli war tot, noch ehe die Räder aufgehört hatten, sich in der Luft zu drehen. Mit ihm starb ein Stück von Fílis Kindheit und die Hoffnung, dass das Leben jemals wieder leicht und einfach werden würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Das viel zu große Jackett schlackerte um die schmalen Schultern des Jungen. Der Regen hatte nach Tagen endlich aufgehört, aber immer noch pfiff ein eisiger Wind durch diesen März, der den Friedhofsbesuchern durch Mark und Bein ging. Vílis Beerdigung war riesig. Alle Verwandten waren gekommen, sämtliche Freunde sowie zahlreiche Arbeitskollegen, von denen Fíli nur wenige kannte. Wie betäubt starrte er einen nach dem anderen an, ohne ihre Anwesenheit wirklich wahrzunehmen. 

Alles wirkte so unwirklich, so surreal: Zu Hause war alles noch genau so, wie sein Vater es hinterlassen hatte. Erst heute früh war Fíli über Vílis Schuhe gestolpert, in denen man noch die Abdrücke von dessen Füßen erkennen konnte. An der Garderobe hing Vílis Lederjacke, im Wäschekorb lagen seine verschwitzten T-Shirts, seine getragenen Socken und die Jeans mit dem Kaffeefleck auf dem linken Oberschenkel. Post war an ihn adressiert und lag ordentlich gestapelt auf der Kommode im Flur und zu guter Letzt hatte gestern die Sprechstundehilfe seines Zahnarztes angerufen, um einen Termin für nächste Woche zu bestätigen. Das Leben seines Vaters schien weiter zu gehen, ohne dass irgendjemand Notiz davon nahm, dass er seit einer Woche tot war. Umso absurder war die Vorstellung, dass es wirklich er war, der in diesem Holzsarg lag, der da langsam dem Erdboden entgegenschwankte, an Seilen herabgelassen, tiefer und tiefer. Es war Fíli, als würde er selbst mit hinab gezogen, so sehr haftete sein Blick an diesem braunen Sarg mit dem Gesteck aus weißen Lilien darauf. Und gerade als er diesem Gefühl nachgeben wollte, spürte er eine große, schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter. Eine Hand, die ihn wieder zurück auf die Erde zog, die tröstete und Sicherheit gab.   

Thorin. Er stand hinter ihm und seiner Mom, den linken Arm um Dís gelegt, die rechte Hand auf Fílis Schulter. Diese Dreieinigkeit war es, was im Moment von ihrer kleinen Familie noch übrig geblieben war: Er, seine Mom und Thorin. Sein Dad war tot und niemand konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, ob Kíli ihm nicht noch folgen würde. 

Fíli wusste, dass seine Mom in diesem Moment nur aufrecht stand, weil Oín, ihr Hausarzt, sie mit allen möglichen Medikamenten vollgepumpt hatte. Das war allerdings auch der Grund, weshalb sie von diesem Tag noch weniger mitbekam als er selbst. Dís wirkte vollkommen apathisch und gleichgültig; sie funktionierte wie ein Roboter. Lief der Akku jedoch leer – wenn also die Wirkung der Medikamente nachließ –, würde sie unweigerlich zusammenklappen. Es war Thorin, der im Moment die Maschinerie am Laufen hielt. Nach diesem verhängnisvollen Anruf vor einer Woche hatte er alles erledigt, wozu Dís nicht in der Lage war. Er hatte Vílis Leichnam identifiziert und dafür gesorgt, dass sein Körper nach Ered Luín gebracht wurde. Er hatte die Bürokratie erledigt, mit dem Bestatter gesprochen, die Beerdigung organisiert, die Gäste begrüßt, unterhalten und verabschiedet. Und vor allen Dingen hatte er Fíli unter seine Fittiche genommen. So lange Dís noch am Bett ihres Jüngsten um jeden weiteren Atemzug betete, zog Thorin in das winzige Häuschen, das die kleine Durin-Familie bewohnte, ein und war für die Mitarbeiter seines Unternehmens vorübergehend nur im Home-Office zu erreichen. Um das operative Geschäft vor Ort kümmerte sich derweil sein stellvertretender Geschäftsführer Dwalin, während Thorin frühmorgens Müsli zubereitete, Pausenbrote schmierte, Hausaufgaben beaufsichtigte und wann immer er die Zeit hatte, mit Fíli Basketballkörbe warf – alles, um für seinen Neffen ein möglichst großes Maß an Normalität herzustellen. Erst wenn Fíli schlief und Dís endlich aus dem Krankenhaus zu Hause war, fuhr er noch einmal für ein paar Stunden in die Firma, um wenigstens die dringlichsten Angelegenheiten zu erledigen und sich kurz mit Dwalin zu besprechen.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Es war eine seltsame Zeit für Fíli. Eine Zeit, die sich ein bisschen anfühlte wie das merkwürdige Konstrukt, das man „zwischen den Jahren“ nennt. Eine Zeit, die nirgendwo hingehörte.

Den alten Alltag, an dem sein Dad irgendwann von der Arbeit oder einer Geschäftsreise nach Hause kam, Dís und die Kinder jeweils mit einem Kuss begrüßte und sich vom bereits gedeckten Abendbrottisch grinsend eine Scheibe Wurst schnappte, gab es nicht mehr. Er würde auch nie mehr wieder kommen. Ein neuer Alltag, in dem es nur noch Dís und die beiden Kinder gab, war noch nicht in Sicht – zumal auch lange nicht abzusehen war, ob es wirklich ‚Dís und die Kinder‘ heißen würde oder nur ‚Dís und Fíli‘. Kílis Zustand war nach wie vor mehr als kritisch. In dieser seltsamen Zwischen-Zeit gab es nur Fíli und Thorin – in einer Art Warteschleife zwischen den beiden Welten. Und wäre es nur nach Fíli gegangen, dann würde der neue Alltag auch noch lange auf sich warten lassen, denn die Vorstellung, sein Dasein allein mit seiner trauernden Mom und seinem kränkelnden Bruder zu fristen, fühlte sich ganz schrecklich an.

Manchmal nachts, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn von der Familie nur wirklich noch er und seine Mom übrig blieben – wenn also Kíli tatsächlich nicht mehr nach Hause käme. Sicher wäre Dís unendlich traurig, doch Fíli würde sein Bestes tun, um sie über den Verlust hinweg zu trösten. Sie würden zusammenhalten und sich gegenseitig stützen, dessen war er sicher. Eine fest zusammengeschweißte Gemeinschaft, Mutter und Sohn. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er einen solchen Gedanken zu Ende dachte, erschrak er darüber, wie gut sich dieser Gedanke anfühlte. Dann rollte er sich auf seinem Bett zusammen, biss fest auf seine Fingerknöchel und fühlte sich wie der gemeinste Bruder und der schrecklichste Sohn auf der Welt. Dann zwang er sich, ein Gebet zum Himmel zu schicken: Gott, falls es ihn denn gäbe, möge seinen kleinen Bruder doch bitte wieder gesund machen. Doch oft genug glaubte er seinen eigenen Worten nicht.

Gott wiederum, falls es ihn denn gab, schien seine Worte ernst genommen zu haben, denn er erhörte seine nächtlichen Gebete. Kíli erholte sich. Seine Genesung dauerte lange und ging auch nicht ohne Rückschläge ab. Vor allem, als Dís dem Jungen im Beisein einer Ärztin so behutsam wie möglich vom Tod des Vaters erzählte, führte das zu einem erneuten Anstieg des Fiebers, das den ohnehin geschwächten Körper des Kleinen noch einmal in einen äußerst kritischen Zustand versetzte. Doch Kíli war in der Tat ein Kämpfer und arbeitete sich Stückchen für Stückchen ins Leben zurück. Nach für alle Beteiligten kräftezehrenden Wochen durfte Dís ihn endlich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen.

Doch die beiden Durin-Brüder hatten sich verändert. Kíli, der fröhlich-aufgeweckte Fünfjährige, der ständig quasselte, lachte und zu Streichen aufgelegt war, war blass und wirkte noch schmaler als zuvor. Zudem schien das Kind in den Wochen im Krankenhaus verstummt zu sein. Er sprach nur das Nötigste und betrachtete vor allem Fíli nur von weitem, als traute er sich nicht, ihm nahe zu kommen. Dafür wurden seine „Klettertouren“ gewagter, sein Reitstil draufgängerischer, sein Verhalten leichtsinniger. Seine Gesundheit war zwar weiterhin labil, doch er wurde besser darin, seine Unpässlichkeiten für sich zu behalten – was drei Jahre später dazu führte, dass Kíli über eine Woche lang mit einem gebrochenen Arm herumlief, ehe jemand etwas bemerkte.

Was Fíli jedoch am meisten an seinem kleinen Bruder verstörte, war, dass Kíli nicht weinte. Die großen dunklen Augen, die wie Kohlestücke aus dem bleichen Gesicht hervortraten, blieben trocken. Sie schimmerten nicht einmal feucht. Es war, als würde Kíli den Verlust des Vaters überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen. Selbst beim Anblick der immer zahlreicher werdenden Fotos im Haus oder beim Besuch des Grabs, vergoss er keine einzige Träne und sagte kein Wort. 

Fíli hingegen wurde immer wieder von seiner Trauer übermannt, ohne dass er es wollte. Manchmal waren es Geräusche, manchmal waren es Gerüche, manchmal war es auch nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke, der ihm so schmerzlich bewusst machte, welche da Lücke in seinem Leben entstanden war. Dann drängten die Tränen einfach so nach oben. Dann krampfte sich so sehr sein Herz zusammen, dass nur noch ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen diese Enge lösen konnte.

Er sammelte Erinnerungsstücke – Fotos, Dads Lieblingskaffeetasse, sein Lieblingsbuch, ja selbst seine Lesebrille – steckte sie in eine Kiste und hütete sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Auch fing er an, Erlebnisse mit seinem Vater in einem Notizbuch aufzuschreiben, aus Angst, sie sonst zu vergessen. Seiner Mom erzählte er nichts davon, um sie nicht noch trauriger zu machen. Lediglich Thorin wusste davon, und der hatte versprochen, niemandem etwas davon zu verraten. Thorin war auch der einzige, der diese Geschichten lesen durfte. Thorin, sein Vertrauter. 

Wochen später, als Fíli von der Kinderpsychologin, zu der Dís ihn widerwillig geschleppt hatte, gebeten wurde, jedes seiner Familienmitglieder mit einem Tier zu beschreiben, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass auf seinen Onkel kein Tier passte.

„Thorin ist kein Tier“, sagte er nach längerem Nachdenken. „Thorin ist ein Baum. Ein Baum, der immer feststeht, ganz egal, was passiert, den nichts umschmeißen kann. Nicht einmal ein Auto, das dagegen fährt. Thorin ist eine Eiche“, sagte er fest. 

Für Dís hingegen wählte er das Bild der Löwenmutter, die mit Klauen und Zähnen ihre Jungen verteidigt. Er hatte diesen Vergleich bewusst gewählt, nicht zuletzt, weil er sich selbst als jungen Löwen sah. Schließlich nannte ihn seine Mutter aufgrund seiner blonden Haare auch immer wieder ihren kleinen Löwen.

Und Kíli? Für seinen Bruder fiel ihm beim besten Willen kein passendes Tier ein. Vielleicht ein zu früh aus dem Nest gefallener Vogel? Aber auch dieser Vergleich hinkte irgendwie. Für Kíli gab es einfach keine Entsprechung im Tierreich. Oder in der Pflanzenwelt. Kíli passte, zumindest in Fílis Sichtweise, einfach nicht ins Konzept.

Galadriel, die Psychologin, sprach mit Dís und Thorin, über Fílis Assoziationen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Junge eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach einer starken Vaterfigur habe und diese für seine gesunde Entwicklung auch benötigte. Das war der Moment, an dem Thorin meterweit über seinen eigenen Schatten sprang und Dís und die Kinder bei sich einziehen ließ.


	4. Chapter 4

Fíli fremdelte zunächst in der neuen Umgebung. Thorins Haus war riesig im Vergleich zu ihrem kleinen, verwinkelten Häuschen am südlichen Stadtrand. „Unser Hexenhäuschen“ hatte Dís es immer genannt. Es war Thorins und ihr Elternhaus, in das sie nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Víli hatte einziehen können. Thorin, als gerade frisch ernannter Chef des Familienunternehmens Erebor Inc., hatte damals noch eine elegante Penthouse-Wohnung in der Stadtmitte bewohnt, ehe er in den ausladenden Bungalow in Ered Luins bester Wohngegend, Halbhöhenlage im Westen der Stadt, zog.

„Modern“ war die Einrichtung wohl, überlegte Fíli, während er mit großen Augen die hellen Fußböden, die weiße Ledercouch, die Möbel, bei denen Glas und Metall dominierten, und die in Anthrazit und Weiß gehaltene Küche betrachtete. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien sein fünfjähriger Bruder mit seinen schokoladenverschmierten Fingern auf der Couch oder mit seinen dreckverkrusteten Gummistiefeln im hell gekachelten Eingangsbereich. Dís schien ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen: „Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt, Thorin?“, fragte sie ihren großen Bruder zweifelnd, während sie ihren Blick zwischen ihren beiden Söhnen hin und her wandern ließ.

„Sicher“, antwortete der mit einer solchen Festigkeit, dass jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass sie aufgesetzt war. „Das ist jetzt eurer Zuhause, Dís. Du und die Jungs, ihr sollt euch hier wohl fühlen. Platz ist ja genug da. Die Jungs können sogar jeder ein eigenes Zimmer haben.“

„Ja!!“, entfuhr es Fíli. Das war immerhin etwas, was er sich schon lange gewünscht hatte. Ein Zimmer nur für sich. Ein Zimmer mit ausschließlich seinen Sachen. Ohne Kílis Legos. Ohne Kílis Bauklötze. Ohne Kílis Bilderbücher. Lesen ohne Kílis Gebrabbel. Schlafen ohne Kílis angestrengtes Schnaufen. Ein aufgeräumtes Zimmer ohne Kílis Chaos.

Kíli sagte nichts. Er starrte Fíli nur aus großen, dunklen Augen an und klammerte sich noch ein bisschen fester an Dís‘ Beine. Fíli tat es fast leid, seine Freude über ein eigenes Reich so deutlich gezeigt zu haben. „Hey, Kí“, meinte er schließlich versöhnlich. „Warum gucken wir uns die Zimmer nicht an? Und du kannst dir aussuchen, welches dir besser gefällt, okay?“ 

„Eine gute Idee“, stimmte Thorin sofort zu, erleichtert, dass die angespannte Atmosphäre in der Eingangshalle aufgebrochen wurde. „Kommt mit, ihr beiden.“

Die beiden künftigen Kinderzimmer lagen am Ende eines langen Flurs. Das eine war deutlich kleiner als das andere, dafür aber mit Blick zum Garten, während das andere, das größere zur – verkehrsberuhigten – Straße hinaus zeigte. Fíli liebäugelte auf den ersten Blick mit dem größeren der beiden Zimmer und konnte sich sofort vorstellen, wo sein Bett, sein Schreibtisch, sein Schrank und seine Regale stehen würden. Ein wenig ärgerte er sich, dass er Kíli die Wahl gelassen hatte, denn auch wenn der Kleine erst fünf war, so konnte er doch größer von kleiner unterscheiden. Unwillkürlich zog er einen genervten Flunsch. 

„Ich will das da“, sagte Kíli überraschend schnell und zeigte auf das Zimmer auf der linken Seite des Flurs. Das Kleinere. Fíli fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Dís zog überrascht die Brauen zusammen. „Warum denn, mein Schatz?“

„Weil es gelbe Wände hat“, sagte Kíli.  

 „Ihr könnt euch natürlich jede Farbe aussuchen, die ihr wollt“, lachte Thorin. „Daran soll’s nun nicht liegen. Es freut mich aber, dass dir das Zimmer gefällt.“

Kíli nickte nur, blieb aber weiter fast an Dís gepresst.

„Mir gefallen die weißen Wände“, meinte Fíli, der hoffte, sein Bruder würde sich nicht noch einmal umentscheiden.

„Gut“, meinte Thorin zufrieden. „Dann bleibt es dabei: Kíli kriegt das linke und Fíli das rechte Zimmer. Ich zeige euch dann mal den Rest vom Haus.“ Sie beguckten sich Wohn- und Esszimmer, Thorins Arbeits- und Dís‘ künftiges Schlafzimmer, einen Hauswirtschaftsraum und ein Gästezimmer, zwei Badezimmer sowie die geräumige Küche. Zum Schluss zeigte ihnen Thorin noch den Garten – riesengroß mit perfekt getrimmten englischen Rasen, ein paar Rosenbüschen am Rand und einem alten knorrigen Apfelbaum, den Thorin mitsamt dem Grundstück übernommen hatte.

„So, das wär‘s“, schloss der Hausherr seine Führung. „Mehr gibt es nicht zu sehen.“

„Wo hast du denn deine Pferde?“, fragte plötzlich Kíli.

Überrascht sah Thorin seinen jüngeren Neffen an. Dann schmunzelte er. „Hier hab ich leider keine Pferde, Kíli. Die stehen im Pferdestall neben dem Hexenhäuschen, das weißt du doch.“

Als Thorin und Dís Kinder waren, gehörten zu ihrem Elternhaus auch Ställe einschließlich einer großen Koppel. Sowohl Thorin als auch seine Schwester hatten früher immer Pferde besessen. Nach dem Tod der Eltern jedoch hatten die beiden Geschwister die Stallungen an den örtlichen Reit- und Fahrverein verkauft. Dennoch besaß Thorin weiterhin zwei Pferde, die er dort untergebracht hatte und die der Reitverein als Schulpferde nutzen durfte. Und Kíli war im Prinzip seit er laufen konnte Dauergast im Pferdestall. Von Thorins Haus aus bedeutete jedoch ein Besuch im Stall eine zwanzigminütige Autofahrt.

„Und die anderen Tiere?“ Kílis Stimme zitterte ein bisschen bei seiner erneuten Frage.

„Andere … ?“ In Thorins Stimme schwang leichtes Entsetzen mit. „Ich fürchte, Kíli, ich habe keine Tiere hier. Ich … ich habe einfach keine Zeit für einen Hund oder eine Katze. Um Tiere zu sehen, müssen wir in den Zoo oder auf einen Bauernhof gehen.“ Fíli musste fast grinsen bei dem Gedanken an Tiere in Thorins Haus. Die Vorstellung, dass sich ein Hund nach seinem Ausflug in den Garten auf dem weißen Sofa niederließ oder dass eine Katze hingebungsvoll ihre Krallen an den teuren Tapeten wetzte, war selbst für den Zehnjährigen so vollkommen absurd, dass es schon fast wieder lustig war. Als er jedoch seinen Bruder ansah, erstarb das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Allzu deutlich konnte er sehen, dass der Kleine mit den Tränen kämpfte. Leider fiel ihm nichts Tröstliches ein, was er in diesem Moment hätte sagen können. 

Dís warf ihrem Bruder einen nervösen Blick zu, der sagte: Schnell, lass ihn uns mit irgendwas ablenken, sonst kippt das hier. Und Thorin schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Ich glaube, wir holen mal eure Koffer herein. Der Umzugswagen muss auch jeden Moment hier sein, dann könnt ihr Jungs den Männern sagen, wo sie eure Möbel hinstellen sollen, okay? Die Kinderzimmer werden zuerst aufgebaut und ihr seid die Architekten eurer Zimmer. Das ist doch was, oder? 

Fíli war Feuer und Flamme und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Tage damit, sein neues Reich genau nach seinen Vorstellungen zu gestalten. Methodisch sortierte er seine Bücher, CDs und Spiele, organisierte seine Schubladen und wählte Bilder für seine Wände aus. Auch seinen Kleiderschrank räumte er selbstständig ein. Er faltete seine T-Shirts und Pullover so, dass sie ordentlich ausgerichtete Stapel ergaben, die er nach Farben sortiert in die Schrankfächer legte. Selbst Socken und Unterwäsche lagen in den Schubladen wie abgezirkelt. Thorin staunte Bauklötze, als er das Zimmer seines Neffen in Augenschein nahm, und er erkannte auf den ersten einen Seelenverwandten in ihm.

Bei Kíli half Dís, dessen Spielsachen wenigsten halbwegs sortenrein in die dafür vorgesehenen bunten Stapelboxen zu verstauen, auch wenn ihr die Erfahrung sagte, dass dieser Zustand keinen halben Tag anhalten würde. Kíli war das Synonym für Chaos und jedes Mal wenn er selbstvergessen spielte, sah das Zimmer hinterher aus, als habe ein Tornado darin gewütet.

Kíli ließ Dís räumen. Er saß auf dem Bett und sah ihr zu, als gehörten die Sachen, die sie versuchte zu organisieren, nicht ihm und gingen ihn nichts an. Auch als sie ihn fragte, welche Bilder er an den Wänden haben wollte „lieber die Pferde oder lieber den Hund oder vielleicht beide?“ schüttelte er nur abwesend den Kopf. Dís ließ es dabei bewenden und drang nicht weiter ihn ein. Vermutlich brauchte er einfach ein wenig Zeit, um mit der neuen Situation zurecht zu kommen. In den nächsten paar Wochen würde er sich sicher an das neue Zuhause gewöhnen, dachte sie. „Genau wie wir alle.“

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Tage, Wochen und Monate gingen ins Land und der Alltag der neu zusammengewürfelten Durin-Eichenschild-Familie hatte sich eingespielt. Thorin zuckte nicht mehr jeden Mal zusammen, wenn er über liegengelassene Schuhe, ferngesteuerte Autos oder Fußbälle stolperte. Kekskrümel auf dem Sofa und Fingertapsen auf seinen Designermöbeln ertrug er eine Weile lang stoisch, wenn auch mit gerunzelter Stirn, nach zwei Wochen allerdings vereinbarte er mit seiner Putzhilfe Frau Rossini einen neuen Rhythmus. Statt wie bisher einmal in der Woche sollte sie künftig jeden zweiten Tag kommen. Dís wiederum arrangierte sich mit der Tatsache, dass sie Frau Rossini möglichst nicht in Quere kommen durfte und suchte sich für die Zeit, in der Fíli in der Schule und Kíli im Kindergarten war, wieder einen Job.

Fíli indes blühte, genau wie Galadriel es prophezeit hatte, regelrecht auf. Er genoss die Nähe zu Thorin und versuchte ihm in möglichst allem nachzueifern. Wie sein Onkel fing er an Poloshirts zu tragen und statt der Abenteuergeschichten, die bisher immer gelesen hatte, griff er neuerdings beim Frühstück nach der Zeitung. Wenn Thorin sich am Wochenende für eine Weile in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, dann setzte auch Fíli sich wichtig an den Schreibtisch, um für die Schule zu arbeiten. Das Größte für ihn war es allerdings, wenn Thorin ihn ab und an mitnahm in die Firma und ihm dort alles zeigte. Wenn er ihn durch die Produktionshallen mit den riesigen Maschinen führte, wenn er ihm erklärte, wie die Maschinen funktionierten, was sie herstellten und wie die Produktion organisiert war und warum. Wenn er den Geruch von zerspantem Metall in der Nase hatte. Und wenn er in der Lehrwerkstatt selbst ein Stück Metall bearbeiten durfte. Und auch Thorin selbst hatte riesigen Spaß daran, Zeit mit seinem Neffen zu verbringen und ihn in das Maschinenbaunternehmen, das sich immerhin seit Generationen in Familienbesitz befand, einzuführen.

Kíli wiederum blieb, wie Fíli es gelegentlich formulierte – „ein komisches Kind“. Er verbrachte viel Zeit draußen im Garten, mied aber das von Thorin unter Protest aufgestellte Spielhäuschen und den Sandkasten, sondern saß am liebsten auf einem der oberen Äste im Apfelbaum. In seinem Zimmer wälzte er Bilderbücher, malte oder zeichnete und hörte sich Hörspiele an. Seine sonst so geliebten Legos und Bauklötze ließ er unangetastet. Gelegentlich schlich er um Fíli herum, um mit ihm zu spielen, kassierte aber meist eine Abfuhr mit der Begründung, Fíli habe „zu arbeiten“ oder „jetzt gerade keine Zeit“. Den gelegentlichen Bitten seiner Mutter, sich doch auch ab und an mit seinem Bruder zu beschäftigen, kam Fíli zwar murrend nach, stellte aber in der Regel nach zwanzig Minuten fest, dass man mit Kíli ja noch gar nicht „richtig“ spielen könne und er viel zu klein für alle möglichen Dinge sei. Kíli ließ sich meist mit diesen fadenscheinigen Begründungen abspeisen und trollte sich, wohl wissend, dass es keinen Sinn machte, seinen Bruder weiter zu nerven. Manchmal aber brachen doch Wut und Frust aus dem kleinen Kerl heraus und er fing an zu brüllen, dass Fíli „blöd und gemein“ sei und ein „alter Angeber“ und dass er zurück wolle nach Hause, wo wenigstens nebenan die Pferde wohnten. Fíli gab dann zurück, es sein schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass Kíli noch so klein sei und nichts verstehe und genauso wenig sei es seine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr im Hexenhäuschen wohnten und Kíli nicht mehr zu seinen „geliebten Pferden“ gehen könne. Nach einem solchen Streit kriegte Kíli dann meist einen Heulanfall und Fíli Ärger mit Dís. Am Ende musste sich Fíli bei seinem kleinen Bruder entschuldigen und wenigstens gemeinsam mit ihm ein Puzzle machen oder ihm etwas vorlesen.

Thorin schmunzelte ob solcher Szenen gelegentlich verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, wie das ist“, sagte er einmal zu Fíli, während er für sich und seinen Neffen ein Glas Milch einschenkte. Fíli sah Thorin aufmerksam an. Er liebte diese Zweiergespräche „von Mann zu Mann“. Dann fühlte er sich ernst genommen und groß, zumal Thorin wirklich meistens zu wissen schien, wie es in ihm aussah. 

„Ich war ja auch immer der ‚große Bruder‘, der auf seine kleineren Geschwister aufpassen musste, auch wenn ich eigentlich viel wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte und gar keine Lust dazu hatte. Aber meine Mom wollte natürlich nichts davon wissen. Und gerade mit Frerin bin ich da oft aneinandergeraten.“ Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung, auch wenn gleichzeitig ein trauriger Zug um seinen Mund herum erschien. 

Frerin. 

Fíli wusste nicht viel von seinem Onkel Frerin, außer dass er mit 18 Jahren, lange bevor er und Kíli auf der Welt waren, bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war.

„Ich hab‘ ihm auch oft erzählt, dass er viel zu klein sei, um mitzuspielen“, fuhr Thorin fort. „Und manchmal, wenn meine Mom darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich mitnehme, gaben meine Freunde und ich ihm irgendeine dämliche Aufgabe, mit der er beschäftigt war, uns aber nicht störte. Einmal haben wir ihn, glaube ich, einen ganzen Nachmittag lang, unseren ‚Gefangenen‘ bewachen lassen. Das war eine an einen Baum gefesselte Puppe, die er nicht aus den Augen lassen sollte, während Dwalin und ich am Fluss unten einen Staudamm bauten.“ Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schuldbewussten Grinsen. Fíli verschluckte sich fast an seiner Milch. Das war ja fies. Aber irgendwie auch wieder witzig. Er stellte sich vor, wie er Kíli als Ausguck im Apfelbaum platzieren könnte, während er mit seinem Freund Ori unten Pirat spielte. 

„Frerin hat natürlich irgendwann kapiert, dass wir ihn verar… ähhhhentschuldigung …. veräppelt haben und wollte überhaupt nicht mehr mit uns spielen. Wir hatten dann lange kaum mehr etwas miteinander zu tun. Frerin verabredete sich mit seinen eigenen Freunden und ging mir weitestgehend aus dem Weg. Besser wurde unser Verhältnis erst wieder kurz vor seinem Abitur. Da kam er dann auf einmal zu mir – ich wohnte ja schon nicht mehr zu Hause –, damit  ich ihm in Mathe half. Ich habe leider nie erfahren, ob meine Nachhilfe etwas gebracht hat …“ Thorin brach ab und sah Fíli diesmal ohne Lachen an. Fíli nickte ernst. Dís hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Frerin kurz vor seinen Prüfungen gestorben war.

„Was ist damals passiert?“, fragte er zaghaft. Bisher hatte er sich nie getraut, Dís danach zu fragen. Thorin schluckte kurz und Fíli bereute seine Frage sofort. „Entschuldige“, murmelte er. 

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Du darfst das ruhig wissen. Es ist ja auch schon lange her. Er ist auf einer Skifreizeit mit seiner Klasse verunglückt. Unter dem Schnee muss eine vereiste Stelle gewesen sein. Er … er ist dann mit voller Geschwindigkeit und Kopf voraus in eine Absperrung reingerast. Damals fuhr noch kaum jemand mit Helm, das war ja total uncool. Blöd nur, dass ihm ‚uncool‘ vermutlich das Leben gerettet hätte. Er hat noch zwei Tage lang im Koma auf der Intensivstation gelegen, aber am Ende waren die Kopfverletzungen zu schwer.“ Thorin nahm einen tiefen Schluck Milch, wie um die Erinnerung an jenen Tag hinunterzuspülen.

Er gab Fíli keinen moralischen Einlauf, indem er jetzt einen Vergleich zu Kíli herstellte. Er ließ es einfach bei der Geschichte bewenden. Dennoch war die Erzählung genug, dass Fíli einen dicken Kloß im Hals verspürte und sich Fíli vornahm, künftig ein wenig netter zu seinem Bruder zu sein. Zwei Tage später jedoch wurde er mitten in der Nacht von Kílis lautem Weinen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Noch schlaftrunken tapste er zu dessen Zimmer hinüber und stellte fest, dass Thorin schneller gewesen war. Durch den offenen Türspalt sah er, wie sein Onkel den schluchzenden Kíli in den Armen wiegte und beruhigend auf ihn einredete: „Das war nur ein Traum, kleiner Mann. Es ist alles gut…“ und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass in ihm die Eifersucht spitz und heftig zustach. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fíli war 13 Jahre alt, als sein Weg schnurgerade vor ihm lag, das Ziel klar und deutlich vor Augen. Das Ziel hieß Erebor Inc., das Familienunternehmen, dessen Leitung er eines Tages übernehmen wollte. Fíli liebte die Firma, er liebte es durch die Hallen  zu ziehen und zuzuschauen, wie Metall zu Maschinen wurde, die mit höchster Präzision und Zuverlässigkeit arbeiteten. Er liebte es, in die Versandhalle zu spicken, in der die Einzelteile eines solchen Hightech-Wunderwerks in riesige Holzkisten verpackt und für ihre Auslieferung in alle möglichen Teile der Welt fertig gemacht wurden. Dann stellte er sich vor, wie irgendwo, ganz am anderen Ende der Welt Monteure die Maschine wieder zusammenbauten, sie dort ihre Arbeit aufnahm und die Arbeiter voller Stolz in fremden Sprachen sagten: „Ich arbeite mit einer Erebor-Maschine. Das ist das Beste, was es auf dem Markt gibt.“

Er wusste, dass der Weg dorthin nicht leicht sein würde. Thorin hatte ihm recht deutlich gesagt, was es brauchte, um eines Tages in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Zunächst einmal: gute Noten, besonders in Fächern wie Mathematik und Physik. Ein Abitur mit Goldkanten. Dann einen Master in Maschinenbau, dazu Kurse in Betriebswirtschaft, vielleicht als Aufbaustudiengang. Aufenthalte an den verschiedenen Produktionsstandorten des Unternehmens. Und am besten: regelmäßige Mitarbeit in der Firma, lernen von der Pike auf. „Wenn dich deine Mitarbeiter irgendwann als Firmenchef ernst nehmen sollen, dann musst du wissen, wovon du redest, Fíli. Und das lernst du nicht am Schreibtisch“, pflegte Thorin zu predigen. Worte, die bei Fíli auf fruchtbaren Boden fielen. Und so arbeitete er. Er lernte für die Schule und fing an, sobald er 16 Jahre alt war, im Betrieb zu jobben, wobei Thorin ihn alle möglichen Abteilungen durchlaufen ließ. Er fragte viel und saugte wie ein Schwamm alles auf.

Thorin platzte fast vor Stolz über seinen ehrgeizigen, jungen Neffen, dem er so viel zeigen und erklären konnte. Er war der Sohn, den er selbst nie gehabt hatte. Und Thorin genoss es, ihn aufwachsen zu sehen und ihm dabei als Mentor, Freund und gelegentlicher Sparringspartner zur Seite zu stehen. Hatte er sich anfangs mit der Sorge getragen, ob er der Aufgabe, seinen beiden Neffen die Vaterfigur zu ersetzen, überhaupt gewachsen war, so konnte er sich jetzt ein Leben ohne die beiden nicht mehr vorstellen. Und obwohl ihm Fíli von seinem ganzen Wesen, seinen Interessen und seinen Zielen ähnlicher war, so liebte er Kíli nicht weniger.

Der aber machte es seinem Onkel nicht gerade leicht, an ihn heran zu kommen. Er war und blieb das Sorgenkind der Familie. Seit dem Umzug in das große Haus blieb der Kleine still und verschlossen. Nach wie vor kränkelte er, nach wie vor benahm er sich, als sei er nur zu Besuch in Thorins Bungalow. Und immer wieder gab es Thorin einen Stich, wenn er sah, wie der Junge sich nur mit einem halben Hinterteil auf die Sofakante setzte, als müsse sich bereit halten, jeden Moment wieder aufzuspringen.

„Kíli, komm‘ her“, sagte er dann und versuchte seinen Neffen an sich zu ziehen. „Ich les‘ dir noch was vor“, und er erschrak darüber, wie stocksteif der Kleine nach einem solchen Versuch neben ihm saß. Besonders wenn Fíli in der Nähe war, schien Kíli regelrecht vor Thorin davonzulaufen. Und Thorin wurde nicht schlau aus dem Kind. Kílis Fassade bröckelte nur nachts, wenn ihn einmal mehr seine Albträume heimsuchten oder wenn ihm wieder einmal ein hohes Fieber alle Energie raubte. Dann ließ er sich anfassen und trösten und schien tatsächlich so etwas wie Geborgenheit in den starken Armen seines Onkels zu finden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dem Jungen machen soll, Dís“, seufzte Thorin eines Nachts, als er den fieberheißen Kíli in den Armen hielt. Der Junge war drei Tage zuvor einen ganzen Tag lang verschwunden gewesen, bis ihn schließlich Fíli völlig durchgefroren im Pferdestall neben dem Hexenhäuschen gefunden hatte. Offenbar hatte er auf seinem Kinderfahrrad die komplette Strecke zurückgelegt. „Ich gebe mir wirklich alle Mühe, ihm ein Zuhause zu schaffen, in dem es ihm gut geht, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es hasst, hier zu sein.“ 

Dís schüttelte den Kopf, während sie die Wadenwickel erneuerte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er es hasst“, meinte sie nach einer Weile. „Nicht das Haus und nicht dich. Ich denke nur, dass er sich vielleicht manchmal einsam fühlt. Ich meine Fíli hat dich …“ 

„… Kíli hat mich doch auch…“ 

„aber anders, Thorin. Fíli und du, ihr teilt Interessen, Vorlieben. Für Kíli gibt es nichts Langweiligeres als die Gespräche über Erebor. Die Maschinen geben ihm nichts, die Firma interessiert ihn – zumindest im Moment – nicht die Bohne. Er kann da nicht mit Fíli gleichziehen – und um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich, dass er auch Angst hat, zwischen dich und Fíli zu grätschen.“ 

„Was?“ Thorin sah seine Schwester verständnislos an.

„Oh Thorin.“ In Dís‘ Stimme schwang Ungeduld, weil ihr Bruder ihre Gedankengänge offenbar nicht unmittelbar nachvollziehen konnte. „Nach Kílis kindlichem Verständnis hat er Fíli schon den Vater genommen. Er kann ihm jetzt nicht auch noch den Onkel nehmen.“

Fíli erstarrte in seiner Zimmertür. Er war auf dem Weg ins Bad gewesen und hatte seine Mom und Thorin im Zimmer gegenüber reden gehört. Eigentlich hatte er nicht lauschen wollen, doch als sein Name fiel, war er unwillkürlich stehen geblieben. Er verfluchte sein Herz, das laut in seinen Ohren schlug, so dass er die einzelnen Worte fast nicht verstehen konnte. Doch als er sie hörte, formte sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals. Dís hatte nicht nur Kílis Ängste ausgesprochen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vermutung auch exakt Fílis Gemütszustand wiedergegeben. Es war in der Tat Fílis  größte Angst, dass Kíli ihm nach seinem Dad nun auch noch Thorin wegnehmen könnte. Dennoch gab ihm der Gedanke daran, dass Kíli das wusste und sich deshalb so seltsam verhielt, einen Stich ins Herz, auch wenn er nicht wusste weshalb. Viel lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn er Kíli offen mit seinen Vorwürfen hätte konfrontieren können. Wenn er ihn hätte anschreien können, ihm hätte sagen können, wie sehr sich sein Leben verändert hatte, nur weil Kíli da war. Wenn er sich einmal richtig mit ihm hätte streiten oder sogar prügeln können. Stattdessen musste er auf Kíli Rücksicht nehmen, auf ihn aufpassen und immer wieder Mitleid mit ihm haben, wo er doch so oft krank – und außerdem natürlich viel kleiner – war. Stattdessen musste er jetzt sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil Kíli sich offenbar nur deshalb abkapselte, weil er sich Fíli gegenüber schuldig fühlte. Warum konnte Kíli sich nicht einfach benehmen wie ein Arschloch? Dann wäre es viel leichter gewesen, wütend auf ihn zu sein ...

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Fílis Angst, dass Kíli sich zwischen ihn und Thorin drängen würde, blieb vollkommen unbegründet. Denn so sehr Thorin sich auch um seinen jüngsten Neffen bemühte, Kíli wich ihm aus und ging auch Fíli weitestgehend aus dem Weg, worüber Fíli im Grunde dankbar war. In Kindergarten und Grundschule galt sein kleiner Bruder als das seltsame Kind, das die Zähne nicht auseinander kriegt, später, auf dem Gymnasium, wurde er zu dem „schweigsamen Typen mit dem finsteren Blick“ – in beiden Fällen niemand, mit dem Fíli unbedingt in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte. Seinen Freunden gegenüber äußerte sich Fíli über seinen Bruder nur durch genervtes Augenrollen. Kíli selbst begegnete er mit verständnislosem Kopfschütteln, weil er nicht begreifen konnte, warum sich jemand durch sein unangepasstes Verhalten das Leben so unnötig schwer machte. Wobei „unangepasst“ noch milde ausgedrückt war. Kílis selbst initiierter „Ausflug“ zum Reitstall war nur die erste Episode dieser Art gewesen, aber beileibe nicht die letzte. Je älter er wurde, desto weniger hielt er es für nötig, irgendjemandem Rechenschaft über sein Tun zu abzulegen, geschweige denn vorher zu fragen. Kíli verschwand und tauchte wieder auf, wann immer er es für richtig hielt. Thorin fand Dís mehr als einmal aufgelöst vor Sorge in der Küche sitzen, weil sie mal wieder keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich ihr Jüngster gerade befand. Und Thorin, geprägt von der eigenen Erziehung durch einen strengen – und bisweilen cholerischen – Vater,  geriet immer häufiger mit Kíli aneinander. Unterm Strich zog jedoch meist Thorin den Kürzeren. Denn selbst wenn Kíli nach einer heftigen verbalen Auseinandersetzung irgendwann so etwas Ähnliches wie Einsicht zeigte, hieß das nicht, dass er sein Verhalten änderte. Schon am nächsten Tag war er wieder auf und davon, ohne irgendwem Bescheid zu sagen. Thorin kochte gelegentlich vor Zorn auf seinen rebellischen und sturköpfigen jungen Neffen.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Fíli gerade sein Abitur gemacht und sich für das Maschinenbaustudium an der Uni in Ered Luin eingeschrieben hatte, drohte Kíli der Schulausschluss, weil er wiederholt unentschuldigt dem Unterricht ferngeblieben war. Als Fíli drei Jahre später seinen Bachelor mit Auszeichnung bestand und sich für den Masterstudiengang einschrieb, flogen zwischen Thorin und Kíli die Fetzen, weil Kíli ein Jahr vor dem Abitur die Schule schmeißen wollte. Dabei war Kíli beileibe kein schlechter Schüler, im Gegenteil. Er schaffte es, ohne sich groß anzustrengen, geschweige denn sich auf seinen Hintern zu setzen und zu lernen, stets im oberen Drittel der Klasse mitzuschwimmen. Selbst wenn er im Unterricht scheinbar nur körperlich anwesend war, konnte er dennoch meist irgendetwas Qualifiziertes zum Unterricht beizutragen, sollte es ein Lehrer wagen, ihn aus seiner Trance aufzuwecken. Es war nur so, dass ihn die Schule und alles was dazu gehörte, fast zu Tode langweilte.

Für dieses Mal allerdings musste Kíli Thorin klein beigeben. Unter der Androhung, seinen ja immer noch minderjährigen Neffen ansonsten in eine Lehre als Anwaltsgehilfe in Doris Kanzlei zu stecken, willigte er schlussendlich ein, sein Abitur zu machen und zusätzlich in den Ferien bei Erebor Inc. zu arbeiten. „Das hat dein Bruder auch getan und wie du siehst, hat es ihm nicht geschadet“, erklärte Thorin kategorisch.

„Das kann man ja nun sehen wie man will“, knurrte Kíli mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

Thorin ging  nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein. „Zumindest hast du dann keine Zeit mehr, auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen und ich hab‘ dich ein bisschen besser im Blick.“ 

„Na, herzlichen Dank auch.“

„Du wirst es mir schon noch danken, Kíli. Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber eines Tages wirst du mich verstehen.“ Thorin wollte sich nicht den Vorwurf machen lassen, er habe bei dem Jungen nicht wirklich alles versucht, selbst wenn er regelmäßig auf eine solide Granitplatte zu beißen. Kíli allerdings schnaubte nur, fügte sich aber in sein Schicksal. Zumindest für dieses Mal.


	6. Chapter 6

„Jetzt kannst du es mir nicht mehr verbieten.“ Kílis Stimme bebte vor Wut.   
  
„Ich kann es dir nicht verbieten, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich diesen Unsinn unterstützen muss.“ Thorin dunkler Bariton hörte sich an wie gefährliches Donnergrollen.   
  
„Nein, das musst du in der Tat nicht. Ich will keinen müden Cent von dir.“  
  
„Ach, und wie gedenkst du, diesen Spaß zu finanzieren? Soweit mir bekannt ist, verlangt die Schauspielschule in Osgiliath ein ziemlich saftiges Schulgeld.“ Thorin konnte den leicht spöttischen Unterton, der sich in seine Stimme eingeschlichen hatte, nicht unterdrücken. Das naive Kind. Nur weil er endlich sein Abitur in der Tasche hatte und auf dem Ausweis volljährig war, glaubte er tatsächlich, er habe alle Freiheiten dieser Welt. Der Junge würde sich umschauen, wenn er realisierte, wie sich Freiheit ohne das bisherige finanzielle Polster anfühlte.   
  
Doch Kíli wäre nicht Kíli, wenn er jetzt auf einmal klein beigeben würde.  Er fing an, in seiner Umhängetasche zu kramen, die er nach der Schule – seinem letzten Schultag – achtlos auf einen der Küchenstühle geworfen hatte. Zutage förderte er ein ordentlich in einer Sichthülle aufbewahrtes Stück Papier, das er Thorin nun mit triumphierendem Lächeln unter die Nase hielt: „Damit.“  
  
Thorin klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Sehr geehrter Herr Durin“, las er da auf einem offiziell aussehenden Schriftstück. „Wir freuen uns sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir Ihren ein Stipendium an unserer Schule anbieten können. Damit werden Ihnen die Kosten für Ihre zweijährige Ausbildung in unserem Haus erstattet …“  
  
„Du hast? … Wie hast du? … Wann? Und hinter unserem Rücken?“ Es geschah nicht oft, dass Thorin um Worte verlegen war. Es geschah ein bisschen öfter, dass seine Ader auf der Stirn vor Zorn anschwoll und seine Stimme derart an Volumen gewann, dass sie auch noch im Nachbarhaus deutlich zu hören war. Wenn beides zusammenkam, dann herrschte definitiv Gewitterstimmung im Hause Durin-Eichenschild und es war besser, schnell in Deckung zu gehen. Dafür entschied sich auch Fíli, der gerade von der Vorlesung nach Hause gekommen war und sich in der Küche rasch etwas zu essen machen wollte. Er entschied sich dagegen und gesellte sich lieber zu seiner im Wohnzimmer gebannt lauschenden Mutter.   
  
„Worum geht es denn diesmal?“ fragte er fast beiläufig. Thorins Auseinandersetzungen mit Kíli gehörten inzwischen fast zum Alltag der Familie. „Ist er doch noch durchs Abi gerasselt?“  
  
Dís schüttelte fast ärgerlich den Kopf. „Unsinn. Er ist eine Zehntelnote schlechter als du, wenn du es genau wissen willst.“  
  
Fíli hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen. Eine Zehntelnote schlechter, und das, obwohl Kíli so gut wie nie die Nase in die Bücher gesteckt hatte, das war schon eine stramme Leistung.   
  
„Und warum macht Thorin ihn dann rund?“  
  
„Kíli hat ihm gerade eröffnet, dass er nach Gondor auf die Schauspielschule will. Offenbar hat er eine Zusage von der Osgiliath Dramaschool bekommen“, antwortete Dís gepresst. „Und du weißt ja, wie Thorin zu einer solchen Karriereentscheidung steht.“  
  
Fíli grinste spöttisch: „Ja, wie ich Thorin kenne, ist er völlig aufgeschlossen für so etwas. Kíli wird bei ihm offene Türen einrennen.“  
  
Wie um die Ironie dieses Satzes zu unterstreichen, wurde zuerst die Küchentür und danach die Haustür laut und vernehmlich zugeknallt. Kíli war wutschnaubend hinausgestürmt. Gleich darauf stürmte ein noch immer vor Zorn kochender Thorin in das Wohnzimmer.   
  
„Er hat ein Stipendium“, keuchte er fassungslos, ohne jemand Bestimmten dabei anzusehen. Fíli fürchtete, seinen Onkel könne jeden Moment der Schlag treffen , so rot war er im Gesicht. „Der Kerl hat die Dreistigkeit besessen, sich um ein Stipendium zu bewerben, ohne irgendjemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Er …“ Thorin fehlten erneut die Worte.    
  
„Und sie haben ihn genommen?“ In Dís Stimme schwang unüberhörbar Stolz mit.   
  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Dís. Das ist definitiv nicht der Punkt, um den es hier geht. Es geht vielmehr ….“  
  
„Es ist durchaus ein entscheidender Punkt, Thorin, und du wirst ….“   
  
Was Thorin Dís‘ Ansicht nach tun würde, hörte Fíli nicht mehr. Die Diskussion zwischen den beiden würde vermutlich den Rest des Abends dauern.  Auch das gehörte inzwischen zum Alltag. Thorin und Kíli flogen die Fetzen und anschließend bemühte sich Dís, zerschlagenes Porzellan zu kitten, indem sie auf beiden Seiten um Verständnis warb. Oft genug vergebens. Fast unbemerkt verließ Fíli das Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und setzte sich seinen Mini. Sein Geburtstagsgeschenk zum 18. Geburtstag. Einer der vielen Vorteile, wenn man der Neffe Thorin Eichenschilds war. Er wusste nur zu gut, wo er seinen Bruder finden würde.  Und richtig… vor dem Pferdestall beim Hexenhäuschen parkte Kílis Wagen.   
  
„Glückwunsch zum Abi, Ki“, sagte er anerkennend, als er zu seinem Bruder trat. Kíli, der gerade Schattenfell vor dessen Box striegelte, fuhr herum. Als er Fíli sah, runzelte er die Stirn.   
  
„Was machst du hier?“  
  
„Dir gratulieren“, meinte Fíli schlicht. „Dafür dass du der faulste Schüler an der ganzen Schule warst, hast du ja, wie ich höre, ziemlich gut abgeschnitten. Und dann auch noch ein Stipendium in Osgiliath … Hut ab. --- Ich meine es ehrlich“, fügte er noch hinzu, als er Kílis skeptische Miene sah.   
  
„Danke. Thorin hat sich ja mit seinen Glückwünschen massiv zurückgehalten“, meinte Kíli trocken, während er die Mähne des Pferdes mit energischen Strichen bearbeitete.   
  
„Du kennst Thorin. Er mag es nicht, wenn sich die Leute seiner Kontrolle entziehen, besonders wenn es seine Neffen sind. Lass ihm ein paar Tage Zeit, dann renkt sich das schon wieder ein.“  
  
Kíli schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir ziemlich egal. Das Semester fängt zum ersten September an, aber ich werde vermutlich schon Ende Juni nach Osgiliath ziehen, um mir eine Bleibe und einen Job zu suchen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Thorin jetzt noch scharf darauf ist, mich weiter bei sich arbeiten zu lassen. Und ich bin es auch nicht.“  
  
„So bald schon?“ Der Gedanke, dass sein kleiner Bruder noch vor ihm aus dem Nest flüchtete, fühlte sich seltsam für Fíli an. „Und Mom? Es wird ihr das Herz brechen, ihr Baby ziehen zu sehen…“  
  
„Alle Babys ziehen irgendwann, Fi. Nicht alle bleiben, bis sie 23 sind zu Hause wohnen, weißt du?“ Kílis Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar, als er Fíli mit der Nase darauf stieß, dass dieser ja immer noch in seinem alten Kinderzimmer hauste. Fíli schnaubte kurz.  
  
„Wie bis du eigentlich an das Stipendium gekommen?“, fragte er rasch, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Die müssen doch wissen, dass du Thorin Eichenschilds Neffe bist – und als solcher kein finanzieller Härtefall, oder nicht?“  
  
Kíli kratzte jetzt sorgfältig Schattenfells Hufe aus und schien völlig konzentriert dabei zu sein. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als er leise sagte: „Ich war gut.“  
  
„Was?“ Fíli hatte viele Antworten erwartet, dass er seinen reichen Onkel einfach unterschlagen hatte, zum Beispiel. Nicht aber diesen dahingemurmelten Satz.   
  
„Ich war gut“, wiederholte Kíli nun lauter. „Deshalb das Stipendium.“ Er setzte Schattenfells Huf ab und wischte sich mit einer Hand eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn. Jetzt sah er Fíli direkt in die Augen. „Nicht die ganze Welt funktioniert nach deinen oder Thorins Maßstäben“, sagte er ernst. „Es geht nicht immer nur um Geld. Und es ist nicht überall so, dass allein das Bankkonto entscheidet. Manchmal gelten völlig andere Maßstäbe – ganz unabhängig von der Kohle. Auch wenn du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, es ist wirklich so. Ich habe ihnen Videoaufnahmen geschickt und ich war  zum Vorsprechen da. Damals in den Osterferien. Als ich mit Faramir ein paar Tage zu dessen Oma gefahren bin“, fügte er erklärend hinzu.   
  
„Angeblich gefahren bist“, korrigierte Fíli. Kíli ignorierte den Einwurf geflissentlich. „Vor vier Wochen hab ich den Bescheid bekommen.“  
  
„Vor vier Wochen schon?“ Fílis Augen waren jetzt suppentellergroß. „Du weißt das seit vier Wochen und rückst erst jetzt damit heraus?“ Gleichzeitig wusste er, wie unsinnig diese Feststellung war. Hätte Kíli Thorin bereits vor vier Wochen von dem Stipendium erzählt, hätte er bis zum heutigen Tag keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Es war vollkommen logisch, das Kíli diese Information bis zum letzten Moment hinausgezögert hatte. Kílis Blick sagte auch genau dies.   
  
„Deine Entscheidung steht also fest?“ Mit einem Mal realisierte Fíli, dass Kíli in weniger als drei Wochen das Haus verlassen wollte. Sein kleiner Bruder, dessen Anwesenheit – so nervig er sie immer mal wieder fand – eine nicht mehr hinterfragte Selbstverständlichkeit war. In seiner Vorstellung war immer er es gewesen, der in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft seine Sachen packte und in eine eigene Wohnung zog. Er, der seinen Bruder zurückließ und ihm gönnerhaft erlaubte, ihn ab und an zu besuchen – nicht umgekehrt.   
  
Er betrachtete Kíli überrascht, wie er sein Pferd striegelte und sattelte, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Aus dem kleinen, schmächtigen Kind mit dem bleichen Gesicht und den dunklen Augen war ein schlanker, hochgewachsener junger Mann geworden mit einem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht, aus dem große, dunkle Augen unter dichten Augenbrauen hervorsahen. Der Dreitagebart, den er trug, weil er keine Lust hatte, sich zu rasieren, verlieh im ein leicht verwegenes Aussehen. Kíli war zudem inzwischen fast einen halben Kopf größer als er selbst, das dunkle Haar trug er bereits seit seiner Kindheit lang, entweder offen oder – wie gerade eben – zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz gebändigt. Niemand, der Kíli so sah, wie er in seinen schwarzen Reithosen, den staubigen, abgetragenen Stiefeln und dem verwaschenen schwarzen T-Shirt neben dem Pferd stand, hätte vermutet, dass dies das schwächliche Frühchen war, das regelmäßig seine Familie in Atem gehalten hatte. Irgendwie überrascht schüttelte Fíli den Kopf. Vollkommen absorbiert von seinem eigenen, geschäftigen Leben, hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass sein kleiner Bruder erwachsen geworden war und schon längst nicht mehr darauf wartete, dass Fíli ihn mitspielen ließ.   
  
„Sicher steht meine Entscheidung fest“, antwortete Kíli, offenkundig erstaunt darüber, dass jemand dies in Frage stellen könnte. „Sie steht bereits seit über einem Jahr fest. Spätestens seit ich die Schule schmeißen wollte. Ich will nichts anderes, und daran wird auch Thorin nichts ändern können. Ich bin 18 und muss ihn nicht mehr fragen.“  
  
„Du wirst Geld brauchen“, warf Fíli ein. „Ich meine mal abgesehen vom Schulgeld. Du musst irgendwo wohnen. Du musst essen, brauchst Klamotten, hast ein Auto … wovon willst du leben? Thorin wird diese Idee bestimmt nicht unterstützen.“  
  
Kíli führte Schattenfell zum Stalltor und tätschelte dessen Hals. Mit nachsichtigem Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, dass man zurechtkommen kann, wenn man nicht an Thorins Tropf hängt, oder? Erstens arbeite ich seit über einem Jahr neben der Schule her bei Erebor und wurde immerhin dafür bezahlt. Von der Kohle hab‘ ich so gut wie nichts ausgegeben. Zweitens wird es auch in Osgiliath Jobs geben, mit denen man sich über Wasser halten kann. Drittens brauche ich kein Luxusappartement, um darin zu wohnen, sondern vielleicht ein WG-Zimmer und viertens brauche ich kein Auto, das heißt, Thorin kann den Mini zurückhaben.“  
  
„Aber das war ein Geschenk von ihm zu deinem 18. …“, warf Fíli ein, entsetzt darüber, dass Kíli offenbar vorhatte, sämtliche Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen. Die Rückgabe eines so teuren und gut gemeinten Geschenks war gleichbedeutend mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht,  das wusste Fíli und Thorin würde es ganz genauso empfinden.  
  
„Du kannst ihn doch behalten und verkaufen“, versuchte er einzulenken. „Das Geld kannst du sicher gut gebrauchen.“  
  
„Damit Thorin mit später vorwerfen kann, er habe ja doch irgendwie mein Starkapital bereitgestellt? Nie im Leben. Vorher schlafe ich unter der Brücke.“ Und Fíli wusste genau, dass Kíli es ernst meinte. Er seufzte tief und rieb sich die inzwischen schmerzende Stirn. Er gab es auf. Kíli war stur wie ein Maulesel und viel zu stolz, um jetzt noch irgendwelche Zugeständnisse zu machen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Kílis Sturheit ihn nicht wirklich irgendwann unter die Brücke brachte.   
  
„Bleibst du lange?“, fragte Fíli schließlich, als Kíli sich in den Sattel schwang.   
  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete der und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte ein bisschen ins Gelände raus. Das Wetter ist gut und Schattenfell braucht dringend Bewegung. Außerdem habe ich gerade nicht allzu große Sehnsucht nach Thorins Gesellschaft.“ Er grinste schief vom Pferderücken herab.   
  
Fíli nickte mit leisem Lachen. „Ja, ist vielleicht besser, wenn du ihm erst einmal aus dem Weg gehst. Viel Spaß dann. Bis später.“  
  
„Yep“, machte Kíli kurz und nickte ihm noch zu. Dann schnalzte er mit der Zunge und trabte mit Schattenfell davon. Eine Weile lang stand Fíli noch unschlüssig vor dem Stall herum, die Autoschlüssel in der Hand. Kíli hätte ihn fragen können, ob er ihn vielleicht begleiten wollte, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Die Vorstellung, dass sein großer Bruder Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, erschien ihm offenbar viel zu absurd.


	7. Chapter 7

Fíli hockte im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden des gelben Zimmers und starrte fast ungläubig an die gelben Wände. Ränder auf der Tapete und Löcher von Reißnägeln zeigten, wo Kíli Poster und Bilder aufgehängt hatte. Ansonsten wirkte der Raum so nüchtern und leer wie an dem Tag, an dem sie in Thorins Haus gezogen waren. Eine Ewigkeit schien das her zu sein. Kílis Habseligkeiten standen verpackt in drei Umzugskisten an der Wand, die Regale waren leer, das Bett abgeräumt und der Schreibtisch wirkte so unberührt wie am ersten Tag. Es war, als habe Kíli alles dafür getan, um ja keine Spuren von sich im Haus zu hinterlassen. Fast so, als wäre er nie dagewesen.  Lediglich der fast nagelneue Mini stand ohne Nummernschild auf dem Hof. Falls Thorin über die Rückgabe seines Geschenks gekränkt gewesen war, so hatte er sich zumindest nichts anmerken lassen.

Zwei Tage war es jetzt her, dass Kíli mit seinem großen Reiserucksack und seiner Gitarre nach Osgiliath aufgebrochen war. Nachdem er den Mini nun abgemeldet hatte, wollte er mit dem Zug fahren. Seine Kisten würde er vielleicht nachholen, sobald er eine Bleibe gefunden hatte, vielleicht auch nicht. Es schien ihm nicht allzu viel an seinen Sachen gelegen zu sein. Die ersten paar Nächte in der neuen Stadt wollte er in einer Jugendherberge verbringen.

Sein Abschied fiel, wie es eben Kílis Art war,  knapp und unterkühlt aus. Thorin erhielt eine steife Umarmung, Fíli ein kumpelhaftes Schulterklopfen, das dieser zögerlich zurückgab. Lediglich der Abschied von Dís war herzlicher. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Sie drückte ihren Sohn so fest, als habe sie Angst dass es die letzte Berührung sein könnte, und Kíli, sonst unnahbar und reserviert, erwiderte die innige Umarmung.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt, mein Kíli. Pass auf dich auf und bleib gesund, hörst du? Lass ab und zu mal was von dir hören, okay?“

„Danke, Mom“, war alles, was Kíli hervorbrachte. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich und wischte sich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ein vermeintliches Staubkorn aus den Augen. Dann reckte er das Kinn nach vorn und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wird schon schiefgehen.“ 

Auch Thorin räusperte sich. Unbeholfen klopfte er seinem Neffen noch einmal auf die Schulter und sah ihn an. „Du weißt, Kíli“, sagte er ernst, „der Weg zurück steht dir immer offen. Wenn es nicht klappt in Osgiliath, dann kannst du jederzeit zurück nach Ered Luin kommen, und ich finde einen Job für dich bei Erebor.“

Es war gut gemeint. Ein Versöhnungsangebot an seinen Neffen. Ein Signal, dass Thron trotz aller Streitereien nie die Tür vor ihm verschließen würde. Und wäre Kíli nicht Kíli gewesen, hätte er das auch erkannt. Er hätte gesagt „Danke, Onkel. Ich weiß das zu schätzen.“ Doch Kíli war eben Kíli.

„Darauf wartest du, nicht wahr? Dass ich reumütig zurückgekrochen komme. Aber das wird nicht passieren, Thorin. Vorher miste ich als Stallbursche irgendwo die Pferdeställe aus, fahre Taxi oder verkaufe irgendwo Brötchen. Aber ich arbeite nicht bei Erebor. Nicht in diesem Leben.“

Thorins Augen wurden schmal bei dieser Antwort: „Immerhin hat dich Erebor die letzten dreizehn Jahre gut gefüttert und dir durchaus ein paar Annehmlichkeiten bereitet, die du auch gerne angenommen hast, oder etwa nicht?“

„Hätte ich als Fünfjähriger schon gewusst, dass ich damit meine Seele an dich und die Firma verkaufe, hätte ich damals schon dankend verzichtet“, konterte Kíli bissig. 

„Kíli! Thorin! Jetzt reißt euch gefälligst zusammen! Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens heute wie erwachsene Leute miteinander umgehen?“ Dís klang verzweifelt. 

Kíli schluckte schuldbewusst. Er wusste, dass er eben sogar seinen Abschied vermasselt hatte. „Sorry, Mom. Tut mir leid. Ich muss los, sonst ist der Zug weg. Macht’s gut, alle miteinander.“ 

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Kíli war fort. Hocherhobenen Hauptes mit seinem riesigen Rucksack auf dem Rücken ging er Richtung Bahnhof. Fíli sah der schlanken, hochaufgeschossenen Gestalt hinterher, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wann er seinen Bruder wiedersehen würde.

Er saß noch eine ganze Weile in Kílis altem Zimmer und betrachtete die kahlen Wände. Auch wenn das Zimmer im Lauf der Jahre zweimal gestrichen worden war, hatte Kíli doch nie eine andere Farbe als Gelb haben wollen. Er schrak zusammen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Dís kam ins Zimmer und ließ sich ungefragt neben ihm nieder. „Alles okay, Großer?“

„Sicher“, Fíli nickte. „Und bei dir? Vermisst du ihn?“

„Natürlich vermisse ich ihn“, sagte sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Genauso wie ich dich vermissen werde, wenn du eines Tages deiner Wege gehst. Ich bin eine Mutter. Das ist in unserer Programmierung so vorgesehen. Und egoistisch wie ich bin, bin ich dankbar, dass du bei Erebor arbeiten und dich über kurz oder lang in Ered Luin niederlassen wirst. Dann hab ich wenigstens einen meiner Söhne bei mir.“ Warmherzig drückte sie Fílis Schulter. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da.

„Es fühlt sich seltsam an, dass er weg ist“, gestand Fíli. „Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich vermisse, aber irgendwie fehlt etwas, seit er nicht mehr da ist.“

„Tja, ich denke, das ist normal“, seufzte Dís. „Aber auch daran werden wir uns gewöhnen. Für Thorins Blutdruck ist ein bisschen Abstand auf jeden Fall heilsam.“ Sie lächelte schelmisch.

„Denkst du er kommt zurück? Wie Thorin es prophezeit hat?“ Fíli sah seine Mutter fragend an.

„Das hoffe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Auch wenn ich wünschte, er wäre wieder hier, hoffe ich dennoch für ihn, dass er schafft, was er sich vorgenommen hat. Und dass er Thorin beweisen kann, dass er nicht auf ihn angewiesen ist. Würde er scheitern, wäre es für Kíli eine Schmach, die er so leicht nicht verkraften würde. Das würde er nicht ertragen. Kíli ist viel zu stolz. Darin ist er wie Thorin.“ 

Fíli sah überrascht auf. Sein Bruder wie Thorin? Bisher war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass eher Thorin und er selbst Seelenverwandte waren. Beide waren sie zielstrebig, ehrgeizig und strukturiert, beide nüchtern, sachlich und technikaffin mit wenig Sinn für Dinge, die sich nicht berechnen oder logisch erklären ließen. Kíli hingegen hatte weder mit Technik noch mit Logik viel am Hut. Ein Auto fuhr, weil er den Schlüssel herumdrehte, das Licht ging an, weil er den Schalter drückte und Strom kam aus der Steckdose. Dass Kíli sein Fahrrad reparieren konnte, war schon das höchste der Gefühle. Und sich – nach Thorins oder Fílis Ansicht vollkommen logischen – Argumenten zu beugen, war ebenfalls nicht Kílis Sache. Kíli argumentierte nicht, sondern wollte – und ging – mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, wobei er sich nicht selten eine blutige Nase holte. Der Hauptgrund, weshalb Thorin und er immer so heftig aneinander gerasselt waren.

Doch je länger Fíli über Dís‘ Worte nachdachte, umso mehr fiel ihm auf, wie recht sie hatte. Auch Thorins vermeintlich logische Argumente waren oftmals nichts anderes als gut kaschierte Sturheit. Und nachgeben?  Vermutlich würde sich vorher die chinesische Mauer in Luft auflösen, ehe ein Thorin Eichenschild klein beigab. Kílis Dickkopf lag definitiv in der Familie. Auch eine ausgeprägte Zielstrebigkeit konnte man Kíli nicht abzusprechen. Während seiner kompletten Schullaufbahn war davon zwar nichts zu spüren gewesen, doch die Beharrlichkeit, mit der er seinen Weg auf die Schauspielschule verfolgt hatte, hatte die Familie eines Besseren belehrt. Und man konnte wahrhaftig nicht behaupten, dass er dabei den Weg des geringsten Widerstands gewählt hätte. Überrascht stellte Fíli fest, dass ihm Kílis Auszug plötzlich eine ganz neue Sichtweise auf seinen Bruder – und ihren gemeinsamen Onkel – eröffnete.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht“, meinte er seufzend und erhob sich, als ihm in seiner verknoteten Haltung die Beine einzuschlafen begannen. „Ich hoffe auch, dass er erreicht, was er sich wünscht.“ Dann allerdings, soviel war Fíli sonnenklar, würde das gelbe Zimmer für immer leer bleiben.

 

Allzu viel Zeit, über leere Zimmer und abwesende Brüder nachzudenken, hatte Fíli allerdings nicht. Sein Studium ging in die Endphase und er hatte Arbeit ohne Ende. Seine Masterarbeit wollte recherchiert und geschrieben werden, es standen Prüfungen in fast allen Fächern an, die jede Menge Vorbereitungszeit benötigten und ganz nebenbei hatte er ja immer noch seinen Studentenjob bei Erebor. Der einzige Vorteil dabei war, dass ihm dieser gleichzeitig als Praktikum anerkannt wurde, was ihm ein komplettes Semester ersparte. Als er dann in die brandheiße Prüfungsphase eintrat und vor lauter Lernen kaum noch wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand, hatte Thorin immerhin ein Einsehen und beurlaubte ihn bis zum Ende seiner Klausuren. Fíli dankte es ihm, indem er sich mit noch mehr Eifer als zuvor ins Zeug legte. 

Am Tag der Zeugnisvergabe war Fíli so erschöpft und ausgepowert, dass er die kompletten Examensfeierlichkeiten nur noch wie durch einen Nebelschleier wahrnahm. So brauchte es auch eine Weile, bis er realisierte, was ihm Thorin nach dem üppigen Mittagessen in Bomburs Restaurant eigentlich unter die Nase hielt. Ein mehrseitiges Schriftstück lag vor ihm, das die Überschrift „Arbeitsvertrag zwischen Fíli Durin und Erebor Inc.“ trug. Mehrere Minuten starrte er schweigend auf das Papier, ehe dessen tatsächliche Bedeutung sein müdes Gehirn erreichte.

Verblüfft starrte er Thorin an. Der lächelte seinen Neffen mit unverhohlenem Stolz an. „Fíli“, begann er, „du bist in die Firma hineingewachsen, genau wie ich damals unter der Ägide meines Vaters hineingewachsen bin. Mit deinem Studium hast du dir jetzt ein solides Fundament geschaffen, auf dem du die spätere Leitung des Unternehmens aufbauen kannst. Aber bis es soweit ist, sollst du als junger Ingenieur eine ordentliche Stelle im Unternehmen haben und dort weiterlernen, irgendwann Teams und Abteilungen leiten und in die Personalverantwortung hineinwachsen, bis du neben Dwalin und mir Co-Geschäftsführer und später auch alleiniger Geschäftsführer wirst. Du sollst ein angemessenes Gehalt bekommen“ – Fíli bekam runde Augen, als er die Zahl am Ende des Dokuments sah  – „und in einem regulären Arbeitsverhältnis deine Laufbahn bei Erebor beginnen. Ich bin stolz auf dich und freue mich ungemein, dich an Bord zu haben.“ Thorin hob sein Glas und prostete seinem Neffen zu. Dís, Dwalin und Balin, die als Thorins Mitarbeiter und enge Freunde der Familie ebenfalls eingeladen waren, tranken mit ihm auf sein Wohl.

Fíli war zu verwirrt, um etwas zu sagen. Sicher. Es war irgendwie immer klar gewesen, dass er nach dem Studium bei Erebor arbeiten würde, aber an Formalitäten wie einen Arbeitsvertrag oder ein monatliches Gehalt, das weit über dem eines – gut bezahlten – Studentenjobs lag, hatte er nie wirklich gedacht. Doch als Thorin ihm nun das offizielle Schriftstück, das nur noch seiner Unterschrift bedurfte, vorlegte, da fühlte er sich mit einem Mal – erwachsen. Ja, das war das richtige Wort dafür. Erwachsen. Dieser Vertrag, diese vier Blatt Papier,  schienen den Unterschied zu machen zwischen Fíli Durin, Sohn, Neffe und Student, und Fíli Durin, Maschinenbauingenieur und designierter Firmenchef. „Danke, Thorin.“ Seine Stimme klang belegt. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll …“

„Sag am besten gar nichts. Trink einfach.“, Dwalin unterbrach mit dröhnender Stimme den emotionalen Augenblick und erntete dafür einen strafenden Blick von Dís, den er aber geflissentlich übersah. „Ich für meinen Teil könnte mir keinen besseren Mitarbeiter wünschen. Und ich bin sicher, Balin geht es genauso.“

Der ältere der beiden Fundin-Brüder nickte mit verschmitztem Lächeln. Balin war ein alter Hase bei Erebor. Er war bereits unter Fílis Großvater als junger Ingenieur in der Firma eingestiegen und hatte sich rasch zum Vertriebschef hochgearbeitet. Ihm war es im Prinzip zu verdanken, dass Erebor-Maschinen in aller Welt bekannt und geschätzt waren. Mit viel Sachverstand, diplomatischem Geschick und Verkaufstalent hatte er ein internationales Vertriebsnetz aufgebaut, das nicht zuletzt den Erfolg des Unternehmens sicherte. Ihm würde Fíli in seinem ersten richtigen Job  unterstellt sein. Ausgestattet mit Dienstwagen, Diensthandy und Dienstlaptop würde er zunächst im Inland, später dann auch international Erebor-Maschinen verkaufen. Das bedeutete viele Besuche bei Erebor-Kunden überall in der Welt. „Du musst erst wissen, wie deine Kunden ticken und was sie sich wünschen, erst dann kannst du darüber nachdenken, welche Maschinen du baust“, dozierte Balin gerne. „Daher ist der Einstieg über den Vertrieb das einzig Richtige.“ 

Fíli lächelte, nickte und war gleichzeitig vollkommen verwirrt von der rasanten Entwicklung der Dinge. Eben noch hatte er als Student seine Bücher gewälzt und gelernt, bis ihm buchstäblich der Kopf rauchte und jetzt sollte von einem Tag auf den nächsten seine Karriere bei Erebor beginnen. Sicher, die Geschäftsführung des Familienkonzerns war das erklärte Ziel seiner Anstrengungen, doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Bomburs Lokal war das Ganze doch recht abstrakt für ihn gewesen. Mit dem Vertrag und Balins Ausführungen gewann seine Zukunft plötzlich an Kontur. Er wusste, dass Thorin jetzt von ihm erwartete, dass er irgendetwas sagte und seine Begeisterung äußerte, doch Fíli war viel zu perplex dazu – und viel zu müde. Also tat er das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment sinnvoll erschien: Er zog aus der Innenseite seines Jacketts einen Kugelschreiber hervor, setzte noch ein wenig zittrig seine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag und fragte: „Wann fange ich an?“


	8. Chapter 8

Fíli war im Grunde seines Herzens kein Verkäufer. Er war mit Leib und Seele Ingenieur und sein Herz schlug für die voll und ganz für die Entwicklung und Produktion der Erebor-Maschinen, die in aller Welt Bleche schnitten und stanzten und ihrerseits wieder Maschinenteile fertigten. Das Anpreisen und der Verkauf dieser technischen Wunderwerke war seine Sache nicht. Dennoch – vielleicht gerade weil er von ganzem Herzen Techniker war und mit aufrichtiger Leidenschaft von „seinen“ Maschinen mit all ihren technischen Raffinessen sprach – war er in seinem Job ausnehmend erfolgreich. Balin konnte seinen jungen Zögling gar nicht genug loben, während Fíli sich über üppige Provisionen freuen konnte. Zudem schätzte er den konstruktiven Austausch mit seinen Kunden, die teilweise ihre Maschinen besser kannten als Thorins eigene Mitarbeiter. Dennoch sehnte er den Tag herbei, an dem er sich aus dem Vertrieb verabschieden und am Hauptsitz des Unternehmens in die technische Entwicklung einsteigen konnte. 

Am meisten machte ihm an seinem derzeitigen Job zu schaffen, dass er fast permanent unterwegs war. Er verbrachte viele Stunden täglich im Auto – wenigstens nicht mehr im Mini, sondern in einem komfortablen Audi A6 – oder im Flugzeug, lebte ständig aus dem Koffer und übernachtete fast täglich in einer anderen Stadt. Und je länger dieses Leben andauerte, desto mehr vermisste er sein Zuhause, seine Familie, seine Freunde. Was anfangs noch neu und spannend war, wurde schnell zur mühseligen Routine. Hatte er ursprünglich gedacht, er werde sich über kurz oder lang an dieses Nomadendasein gewöhnen – oder es wie Balin sogar zu schätzen wissen – so musste er feststellen, dass er auf Dauer einfach nicht für eine Außendiensttätigkeit geschaffen war. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war er im Grunde überhaupt nicht für eine Tätigkeit außerhalb Ered Luins geschaffen. 

Immer öfter ertappte er sich auf seinen Geschäftsreisen dabei, dass er sich fragte, wie es wohl  Kíli ging. Es war mittlerweile über zweieinhalb Jahre her, dass Kíli den Bungalow mit Rucksack und Gitarre verlassen hatte, und im Gegensatz zu Fíli schien Kíli weder Ered Luin noch seine Familie sonderlich zu vermissen. Er hatte seit seinem Auszug so gut wie nichts von sich hören lassen. Eine kurze Gratulation per SMS zu Fílis bestandenen Examen, Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag per Post und ein Päckchen mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu Weihnachten im ersten Jahr seiner Ausbildung. Im Jahr darauf kam nur noch eine Karte. Auf die zugegebenermaßen ebenfalls seltenen Grüße, die Fíli ihm schickte und auf die Fragen, wie es ihm ging, antwortete er knapp mit Floskeln wie „gut“, „alles bestens“ oder „alles im grünen Bereich“. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Fíli im Moment noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo sein Bruder eigentlich genau steckte. Wenn alles plangemäß gelaufen war, dann hatte Kíli seine Ausbildung an der Osgiliath Dramaschool vor etwa einem halben Jahr abgeschlossen und musste sich auf irgendwelchen Bühnen seine Brötchen verdienen. Vielleicht verkaufte er aber ja auch Brötchen, weil es mit den Brettern, die bekanntlich die Welt bedeuteten, nicht geklappt hatte. Fíli wusste es nicht. Er vermutete, dass Dís zumindest in losem Kontakt mit seinem Bruder stand und wenigstens ungefähr wusste, wo er gerade war und ob es ihm gut ging. Andernfalls, so seine Vermutung, wäre seine Mom wohl nie so entspannt, wie sie sich in den allabendlichen Telefonaten mit ihm gab. 

 Ja, Fíli telefonierte oder skypte fast jeden Abend mit Zuhause, wenn er allein in einem der zweckmäßig eingerichteten Hotelzimmer saß, und die Stimmen aus dem Fernseher nicht mehr ausreichten, um ihn von den drückenden Gefühl der Einsamkeit abzulenken. Manchmal raffte er sich auch auf und schlenderte durch die fremde Stadt, in die ihn ein möglicher Auftrag gerade verschlagen hatte und sah sich die Gegend an. Dabei stellte er auch immer wieder fest, dass auch andere Städte durchaus ihren Reiz und ihre eigene Schönheit hatten. Bruchtal zum Beispiel, das mit seinen Wasserläufen und zahlreichen Brunnen mitten in der Stadt, dem riesengroßen naturbelassenen Park sowie seiner filigranen Architektur fast etwas Elfenhaftes an sich hatte. Er atmete tief die warme, aber dennoch klare Luft ein, als er nach einem kurzen Abendessen im Hotel noch ein wenig durch den Park spazierte. An einem Brunnen mit der zierlichen Aufschrift „Erfrische dich und trink“ stoppte er und kam leise schmunzelnd der Aufforderung nach, als er von Ferne Stimmengewirr hörte. Neugierig geworden, folgte er dem munteren Geplauder und stellte fest, dass mitten im Park eine große Freilichtbühne aufgebaut war. Die Leute suchten gerade geräuschvoll auf der steilen Tribüne ihre Plätze auf. Offenbar fing demnächst die Vorstellung an, Cyrano de Bergerac. 

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, eher einem Instinkt folgend, wandte sich Fíli zum Kassenhäuschen, rechts neben ihm und fragte, ob noch eine einzelne Karte verfügbar sei. Der Platz war zwar ziemlich weit außen und recht weit oben, außerdem hatte er einen drei Zentner schweren Zwei-Meter-Mann vor sich sitzen, aber wenn er sich ein wenig den Hals verrenkte, konnte er dem Geschehen auf der Bühne dennoch ganz gut folgen. Eigentlich sollte er viel öfter abends ausgehen, statt allein im Hotelzimmer herumzusitzen, überlegte er, als das Stück begann. Fíli rollte genervt mit den Augen, als sein Vordermann sich bewegte und ihm immer wieder die Sicht auf die Szenerie versperrte. Er wollte ihn gerade antippen, um ihn zu bitten, doch wenigstens nicht ständig hin und her zu wackeln, als eine Stimme sagte: „… ich bin noch keine drei Wochen in Paris. Morgen trete  ich in die Garde ein, bei den Gascogner Kadetten“ – und Fíli buchstäblich die Spucke wegblieb. Er neigte, reckte und wandte sich, um irgendwie an seinem gewaltigen Vordermann vorbeisehen zu können, wobei er ein wütendes Zischen von der Reihe hinter ihm kassierte. Als er endlich wieder freie Sicht hatte, war ihm bereits klar, was er sehen würde. Keine 20 Meter von ihm entfernt auf der Bühne stand – sein Bruder Kíli. Kíli, der Schauspieler. Kíli, der in diesem Moment aber nicht Kíli, sondern der naive und leicht dümmliche Christian de Neuvillette war und bedauernd sagte: „Hochgebildet … und das mir. So ein Pech auch! Bildung ist nicht gerade meine Stärke.“ 

„Kíli…?!“ Ungläubig sprach er den Namen seines Bruders aus, offenbar lauter, als er gedacht hatte. Sein voluminöser Vordermann drehte sich zu ihm um und flüsterte: „Sie kennen den jungen Durin? Ich habe ihn bis jetzt schon zweimal auf der Bühne gesehen und muss sagen, der Junge hat ein unglaubliches Talent. Dabei ist der doch höchstens Mitte 20.“ 

„Genau 21“, war Fíli versucht, den Mann zu korrigieren, unterließ es dann aber. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, wedelte mit dem Programmheft in seiner Hand und meinte kurz angebunden: „Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich hab‘ mich nur über den ungewöhnlichen Vornahmen gewundert.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er keine Lust, diesem Fremden auf die Nase zu binden, dass es sich bei dem schauspielerischen Wunderkind um seinen Bruder handelte. Und vor allen Dingen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kíli es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er hier vor wildfremden Leuten mit ihrem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis hausieren ging. 

„Dann schauen sie gut hin“, meinte der Dicke und wandte sich wieder nach vorn. „So einen Christian haben Sie noch nie gesehen.“ 

Das war leider nur zu wahr. Fíli hatte noch überhaupt keinen Christian gesehen. Er war kein großer Theatergänger und hatte so gut wie keine Ahnung, worin es in dem Stück überhaupt ging, geschweige denn, wer Christian war. Doch je länger er zusah, umso mehr ließ er sich in das Stück hineinziehen. Er litt mit Cyrano, lachte sich halb schief über den einfältigen Christian und schüttelte den Kopf über die ignorante Roxane. Er vergaß, dass Christian Kíli war, er vergaß, dass es sein Bruder war, der Verse vortrug, die nicht die seinen waren und irgendwie rührend war in seiner Unbeholfenheit. Und obwohl das ganze Stück eigentlich darauf angelegt war, Cyrano zum Sympathieträger zu machen, ertappte sich Fíli dabei, eigentlich auf der Seite des jungen Barons de Neuvillette zu stehen. Kíli hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. 

Beim donnernden Applaus des dritten Vorhangs verließ Fíli die Tribüne und ging zurück zum Hotel. Doch er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich jetzt in sein Zimmer zu setzen. Er ging an die Hotelbar, bestellte einen Scotch und versuchte, Atmung und Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen vor seinem Tanzschulabschlussball, ohne genau zu wissen, weshalb. Es war schließlich nur sein Bruder gewesen, den er heute Abend durch Zufall wiedergesehen hatte. Er hätte ja auch einfach versuchen können, ihn nach dem Ende der Vorstellung abzupassen, um wenigstens ‚Hallo‘ zu sagen. Er hätte fragen können, ob Kíli vielleicht noch Lust hatte, ein Bier mit ihm zu trinken. Doch verwundert musste er feststellen, dass ihm dazu der Mut fehlte. 

„Es kann doch echt nicht sein, dass ich vor meinem fünf Jahre jüngeren Bruder auskneife“, schalt er sich. Und doch hatte er sich von der Tribüne gestohlen, als hätte er irgendjemandes Kekse geklaut, Panik im Magen, dass Kíli ihn bei seinem eiligen Abgang erblicken könnte. Er kam sich vor wie ein Stalker, wenngleich er wusste, wie albern es war. Und doch überwog die Unsicherheit, ob Kíli ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Immerhin hatte sich Kíli wissentlich dafür entschieden, sich zweieinhalb Jahre überhaupt nicht zu Hause blicken zu lassen und auch sonst so gut wie keinen Kontakt zu halten. Insofern konnte Fíli kaum erwarten, dass das plötzliche Auftauchen des großen Bruders zu einer Art rührseligen Familienzusammenführung werden würde. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass er sich ein paar schnippische Bemerkungen und alles in allem eine Abfuhr einhandeln würde. Und darauf wollte er lieber verzichten. 

Als Fíli am anderen Morgen aufwachte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob diese Begegnung tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte. Viel zu unwirklich erschien es ihm, tatsächlich seinen Bruder gesehen zu haben, von dem er immerhin seit zweieinhalb Jahren nichts gehört hatte. Müde blinzelnd blieb sein Blick an dem schlecht gedruckten Faltblatt auf seinem Nachttisch hängen. Das Programmheft von gestern Abend. Fíli wälzte seinen trägen Körper im Bett herum, streckte die Hand aus und griff nach dem Papier. Auf der letzten Seite war die Besetzung des Stückes aufgeführt und deutlich stand da zu lesen Christian de Neuvillette: Kíli Durin. Plötzlich kam Fíli ein Gedanke. Er griff nach seinem Tablet, das ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch lag, öffnete den Browser und tippte die Worte „Cyrano“, „Bruchtal“ und „Durin“ in das Suchfenster ein. Erst fand er die Vorankündigungen des Stücks, die im Netz zu finden waren, als er aber dann unter „News“ suchte, wurde er fündig: Die Kritik der gestrigen Aufführung auf der Website des Bruchtaler Tagesanzeigers. Bingo.

Der Autor lobte die Inszenierung in den höchsten Tönen und sang ein wahres Loblied auf den „gerade mal 21-jähringen, aber unglaublich talentierten Kíli Durin.“ Dem jungen Schauspieler, der eben erst seine Ausbildung an der Osgiliath Dramaschool beendet habe, sei es gelungen, mit seiner enormen Präsenz auf der Bühne die eigentliche Hauptrolle des Stückes an die Wand zu spielen. Nicht wenige der Zuschauer hätten aufgeschluchzt, als sie von Christians Tod erfuhren – Fíli konnte dies nur bestätigen – während das Ableben Cyranos eher dem Klamauk einer Komödie geglichen habe. Der Artikel endete mit der Feststellung, dass es sich durchaus lohne, sich den Namen Kíli Durin zu merken, denn diesen Namen werde man mit Sicherheit noch öfter hören.

Fíli war baff. Freilich hatte ihm die Vorstellung gut gefallen und auch er hatte der Tod Christians, der nicht einmal auf der Bühne stattgefunden hatte, mehr mitgenommen als das tragische Sterben Cyranos in den Armen von Roxane. Doch dass ein Theaterkritiker, also einer, bei dem er davon ausging, dass er etwas von der Schauspielerei verstand, seinen laienhaften Eindruck bestätigte, versetzte ihn doch in ernsthaftes Erstaunen und er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. Wenn das Thorin wüsste… Einer Eingebung folgend speicherte Fíli den Link zu dem Artikel ab, um ihn auch später in den Weiten des WWW wiederzufinden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er Thorin von Kílis Auftritt erzählen sollte. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, ob Wut über dessen Bemerkung beim Abschied oder aus Gleichgültigkeit, konnte Fíli nicht sagen. Seit Kíli damals die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, hatte er mit seinem Onkel so gut wie nicht mehr über seinen Bruder gesprochen. Und irgendwie schien es ihm keine gute Idee zu sein, jetzt damit anzufangen.

Noch ehe er den Browser schloss, las er noch eine Ankündigung unter dem Artikel: „Die nächsten Termine für ‚Cyrano‘ in Bruchtal, Düsterwald und Lothlorien stehen fest“ hieß es da und es wurden für die kommenden 14 Tage insgesamt acht Termine für die drei Städte aufgeführt. Überrascht stellte Fíli fest, dass drei davon deckungsgleich waren mit seinem eigenen Terminplan. Und noch überraschter war er, als er feststellte, wie ihn diese Erkenntnis in eine freudige Erwartung versetzte.


	9. Chapter 9

Tatsächlich sah Fíli seinen Bruder noch viermal als Christian. Aufgrund des großen Zuspruchs, den das Stück erfahren hatte, wurden weitere Aufführungen angesetzt, von denen noch eine in Fílis Terminplan passte. Und er wurde nicht müde, das Stück zu sehen. Selbst als es nieselte und die Freiluftränge nicht einmal halb besetzt waren, harrte er aus – wobei er vermutlich ein urkomisches Bild bot in seinem gelben Regenponcho und einem Schirm über sich. Wie immer saß er ziemlich weit hinten und hoffte, dass Kíli ihn auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen würde, selbst wenn die Reihen vor ihm licht waren.

Noch immer traute er sich nicht, auf seinen Bruder zuzugehen. Noch immer lief er nach der Vorstellung so schnell aus dem Park hinaus, als wäre Gottweißwer hinter ihm her. Und doch wuchs seine Neugier: Was machte Kíli nach der Vorstellung? Wo ging er hin? Traf er sich noch mit Kollegen auf ein Bier? Hatte er Freunde gefunden? Hatte er eine Freundin? Wohnte er im Hotel? In der Jugendherberge? Oder hatte er in einer der Städte, in denen Cyrano lief, eine Wohnung? Und überhaupt: wo wohnte er? Was tat er tagsüber, wenn er nicht probte? Lebte er allein? Fíli staunte selbst über das plötzliche Interesse am Leben seines Bruders, das ihn, so lange er und Kíli unter einem Dach hausten, nie gekümmert hatte.

Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er da tat, begann Fíli das Internet nach seinem Bruder zu befragen, was sich jedoch recht schnell als unergiebig herausstellte. In den sozialen Netzwerken wie Facebook, Twitter oder Instagram schien es keinen Kíli Durin zu geben, es sei denn, er hatte seine Privatsphäre so gut geschützt, das Fíli ihn mit seinen bescheidenen Recherchemitteln nicht aufspüren konnte. Google wusste wenig mehr. Bei der Osgiliath Dramaschool war Kíli als Absolvent aufgeführt, und es gab sogar ein kurzes Youtube-Video mit Auszügen aus seiner Abschlussarbeit, die er mit zwei Kommilitonen ausgearbeitet hatte. Es gab die Kritiken für seine Darstellung des Christian, außerdem war sein Profil bei einer Schauspielagentur hinterlegt, nähere Infos ließen sich per Mail anfordern. Ansonsten: Nichts. Frustriert klappte Fíli sein Laptop zu und knipste das Licht aus. Am nächsten Morgen klappte er es wieder auf. Wohlwissend, dass sich in den vergangenen acht Stunden am Stand der Dinge nichts geändert haben würde, fing er wieder an zu suchen, ohne etwas zu finden.

Fíli fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er seinen Bruder gerade wiedergefunden hatte, nur um ihn im selben Moment wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Dann stalke ich ihn also“, schalt er sich grimmig und nahm sich vor, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wenn Kíli beschlossen hatte, den Kontakt zu seiner Familie abzubrechen, dann sollte er seinen Willen haben, dachte er fast trotzig und klappte den Computer zu. Dann würde er jetzt auch nichts mehr daran setzen, um ihn aufzuspüren. Doch so ganz konnte er seine Wut auf seinen Bruder nicht guten Gewissens ausleben. Denn irgendwo, ganz tief im Inneren verborgen, wusste er, dass ja auch er Kílis Handynummer besaß und er sie einfach nur zu wählen bräuchte.

Dass er die Internetsuche nach Kíli natürlich nicht einstellte, verstand sich fast von selbst. Es wurde zu einer täglichen Routine, morgens und abends in die Suchzeile seines Browsers „Kíli Durin“ einzugeben und rasch die Suchergebnisse auf Neuigkeiten zu checken. Es war mehr als eine Routine, es war fast eine Obsession und Fíli war allein der Gedanke daran peinlich vor ihm selbst. Außerdem er war zutiefst frustriert. Denn so viel er auch googelte und suchte – es änderte sich wochen- und monatelang nichts an den Ergebnissen. Er stieß auf kein noch so kleines digitales Lebenszeichen von Kíli. Und trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, diese Routine zu unterbrechen. 

Geistesabwesend betrat er die Lobby seines Hotels in Minas Tirith, in dem er die nächsten beiden Nächte zubringen wollte. Die freundliche junge Dame an der Rezeption mit dem zu einem formvollendeten Knoten frisierten Haar, dem glatt gepuderten Gesichtchen und  den perfekt manikürten Fingernägeln händigte ihm den Zimmerschlüssel aus und klärte ihn übers Frühstück auf: „… von halb sieben bis zehn Uhr. Ansonsten befindet sich auf Ihrer Etage auch ein Kaffeeautomat im Flur, den sie selbstverständlich nutzen können. Wenn Sie sonst noch Fragen haben …“ sie lächelte ein perfektes Zahnpastalächeln.

Fíli zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich übernachte bereits zum 4. Mal hier im Hotel. Ich habe keine Fragen mehr.“ Der Satz sollte eigentlich nicht so unfreundlich herauskommen, wie tatsächlich geklungen hatte. Aber im Augenblick war er einfach nur genervt und müde und wollte so schnell wie möglich auf sein Zimmer und seine Ruhe haben. Er rang sich ein versöhnliches Lächeln ab. „Aber danke. Ich frühstücke um sieben Uhr“, meinte er noch. Er wollte sich gerade zum Lift hin umdrehen, als sein Blick an etwas hängen blieb. Es war ein Stück Papier. Ein Flyer. „Staatsbühne Gondor. Unser Programm im Winter.“ Fast automatisch griffen seine Finger danach. Hektisch drehte und wendete er das Faltblatt, bis er das Ensemble aufgeführt fand. Seine Finger wurden schweißnass, sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust. An fünfter Stelle stand er. Kíli Durin.

Kíli mit den wirren Haaren und einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck grinste ihm auf dem Foto entgegen. Fíli glaubte sogar, leichten Spott in seinen Augen zu sehen. Spott darüber, dass er sich die Finger wund gegoogelt hatte,  während Kílis Foto längst in hundertfacher Ausführung aus irgendeiner Druckmaschine lief. Aufgeregt steckte Fíli den Flyer ein. Ungeduldig wartete er auf den Lift. Noch ungeduldiger nahm er schließlich die Treppen, weil er nicht mehr warten konnte, und rannte in den dritten Stock hinauf. Auf seinem Zimmer angekommen, zerrte er hektisch sein Tablet heraus. Er musste sich zwingen, seine Finder ruhig über das Display zu bewegen, als er seinen Terminkalender aufrief, um die Daten der Aufführungen mit seinen Kundeterminen in den nächsten Wochen zu vergleichen. Manchen passte. Vieles passte nicht. Gondor war noch ziemliches Neuland für Erebor und somit hatte Fíli hier noch kaum Bestandkunden. Andererseits könnte er ja vielleicht das Gebiet für Erebor erschließen. Neue Kunden gewinnen. Und sich somit möglichst lange in Kìlis Nähe aufhalten. So könnte es gehen.

Unter anderem wurde an mehreren Abenden ‚Romeo und Julia‘ gespielt, außerdem standen ‚Pygmalion‘ und ‚Der gute Mensch von Sezuan‘ auf dem Programm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Kíli in jedem der Stücke mitspielen würde, doch würde er sicherstellen, dass er die drei Stücke mindestens ein-, wenn nicht mehrere Male sehen konnte. „Du brauchst dringend eine Freundin oder wieder ein vernünftiges soziales Leben, Fíli Durin“, murmelte er vor sich hin, als er realisierte, dass sich außer den Theaterabenden und den Wochenenden in Ered Luin keine sonstigen privaten Termine in seinem Kalender befanden. Auch die Kontakte zu seinen Freunden zu Hause waren nahezu zum Erliegen gekommen. Die Außendiensttätigkeit forderte ihren Tribut. Kein Wunder, dass er angefangen hatte, mangels eines eigenen Privatlebens das Leben seine Bruders zu mitzuleben. 

Fíli sah Kíli insgesamt dreimal in Romeo und Julia. Inzwischen hatte er herausgefunden – Google wusste bei gezielterer Nachfrage offenbar doch ein bisschen mehr – dass Kíli sowohl in Romeo und Julia als auch im ‚Guten Mensch von Sezuan‘ je eine Rolle hatte, nicht aber bei Pygmalion. Bei Romeo und Julia spielte er den Grafen Paris, der um Julias Hand anhält – zumindest bei den ersten beiden Aufführungen, die Fíli sah. Am dritten Abend, an dem er im Theater saß, stand Kíli dann plötzlich als Romeo auf der Bühne. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Kíli im Programm als zweite Besetzung für Romeo aufgeführt war – ein Fakt, der Fíli bisher völlig entgangen war. Noch mehr als an den letzten beiden Abenden ließ er sich von der Handlung mitziehen. Er litt regelrecht mit den beiden Liebenden – und wischte sich peinlich berührt eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, nachdem Julia tot auf Kíli-Romeos Brust sank. Wie wild applaudierte er und trampelte sogar mit den Füßen, als Kíli sich zum x-ten Mal auf der Bühne verbeugen musste. Dann sah er das Leuchten in Kílis Gesicht, das strahlende Lachen, den Stolz. Selbst von seinem Sitz ganz hinten im Parkett sah er etwas, das er seit Jahren im Gesicht seines Bruders nicht gesehen hatte: Er sah, dass Kíli glücklich war. 

Mit einem Mal hielt er es nicht länger auf seinem Sitz aus. Er musste raus. Raus aus diesen Reihen. Raus aus dem Gebäude. Ein dicker Kloß formte sich in seinem Hals und wenn er jetzt nicht sofort das Theater verließ, würde er daran ersticken, das wusste er. Es war seine Schuld. Er war zumindest ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Grund dafür gewesen, dass er diesen Ausdruck bei Kíli fast nie gesehen hatte. Er, der seinen Bruder immer hatte spüren lassen, dass er ihn für Dads Tod verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Der Kíli immer signalisiert hatte, dass dieser sich von Thorin fernhalten sollte, weil Thorin ihm gehörte. Und der ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er ihn in seinem Alltag eigentlich überhaupt nicht brauchen konnte. Erst jetzt – fast 500 Kilometer von Ered Luin entfernt, in einem vollkommen anderen Leben, einem Leben, das nichts mehr mit dem der Familie Durin-Eichenschild zu tun hatte – konnte Kíli glücklich sein. Kein Wunder, dass er den Kontakt nach Hause so vollkommen abgebrochen hatte. Kíli hatte sein altes Leben hinter sich gelassen und lebte nun ein Leben, zu dem er nicht nur Dís und Thorin, sondern auch seinem Bruder den Zutritt versagte. Umso mehr fühlte Fíli sich nun wie ein Stalker, der versuchte, Schnipsel aus dem Leben seine Bruders zu erhaschen, um daraus ein Bild zu puzzeln. Es war verrückt. 

Fíli wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Handy vibrierte. Es war schon nach halb elf. Wer zum Teufel traute sich, ihn um diese Uhrzeit noch anzurufen? Thorin, wer sonst?

Sein Onkel wartete gar nicht ab, bis er sich gemeldet hatte. „Fíli?“, dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme ins Ohr seines Neffen, und wie üblich hielt sich der Erebor-Chef auch nicht mit langen Vorreden auf. Sätze wie ein „Wie geht es dir?“ oder „Was machst du gerade?“ oder gar ein „Störe ich?“ kamen Thorin, wenn er ein bestimmtes Anliegen hatte, nicht über die Lippen. Er war definitiv der Typ, der mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Fíli musste schmunzeln, als sein Onkel dann auch sofort loslegte.

„Fíli, ich möchte, dass du übernächste Woche in der Zentrale bist. Ich will etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Sag deine nicht so wichtigen Termine ab, die Unaufschiebbaren wird Balin übernehmen. Komm dann am nächsten Montag um 9 Uhr zu mir ins Büro.“ Thorins Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, soviel war klar. Wenn Thorin, König in seinem Werk, rief, dann hatten Angestellte wie Fíli zu springen. Punkt. Daher sparte er sich auch den ohnehin zwecklosen Widerspruch, wenngleich er sich fragte, was Thorin denn so Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, das er nicht am Telefon tun konnte. 

„Okay“, sagte er lahm. „Ich werde mit Balin sprechen, welche Termine er unbedingt machen muss.“

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ich werde allerdings erst Sonntagabend nach Ered Luin kommen. Ich bin an dem Wochenende vor unserem Gespräch noch verabredet.“ 

Er konnte fast hören, wie Thorin die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Verabredet? Soso! Und was ist mit diesem Wochenende? Kommst du da heim?“

Fíli warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Theaterflyer, der im seit jedem Abend in der Hotelrezeption als Lesezeichen diente. 

„Nein“, sagte er rasch. „Da kann ich auch schon nicht. Sagst du Mom Bescheid? Drück sie von mir. Ich rufe sie die Tage mal an.“ 

Thorin konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Das mache ich, Fíli. Viel Spaß dann bei deiner Verabredung. Wir sehen uns dann nächsten Sonntag oder spätestens dann am Montag.“ 

Fíli wusste genau, was sein Onkel jetzt dachte und auch, was seine Mom denken würde, wenn sie von seiner „Verabredung“ hörte. Endlich hat der Junge mal ein Mädchen gefunden. Und: Vielleicht zieht er ja dann auch mal aus. Er seufzte tief. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, „endlich mal ein Mädchen zu finden“, um damit die Erwartungen seiner Umgebung zu erfüllen.

Fíli war so etwas wie ein „Single mit Unterbrechungen“. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie etwas mit einer Frau gehabt hätte, er war schließlich durchaus gutaussehend, klug, witzig und weltgewandt. Außerdem war er der erklärte Erbe von Erebor Inc. und damit in jedem Fall eine gute Partie.  Das Problem war nur, dass bislang keines seiner Dates je den Status einer Beziehung erlangt hätte. Insofern hatte er auch bei keiner der Frauen je das Bedürfnis verspürt, sie Thorin und Dís vorzustellen. Das mochte teilweise seiner unsteten Lebensweise als Außendienstler geschuldet sein, vielmehr aber war es so, dass Fíli durchaus anspruchsvoll bei der Auswahl seiner möglichen Partnerinnen war und bisher bei jeder seiner Affären mindestens ein Haar in der Suppe gefunden hatte. Und ein solches Haar machte für ihn die Weiterentwicklung einer Beziehung vollkommen unmöglich. 

Tja, und was den Auszug aus Thorins Bungalow anging … hier war Fíli der Meinung, dass es sich momentan einfach nicht lohnte, Geld für eine eigene Wohnung zu bezahlen, die er maximal am Wochenende nutzte. Abgesehen davon schätzte er durchaus die heimische Infrastruktur – mit Frau Rossini, die putzte, Dís, die kochte und der Gesellschaft, die ihm sein Onkel und seine Mutter boten. Sein Antrieb auszuziehen ging, wenn er ehrlich war, momentan ziemlich steil gegen Null. 

Fíli grinste in sich hinein, als er sich vorstellte, was Thorin und seine Mutter sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass es mitnichten eine Frau war, die ihn daran hinderte heimzukommen. Wenn sie wüssten, dass er an diesem Wochenende in die letzte Romeo-und-Julia-Vorstellung gehen und am darauffolgenden Samstag die Premiere des guten Menschen von Sezuan sehen wollte.

Er fragte sich, ob Kíli am letzten Abend wohl noch einmal den Romeo geben durfte oder ob er wieder zurück in die Rolle des Paris schlüpfen musste. Irritiert musste er jedoch feststellen, dass Kíli bei jener letzten Vorstellung überhaupt keine Rolle spielte. Er war einfach nicht da. Ungeduldig wartete er auf das kommende Wochenende. Laut der Homepage des Theaters sollte Kíli den verhinderten Flieger Yang Sun mimen, der dringend Geld braucht, und der Eintrag blieb auch unverändert bis zum Samstag stehen. Doch als Fíli am Samstagabend seinen Platz aufsuchte, wuchs seine Unruhe, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, weshalb. Er wartete auf Yang Suns Auftritt. Er wartete darauf, dass Kíli die Bühne betrat und mit seinem Charme die arme Shen Te  über den Tisch zog. Er wartete vergebens. Yang Sun wurde vom Darsteller des Romeo gespielt, nicht von Kíli. Und Fíli fühlte sich mit einem Mal, als habe ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt. Er spürte, wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Warum war Kíli nicht wie vorgesehen auf der Bühne? Warum war er auch letzte Woche nicht aufgetaucht? Hatte er hingeschmissen? Hatte ihn das Theater gefeuert? Dagegen sprach allerdings, dass er auf der Website noch immer als erste Besetzung von Yang Sun aufgeführt war. War er krank? Kílis Gesundheit war gegen Ende der Schulzeit zwar deutlich stabiler gewesen, als in seinen Kindertagen, doch er war noch immer anfälliger gewesen als die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden. Fíli wusste es nicht. Und was ihn halb verrückt machte, war die Tatsache, dass er es vermutlich auch nicht erfahren würde. ‚Zum Teufel, Kíli, wo steckst du bloß?‘, dachte er. ‚Wo um alles in der Welt steckst du?‘


	10. Chapter 10

Während der kompletten Autofahrt nach Ered Luid am nächsten Morgen drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Wo war Kíli? Warum stand er nicht mehr wie vorgesehen auf der Bühne? Warum erwähnte keiner der verflixten Schreiberlinge, die ständig in den Feuilletons ihre Kritiken absonderten, wo das „Nachwuchstalent Kíli Durin“ so urplötzlich abgeblieben war. Er hätte ins Lenkrad beißen können, so nervös war er. Dabei gab es wenigstens objektiv überhaupt keinen Grund. Jeder konnte mal für eine Woche seiner Arbeit fernbleiben – aus den unterschiedlichsten, vollkommen harmlosen Gründen. Ein verknackster Knöchel, eine Erkältung mit Heiserkeit, ein Wasserschaden in der Wohnung, was auch immer. Es gab Tausende von möglichen Gründen, die Fíli jetzt bloß nicht einfielen. Kein Grund also, unruhig zu werden. Und trotzdem hätte er beim Gedanken an Kíli die glatten Wände hochgehen können.

Was Fíli dabei am meisten zusetzte war, dass er allein war mit seiner Unruhe. Er konnte weder mit Dís noch mit Thorin darüber sprechen – oder vielmehr er wollte es nicht. Er nannte es Unruhe, dieses nagende Gefühl der Unwissenheit. Er wollte es nicht als Sorge und schon gar nicht als Angst deklarieren. Doch ganz gleich, wie er es nannte, es versetzte ihn in einen unbehaglichen Zustand, der seine Gedanken von den alltäglichen Dingen, die ihn eigentlich zu beschäftigen hatten, abzog. Statt sich auf das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Thorin zu konzentrieren, kreisten seine Gedanken fortwährend um den Verbleib seines kleinen Bruders.

Thorin schien das nicht zu bemerken. Als Fíli am Montagmorgen pünktlich um neun Uhr gemeinsam mit Dwalin an dem kleinen Besprechungstisch in Thorins Büro Platz nahm, wirkte Thorin so aufgeräumt und so gut gelaunt wie selten. Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen Neffen an.

„Na, Fíli, du ahnst sicher schon, weshalb ich dich hierher bestellt habe, oder?“, fragte er. Er schien aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind zu sein. Fíli zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte im Moment nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Thorin in solche Euphorie versetzte. War etwa Thranduil Enterprises, der einzig ernst zu nehmende Wettbewerber Erebors, pleite? Thorin schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Unfug“, fuhr er ihn an. Ah, das war wieder eher der alte, der richtige Thorin. „Im Gegenteil“, fuhr Thorin fort. „Wir müssen ganz schön ausgeschlafen sein, wenn wir nicht zulassen wollen, dass Thranduil an uns vorbeizieht. Im Moment versucht der Saftsack mit Dumpingpreisen Marktanteile zu gewinnen …“ Thorins Stimme grollte tief vor Empörung und seine Verbalinjurien zeigten an, wie sehr er seinen Wettbewerber verabscheute. Doch dann fing er sich wieder.

„Das soll jetzt nicht unser Thema sein, Fíli. Hör zu. Ich weiß ja, dass du dich in deiner Rolle als Verkäufer nicht so hundertprozentig wohl fühlst, auch wenn du wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Job dabei machst. Aber ich denke, du hast jetzt im Außendienst mehr als genug gelernt. Um es kurz zu machen: Ich habe einen Job als Teamleiter in der Entwicklungsabteilung für dich und ich möchte, dass du ab sofort diese Aufgabe übernimmst. Balin weiß schon Bescheid. Auch wenn du ein exzellenter Verkäufer bist, weiß ich dass du in der Entwicklung richtig zu Hause bist. Und wenn wir Thranduil etwas anderes entgegensetzen wollen als  Schleuderpreise, dann brauchen wir hervorragende Produkte. Und ich weiß, dass du der richtige Mann dafür bist, um sie auf den Weg zu bringen. --- Na, was sagst du?“

Fíli sagte nichts.  Gar nichts. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich mit einem Mal so an, als habe man es in einer Achterbahn auf Highspeed ausgesetzt. Seine Gedanken ratterten ungebremst in einer wilden Berg-und Tal-Fahrt durch seinen Kopf, wobei sie ruckartig mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung schwenkten. 

Wrum. Rechtsrum. Der Job war die Chance seines Lebens und genau das, was er sich nach seinem Studium gewünscht hatte.

Wrum. Linksrum. Verlor er nicht den Kontakt zum Markt, zu seinen Kunden, wenn er jetzt in den Innendienst wechselte? 

Wrum. Rechtsrum. Er würde endlich die Maschinen entwickeln können, die ihm schon lange im Kopf herumschwirrten. Endlich hatte er die Chance, seinen Ideen Gestalt zu geben.

Wrum. Linksrum. Wer würde seine Kunden, zu denen er eine intensive Beziehung aufgebaut hatte übernehmen? Was wenn ein Nachfolger seine ganze Arbeit mit ein paar Unbedachtheiten zunichte machte?

Wrum. Rechtsrum. Er durfte ein Team leiten. Er würde Personalverantwortung übernehmen.

Wrum. Linksrum. Er MUSSTE ein Team leiten. Er MUSSTE Chef werden und auch unangenehme Dinge durchsetzen. 

Wrum. Rechtsrum. Er hätte endlich wieder ein richtiges Zuhause. Ein Zuhause in Ered Luin, bei seiner Familie und seinen Freunde.

Wrum. Linksrum. Er würde in Ered Luin festsitzen – der Möglichkeit beraubt, weiter nach seinem Bruder zu suchen.

Abrupt kam der Achterbahnwagen in seinem Kopf zum Stillstand, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Wenn er den Job in der Firmenzentrale annahm, bedeutete dies vor allem eines: Das Ende seiner Mission: „Finde Kíli.“

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als den Job anzunehmen. Wenn Thorin ihm ein solches Angebot machte, dann war es kein An-Gebot, sondern ein Gebot. Punkt. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann freute sich Fíli durchaus über seine neue Aufgabe. Außerdem nutzte er endlich die Gelegenheit – nicht zuletzt auf dezente Hinweise seiner Mutter hin – von zu Hause auszuziehen. Es musste wohl etwas zu bedeuten haben, dass sie ihm mittwochs und samstags den Immobilienteil der Zeitung neben seinen Frühstücksteller legte und ihm gelegentlich „interessante Links“ aus einem Immobilienportal zumailte … Bei einem dieser Links schlug er schließlich zu: Ein Penthouse im fünften Stock eines Neubaus, zentrumsnah in einer Gegend, die in der Presse als „up and coming“ beschrieben wurde. Genau das richtige für einen gutverdienenden Single Ende 20, der es stylish und ein bisschen hip mochte. Fíli war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob das Attribut „ein bisschen hip“ wirklich auf ihn passte, aber im Grunde konnte es ja nicht schaden, oder? Die Gegend war jedenfalls chic und die Wohnung passte einfach perfekt.

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Einzug bei Thorin vor fast 20 Jahren, als er mit großem Eifer und noch größerer Akribie sein erstes eigenes Zimmer eingeräumt hatte. Jetzt ging er bei der Einrichtung seiner ersten eigenen Wohnung ähnlich vor. Viele Feierabende und Samstage verbrachte er in Möbelhäusern, Küchenstudios und bei Badausstattern, um das optimale Equipment für sein neues Domizil zu finden. Allein die Suche nach der perfekten Couch oder die Entscheidung über seine künftigen Küchenstühle gestaltete sich fast langwieriger als der Neubau eines kompletten Hauses. Die Frage, ob Futon oder Wasserbett kostete Fíli drei schlaflose Nächte. Und erst das Wohnzimmerregal … Ein simpler Einkauf bei Ikea? Kam nicht in Frage. Es durfte schon eher Designerware sein.

Dís, die von Fíli in nahezu all seine Entscheidungen mit eingebunden wurde, flüchtete sich irgendwann genervt in einen ausgedehnten Urlaub. Der Tag an dem er endlich – nach fast einem halben Jahr seit der Unterzeichnung des Mietvertrages – aus Thorins Bungalow aus- und in seinem Penthouse, kam keinen Tag zu früh. Thorin hatte irgendwann gedroht, ihn mit Sack und Pack unter die nächste Brücke zu befördern, sollte er nicht endlich mit seinem „Schöner-Wohnen-Wahn“ zu einem Ende kommen. 

An Kíli dachte er in diesen Wochen und Monaten so gut wie gar nicht. Die neue Wohnung füllte seine Freizeit fast komplett aus und auch der neue Job forderte ihn weit mehr als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Überhaupt der Job. Die Aufgabe, die ihm Thorin da gestellt hatte, hatte er offenbar gründlich unterschätzt. Es fiel ihm unerwartet schwer, in seiner Rolle als „Chef“ Fuß zu fassen und infolgedessen kämpfte er auch damit, seine Vorstellungen in der Abteilung umzusetzen. Sollte er zuvor je geglaubt haben, mit seinen Ideen bei seinen neuen Mitarbeitern auf Begeisterung zu stoßen, dann hatte er sich gründlich geirrt. Das glatte Gegenteil war der Fall. Schon an seinem ersten Arbeitstag, als er sich seinem Team als Fíli Durin und ihr neuer Teamleiter, der sich auf eine „konstruktive und erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit“ freute, vorstellte, blickte er in skeptisch-ablehnende Gesichter.  Fíli war jung, noch keine 30, und er war obendrein der Neffe und erklärte Nachfolger des Konzernchefs selbst, und somit von vornherein suspekt. Man traute ihm nicht. Konnte dieses junge Bürschchen denn überhaupt etwas? Was qualifizierte ihn denn überhaupt dazu, hier eine leitende Position zu übernehmen? Vermutlich hatte er den Job doch nur gekriegt, weil er der Neffe des großen „T.E.“ war, oder? Und überhaupt: Was wollte diese halbe Portion denn ihnen, den erfahrenen Ingenieuren, sagen wollen? Pff … 

Auch wenn sich Fíli fest vorgenommen hatte, sich durch eine solche Haltung nicht beirren zu lassen, so spürte er doch, wie er von Tag zu Tag unsicherer wurde. Er überlegte kurz, sich einen Rat bei Thorin zu holen, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Thorin hatte ihn gewiss nicht auf diesen Posten gesetzt, damit er gleich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu ihm zum Jammern kam. Nein, wenn er eines Tages an der Spitze des Unternehmens stehen wollte, dann musste er diese kleine Führungskrise selbst bewältigen, selbst wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es bewerkstelligen sollte. 

Er war nicht wirklich bei der Sache, als er  eines Samstag Abends im Mai im Supermarkt vor dem Weinregal stand. Dís hatte versprochen, für ihn und Thorin Spargel zu kochen und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich verpflichtet, seiner Mutter eine Kleinigkeit mitzubringen. Erst hatte Fíli an Blumen gedacht, doch als er die traurig zusammengebundenen Sträuße sah, die da in den grünen Plastikeimern hingen, nahm er von der Idee Abstand. Pralinen waren ebenfalls ungeeignet, da Dís zum einen auf ihre Linie achtete und zum anderen sowieso nichts davon hätte, weil mit Thorin im Haus kein Stück Schokolade länger als ein paar Stunden überlebte. Also Wein. Davon hatten alle etwas, auch er selbst. Geistesabwesend studierte er die Etiketten, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was er da sah. 

„Willst du das Angebot hier auswendig lernen?“ Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schreckte hoch. Zwei freundliche blaue Augen lachten ihn an.

„Faramir? Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Was machst du denn inzwischen?“ Fíli freute sich in der Tat, Faramir zu treffen. Zu Schulzeiten war der schlaksige, rothaarige Jüngling Kílis bester Freund gewesen. Er war ähnlich pferdenärrisch wie sein Bruder und hatte viel Zeit mit diesem im Stall verbracht. Seit Kíli nach Osgiliath abgereist war, hatte Fíli nichts mehr von ihm gehört. 

„Och, nichts Besonderes.“ Faramir pustete eine Strähne seines roten Haares aus der Stirn. „Ich habe in Rohan Politikwissenschaften und Verwaltung studiert und arbeite mittlerweile in Osgiliath bei der Stadt. Ich bin jetzt nur übers Wochenende hier. Und du? Du bist immer noch bei Erebor, habe ich gehört?“

Fíli schmunzelte:  „Ja, immer noch. Ich war erst im Außendienst und bin jetzt seit etwa einem dreiviertel Jahr in der Entwicklungsabteilung“  … und kriege dort immer noch keinen Fuß auf den Boden, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Faramir nickte. „Cool. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du mal richtig Karriere machen würdest.“

Wenn du wüsstest, dachte Fíli nur.

„Aber sag mal“, Faramir trat mit einem mal nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, „hast du eine Ahnung, wo Kíli im Moment steckt? Ich habe seit Monaten nichts von ihm gehört und auf meine SMSse und Mails antwortet er schon ewig nicht mehr.“

‚Monate?‘, dachte Fíli sarkastisch. ‚Ich habe seit fast vier Jahren nichts von meinem Bruder gehört.‘ Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er wieder den vertrauten Klumpen, der sich zunächst im Magen verdichtete und sich schließlich bis in die Kehle ausbreitete und ihm dort langsam die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Wenn Kíli auch von Faramirs Radar verschwunden war, dann musste mehr dahinter stecken als irgendwelche unverdauten Familienzwistigkeiten. 

Wie in Zeitlupe schüttelte er den Kopf.  „Nein, ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wo er momentan ist und was er tut“, sagte er leise. „Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten mal versucht, ihn anzurufen, hab aber immer nur die Mailbox erreicht und er hat nie zurückgerufen. Auch auf Mails antwortet er nicht.“ Es war wahr. Fíli war zwar in den letzten Monaten kaum dazu gekommen, irgendwelche Nachforschungen zu Kílis Verbleib anzustellen, aber irgendwann hatte er sich doch dazu durchgerungen, sich direkt bei Kíli zu melden – und war ins Leere gelaufen.

Faramir nickte ernst. „Mir geht’s genauso. Das letzte, was ich weiß, ist, dass er in Minas Tirith am Theater gespielt hat, aber gleich nach ein paar Vorstellungen wieder weg von der Bühne war. Sie hatten ihn noch ewig auf der Website stehen, aber er tauchte nicht wieder auf. Ich habe sogar beim Theater angerufen, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, aber die wollten mir nichts sagen. Ich hatte blöderweise auch keine Adresse von ihm, sonst wäre ich einfach mal hingefahren …“

Der Klumpen in Fílis Magen wurde größer und größer. Zusätzlich zu seiner Sorge kam nun noch das schlechte Gewissen hinzu. Faramir war offensichtlich erheblich aktiver gewesen als Fíli selbst.

„ Ich … ich … habe dann auch mal deine Mutter angerufen“, fügte Faramir nun noch hinzu, „und ich habe sie, fürchte ich, zu Tode erschreckt. Sie wusste ebenfalls von nichts, aber ich glaube, sie kannte wenigstens seine Adresse … hat sie dir nichts gesagt?“

Wieder schüttelte Fíli den Kopf, in dem die Gedanken inzwischen nur noch wie irre herumschwirrten. Nein, Dís hatte Kíli mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Sie hatte nie gesagt, dass sie von Kílis Verschwinden wusste, hatte nie erwähnt, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Mit fast stoischer Gelassenheit hatte sie seine Macken bei der Einrichtung seiner Wohnung ertragen, bis sie irgendwann …

„Wann hast du meine Mom angerufen?“ fragte Fíli plötzlich. „Weißt du das noch?“

„Ja, sicher.“ Faramir schien von der Frage überrascht zu sein. „Es war im Januar, kurz vor Kílis Geburtstag. Ich war grade zu Hause bei meinem Vater.“ 

Im Januar … kurz vor Kílis Geburtstag. Fíli pfiff leicht durch die Zähne. Im Januar, kurz vor Kílis Geburtstag war Dís aufgebrochen in einen längeren Urlaub, einen Urlaub, den er als Flucht vor seiner Einrichtungsschlacht interpretiert hatte. Was, wenn sie gar nicht im Urlaub gewesen war? Was, wenn sie Kíli besucht hatte?

„Ich muss los.“ Fíli unterbrach das Gespräch mit Faramir abrupt und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Grüß deinen Vater von mir. Und Boromir.“ Und damit rannte er aus dem Supermarkt.

Ohne Wein, Blumen oder Pralinen enterte er die Küche. Dís war gerade noch dabei, den Spargel zu schälen, begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und drückte ihm einen Sparschäler in die Hand. „Hier. Pass auf, dass sie nicht brechen.“ 

„Mom, ich …“, fing Fíli an. Er musste es jetzt wissen. Er musste seine Mutter fragen. Doch Dís schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Augenblick, Schätzchen. Ich glaube, ich hab‘ eben die Tür gehört. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Und im selben Moment war sie aus der Küche verschwunden.

Resigniert klappte Fíli den Mund wieder zu und wandte sich wieder seinem Spargel zu. Doch im nächsten Moment klappte sein Kiefer wieder auf. Wie ein Karpfen stand er da an der Kücheninsel vor einem Berg ungeschälten Spargels mit einem Sparschäler in der einen Hand. In der anderen Hand zerbrach sein Spargel. Luft zu holen wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, doch in diesem Augenblick schien er vergessen zu haben, wie es ging.


	11. Chapter 11

„Du solltest Luft holen“, sagte Kíli trocken. „Sonst kippst du noch um.“ Vollkommen perplex nickte Fíli und schnappte japsend nach Luft. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er sie angehalten hatte und auf das so vollkommen surreale Bild vor ihm gestarrt hatte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war einerseits so vertraut und auf der anderen Seite so fremd und seltsam, dass es ihm sekundenlang die Sprache verschlug. Am Türrahmen zu Thorins Küche lehnte Kíli. Sein Bruder. Sein Bruder, den er seit fast vier Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

Kíli war schmaler, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte und ein wenig blasser. Das lange, dunkle Haar, das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war, stand in deutlichem Kontrast zu seiner Gesichtsfarbe. Unter den Augen zeichneten sich dezent Ringe ab. Doch abgesehen davon stand er da, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Schlank, hochgewachsen, in seiner abgetragenen Jeans, einem schwarzen T-Shirt und Stiefeln. Kíli eben. Wenn da nicht … ja wenn da nicht dieser klitzekleine Zusatz gewesen wäre, der Fíli endgültig aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Da“, machte dieser Zusatz, der da auf Kílis Hüfte saß und fröhlich strahlend mit Kílis T-Shirt-Kragen spielte. „Ahh, dada.“ Der Zusatz hatte erstaunlich dichte, dunkle Haare und besaß und unfassbar lange Wimpern über leuchtend blauen Augen. Der Zusatz war ein Kind. Kílis Kind, nach dem Aussehen zu schließen.

Kíli schien die Schockstarre, in der sich sein Bruder augenblicklich befand, nicht zu bemerken. Vielleicht hatte er auch beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren. Mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging er auf Fíli zu und drehte das Kind so, dass Fíli es gut sehen konnte. „Hi, Fí. Darf ich dir Arwen vorstellen? Deine Nichte? Hey, Arwen? Sag ‚Hi‘ zu Fíli. Das ist dein Onkel.“

„Ei“, machte die Kleine und streckte die Hände aus, um nach Fílis Nase zu fassen. Sie strampelte mit ihren dicken Beinchen, um besser an das Objekt ihres Interesses heranzukommen. „Ei. Da. Jaja.“

Fíli starrte ungläubig auf das Wesen in Kílis Arm. Seine Nichte? War das Kílis Ernst?

„Du bist Vater?“, flüsterte er heiser? Es war alles, was er in diesem Moment herausbrachte.

Da erschien mit einem Mal etwas auf Kílis Gesicht, das er bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen hatte, damals beim Applaus auf der Bühne. Es war das glücklichste Lächeln, das ein Mensch nur zustande bringen konnte. Kílis Gesicht strahlte, als er der Kleinen einen sanften Kuss auf den dunklen Haarschopf gab. „Jep“, machte Kíli mit unverhohlenem Stolz. „Arwen ist meine Tochter. Sie ist jetzt zehn Monate alt – und wie du siehst das süßeste Kind unter der Sonne.“

Fíli konnte nur nicken. Und dann lächeln. Zögernd streckte er seinen Zeigefinger aus und stupste Arwen zart auf die Nase. „Hi, Arwen.“ Die wiederum packte mit einem triumphierenden Schrei Fílis Zeigefinder und hielt ihn fest. „Da“, machte Arwen und lachte zufrieden. „Da da jaja.“

„Sie ist wirklich niedlich“, sagte er lachend. „Ein bildhübsches Mädel. Da hast du ja mal richtig was mit Hand und Fuß hingekriegt. Gratuliere.“ Er lachte seinen Bruder aufrichtig an und Kíli lachte zurück. Seit Jahren hatte er sich seinem Bruder nicht so nahe gefühlt. Und wenn dieses kleine Mädchen so etwas innerhalb von Minuten bewerkstelligen konnte, dann hatte es allein dafür seine Daseinsberechtigung, fand Fíli. Dann war es auch nicht sein Job, Zweifel zu äußern oder kritische Fragen zu stellen. Sein Job – zumindest in diesem Moment – war es, seine neue Nichte mit großen Augen zu bestaunen und sich zu fragen, wie Kinder es eigentlich schafften, einfach durch ihr bloßes Dasein eine eigentlich verfahrene Situation in ein vollkommen neues Licht zu rücken.

Unbeeindruckt von diesem neuen Licht hingegen zeigte sich dafür Thorin. Er hatte Kíli bereits mit gerunzelter Stirn begrüßt, ohne wirklich zu zeigen, was er von dessen unerwarteten Besuch – und dem Kind im Schlepptau – hielt. Doch wenig später – sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal zum Essen gesetzt – platzte es aus ihm heraus. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Kíli und das Kind, das Kíli gerade in sein Hochstühlchen gesetzt hatte, brummte er: „Jetzt hast du also nach fast vier Jahren beschlossen, wieder hier aufzutauchen, nachdem du ein Mädchen geschwängert hast … was soll ich davon halten?“

Die Luft, die nach diesem Satz im Raum stand, hätte man getrost in Scheiben schneiden können. Fíli schluckte heftig. Fast erwartete er, dass Kíli im nächsten Moment seine Tochter schnappte, aufsprang und das Haus für immer verließ. Kíli jedoch beherrschte sich. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, doch er hielt sein Temperament im Zaum. Langsam band er Arwen ein Lätzchen um den Hals und sagte mit erzwungener Ruhe: „Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich Geld brauche. Ich nehme an, das ist es doch, was du mit deiner diplomatisch formulierten Frage gemeint hast, nicht wahr, falls du das meinst. Es gilt noch immer, was ich dir vor vier Jahren gesagt habe: Ich will nicht einen einzigen Cent von dir. Ich bin hier, weil Mom mich gebeten hat zu kommen. Nur ihr zuliebe. Das ‚Mädchen‘ wiederum, von dem du da sprichst, ist meine Frau Tauriel, die gerade noch an einem wichtigen Job arbeitet und deshalb nicht mitkonnte. Ach ja, und ich hab sie nicht geheiratet, weil ich sie – wie du so schön sagtest – ‚geschwängert‘ habe.“ Kílis Augen blitzten angriffslustig und wenn Blicke hätten töten können, hätte es für Thorin in diesem Moment schlecht ausgesehen.

Thorins Brauen zogen sich bei Kílis Antwort zusammen. Sein Kiefer begann zu mahlen. Ungläubig starrte er seinen Neffen an. „Du bist verheiratet? Ist das dein Ernst? Du bist gerade mal 22. Und du hast es nicht für nötig befunden, dich auch nur einmal zu melden und deinen Entschluss zu kommunizieren?“

Wie zum Beweis hob Kíli die rechte Hand, an deren Ringfinger ein schmaler Goldreif steckte. „Ich hab nicht angenommen, dass du mir dazu gratulieren willst“, sagte er grimmig.

„Es wäre fair gewesen, wenn du mir wenigstens die Chance dazu gegeben hättest, oder etwa nicht?“, gab Thorin bissig zurück.

„Um mir dann anzuhören, dass ich ja ‚gerade mal 22‘ und damit viel zu unreif für Ehe und Kind bin? Nein, danke.“

„Und genau aus dieser Antwort höre ich, wie recht ich damit habe. Wovon um alles in der Welt wollt ihr leben?“

„Thorin! Kíli! Könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens einen Abend lang beherrschen?“ Dìs war ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und stellte die Spargel auf den Esstisch und herrschte ihren Bruder und ihren Sohn wütend an. „Versucht wenigstens, euch wie Erwachsene zu benehmen.“

Kíli machte ein betretenes Gesicht. „Sorry, Mom“ und mit einem immer noch wütenden Seitenblick auf Thorin sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe: „Sorry, Thorin.“

Thorin brummte nur etwas Unverständliches, aber nickte wenigstens in Richtung seines Neffen. Ein umfangreicheres Friedensangebot durften weder Kíli noch Dís von ihm erwarten. Das Essen verlief entsprechend unterkühlt und angestrengt. Kíli unterhielt sich mit Dís. Thorin unterhielt sich mit Fíli und Dís. Fíli wiederum versuchte krampfhaft, ein Gesprächsthema zu finden, das unverfänglich war und zugleich alle am Tisch mit einband. Er scheiterte kläglich. Die Atmosphäre war mit so viel Spannung aufgeladen, dass ein winziger Funke genügt hätte, um eine Katastrophe heraufzubeschwören. Am Ende war jeder erleichtert, als das Essen beendet war und alle aufstanden, um die abgegessenen Teller und Schüsseln in die Küche zu tragen. Kíli blieb zurück und hob Arwen aus ihrem Stühlchen. Fíli, der sich gerade die letzte Scheibe Schinken in den Mund stopfte, um eine leergeputzte Platte in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, sah ihm zu.  „Wo wohnst du eigentlich inzwischen?“, fragte er vorsichtig, noch immer kauend. Die Frage schien ihm unverfänglich, hatte sie doch nicht mit Geld zu tun.

Kíli kniete sich zu Arwen auf den Boden und legte ihr ein buntes Bilderbuch hin. „Im Moment noch in Minas Tirith“, antwortete er, „aber ich habe mir gestern ein paar Wohnungen in Ered Luin angesehen. Wir werden nächsten Monat herziehen.“

Fíli fiel fast der Schinken wieder aus dem Mund. „Was? Du kommst zurück nach Hause? Warum?“

„Ich komme zurück nach Ered Luin“, korrigierte Kíli. „Ich habe einen Job hier. Gestern habe ich einen Dreijahresvertrag an der Landesbühne hier unterschrieben. Das heißt, ich gehöre für die nächsten drei Jahre zum festen Ensemble des Theaters. Nächsten Monat fangen die Proben für die Sommerfestspiele an.“

„Das ist ja … wow. Gratuliere. Du bist ja richtig gut im Geschäft.“ Fíli wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

 

Kíli zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab‘ Glück gehabt. Der Intendant des Theaters hat mich wohl bei irgendwelchen früheren Stücken schon mal gesehen und hat mich aufgespürt. Er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, das gerade zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ganz gut passte.“

Fíli pfiff durch die Zähne. Offenbar hatte der Intendant des Theaters einen wesentlich besseren Job darin gemacht, Kili zu finden, als er selbst.

 „Und deine Frau? Kann sie denn auch so einfach umziehen?“ Fíli erinnerte sich, dass Kíli etwas von einem wichtigen Job gesagt hatte.

„Für Tauriel ist es im Prinzip egal, wo sie wohnt. Sie ist Bühnenbildnerin und ziemlich gefragt. Das heißt, sie wird ohnehin viel unterwegs sein. Insofern ist es ganz praktisch, wenn wenigstens ich an einem Ort bleiben kann. Allein wegen Arwen.“

„Immerhin hast du ja hier gleich drei Babysitter am Ort“, kam es von Dís, die zusammen mit Thorin unbemerkt wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war und eine große Schüssel mit frischen Erdbeeren auf den Tisch stellte. Thorin warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und Kíli beschloss, diesen dezenten Hinweis ebenso dezent zu ignorieren.

„Ich fände es übrigens gut, wenn ihr ins Hexenhäuschen zieht“, sagte Dís beiläufig, während sie die Erdbeeren auf kleine Dessertschälchen verteilte.

„Was?“ Kíli fuhr herum. „Auf keinen Fall. Wir nehmen uns eine kleine Wohnung irgendwo in der Stadt. Wir brauchen nicht viel Platz und wir brauchen defintiv kein Haus, Mom.“

„Unsinn Kíli. Es ist das einzige, was wirklich Sinn macht.“ Dís ließ Kílis Einwände an sich abperlen, wie Fett an einer Teflonpfanne. „Nun sei nicht so stur und hör mich erst einmal an. Die aktuellen Mieter haben mir für Ende des Monats gekündigt. Danach gibt es einiges zu renovieren und neu zu machen. Ich weiß, wie geschickt Tauriel ist. Sie kann viel davon übernehmen und ich kann eure Leistung mit der Miete verrechnen. Außerdem müsste ich mich dann nicht mehr mit fremden Mietern herumschlagen. Es ist kein Almosen an euch, Kíli. Ihr zahlt Miete und ich bin viel Ärger los. Jetzt spring gefälligst einmal über deinen stolzen Schatten!“

Kílis Miene verriet nur zu deutlich, was er von Dís Vorschlag hielt. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Keine Almosen? Von wegen. Seine Wangenmuskeln arbeiteten, als habe er ein sehr zähes Steak zu kauen. Er sah aus, als wolle er eben ansetzen zu widersprechen, als von Thorin plötzlich ein ersticktes Geräusch kam. Erschrockene Blicke richteten sich auf das Familienoberhaupt. Dessen Gesicht hatte sich zu einer seltsamen Grimasse verzogen. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es heftig, seine Nase kräuselte sich, aus seinem Mund kam ein merkwürdiges Keuchen.  „Thorin?“ Fíli betrachtete seinen Onkel besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Statt einer Antwort verschwand Thorins Kopf unter der Tischkante. „Hey, du kleine Motte, was machst du denn da?“, klang es gedämpft herauf. „Du kitzelst mich ja.“ Und dann, als habe sich seine indifferente Miene endlich entschieden, welchen Ausdruck sie annehmen wollte, tauchte Thorin wieder auf – mit dem breiten Grinsen, das auf dem Gesicht Platz fand, und Arwen im Arm. „Na, du bist mir ja eine …“

„Ahh dada“, antwortete Arwen.

„Ach so, ja klar, das dachte ich mir“, schmunzelte Thorin und setzte sich seine Großnichte auf den Schoß. Wieder erklang das ungewohnte, erstickte Geräusch. Doch Thorin war bei bester Gesundheit. Der ernste und meist etwas grimmige Erebor-Chef lachte. Er lachte laut und er lachte aus vollem Herzen. 

Fíli starrte ungläubig auf seinen Onkel. Dís zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Kílis blieb zunächst unbeweglich, dann wurde sein Blick drohend, doch schließlich biss auch er sich auf die Lippen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Arwen saß vergnügt auf Thorins Schoß und fing an, an seinem Bart zu zupfen. Irgendwann patschte sie mit einer Hand erst in die Sahne auf Thorins Erdbeeren und anschließend aufs Tischtuch. „Oh, Stopp, stopp, stopp“, rief Thorin und wischte ihr rasch die Finger ab. „Willst du etwa auch Nachtisch haben? Erdbeeren? Kíli, darf sie schon eine Erdbeere haben?“

Kíli traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sein Onkel, der allwissende und alles kontrollierende Thorin Eichenschild fragte. Er fragte ihn, den Vater des Kindes um Erlaubnis. Kíli wusste genau, was in dieser Frage steckte. Hier ging es nicht um Erdbeeren. Mit dieser einen, simplen Frage zeigte Thorin, dass er Kílis Verantwortung als Vater anerkannte. Mit dieser einen Frage zollte Thorin Kíli den Respekt, um den er seit vielen Jahren gekämpft hatte. Kílis Haltung lockerte sich spürbar. Er nickte Thorin zu. „Ja, aber gibt sie ihr nicht als Ganzes, sonst saut sie sich so ein. Du kannst ihr mit der Gabel ganz kleine Stückchen geben. Das geht. Sie hat erst zwei Zähne.“

Und so endete das „furchtbarste Abendessen seit dem letzten Abendmahl“, wie Fíli den Abend später nannte, damit, dass Arwen zufrieden auf Thorins Schoß saß, schmatzend Erdbeerstückchen verspeiste, die Thorin ihr mit einer Engelsgeduld  zurechtschnitt und mit einer Kuchengabel in den Mund steckte. Fíli erkannte seinen Onkel kaum wieder. Der meist grimmige Unternehmer schien die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben, als er das Kind auf den Knien hielt. Er antwortete ernsthaft auf ihr Babygeplapper, wischte ihr sorgfältig die erdbeerfarbene Spucke vom Kinn und zuckte mit keiner Miene, als die Kleine einen ebenfalls erdbeerfarbenen Handabdruck auf seinem weißen Hemd hinterließ. Arwen hatte Thorins Herz im Sturm erobert.

Als Arwen offensichtlich satt war und anfing, sich an Thorins Brust zu kuscheln, erhob sich Kíli: „Ich glaube, die Maus muss ins Bett.“

„Ich hab‘ das Kinderbettchen im gelben Zimmer aufgestellt und für dich dort auch  das Bett bezogen“, meinte Dís. „Handtücher liegen im Bad. Sag Bescheid, wenn du sonst noch was brauchst.“

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich erhob: „Ich hab‘ alles dabei, danke. Komm, Süße. Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Sag ‚gute Nacht‘, Arwen.“  Und damit hob er seine Tochter von Thorins Schoß und verschwand ins Bad.

Kaum war Kíli aus dem Raum, drehte sich nicht nur Thorin zu seiner Schwester um. Auch Fíli starrte seine Mutter mit großen Augen an. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst? Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“ In seiner Stimme klang ein unüberhörbarer Vorwurf mit. „Warum wussten wir nichts von seiner Ehe – und von seiner Tochter?“

Dís runzelte die Stirn, als müsse sie scharf nachdenken. Schließlich nickte sie seufzend. „Du weißt, wie kompliziert Kíli sein kann. Ich musste ihm versprechen, euch nichts zu sagen. Wenn ich dieses Versprechen gebrochen hätte … ich hatte Angst, dass er dann auch den Kontakt zu mir abbricht. Er war sich so sicher, dass ihr das Ganze nie gutheißen würdet …“ Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Thorin: „… womit er ja nicht ganz unrecht hatte.“ Wie zu ihrer eigenen Verteidigung fügte sie hinzu: „Aber selbst ich habe nur sehr sporadisch von ihm gehört. Eigentlich nur, wenn ich direkt nachgefragt habe. Aber natürlich wusste ich dann irgendwann von Tauriel und später auch von Arwen.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Dís Gesicht, als sie ihre Enkelin erwähnte. 

Fíli war mit der Antwort noch nicht ganz zufrieden. „Aber warum hat er aufgehört, in Minas Tirith im Theater zu spielen?“

Dís sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher weißt du davon?“

„Faramir“, sagte Fíli kurz angebunden. „Ich habe ihn heute getroffen.“ Dabei verschwieg er wohlweißlich seine eigenen Recherchen und die regelmäßigen Theaterbesuche, die ihm tiefere Einblicke in Kílis Karriere verschafft hatten, als Dís und Thorin je ahnten.

Dís Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Thorin sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, hielt aber vorsichtshalber den Mund. „Tja, das war … „, begann sie schließlich, „verdammt, er wird nicht wollen, dass ich das erzähle, aber … Kíli war sehr krank. Er und Tauriel haben eine ziemlich heftige Zeit hinter sich. Arwen war noch keine drei Monate alt, als es passierte und er ist eigentlich erst jetzt wieder richtig fit. Jedenfalls sagt er das.  Und ich muss es ihm glauben, oder nicht?“ Die energische Dís klang in diesem Moment fast hilflos.

Sowohl Fíli als auch Thorin wussten genau, was sie meinte. Kíli hatte schon als Kind begonnen, sein „Unpässlichkeiten“, klein zu reden oder gar zu verschweigen. Besorgte Fragen nach seinem Wohlbefinden hatte er stets mit einer ruppigen Antwort und finsteren Blicken pariert. Es war fast unmöglich gewesen, von ihm eine wirklich verlässliche Aussage zu bekommen. Wenn Kíli allerdings über ein halbes Jahr lang krank gewesen war, musste es etwas Ernstes gewesen sein, so viel stand fest. Doch noch ehe einer von ihnen nachfragen konnte, kam Kíli wieder aus dem gelben Zimmer zurück und ließ sich gähnend auf dem Sofa nieder. „Woah, sie hat ewig gebraucht, um endlich einzuschlafen. Ich wäre fast vor ihr weg gewesen.“

Seine Mutter konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Du hast früher genauso lange gebraucht. Es war immer eine Tortur, dich zum Schlafen zu bringen.“

Kìli musste auch lachen. „Die Zeiten ändern sich. Heute brauche ich keine 30 Sekunden mehr.“

Thorin erhob ich seufzend und streckte sich. Während Dís und Fíli das abgegessene Geschirr in die Küche brachten, stand der große breitschultrige Mann am Wohnzimmerfenster und sah nachdenklich seinen Neffen an. Vielleicht dachte auch er an die vielen Nächte, in denen Dís und Víli oder später auch er selbst versucht hatten, Kíli in den Schlaf zu wiegen, an die unzähligen Wiegenlieder, die sie alle in einer Endlosschleife gesungen hatten – und an die großen braunen Augen, die auch nach der achten Runde einfach nicht zufallen wollten. Als Dís und Fíli aus der Küche kamen, holte er wortlos den guten Whiskey aus dem Schrank und goss sich und Dís je ein Glas ein. „Du bleibst doch auch über Nacht, oder fährst du noch?“, fragte er an Fíli gewandt, ehe er ihm einschenkte. Der schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sein Glas entgegen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Thorin immer noch dieselbe Marke trank, die er damals, vor siebzehn Jahren aus Vílis Geheimschrank stibitzt hatte.

„Kíli, du?“ Auch der nickte. „Danke.“

„Schlummertrunk“, meinte Thorin. „Auf den verlorenen Sohn.“

 „Hört, hört“, brummte Kíli. „Aber den Ochsen hättest du schon ruhig für mich schlachten können.“

Thorin gab ein unartikuliertes Grunzen von sich: „Das nächste Mal“, meinte er dann trocken. „Wenn du das nächste Mal untergetaucht bist.“

Kíli nahm einen Schluck und grinste. „Ich erinnere dich dann daran.“

Es dauerte zwar länger als 30 Sekunden, doch während die Unterhaltung träge dahinplätscherte, fielen Kíli tatsächlich die Augen zu. „Lass ihn doch schlafen“, meinte Thorin, als Dís ihn wecken wollte. „Die Couch ist groß genug und auch ziemlich bequem. Wir können uns ja noch ein bisschen raus in den Garten setzen. Es ist recht warm heute Abend.“ Fíli erhob sich vorsichtig vom Sofa, auf dem er gesessen hatte, um seinen Bruder nicht zu stören. Dann griff er nach einer Decke, die über der Sofalehne hing, und deckte ihn ein wenig zu. „Willkommen zurück, Kíli“, flüsterte er leise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die lange Pause. Es ist gerade nicht ganz einfach, den Alltag mit zwei Kids und Arbeit so zu koordinieren, dass noch Zeit zum Schreiben bleibt. Dafür gibt es noch mal ein laaanges Kapitel. Nach diesem folgen noch ein/zwei Kapitel (maximal drei ;-)), in denen die Familie versucht, sich und ihr Verhältnis untereinander zu sortieren, bis die Geschichte wieder mehr Fahrt aufnimmt. Ein bisschen Geduld also noch. Aber die „Fahrt“ kommt. Versprochen. Aber jetzt erst einmal: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

„Hier, halt das mal.“ Resolut drückte Tauriel ihrem Schwager die Wasserwaage in die Hand, mit deren Hilfe sie gerade die korrekte Stelle für ein Bohrloch markiert hatte. Fíli hielt verdutzt das Stück Metall in der Hand, als habe er noch nie vorher ein solches Gerät gesehen, während Tauriel geschickt und präzise an der Markierung den Bohrer ansetzte.

Dís hatte sich durchgesetzt. Kílis kleine Familie war tatsächlich ins Hexenhäuschen gezogen. Allerdings war diese Tatsache weniger Dís‘ Sturheit geschuldet, sondern vielmehr dem Umstand, dass Tauriel sich auf den ersten Blick in das kleine Haus am Stadtrand verliebt hatte. Schon bei der ersten Besichtigung, die Kíli nur unter Protest und mit einem Gesicht, als habe er zum Frühstück Essig serviert bekommen, über sich hatte ergehen lassen, war sie begeistert durch jeden Raum gestrichen und hatte Vorstellungen davon entwickelt, was sie aus dem Haus würde machen können. Nach diesem Treffen war die Entscheidung gefallen. Selbst als Kíli protestierte – Tauriel hatte nichts davon gelten lassen. Dís fing an, ihre Schwiegertochter zu mögen.

Fíli beobachtete, wie Tauriel sorgfältig Loch um Loch bohrte und anschließend jedes einzelne sorgfältig mit einem Dübel versah. Endlich nahm sie ihm die Wasserwaage wieder ab, legte sie an ihr Werk an und nachdem sie mit dem Ergebnis offenkundig zufrieden war, fragte sie: „Suchst du Kíli?“

„Naja, nicht direkt“, meinte er und wurde rot. „Ich kam gerade zufällig am Haus vorbei und da dachte ich, ich schau‘ mal vorbei und seh‘ mal wie es euch geht …“

„Aha.“ Tauriel zeigte sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Fílis Lüge, die sie längst durchschaut hatte. „Zufällig vorbeigekommen“? Kein einziger von Fílis üblichen Wegen führte auch nur im Entferntesten am Hexenhäuschen vorbei.

„Uns geht’s gut“, beantwortete Tauriel seine Frage. „Viel Arbeit gerade mit der Renoviererei, aber es geht voran, zumal Arwen seit letzter Woche vormittags in der Krippe ist und ich in der Zeit ziemlich viel geschafft kriege. Und Kíli hat gut zu tun mit den Sommerfestspielen und dem Jugendtheater.“

Fíli  guckte seine Schwägerin mit großen Augen an. „Was für ein Jugendtheater? Und warum gebt ihr Arwen in die Krippe?“ Noch während er sprach, hörte er selbst den vorwurfsvollen Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Tauriel parierte diesen Ton mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue und einer gerunzelten Stirn. Fíli hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Selbst in der kurzen Zeit, die Kíli mit seiner Familie wieder in Ered Luin lebte, hatte er bereits festgestellt, dass man sowohl seine Schwägerin als auch seinen Bruder beim Thema Kindererziehung und speziell der Kinderbetreuung schnell auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte. Fíli machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass es ihm massiv gegen den Strich ging, ein gerade mal einjähriges Kind in eine Einrichtung mit dem sperrigen Namen „Kindertagestätte“ zu stecken, selbst wenn sie mit kuscheligen Bezeichnung wie „Zwergenstübchen“, „Spatzennest“ oder „Mäuschenhäuschen“ daherkamen. Und er fand es umso befremdlicher, als Tauriel und Kíli immer wieder predigten, wie wichtig doch der enge Körperkontakt zwischen Eltern und Kind war. So wichtig, dass die beiden komplett auf einen Kinderwagen verzichtet hatten und ihren immer schwerer werdenden Sprössling im Tragetuch oder einer ergonomisch ausgetüftelten Tragehilfe herumschleppten. Und das obwohl Thorin ihnen bereits nach einer Woche einen hochmodernen Kinderwagen vor die Tür gestellt hatte – „den Mercedes unter den Kinderwägen“, der, wenn man Kíli glauben durfte, mehr gekostet hatte als ihr Auto. Jetzt stand das Ding im Schuppen, sorgsam unter einer Plane verborgen, damit es nicht zu sehr einstaubte.

Oh, Fíli hätte viel zu diesem Thema zu sagen gehabt, aber nachdem er gleich zu Anfang einmal heftig mit seiner Schwägerin zusammengerauscht war, die ihm nicht nur einen Vortrag über Kindererziehung, sondern auch gleich noch über einen über partnerschaftlich und gleichberechtigte Beziehungen gehalten hatte, hielt er sich zurück. Auch Thorin, der sich über den ‚Hippie-Lebensstil‘ seines Neffen gar nicht genug aufregen konnte, hatte Tauriel mit klaren Worten in seine Schranken verwiesen. Und das wollte schon etwas heißen.

Jetzt sah Tauriel Fíli mit scharfem Blick an, während sie von der Leiter stieg und ihr Werkzeug weglegte. „Klar brauchen wir für Arwen eine Krippe. Wie soll das sonst funktionieren? Ich bin ziemlich oft unterwegs und Kíli hat vormittags immer wieder Proben. Und nachmittags leitet er zweimal die Woche besagte Jugendtheatergruppe. Das ist so ein soziales Projekt von der Stadt.“ Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Er müsste aber gleich zurück sein. Er wollte auf dem Rückweg noch Arwen bei einer Freundin von mir abholen und etwas einkaufen.“

„Du könntest zum Beispiel zu Hause bleiben und dich um dein Kind kümmern“, dachte Fíli bei sich, hütete sich aber, es laut auszusprechen. Oder Kíli könnte den Hausmann geben, zumal Tauriel ohnehin die Besserverdienende zu sein schien. Bei den Worten „so ein soziales Projekt“ hatte Fíli innerlich mit den Augen gerollt. „So ein soziales Projekt“ klang ziemlich stark nach gar nicht oder höchstens miserabel bezahlt. Gut, dass Thorin das jetzt nicht gehört hatte. Der würde sofort wieder versuchen, Kíli einen Job bei Erebor schmackhaft zu machen. Einen Job mit geregeltem Einkommen, Sozialversicherung und Arbeitszeitausgleich. Einen Job in einem Unternehmen, das ihm einen Betriebskindergarten, 30 Tage Urlaub und ein überdurchschnittliches Gehalt bot. Und Kíli würde Thorin, wie jedesmal, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam, deutlich zu verstehen geben, dass er nicht einmal dann bei Erebor – und für seinen Onkel – arbeiten würde, wenn die Alternative Schwerstarbeit im Steinbruch wäre.

Fíli wiederum, der zwar anerkennend registrierte, wie souverän sich sein Bruder offenbar auf dem rauen Parkett der Schauspielerei bewegte, konnte nicht anders, als Thorin recht zu geben. Wenigstens in gewisser Weise. Schließlich hatte Kíli Familie. Schließlich gab es Arwen. Ein Kind brauchte Sicherheit. Stabilität. Und es kostete eine Menge Geld. Allein die finanzielle Sicherheit, die er seiner Familie würde bieten können, müsste es ihm doch eigentlich wert sein, einmal über seinen Schatten zu springen. Oder etwa nicht?  Fíli dachte an Kílis Gesicht, damals beim Schlussapplaus auf der Bühne … Vielleicht auch nicht.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als neben ihm plötzlich sein Bruder auftauchte. „Hi, Fí. Was machst du denn hier?“ Er setzte eine Tasche mit Einkäufen auf einem der Küchenstühle ab und Arwen, die er im Arm hielt, auf dem Boden.

„Er war ‚zufällig in der Gegend‘“, antwortete Tauriel mit spöttischem Unterton und grinste verschmitzt. Arwen sagte „Auf!“ und zog sich an Fílis Hosenbein hoch.

„Sie will auf deinen Arm“, übersetzte Kíli. „ ‚Zufällig‘? Hier?“ Kíli schnaubte durch die Nase. Es war klar, dass er kein Wort davon glaubte. „Fällt dir in deinem schicken Penthouse die Decke auf den Kopf?“ 

„Blödsinn“, brummte Fíli und ärgerte sich, dass sein Bruder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht wirklich an das Alleinsein in seinem neuen Zuhause gewöhnt. Die Wohnung war schön, modern und teuer, aber sie wirkte nach wie vor unbewohnt, klinisch und steril. Wann immer es ging, lud er sich unter irgendwelchen Vorwänden bei seiner Mom und Thorin zum Essen ein. Seine eigene hypermoderne Hightech-Küche aus Marmor, Schiefer und gebürstetem Edelstahl benutzte er höchstens, um gelegentlich eine Tiefkühlpizza aufzutauen. Und jetzt, da auch Kíli wieder in der Stadt lebte, eröffnete sich ihm in gewisser Weise eine zweite Anlaufstelle. Dass sein Bruder allerdings so schnell die Lunte roch, passte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Um vom Thema abzulenken, nahm rasch seine Nichte auf den Arm und wuschelte ihr durch das dunkle Haar. „Hey, Süße. Du gehst schon in die Kita, hab ich gehört? Du bist ja echt schon ein großes Mädchen. Ist das gut da?“

„Tita“, bestätigte Arwen und fing an zu zappeln, um wieder abgesetzt zu werden. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihren kleinen, dicken Beinchen in Bewegung, um die Baustelle ihrer Mutter zu erkunden.

„Mmmhh“, machte Kíli, während er die Einkäufe in den Kühlschrank räumte. „Die Krippe gefällt ihr gut. Die Eingewöhnung lief erstaunlich glatt ab. Keine größeren Heulattacken und jetzt strahlt sie morgens, wenn ich sie abliefere.“ Er lachte leicht und nahm Arwen mit einer schnellen, sanften Handbewegung Tauriels Schraubenzieher aus der Hand und tauschte ihn gegen einen Holzkochlöffel ein. Fíli drückte er ungefragt ein Bier in die Hand. „Bleibst du zum Essen?“

Fíli überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. Zuhause warteten auf ihn ein leerer Kühlschrank, ein 65-Zoll-Fernseher und ein Netflix-Abo. „Gerne, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht.“

„Unsinn. Ist  ja genug da“, gab Kíli zurück und fing an, Teller und Besteck aus dem provisorisch aufgestellten Küchenschrank zu holen. Er sah immer noch müde aus, stellte Fíli fest. Müde und schmal. Auch wenn man seinem Körper durchaus ansah, dass er gut durchtrainiert was, könnten ein paar Kilo mehr auf den Rippen sicher nicht schaden. Ein Kind, ein Job, ein Umzug mit Umbau und dann auch noch die Verwandtschaft, die sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rief, schienen seinem Bruder zuzusetzen. Dennoch fingen seine Augen jedes Mal an zu leuchten, wenn sein Blick auf seine Tochter fiel oder er nur von ihr sprach. Und Fíli konnte sich nicht helfen: In Gegenwart von Kílis Familie, selbst mittendrin im größten Renovierungschaos zwischen Farbeimern, Bohrern, Schwingschleifern und Akkuschraubern, fühlte er diesen spitzen Stachel der Eifersucht, der ihn schon früher immer wieder gepiekst hatte. In Fílis Augen hatte Kíli nahezu alles: eine kluge, selbstbewusste und unfassbar attraktive Frau, die Kíli in jeder Hinsicht Unterstützung, aber ebenso deutlich Paroli bot, eine bildhübsche kleine Tochter, die an ihrem Daddy hing wie eine Klette, ein kleines, aber dicht gewobenes Netz an Freunden, auf die sich die junge Familie verlassen konnte und einen Job, der ihn glücklich machte. Und wenn Fíli einmal die finanziellen Aspekte der Arbeit vollkommen außer Acht ließ, dann war gerade der Job etwas, um das Fíli seinen Bruder – zumindest in diesen seltenen Momenten schonungsloser Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber – glühend beneidete. Ganz gleich wie müde Kíli im Moment sein mochte, er war dennoch glücklich, dessen war sich Fíli sicher. Während er … naja … zumindest nach außen hin galt er immerhin als äußerst erfolgreich. Selbst wenn er sich in keiner Weise so fühlte.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Als Fíli aufwachte, hatte er Angst durch die Tür zu gehen. Er lag auf Kílis Couch im Wohnzimmer des Hexenhäuschens, wachgeworden durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Terrassentür gefallen waren, und sein Kopf war in etwa auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und würde keinesfalls durch die Wohnzimmertür passen. Es fühlte sich an, als trüge sein Hals plötzlich einen Riesenkürbis, der ständig in Gefahr war herunterzukullern, wenn er ihn zu ruckartig bewegte. Gleichzeitig signalisierte ihm sein Magen, dass er unsagbar seekrank war, wenngleich Ered Luin außer einem schmuddeligen Baggersee keine nennenswerten Gewässer vorzuweisen hatte. Das alles ließ eigentlich nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. Er musste gestern Abend betrunken gewesen sein wie ein Seemann auf Landgang und hatte jetzt einen Kater in der Größe eines Königstigers. Ganz gesichert war diese Vermutung allerdings nicht, denn wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er an den gestrigen Abend nur noch ganz schemenhafte Erinnerungen. Zum Beispiel fehlte komplett die Episode, wie er gestern Abend auf besagte Couch gekommen war.

Erschöpft vom Nachdenken ließ er den Kopf wieder auf das Sofakissen zurück sinken. „Ohhhh, Scheiße…“ Was war heute eigentlich für ein Tag? Er glaubte zu wissen, dass gestern Donnerstag gewesen war. Demnach müsste heute Freitag sein und das wiederum bedeutete, dass er auf jeden Fall noch zur Arbeit müsste. Thorin würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er ihn in diesem Zustand zu Gesicht bekam, doch angesichts dessen, wie sich sein Kopf gerade anfühlte, konnte ihm das ja nur recht sein. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr teilte ihm mit, dass es gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens war, also wenigstens noch aus Menge Zeit, um sich wieder ein präsentables Äußeres zu verpassen. Vor neun Uhr tauchten seine Leute ohnehin nie im Büro auf.

Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf und wankte in die Küche. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, einen ganzen Eimer Wasser auszutrinken. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es bereits auf dem Flur nach Kaffee und Toast roch. Als er durch die Küchentür spähte, sah er Kíli am Küchentisch sitzen, die eine Hand um einen Kaffeebecher geschlossen, in der anderen Hand ein Skript. Lautlos bewegten sich seine Lippen, als memoriere er, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Als er Fíli an der Tür bemerkte sah er auf. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein breites, höchst amüsiertes, aus dem Fíli zudem noch eine ordentliche Portion Schadenfreude herauszulesen glaubte.

„Guten Morgen, Bruder.“

„Morgen“, knurrte Fíli. Gut war an diesem Morgen ja nun wirklich nichts. „Bist du immer so früh auf? 

„Jep“, machte Kíli nur. „Ich brauche morgens immer ein bisschen Zeit für mich, ehe der Trubel losgeht. Kaffee?“ Er nickte in Richtung der emaillierten Kaffeekanne, die noch auf dem Herd stand.

Fíli nickte nur schweigend. Zum Reden war sein Energielevel noch zu niedrig. Wortlos nahm er eine Scheibe Toast und steckte sie in den Toaster.

Kíli schmunzelte leicht. Dann deutete er auf eine hellgrüne Schachtel ganz hinten auf der Ablage. Aspirin. „Brauchst du eine?“ Peinlich berührt, aber dennoch erleichtert, brummte Fíli etwas Unverständliches und fummelte eine der Tabletten aus der Packung und schluckte sie mit etwas Kaffee hinunter. „Ahhhh…“ aufseufzend ließ er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen.

Kíli grinste immer noch: „Mann, warst du gestern hinüber. Du warst echt prall wie’n Medizinball, Bruderherz. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dich je so gesehen hätte.“

„Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, den Alkohol und mich frühzeitig zu trennen?“, fragte Fíli vorwurfsvoll. „Wäre ja vielleicht eine gute Idee gewesen, oder?“

„Hey, ich hab‘ dir schließlich kaum was angemerkt“, verteidigte sich Kíli. „Jedenfalls nicht, bis du dann neben das Klo gekotzt hast. Und da war’s dann schon zu spät.“

Fíli wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken. Mit hochrotem Gesicht starrte er in seine Kaffeetasse. Neben das …? Ohhhh doppelte Scheiße ….. Der Abend war an Peinlichkeiten wohl kaum mehr zu überbieten. „Tut mir leid“, flüsterte er leise. 

Kíli schüttelte leichthin den Kopf. „Alles okay, kein Thema. Du … du hattest wohl auch ein bisschen was runterzuspülen, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe …“

„Was?“ Fíli sah von seinem Kaffee auf. „Was meinst du?“

Kíli angelte mit der linken Hand nach dem Toast, der inzwischen aus dem Toaster hochgepoppt war, legte ihn auf einen Teller und stellte diesen vor Fíli hin. Verständnislos sah er ihn an. „Weißt du das nicht mehr?“ 

Fíli fing an unruhig zu werden. „Nein. Was soll ich denn noch wissen?“

Kili zögerte kurz. „Naja, das was du von deiner Arbeit erzählt hast. Dem Mobbing und so. Ich hatte immer gedacht, du bist bei Erebor superglücklich und wahnsinnig erfolgreich und verdienst einen dicken Haufen Geld …“

Kaffee und Toast verschwammen vor Fílis Augen. Ohhhh, dreifache Scheiße. Das war ja noch peinlicher, als beim Kotzen die Schüssel nicht zu treffen. Verdammt noch mal, warum war er gestern Abend denn nicht einfach vor dem Abendessen nach Hause gefahren.

„Ach komm, hör nicht auf mich“, sagte er lahm. „Das ist alles nur halb so wild. Das ist kein Mobbing. Das sind höchstens Meinungsverschiedenheiten …“ 

„… von denen du offenbar bei keiner einzigen die Oberhand behältst“, konterte Kíli. „Fí, wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was du mir gestern Abend in deinem Rausch erzählt hast, dann ist das Mobbing vom Feinsten und dann spielt dich dieser Azog vollkommen gegen deine anderen Leute aus. Das darfst du nicht mit dir machen lassen. Thorin erwartet von dir, dass du das Unternehmen mit originellen Ideen voranbringst. Deshalb hat er dich ja in die Forschungsabteilung gesetzt. Und wenn dieser Typ alles blockiert …“

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun?“ Fíli schnitt ihm wütend das Wort ab.

„Schmeiß ihn raus. Und zwar schnell. Und hol dir vorher Rückendeckung von Thorin.“

Fíli lachte bitter auf. „Super-Idee. Einfach brillant. Warum bin ich da selbst noch nicht drauf gekommen? ---- Hast du eigentlich auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was du da redest? Ich kann ihn nicht einfach rausschmeißen. Da gibt es Gesetze, Kíli, Gesetze. Und zu Thorin gehen? Spinnst du? Thorin erwartet, dass ich meine Probleme selbst löse und nicht wie ein Kindergartenkind zu ihm gelaufen komme und um Hilfe bettele.“

„Dann geh zu Dori und sichere dich rechtlich ab. Es wird ja wohl möglich sein, einen Mitarbeiter loszuwerden, der ständig nur blockiert. Und selbst wenn du ihn nicht direkt rauswirfst, musst du ihm klar machen, dass ihr den von dir eingeschlagenen Weg gehen werdet – entweder mit ihm oder ohne ihn.“

„Du kennst dich natürlich aus, Kíli, ganz klar. Was glaubst du, was ich im letzten Jahr versucht habe? Ich bin dabei, das Problem zu lösen. Aber das geht eben nicht von heute auf morgen.“

Jetzt war es an Kíli aufzulachen: „Oh ja, und du gehst das Probleme ja auch wirklich souverän an. Respekt.“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Wie lange lässt du dir von diesem Typen schon auf der Nase herumtanzen? Neun Monate oder länger? Du warst erstaunlich gesprächig gestern …“

Heiße Wut stieg in Fíli auf: „Du bist ein echter Arsch, Kíli. Da lässt du jahrelang nichts von dir hören und interessierst dich einen Scheiß dafür, wie es deiner Familie geht. Und jetzt kommst du daher und willst mir auf einmal erzählen, wie die Welt läuft und was ich zu tun habe? So viel Arroganz kannst echt nur du an den Tag legen. Glaub‘ mir, Kíli, wenn ich eine Meinung zu dem Thema brauche, dann finde ich schon jemanden, den ich fragen kann. Aber das bist dann sicher nicht du.“ 

„Ach komm schon. Thorin und du, ihr habt es doch begrüßt, dass ich weg war. Wie oft hast du dich denn bei mir gemeldet? Oder Thorin? Glaubst du etwa, ich habe während der ganzen Zeit auch nur einen einzigen Anruf von ihm bekommen? Warum hätte denn nur ich mich melden sollen? Hmm…?“

Trotz seines verkaterten Zustands ging Fíli hoch wie eine Rakete: „Oh, nein, mein Lieber. Jetzt versuch nicht den Spieß umzudrehen und uns die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Du bist nach der Schauspielschule einfach abgetaucht, hast irgendwo auf der Welt Theater gespielt und keiner wusste, wo du steckst. Du hattest ja nicht mal so viel Arsch in der Hose, uns von Tauriel und Arwen zu erzählen. Im Gegenteil, du hast Mom ja sogar verboten, auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Immer schön bei der Wahrheit bleiben, Kleiner.“

Auch Kílis Stimme gewann an Volumen. „Weil ich genau gewusst habe, was kommen würde. Sobald ich euch auch nur den kleinsten Zipfel meines Lebens zu fassen gebe, versucht ihr sofort, davon Besitz zu ergreifen und maßt euch an, zu wissen, was ich tun soll. Thorin stellt mir einen Kinderwagen hin, obwohl ich ihm x-mal gesagt habe, dass wir keinen brauchen. Du und er, ihr schüttet Arwen mit teuren Geschenken zu, von denen sie nicht einmal die Hälfte, ach was nicht einmal ein Drittel braucht. Mom zerbricht sich den Kopf darüber, wo und wie wir leben sollen und ist völlig entsetzt, dass Arwen jetzt nicht in die überteuerte private Kita geht, sondern in die stinknormale städtische, in die aber auch Hinz und Kunz und Lieschen Müller ihre Kinder stecken. Und außerdem könnte ich wetten, dass Thorin längst einen Arbeitsvertrag für mich bei Erebor in der Schublade hat … Es war mir klar, dass sich keiner von euch aus meinem Leben raushalten würde.“

„Pfffffff…“, Fíli schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum bist du denn dann überhaupt zurückgekommen? Brauchst du ein paar billige Babysitter? Mit der Einstellung hättest du auch in Minas Tirith bleiben können. Oder wollten sie dich da nicht mehr, nachdem du sie mitten in der Saison hast hängen lassen?“

Kílis Augen würden schmal, sein Atem ging schneller. „Woher weißt du davon?“, fragte er. 

„Mom“, sagte Fíli kurz. „Und Faramir. Und außerdem …“ 

„Außerdem …?“

Fílis Gehirn war viel zu träge, um sich zu überlegen, ob es nun klug war Kíli von seinen Theaterbesuchen zu erzählen oder nicht. Zäh wie Melasse schleppten sich seine Gedanken durch die Windungen in seinem Kopf. Noch ehe er eine Entscheidung darüber treffen konnte, war die Wahrheit auch schon draußen. Dass auch er seinen Bruder auf der Bühne gesehen hatte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass er gar nicht mehr auftrat. Dass er recherchiert hatte. Dass er sogar versucht hatte, ihn anzurufen. Und dass er erst von seiner Mutter erfahren hatte, dass Kíli lange krank gewesen war.

Kíli saß auf seinem Küchenstuhl und hielt die Kaffeetasse umklammert, als gälte es, sie mit bloßen Händen zu zerdrücken. Aller Ärger war verraucht. Zurück blieb der schmale, blasse Kíli, der gerade so sehr nach dem Kind aussah, das nachts Albträume hatte und von Thorin getröstet werden musste. 

„Du hast mich gesucht?“ Fíli sah die Frage eher auf Kílis Lippen als dass er sie hörte.

„Ja, ich hab dich gesucht“, gestand er. „Und ich war zwischendurch halb irre vor Angst, dass dir was passiert sein könnte. Was war denn nur los, Ki?“ Überrascht stellte er fest, dass auch seine Stimme plötzlich sehr leise und sanft klang. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Kíli wirklich mit der Sprache rausrücken würde. Auf der anderen Seite: Wann wenn nicht jetzt?

Kíli zögerte. Fíli wusste noch aus früheren Tagen, wie sehr Kíli es hasste, über Krankheiten zu reden, ganz gleich ob über seine eigenen oder die anderer Leute. Sobald das Thema Krankheit aufs Tapet kam, suchte sein Bruder in der Regel das Weite. Umso überraschter war er, dass Kíli tatsächlich antwortete.

„Ich hab’s übertrieben. Vermutlich wollte ich der superverantwortungsvolle Vater sein – Arwen war ja gerade geboren – und hab‘ nicht aufgepasst.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Fíli nickte, als wolle er ihn auffordern, weiter zu reden.

„Na schön. Ich hab‘ zweimal eine Lungenentzündung verschleppt. Das zweite Mal … ist nicht so ausgeheilt wie es sollte. Ich hatte dann eine Herzbeutelentzündung und der Doc hat mich ziemlich lange aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Ich war gerade so halbwegs wieder auf den Beinen, als ich plötzlich den Intendant der hiesigen Landesbühne auf dem Handy hatte. Er hatte mich bei einer Cyrano-Aufführung in Bruchtal gesehen und hat mir ein wirklich sehr gutes Angebot gemacht. Naja, und nachdem das letzte halbe Jahr ja nicht gerade rosig verlaufen ist, habe ich angenommen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du.“

Fíli hatte bei Kílis Erzählung hörbar Luft eingezogen und starrte seinen Bruder entgeistert an. Kíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Jetzt guck nicht so. Ich bin längst wieder fit.“

Doch Fíli schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und konnte kaum fassen, was er eben gehört hatte. Eine Herzbeutelentzündung? Er hatte nicht einmal wirklich eine Ahnung, was das war, aber es klang ernst. Doch noch ehe er Kíli weiter löchern – und gleichzeitig erfolgreich von seinen eigenen Problemen bei der Arbeit ablenken konnte, hörte er das fröhliche Gebrabbel eines Kleinkindes. Arwen war wach und der Trubel ging wieder los.


	13. Chapter 13

_„Augen zu, Fíli. Und tief atmen. Und jetzt machst du die Augen auf und sagst mit lauter und fester Stimme ‚nein‘“.  
_

_„Ach Kíli, das ist doch Blödsinn. Das funktioniert nicht…“_

_„Halt den Mund, Fíli. Willst du nun, dass ich dir helfe oder nicht?“_

_„Ja, aber …“_

_„Also mach‘ jetzt die Augen zu und konzentriere dich.“_

Noch am Wochenende nach der Unterhaltung in Kílis Küche war Kíli bei Fíli im Penthouse aufgekreuzt und hatte seinem Bruder kategorisch erklärt, dass er ihn jetzt coachen wolle.

_„Das geht so nicht, Fi. Du willst irgendwann diesen Laden führen. Da kannst du nicht vor so einem Idioten wie Azog den Schwanz einziehen.“_

Fíli hatte halbherzig protestiert, sich aber schließlich ohne echte Überzeugung in sein Schicksal gefügt und Kíli die Regie überlassen. Was folgte waren Atem- und Konzentrations- und Sprechübungen, in denen er vor allem versuchen sollte, mit klarer fester Stimme zu sprechen. Er musste laut werden können, ohne dass seine Stimme überkippte. Er sollte einen festen Stand haben, selbst wenn ihn der andere bedrängte.

Fíli seufzte unhörbar. Seine Finger waren feucht und er umklammerte fest den Laserpointer in seinen Fingern. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob dieser Crashkurs in Selbstbehauptung ausreichte, um gegen jemanden wie Azog seinen Mann zu stehen. Entschlossen klickte er zum letzten Chart seiner Präsentation. „Ok, vielen Dank. Wie Sie also sehen, ist es absolut zwingend, dass wir uns intensiv mit der Lasertechnologie auseinandersetzen. Zwingend und dringend. Wir haben im letzten Jahr bereits viel Zeit verloren und bekanntermaßen schläft die Konkurrenz nicht. Besonders auf diesem Gebiet ist unser geschätzter Markbegleiter hellwach. Jetzt müssen wir zeigen, dass wir ausgeschlafener sind als er.“

„Das ist doch gequirlte Scheiße.“ Fíli brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, aus welcher Ecke der unqualifizierte Einwurf kam. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Auseinandersetzungen dieser Art hatte er im vergangenen Jahr zu Hunderten mit Azog geführt. Nicht zuletzt wegen Azogs Quertreiberei hatten sie wertvolle Zeit in der Entwicklung verloren und Thranduil einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschafft. Fíli konnte und wollte das nicht länger zulassen.

Als er jedoch ansetzte, um seinem Mitarbeiter energisch die Stirn zu bieten, stellte er fest, wie klein und leise seine Stimme wieder klang. Azog wiederum hatte sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihm aufgebaut, ein höhnisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Was wollen Sie uns denn schon erzählen, Jungchen. Sie sind doch nur auf diesem Posten, weil Sie der Neffe vom Chef sind. Und Sie wollen uns jetzt erzählen, wie da draußen die Welt läuft … Haben sie eine Ahnung, wie viel Jahre Erfahrung hier versammelt sind? Wir machen den Job hier schon seit JAHRZEHNTEN. Und wie lange sind Sie schon dabei? … Na? Also! Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.“ Er lachte schmierig in die Runde.

Fíli fühlte eiskalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut auf diesen miesen alten Knochen, der sich noch nicht ein einziges Mal kooperativ gezeigt hatte. Wut auf Thorin, der ihm diesen undankbaren Job zu geschanzt hatte, wohlwissend, was für eine Truppe ihn erwarten würde. Und Wut auf sich selbst, dass er es die ganze Zeit über nicht geschafft hatte, Azog in die Schranken zu weisen.

_„Atmen, Fíli. Atmen!“_

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Azog ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft vorführte. Und Fíli wusste, dass an der Laserentwicklung kein Weg vorbei führte. Die Kunden warteten darauf, die Konkurrenz war längst am Thema dran und am Ende würde Thorin ihn dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn Erebor auf diesem Gebiet nichts vorweisen konnte. Ihn, nicht Azog.

Fíli schluckte hart. Wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte, entschieden aufzutreten, hatte er verloren, das wusste er. _„Tief atmen, Fíli. Das verschafft dir Zeit zu denken und lässt die Stimme ruhiger werden.“_

„Und trotzdem ist der Weg alternativlos, Azog“, stieß er noch immer gepresst hervor. Dabei verwünschte er das immer noch hörbare Zittern in seiner Stimme. _„Stell die Beine ein bisschen gegrätscht und drück die Füße fest in den Boden. Nimm die Hände in die Hüften.“_ _Kíli machte es vor. Dabei schaute er seinem Bruder fest in die Augen. „Du musst auch seinem Blick standhalten können. Was immer passiert, gib nicht klein bei.“_  

„Wir werden uns um die Lasertechnologie kümmern, ob Sie nun dahinter stehen oder nicht“, erklärte Fíli fest. Seine Füße drückten so fest gegen den Boden, dass er Sorge hatte, Abdrücke in dem schicken Industrieparkett zu hinterlassen. Allmählich gewann er ein wenig an Sicherheit. Sein Blick wurde herausfordernd, seine Stimme lauter. „Wir werden diesen Weg gehen – entweder mit Ihnen oder eben ohne Sie.“

 _„Wenn du einen Tisch vor dir hast, stütz‘ die Hände darauf ab und beug‘ den Oberkörper nach vor. Geh dabei ruhig ein bisschen offensiver vor. Es ist eine Angriffshaltung. Normalerweise weicht dein Gegenüber dabei automatisch ein Stück zurück und geht in die Defensive.“_                                                                                                                     

„Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen, Azog. Und natürlich bei jedem einzelnen von Ihnen.“ Er ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen und sah – überrascht und zufrieden – in erschrockene und schuldbewusste Gesichter. Azogs Gesicht hatte während Fílis Ansage deutlich an Farbe verloren. Die aggressive Miene war einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Dennoch wusste Fíli, dass er darauf nicht viel geben konnte. Er hatte hier lediglich einen Etappensieg errungen. Azog würde vermutlich schon bei nächster Gelegenheit versuchen, seine Autorität auf Neue zu untergraben und seine Anweisungen boykottieren. Aber immerhin: Dieser Etappensieg heute war mehr als er in den vergangenen neun Monaten erreicht hatte. 

„Ich denke, jeder weiß, was er jetzt zu tun hat“, schloss Fíli energisch und verließ den Raum. In einem leerstehenden Büro griff er zum Telefonhörer und wählte Doris Nummer. Für alles, was da noch kommen würde, wollte er sich bei ihrem Firmenanwalt juristische Rückendeckung holen. Denn jetzt hatte er genug. Er hatte ein für allemal genug.

Keine drei Wochen später war Azog weg. Einfach so, von jetzt auf gleich. Fíli hatte ihn gleich beim Betreten des Firmengebäudes abgefangen, ihm die fristlose Kündigung in die Hand gedrückt und ihn aufgefordert, sofort zu gehen. Genau 15 Minuten ließ er ihm, um seine persönlichen Sachen – jedoch nur unter Fílis persönlicher Aufsicht – in einem Pappkarton zu verstauen und das Gebäude, eskortiert von Dwalin, zu verlassen. Dieser plötzliche Abgesang war das Ergebnis eines weiteren Gesprächs mit Kíli gewesen, das Fíli keine Ruhe gelassen hatte.

 _„Sieh zu, dass du den Typen schnell loswirst. Jetzt weiß er ja, dass du ihn auf dem Kieker hast – und wenn er echt so ein hinterhältiger Typ ist wie du sagt, dann wird er jetzt alles dran setzen, um dem Unternehmen und dir noch möglichst viel zu schaden.“_

Einer Eingebung folgend hatte Fíli daraufhin eines späten Abends Azogs Firmenrechner genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Fíli war in Sachen IT kein Anfänger und stieß schon bei einem ersten Screening auf einige Ungereimtheiten. Schließlich holte er ihren IT-Spezialisten Nori hinzu. Dieser konnte eindeutig nachweisen, dass defintiv sensible Firmendaten heruntergeladen und kopiert worden waren. Download auf ein externes Speichermedium, ein klarer Verstoß gegen Erebors strikte IT-Richtlinien. Und nicht nur das: beim Wiederherstellen der gesamten Korrespondenz nach innen und außen konnte Nori den Nachweis erbringen, dass Azog Kontakt mit Mitarbeitern aus Thranduils Unternehmen gehabt hatte – und dass es dabei nicht um die Fußballergebnisse vom Wochenende gegangen war. 

Auch wenn Fíli eigentlich genau nach so etwas gesucht hatte, verschlug es ihm bei so viel Unverfrorenheit dann doch die Sprache. Nori klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter: „Wart’s ab, Kleiner. Wenn du erst einmal so lange in dem Job bist wie ich, dann überrascht dich nichts mehr. Wenn du wüsstest, was ich schon alles erlebt habe … aber bis jetzt hat es keiner geschafft, seine digitalen Spuren wirklich komplett zu verwischen.“

 

Oder du hast es halt noch nicht bemerkt, weil sie so gut verwischt waren, dachte Fíli bei sich, hütete sich aber, es auszusprechen. Stattdessen bedankte er sich bei Nori: „Danke, dass du auch um diese Uhrzeit noch gekommen bist. Ich schulde dir was …“

Nori grinste: „Spendier mir irgendwann ein Bier, dann passt das schon. Aber das hat Zeit. Jetzt solltest du als erstes Thorin anrufen und dann die sofortige Kündigung aufsetzen. Du darfst ihn morgen keinesfalls noch einmal an den Rechner lassen.“ 

Fíli fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sicher. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit über gewünscht, Azog möge aus seinem Arbeitsumfeld verschwinden. Doch in seinen Vorstellungen war Azog immer von sich aus gegangen. Fíli hatte mit keinem Gedanken daran gedacht, dass er derjenige sein konnte, ja sein würde, der Azogs Karriere bei Erebor beendete. Eine Kündigung aussprechen. Noch dazu eine fristlose. Fíli fühlte schon jetzt, wie sich sein Magen bei dem Gedanken zusammenkrampfte. Aber es half nichts. So wie es aussah, hatte er es hier mit einem handfesten Fall von Firmenspionage zu tun. Wenn er jetzt nicht sofort reagierte, war er hier fehl am Platz.

Er nickte Nori zu, nahm das dargebotene Handy in die Hand und tippte Thorins Nummer.  

Nach dem Anruf bei Thorin folgte ein Anruf bei Dori, der noch seinen juristischen Segen dazu gab, dann das Aufsetzen eines wasserdichten Kündigungsschreibens – und Azog war Vergangenheit. 

So entsetzt Fíli einerseits über seine Entdeckung – und das Ausmaß von Azogs Betrug – war, so erleichtert fühlte er sich auf der anderen Seite. Bei diesem Tatbestand und dieser erdrückenden Beweislage musste er keine weiteren Gründe für die fristlose Kündigung vorbringen. Er musste nicht versuchen, die diffusen Vorwürfe des Mobbing, der Illoyalität und weiterer schwammiger Begrifflichkeiten in triftige Gründe zu packen. Er musste sich nicht seinerseits mit dem Vorwurf auseinandersetzen, einfach nur zu empfindlich gewesen zu sein und kein Rückgrat gehabt zu haben. Mit einem Mal agierte er nicht mehr aus der Opferrolle heraus, sondern aus der Rolle eines souveränen Teamchefs, der schnell und konsequent auch harte und unbequeme Entscheidungen traf. Sein Image bei seinen Mitarbeitern änderte sich quasi über Nacht. Jeder wusste jetzt: „Vorsicht mit dem jungen Durin. Der fackelt nicht lange.“ Mit der Entlassung Azogs erhielt Fíli den Respekt zurück, den Azog ihm die ganze Zeit über verweigert und gegenüber der anderen Kollegen untergraben hatte. Insofern war Fíli über Azogs Spionage fast dankbar. 

Doch nicht nur seine direkten Mitarbeiter und Kollegen zollten Fíli Respekt. Auch Thorin zeigte sich hochzufrieden – zum einen mit Fílis Instinkt, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich Azogs Rechner genauer anzusehen und zum anderen mit seinem umsichtigen Vorgehen in dieser delikaten Angelegenheit – und lobte seinen Neffen über den grünen Klee. Und Fíli empfand eine tiefe Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, kaum dass die Tür hinter Dwalin und Azog ins Schloss gefallen war. Ein über neunmonatige aufgebauter Albdruck war ihm innerhalb von 15 Minuten von der Seele genommen worden. Er zückte sein Handy und schrieb eine kurze Textnachricht: „Azog ist weg. Fristlos entlassen. Danke für alles. CU soon. F.‘

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis die Antwort kam: ‚Gut gemacht, Batman. Jetzt kannst du Gotham City aufräumen. Greetz, K.‘

Fíli grinste. Seine Welt war in diesem Moment definitiv wieder in Ordnung.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Es fühlte sich unwirklich an. Nach so langer Zeit schienen mit einem Mal die zerrütteten Dinge in seinem Leben an ihren rechten Platz zu fallen. Alles passte. Er sah sich um und hatte das Gefühl, Protagonist in einem kitschigen Film zu sein, mittendrin in der Schlussszene bei einem völlig überzogenen Happy End. Bei dem Gedanken lachte er leise in sich hinein, dennoch konnte er sich nicht helfen: Er genoss die Szenerie rund um sich herum.

Thorin stand leise vor sich hin summend am Grill auf der Terrasse seines Bungalows und wendete mit Hingabe Steak und Gemüsespießchen. Neben ihm stand Dwalin, der mit kritischen Blicken jede Bewegung seines Kollegen und Freundes verfolgte und, wenn er ihn nicht gerade mit besserwisserischen Kommentaren nervte, mit ihm die Sportergebnisse der letzten Woche durchdiskutierte. 

Am Rand des neu aufgestellten Sandkastens saß Dís und buk für ihre Enkelin Sandkuchen um Sandkuchen, die diese mit spitzen Freudenschreien wieder zerstörte. „Putt“, rief sie begeistert. Oma, putt …“

Unter dem alten Apfelbaum saß Tauriel, den Rücken an den Stamm gelehnt. Ihre Finger spielten gedankenverloren mit den langen, dunklen Haaren ihres Mannes, dessen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkeln ruhte. Kíli wiederum reckte besitzergreifend seine Arme nach oben und bedeutete Tauriel mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, ihren Kopf soweit zu senken, dass seine Lippen die Ihren berühren konnten, ohne dass er sich selbst allzu sehr anstrengen musste. „Faulpelz“, knurrte Tauriel liebevoll und kam der Aufforderung sofort nach. Die beiden gaben ein schönes Bild ab, dachte Fíli. Tauriel mit ihren schier unendlich langen Beinen, die an diesem warmen Sommerabend lediglich in – sehr – kurz abgeschnittenen Jeans steckten. Das lange rote Haar hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden. Die schlanken, aber muskulösen Arme hielten Kíli fest. Der wiederum, hochgewachsen zwar, aber dennoch einige Zentimeter kleiner als seine Frau, trug wie immer in seine abgetragenen blauen Jeans. Ein Tank-Top zeigte, dass er momentan offenbar gut in Form war, denn trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt hatten seine Oberarme doch beachtliche Ausmaße. Das fast schwarze Haar bändigte ein Pferdeschwanz und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Die beiden küssten sich, dann wisperte Kíli Tauriel etwas Unhörbares ins Ohr. Die lachte laut und drohte spielerisch mit dem Finger. Dann küsste sie ihn wieder.

Wäre Fíli in diesem Moment nicht selbst einfach nur glücklich gewesen, er hätte vor Neid erblassen können. Doch so rekelte er sich träge in seinem Gartenstuhl und nahm einfach nur dieses viel zu seltene Familienidyll in sich auf. 

Er war nicht naiv: nur weil Thorin in einem seltenen Anfall von Harmoniebedürfnis alle Familienmitglieder (und enge Freunde) zu einem Grillabend eingeladen hatte, bedeutete das nicht automatisch „Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.“ Nach wie vor gab es sowohl die altbekannten als auch neue Reibungspunkte zwischen Kíli und Thorin. Musste die junge Familie denn beispielweise wirklich mit dem Fahrrad einmal quer durch die ganze Stadt radeln, um zu ihnen zu kommen, das Kind in einem Fahrradanhänger, an dessen Verkehrssicherheit Thorin ernsthaft zweifelte? Konnte man da nicht einmal das Auto nehmen? Und war Arwen in der städtischen Kita – sicher nicht im besten Viertel der Stadt – wirklich gut aufgehoben? Konnte man da nicht schon eine gewisse Entfremdung von den Eltern spüren? Und war es wirklich ein Übergriff in Kílis und Tauriels Angelegenheiten, dass Thorin eine Ausbildungsversicherung und einen Bausparvertrag für Arwen abgeschlossen hatte? Er hatte es schließlich nur gut gemeint. Kíli hingegen war fast ausgeflippt, als Thorin ihm die Policen vorgelegt hatte. Und außerdem: Wie albern war es eigentlich, dass Tauriel beim Grillabend nur Zucchinischeiben, Gemüsespieße und Schafskäse aus der Alufolie aß, weil „dafür wenigstens kein Tier hatte sterben müssen“?  Thorin hatte ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken können.

Doch trotz allem: Heute Abend fühlte sich mit einem Mal alles richtig und gut an. Kitschig, aber gut.

„Los, jetzt, alle miteinander, setzt euch an den Tisch.“ Thorin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Die Steaks sind fertig.“ Füße tappen, Stühle rücken, Gläser klirren. Dís setzte Arwen in ihr Kinderstühlchen und platzierte sich neben ihr, um ihn beim Essen helfen zu können. Kíli war kurz nach drinnen verschwunden und kam mit kalten Getränken zurück. Mit dem unteren Ende seiner Bierflasche stieß er leicht gegen die Flasche in Fílis Hand, als er sich neben ihn setzte. „Cheers, Fee. Sag‘ mal, ich wollte dich noch was fragen: Hast du vielleicht Lust, Arwens Patenonkel zu sein?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und plötzlich ist alles ganz idyllisch bei der Durin-Eichenschild-Familie, nicht wahr? Dann sollen sie das jetzt erst einmal genießen dürfen, oder?


	14. Chapter 14

Patenonkel … Fíli merkte, wie er rot wurde. „Wow“, brachte er heraus. „Ich bin sprachlos. Ihr fragt echt mich?“

 

„Warum denn nicht?“, meinte Kíli trocken. „Du bist immerhin mein Bruder, oder nicht?“

 

„Naja, ich … ich …“ Fíli verhaspelte sich und wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

 

„Ich meine, ich bin jetzt nicht so der Kirchgänger“ – und du ja auch nicht, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht einmal genau, was meine Aufgabe als Pate wäre ...“

 

„Keine Kirche“, sagten Kíli und Tauriel kategorisch wie aus einem Mund, während Dís auf ihrem Stuhl Schnappatmung bekam und Thorin hörbar Luft einzog.

 

„Kíli!“, stieß Dís hervor. „Das kannst du nicht machen.“

 

„Du weißt, wie ich dazu stehe, Mom“, entgegnete Kíli scharf. „Und da gehe ich auch keine Kompromisse ein. Wir lassen Arwen nicht taufen.“ Als wäre Kíli jemals Kompromisse eingegangen, dachte Fíli spöttisch. Und ein Seitenblick auf Tauriel sagte ihm, dass seine Schwägerin ebensowenig mit sich reden lassen würde. 

 

Kílis Ton duldete definitiv keinen Widerspruch. „Trotzdem möchten wir, dass sie Paten hat, die sie bei den wichtigen Augenblicken ihres Lebens begleiten“, fuhr er fort. Das wären dann du, Fíli, und Tauriels beste Freundin Eowyn. Und eurer Job wäre zum Beispiel einfach da zu sein bei solchen Ereignissen, wie der Einschulung. Oder wenn sie heiratet. Oder einfach da zu sein, wenn ihre Eltern vielleicht irgendwann einfach schrecklich und peinlich sind. Wenn sie sich mal auskotzen muss. Und natürlich einzuspringen, falls ihre Eltern komplett ausfallen...“

 

Jetzt war es an Fíli, Luft einzuziehen. „Was meinst du mit 'komplett ausfallen'?“

 

Kíli sah seinen Bruder mit deutlichem Amüsement an. Es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß, Fíli aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Na, was wohl? Irgendjemand muss sich schließlich um Arwen kümmern, falls Tauriel und mir etwas passiert. Tauriel hat keine Geschwister und auch ihre Eltern sind nicht mehr am Leben, also hat sie Eowyn gewählt. Und ich wähle dich. So wie Thorin sich damals um uns gekümmert hat, wärst du für Arwen zuständig.“

 

Fíli sah seine Nichte an, die gerade eine weich gegrillte Zucchinischeibe in der Hand zerdrückte und die Matsche auf dem Tisch verteilte, und ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Ein Kind? Er und ein Kind? Das Entsetzen musste ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, dass Kíli unwillkürlich auflachte.

 

„Machst du dir jetzt echt Sorgen, oder was? Keine Angst, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um den 'worst case' zu verhindern. Und ansonsten kannst du sie einfach ab und an von der Kita abholen und ihr einen Satz Silberbesteck zu Weihnachten schenken. Und selbst das erwarte ich nicht von dir. Sei einfach ein cooler Onkel. Sonst nichts.“

 

Fíli nickte, halbwegs beruhigt. Dieser Passus war schließlich nur eine Formalität, sonst nichts. Zumal ja ohnehin nichts schriftlich fixiert war. Er und ein Kind – das waren zwei komplett unterschiedliche Welten, Lichtjahre voneinander getrennt. Allein die Vorstellung von einem Kleinkind in seinem Penthouse hätte ihm in der Tat Bauchgrimmen verursacht. Arwen verteilte die Zucchini jetzt in ihren schwarzen Locken. Doch Fíli lächelte. Zucchini im Haar, Schokolade auf dem Sofa, Trotzphasen und nasse Gummistiefel, dass waren Kílis und Tauriels Probleme. Er würde für die Geschenke und gelegentlich für coole Ausflüge sorgen. „Ich fühle mich echt geehrt, dass ihr mich fragt“, sagte er und meinte es auch ganz aufrichtig. „Ich will liebend gern Arwens Patenonkel sein.“

 

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

 

Nach Kílis Eröffnung, Arwen nicht taufen zu lassen, war die Stimmung im Garten merklich abgekühlt. Thorin war mehr oder weniger verstummt und auch Dís wirkte mit einem mal verkrampft. Da half es auch nicht, dass Kíli Karten für die Sommerfestspiele mitgebracht hatte. Fünf Stück für die Familie und Freunde. Dís hatte zwar erfreut nach einer der Karten gegriffen, Kíli aber dennoch mit einem strafenden Blick bedacht. Dwalin hatte sich erst ein wenig geniert, sich dann aber doch rasch einer der Karten bemächtigt. Verlegen fügte er hinzu, er werde auch kommen, wenn's in Ordnung sei. Er habe ohnehin längst mal sehen wollen, was Kíli eigentlich da mache. Thorin indes hatte mit steinerner Miene in sein Rotweinglas geschaut und etwas gebrummt, von wegen, er habe keine Zeit für „so etwas“.

 

Ein finsterer Ausdruck legte sich über Kílis Gesicht, wenngleich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Kíli, der Schauspieler, seine Züge wieder unter Kontrolle und schaute so neutral wie möglich. Fíli jedoch war Kílis Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit nicht entgangen – und wunderte sich. War das Wut gewesen? Enttäuschung? Hoffte wirklich ausgerechnet sein rebellischer Bruder auf die Anerkennung Thorins? Ausgerechnet Kíli? Und ausgerechnet jetzt? Schließlich musste er doch genau wissen, dass er mit dem Thema Kindstaufe einen empfindlichen Punkt bei Thorin getroffen hatte. Fíli hatte, wenn er ehrlich war, keine Ahnung, ob die Religion bei Thorin eine solch ausgeprägte Rolle spielte. Dennoch war eine Kindstaufe einfach eine Selbstverständlichkeit und es gehörte sich nicht, sich darüber hinwegzusetzen. Nicht als Mitglied der Durin-Eichenschild-Familie. Dass Thorin jetzt grollte – und mit Sicherheit auch eine ganze Weile grollen würde – musste Kíli bewusst sein. Zumal Fíli nie gedacht hätte, dass sich Kíli etwas daraus machte.

 

Kíli war immer der Unabhängige gewesen. Derjenige, der nie etwas auf der Meinung anderer gegeben hatte. Der meist schon aus Prinzip eine andere Meinung als Thorin vertreten hatte und die Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Onkel zum Sport erhoben hatte. Fíli rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen. Das Familienidyll hatte ja nun gerade mal eineinhalb Stunden gedauert. Vielen Dank, Kíli. Trotzdem tat ihm Thorins Reaktion leid. Und Kílis verletzter Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt.

 

Wie um Thorins Ignoranz wettmachen zu wollen, schnappte er sich zwei der Karten, wenngleich er keine Ahnung hatte, mit wem er zusammen die Festspiele besuchen sollte. Zumindest eine Frau gab es derzeit nicht in seinem Leben. Vielleicht würde er Ori fragen.

 

„Was spielt ihr eigentlich?“, fragte Fíli, um das ins Stocken geratene Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen und es möglichst weit weg vom Thema Taufe zu lenken.

 

Kíli, der gerade Arwen auf seinen Schoß gehievt hatte, sah auf. „Tennesse Williams. Die Glasmenagerie.“

 

Fíli überlegte kurz, ob er bluffen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. „Uff …, sagt mir ehrlich gesagt gar nichts. Muss man das kennen?“

 

Kíli lachte. „Müssen musst du gar nichts, aber ein bisschen kulturelle Bildung kann ja nicht schaden. Kommt übrigens auch gut bei Frauen an“, neckte er.

 

Fíli wurde rot. Er hasste es, wenn Leute, und speziell sein Bruder, zielgenau seine wunden Punkte erwischten.

 

„Der Erzähler Tom lebt mit seiner Mutter und seiner gehbehinderten Schwester zusammen in St.Louis, nachdem der Vater die Familie verlassen hat. Die Schwester, Laura, beschäftigt sich die ganze Zeit intensiv mit ihrer Glasmenagerie,also irgendwelchen Tieren aus Glas. Irgendwann bringt Tom seinen Kollegen Jim mit nach Hause und sowohl Mutter als auch Tochter ziehen alle Register, um Jim als Ehemann beziehungsweise Schwiegersohn zu gewinnen. Klappt nicht. Jim zerstört aus Versehen eines der Glastiere. Also genau genommen bricht er dem Einhorn das Horn ab und macht daraus ein Pferd, und außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass er verlobt ist. Alle sind sauer, besonders auf Tom, der Jim ja angeschleppt hat. Daraufhin nimmt sich Tom ein Beispiel an seinem Daddy und verlässt ebenfalls die Familie“, fasste Kíli in Kürze das Stück zusammen.

 

„Aha“, machte Fíli. „Und wen spielst du? Tom oder Jim?“

 

„Tom“, meinte Kíli trocken. „Der hat mehr zu sagen.“

 

Fíli nickte anerkennend. Dís lächelte zögernd. Dwalin nickte kurz und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

 

Thorin sagte nichts. Er blickte stumm vor sich hin, als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an. Kílis Miene war ebenfalls unbewegt. Fíli rutschte unruhig hin und her, als wollte er versuchen, dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen.

 

Schließlich sprang Kíli auf. „Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen, Tauriel. Arwen muss ins Bett und ich bin auch müde.“

 

„Aber ihr könnt doch hier schlafen“, protestierte Dís. „Ihr könnt doch um diese Zeit nicht mehr mit den Rädern quer durch die Stadt fahren... mit dem Kind?“

 

„Natürlich können wir.“ Kíli klang genervt und vermutlich schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, denn er lenkte unmittelbar ein: „Wir haben nichts zum Übernachten dabei. Tauriel muss morgen sehr früh raus und ich muss Arwen in die Kita bringen. Das klappt alles nicht, wenn wir hier bleiben.“ Er hielt Arwen mit einer Hand auf seiner Hüfte fest, mit der anderen griff er nach der Wickeltasche. Auch Tauriel hatte sich erhoben. Beide nickten kurz in die Runde und verabschiedeten sich. „Schlaf gut, Fìli. Pass mit dem Bier auf, Dwalin. Nacht, Mom. Danke fürs Essen, Thorin.“

 

Thorin brummte ein „Auf Wiedersehen“ und hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß. Dann verschwand die kleine Familie hinterm Haus, wo die Räder standen.

 

++++++++++++

 

Fast bedauerte Fíli, dass Thorin Kílis Stück nicht sehen wollte. Die Rolle des Tom war seinem Bruder wie auf den Leib geschrieben. Tom, der Einzelgänger. Der Außenseiter in der eigenen Familie. Tom, den seine Mutter und seine Schwester für das eigene Scheitern verantwortlich machen und der schließlich frustriert seine Familie verlässt. Kíli spielte Tom mit einer solchen Intensität, dass Fíli vergaß, dass es sein Bruder war, der da auf der Bühne stand. Wie auch schon die letzten Male, bei denen Fíli Kíli hatte spielen sehen, war es Kíli gelungen, komplett hinter seiner Rolle zu verschwinden. Erst beim Schlussapplaus, als er mit dem breitesten Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht Platz fand, auf der Bühne erschien, war Kíli wieder da. Kíli wie er leibte und lebte.

 

Fíli warf seiner Mutter einen Seitenblick zu. Dís schien ihrem Jüngsten wie immer rasch verziehen zu haben und applaudierte wie wild, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Fíli drückte ihr lächelnd die Schulter, während ihr Dwalin ein wenig peinlich berührt ein Taschentuch reichte. „Sorry.“ Dís lachte unter Tränen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich so packen würde. Er ist gut, nicht wahr? Er ist wirklich gut.“

 

Sie ließen die anderen Festspielbesucher passieren und blieben in einigem Abstand von der Bühne stehen, um dort auf Kíli zu warten. Wortfetzen drangen an Fílis Ohr. „Erstaunlich begabt ...“ … „Noch sehr jung, aber sehr charismatisch“... „Der alte Beorn hatte mal wieder den richtigen Riecher ...“ … „Der bleibt doch nicht lang. Einer wie der versauert doch nicht in Ered Luin...“

 

Es klang merkwürdig in Fílis Ohren, wenn andere über seinen Bruder sprachen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass über einen Fremden gesprochen wurde, nicht über Kíli. Die längste Zeit seines Lebens hatte er Kíli in den Rolle „Bruder“ (gleichbedeutend mit Nervensäge), „Sohn“ (verzärteltes Bürschchen) und Neffe (dickköpfiger Rebell) gekannt. An Kíli, den vielgelobten Schauspieler, Ehemann und Vater musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen.

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er seien Bruder – wieder in Zivil – , wie er sich noch mit ein paar Leuten unterhielt. Einer davon, ein riesiger, kräftiger Kerl, kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Dann entdeckte Kíli offenbar seine Familie und winkte sie her: „Hey, ihr seid ja echt gekommen! Hat's euch gefallen?“ Er strahlte. „Mom, Fili, Dwalin, darf ich euch kurz Beorn Skinchanger vorstellen? Er ist der Intendant hier und hat mich hergeholt. Beorn, das hier sind meine Mom Dís, mein Bruder Fíli und das hier ist Dwalin Fundin, ein Freund der Familie.“

 

„Freut mich.“ Der riesenhafte Kerl, den Kíli als Beorn vorgestellt hatte, schüttelte ihnen reihum kräftig die Hände und Fíli fiel es wie Schuppen aus den Augen. Der Riese war derselbe Mann, der damals in Bruchtal im Theater vor ihm gesessen hatte, an jenem Abend, an der er Kíli das erste Mal auf der Bühne gesehen hatte. Er war der Mann gewesen, der ihm damals schon vom Talent des „jungen Durin“ berichtet hatte. Und nun war er der Mann, der Kíli nach Ered Luin geholt hatte. Die Welt war ein Dorf.

 

Kíli ließ kurz den Blick durch die Runde schweifen. „Thorin?“ fragte er nur kurz.

 

Dís schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst ihn doch.“

 

Dwalin brummte nur dazu. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Kíli. Irgendwann begreift auch Thorin, dass du dein Leben so führen musst, wie du es für richtig hältst. Gib ihm Zeit ...“

 

Kíli zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Ist ja auch nicht nicht wichtig“, sagte er leichthin. „Hauptsache, euch hat's gefallen. Lasst uns noch eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen. Vor dem Auftritt krieg' ich immer nichts runter, und jetzt bin ich am Verhungern.“

 

 

+++++++++++++++

 

 

Fíli keuchte. Sein Herz raste und der Schweiß lief ihm in Bächen aus allen Poren. Sein Hemd klebte an seinem Oberkörper, sein Rücken begann zu schmerzen und sein Trommelfell drohte zu bersten. Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten stand er mit seinem Wagen an Zapfsäule 7 einer Tankstelle und versuchte, seine brüllende Nichte wieder zurück in ihren Kindersitz zu befördern. Arwen schrie, was ihre Lungen hergaben und machte sich steif wie Brett, wenn er auch nur versuchte, ihre Hüfte so weit abzuknicken, dass er sie mit dem Gurt des Sitzes fixieren konnte. Das kleine Persönchen hatte mit seinen gerade mal 14 Monaten eine ganz erstaunliche Kraft und was ihr an körperlicher Überlegenheit fehlte, machte sie durch Lautstärke wett.

 

Fíli spürte, wie sich die Blicke der anderen Tankstellenkunden in seinen gebeugten Rücken bohrten. Auch das trug nicht wirklich zur Entspannung der Lage bei. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und verwünschte in Gedanken seinen Bruder, der ihm sein Prinzesschen heute Abend aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Normalerweise hatten Kíli und Tauriel den Ehrgeiz, die Familie so wenig wie möglich zur Kinderbetreuung einzuspannen. Doch jetzt befand sich Tauriel für einen mehrwöchigen Job in Rohan und Kíli arbeitete an diesem Nachmittag mit seiner Jugendtheatergruppe und sollte am Abend selbst zur Premiere der neuen Theater-Saison auf der Bühne stehen. Und alle sonstigen Babysitter, die die beiden sonst noch auf ihrer Liste hatten, waren entweder krank, schrieben Prüfungen an der Uni oder mussten selbst arbeiten. Also hatte sich Fíli als engagierter Patenonkel bereit erklärt, Arwen nach der Arbeit von der Kita abzuholen, sie nach Hause zu bringen zu füttern und ins Bett zu verfrachten und so lange zu bleiben, bis Kíli irgendwann nach Hause kam – eine Entscheidung, die er just in diesem Moment bitter bereute.

 

Er versuchte es mit Ablenkung. Doch dieser auf gerade mal 80 Zentimeter komprimierte Zorn ließ sich so leicht nicht besänftigen. Egal, was er seiner Nichte anbot – Schnuller, Portemonnaie oder Schlüsselbund – Arwen schleuderte es erbost von sich weg. Fíli zuckte zusammen, als sein Schlüsselanhänger (ein aus Metall gegossener Miniatur-Audi) schmerzhaft mit seiner Augenbraue kollidierte und fluchte. Kíli brauchte für sein Balg keinen Patenonkel oder Babysitter, sondern einen hochqualifizierten Dompteur.

 

Er war mit seinem Latein ziemlich am Ende. Unangeschnallt konnte er die Kleine nicht nach Hause fahren. Kíli würde ihn köpfen. Aber Arwen zur Kooperation zu bewegen, war aber in etwa so aussichtsreich, wie einen Bulldozer allein durch Muskelkraft das Nebelgebirge hochschieben zu wollen. Nach weiteren schweißtreibenden zehn Minuten gab er auf. Alle pädagogischen Vorsätze beiseite schiebend, schnappte er seine immer noch brüllende Nichte und erstand an der Kasse einen Schokoriegel. Zwei Minuten später saß Arwen friedlich in ihrem Kindersitz und machte „Hmmmmmmm....“.

 

Zurück im Hexenhäuschen registrierte Fíli, dass Arwen einen recht strengen Geruch verbreitete. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Boah, du stinkst, kleine Elfe. Was in aller Welt kriegst du denn zu essen?“ Mit Todesverachtung trug er seine Nichte ins Bad und legte sie auf die Wickelunterlage, die auf der Badematte platziert war. Tauriel hatte sich geweigert, einen Wickeltisch anzuschaffen mit der Begründung „sobald die Kids mobiler sind, fallen sie eh bloß runter“, weshalb Fíli sich in zusammengekauerter Haltung nun über das Kind beugte. Arwen schrie schon wieder wie am Spieß. Flach auf den Rücken gelegt zu werden und die Hosen runter gezogen zu bekommen widersprach offenbar ihrer Auffassung von Freizeitgestaltung. Fíli hielt sie an den Füßen fest und versuchte, sie ihrer Windel zu entledigen. Arwen, die durch den Schokoriegel vermutlich neue Energie gesammelt hatte, wand sich unter seinem Griff heraus, drehte sich geschickt auf den Bauch, wobei sie den Inhalt der Windel großzügig auf Badematte, Body und Oberschenkel verteilte, richtete sich auf und stellte sich an den Badenwannenrand. „Banne“, sagte sie glücklich. Fíli wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Kurzentschlossen stellte er Arwen, so wie sie war, in die „Banne“ und duschte das, was Arwens Körper von Spinatnudeln und Blaubeeren nicht mehr benötigte, ab, wobei er sich bemühte ihr lautes Protestgebrüll so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Badematte, Wickelunterlage und Body stopfte er so wie sie waren in die Waschmaschine und stellte sie an. 60 Grad würden wohl reichen, oder? Arwen kriegte eine frische Windel – im Stehen, weil sie sich weigerte, sich hinzulegen – und frische Klamotten. Dass er ihr dafür erst einmal durchs halbe Haus hinterherjagen musste, weil sie anziehen doof fand, gehörte schon zu den kleineren Herausforderungen an diesem Nachmittag.

 

In der Küche fand er einen Zettel seines Bruders: „Du kannst Pfannkuchen machen. Teig und Apfelmus stehen im Kühlschrank. Danke + Gruß, K.“ Gut. Immerhin. Während er am Herd stand und Pfannkuchen buk, nutzte Arwen die Gelegenheit, eine Küchenschublade mit Plastikbehältern komplett auszuräumen und den Inhalt über den gesamten Küchenboden zu verteilen. Danach stellte sie sich an ihre Spielküche und hantierte dort mit einem Kochtopf, in dem ein paar Kastanien lagen.

 

Beim Anblick der Spielküche stieg leichter Groll in Fíli auf. Er wusste genau, dass sich im Keller des Hexenhäuschens eine perfekt ausgestattete Kinderspielküche befand, komplett mit Toaster, Mixer und Mikrowelle – ein Geschenk von ihm zu Arwens erstem Geburtstag. Statt dessen spielte seine Nichte mit zwei zusammengeklebten Pappkartons, die Tauriel mit bunter Klebefolie überzogen hatte. Zwei aufgeschraubte Holzscheiben waren Drehknöpfe, zwei schwarz bemalte Pappscheiben die Herdplatten und eine kleine flache Plastikschüssel das Spülbecken. Und weder Kíli noch Tauriel sahen sich veranlasst, dieses Provisorium durch Fílis Geschenk zu ersetzen.

 

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst ihr ein Bilderbuch schenken“, war Kílis einziger Kommentar gewesen, als er mit dem Riesenpaket angerückt war. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn ihr euch ständig über unsere Hinweise hinwegsetzt.“

 

„Ihr“, das waren Thorin, Dís und er, die Arwen mit allerlei Geschenken und Aufmerksamkeiten versorgten, die aber oft genug von Kíli oder Tauriel entweder konfisziert und bis auf weiteres weggepackt oder gänzlich zurückgegeben wurden. „Sie braucht das nicht“, hieß es dann. Oder ganz pädagogisch: „Sie soll aufwachsen, ohne den ganzen Konsumquatsch und lieber ihre Fantasie nutzen.“ Kíli formulierte es besonders deutlich: „Lasst gefälligst diese blöden Schenkerei. Arwen soll sich irgendwann freuen, ihre Familie zu sehen, weil die Leute Zeit mit ihr verbringen, nicht, weil sie auf Geschenke von ihnen wartet. Sie ist grade mal ein Jahr alt. Ihr müsst euch ihre Zuneigung nicht erkaufen.“ Unnötig zu sagen, dass so etwas bei Thorin auf taube Ohren stieß. Und auch Fíli tat sich schwer damit, mit leeren Händen seiner Nichte gegenüberzutreten.

 

Während Pfannkuchen um Pfannkuchen auf dem Herd goldgelb wurde, war Fíli tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Erst spät fiel ihm auf, wie auffallend ruhig Arwen gerade war. Er sah von seiner Bratpfanne hoch und stellte fest, dass Arwen gerade dabei war, in aller Seeelenruhe ihre bunte Küche mit einem Filzstift anzumalen, den sie aus Fílis offenstehender Aktentasche stibizt hatte. „Geschieht Kíli und Tauriel recht“, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann aber siegte sein pädagogisches Über-ich. Mit einem entschiedenen „Nein, Arwen.“ entwand er den Stift ihren kleinen Fingern – und erntete ein Gebrüll, das vermutlich noch im benachbarten Pferdestall zu hören war. Fíli versuchte zu trösten, zu erklären und abzulenken, doch Arwen war außer sich vor Wut. Sie schmiss sich auf den Boden und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

 

Auf dem Herd begann es zu stinken und zu qualmen. „Scheiße“, brüllte jetzt Fíli, flitzte wieder zum Herd, schrie auf, als sein nur mit Socken bekleideter Fuß auf eine Kastanie trat, und riss die Bratpfanne mit dem halbverkohlten Pfannkuchen von der Herdplatte.

 

„Du kleines Monster“, knurrte er leise, als Arwen, von Fílis Ausbruch neugierig geworden, zu ihm an den Herd tapste. „Auf“, sagte sie entschieden und verlangte, auf den Arm genommen zu werden. Dann guckte sie von oben in rauchende Bratpfanne. „Hmmmmmmm...“, machte sie.

 

Den Pfannkuchen verspeiste Arwen anschließend mit Genuss, wobei sicher die Hälfte unter dem Tisch landete. Die kleine Auseinandersetzung darüber, wer nun die Hoheit über die Schüssel mit dem Apfelmus und den zugehörigen Löffel hatte, endete damit, dass besagte Schüssel samt Inhalt neben den Pfannkuchenresten auf dem Boden landete. Fíli schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wünschte sich zurück in sein Appartement auf sein Sofa. Kíli konnte später was erleben. Fíli war der festen Überzeugung, dass man Kinder schon „in den Griff“ bekam, wenn man sie nur richtig erzog. Und dass seine Nichte sich so aufführte, konnte nur daran liegen, dass Tauriel und Kíli ihren Job als Eltern nicht richtig gemacht hatten. Oder etwa nicht?

 

Es war nach halb zehn, also Fíli Arwen glücklich im Schlafanzug und im Bett hatte sowie die Küche wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand versetzt hatte. Mit knurrendem Magen durchsuchte er Kílis Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem und wurde schließlich im Tiefkühlfach fündig. Pizza. 12 Minuten bei 220 Grad im Ofen, fertig. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und schmerzendem Rücken – Arwen hatte sich gegen Ende nur noch tragen lassen, weil sie offenbar zum Laufen zu müde war – setzte er sich samt Pizza und eingeschaltetem Babyfon noch ein wenig raus in den Garten. Es war eine laue Septembernacht mit einem wunderschönen Sternenhimmel. Auf dem wackligen Gartentischchen stand ein Teller, auf den irgendjemand lauter Kerzenstummel geklebt hatte, die Fíli jetzt anzündete. Das und der beleuchtete Bildschirm seines Tablets reichen aus, um recht komfortabel zu lesen.

 

Erst gegen elf hörte er Kílis alten VW vorfahren. Gleich darauf kam sein Bruder mit seinen langen Schritten durch das quietschende Gartentor.

 

„Hey“, sagte Kíli und stellte eine Flasche Wein vor Fíli ab. Sein Gesicht strahlte, seine Augen leuchteten, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass er eigentlich todmüde war. Aber vermutlich war er viel zu aufgedreht, um jetzt gleich zu schlafen.

 

„Wofür ist die denn?“, fragte Fíli verwirrt auf die Weinflasche deutend.

 

„Kleines Dankeschön fürs Ausharren“, meinte Kíli augenzwinkernd.

 

Und Fíli, der seinem Bruder einen Vortrag über richtige Kindererziehung halten wollte, schmolz. „Unsinn. War doch alles okay. Arwen ist doch wirklich entzückend.“ Es war nicht einmal gelogen. Wenn sie nicht gerade einen ihrer Zornanfälle hatte, war Arwen das mit Abstand süßeste Kind auf Erden, wie Fíli fand.

 

Kíli zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Entzückend? Mit was hast du sie denn bestochen? Arwen lebt gerade ihre erste Trotzphase voll aus.“

 

Fíli dachte an den Schokoriegel und fragte unschuldig: „Wirklich? Nein, bei mir war sie ganz zuckersüß..“

 

„Na, dann“, meinte Kíli leichthin, „kannst du ja öfter mal einspringen“ und Fíli wurde blass.

 

„Wie war's denn bei dir?“, wechselte er rasch das Thema.

 

„Cool.“ Kíli stieg gleich darauf ein. „Wir hatten echt volles Haus. Keine Ahnung, wann Beorn das zum letzten Mal so erlebt hat. Es war vollkommen genial. Und wir waren auch alle richtig gut. In aller Bescheidenheit natürlich.“

 

Kíli grinste verschmitzt und spielte mit seinen dichten Augenbrauen. Kíli gehörte sicher nicht zu den Menschen, die mit ihren Leistungen prahlten. Seine Schauspielerei – und die unzweifelhaften Erfolge, die er damit hatte – betrachtete er selbstironisch und nannte sie „halt meinen Job“. Trotzdem quoll ihm heute Abend der Stolz zu jedem Knopfloch heraus. Zurecht, dachte Fíli. Er wusste, dass das Theater in Ered Luin chronisch in den roten Zahlen war und nur durch staatliche Unterstützung und durch Mäzene einigermaßen über die Runden kam. Insofern bedeutete ein volles Haus ein echtes Highlight.

 

„Willst du heim oder trinkst du noch ein Bier mit?“, fragte Kíli.

 

Und obwohl Fíli eigentlich auch ziemlich erledigt war, entschied er sich doch noch zum Bleiben. Er ließ sich von Kíli das Stück zusammenfassen (Die Räuber von Schiller) und von der Inszenierung berichten. Kíli hatte zwischenzeitlich zwei Pullis von drinnen geholt, weil die Temperaturen doch deutlich gesunken waren. Es war immerhin schon Ende September.

 

Mit einem Mal drang leises Telefonklingeln an ihr Ohr. Fast gleichzeitig ließ sich Arwens Krähen aus dem Babyfon vernehmen.

 

„Scheiße“, fluchte Kíli. „Welcher Idiot ruft um diese Uhrzeit denn noch an? Kannst du rangehen und ich beruhige Arwen?“ Und damit stürmten die beiden Brüder zurück ins Haus.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hate me ...

Drama. Seit Kili viel zu früh in jener verschneiten Januarnacht geboren worden war, war sein Leben immer irgendwie Drama gewesen. Auch jetzt noch. Mehr Drama als für ein Menschenleben gut war. Vermutlich mehr als Kíli ertragen konnte. Fíli fühlte sich nutzlos und vollkommen überfordert, wie er da auf dem Holzfußboden in der Küche saß und seinen schluchzenden Bruder in den Armen hielt. Auf dem Holzfußboden, den Tauriel in mühevoller Arbeit abgeschliffen und neu geölt hatte. An die Wand gelehnt, die Tauriel sorgfältig in leuchtendem Gelb – das Gelb, das Kíli so liebte – gestrichen hatte. Tauriel. Seine schöne und kluge Schwägerin. Die talentierte Bühnenbildnerin. Die energiegeladene, kämpferische junge Frau, stolz und ein wenig stur und damit vermutlich die einzige Frau, die seinem Dickschädel von Bruder gewachsen war. Und umgekehrt.

 

Kílis Weinen wollte und wollte nicht verebben. Fíli hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon da saß und ihn festhielt. Sein T-Shirt war nassgeweint von Kílis Tränen, sein Rücken und seine Arme schmerzten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Mit einer seltsamen Verrenkung, um Kíli nicht loslassen zu müssen, zerrte er in seiner zusammengekauerten Position sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und suchte in seinen Kontakten nach Dís. Er wollte sie erst anrufen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Nicht jetzt. Stattdessen öffnete er ein Textfeld, doch als er anfangen wollte zu tippen, fehlten ihm plötzlich auch dafür die Worte. Was sollte er schreiben? Wie konnte er das Unfassbare in Worte fassen und auf sein Handy-Display bannen? Drei Worte. Drei Worte, dachte Fíli, die plötzlich alles anders machen. Seine Finger zitterten, als er sie tippte ...

 

„Tauriel ist tot.“, stand da plötzlich, schwarz auf weiß. Und erst da begann er wirklich zu realisieren, was eben passiert war. Er zögerte, auf „Senden“ zu drücken, als hätte er Angst, die Aussage dadurch erst real werden zu lassen. Und doch wusste er, dass er an der Wirklichkeit nichts mehr würde ändern können. An der Wirklichkeit, in der es Tauriel nicht mehr gab.

 

Der Anrufer, der Kíli und ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, war ein Polizeibeamter aus Rohan gewesen. Tauriel war von einem Taxi erfasst worden, als sie mit dem Fahrrad auf dem Weg vom Theater zurück ins Hotel war. Zwei Passanten – einer davon immerhin ausgebildeter Ersthelfer – hatten sofort Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen eingeleitet, doch ihre Verletzungen waren zu schwer. Sie starb auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Ob ein Helm, den sie vermutlich aus Eitelkeit nie getragen hatte, sie gerettet hätte, ließ sich Nachhinein so genau nicht sagen. Vermutlich wären ihre Kopfverletzungen weniger schwerwiegend gewesen, doch selbst dann wäre nicht auszuschließen gewesen, dass sie ihren inneren Verletzungen erlegen wäre. Im Grunde, dachte Fíli, war es auch egal. Das Grübeln über „was wäre gewesen, wenn“ war vollkommen sinnlos, weil es Geschehenes nicht ungeschehen machte. Er hatte das spätestens damals begriffen, als sein Dad sein Leben an einer Eiche beendet hatte.

 

Auf seltsame Weise fühlte er sich an jene Nacht zurückerinnert. An sich selbst, zusammengerollt auf Thorins Schoß, weinend bis keine Tränen mehr übrig waren, gehalten in Thorins starken Armen, die ihn davor bewahrten, ins Bodenlose zu fallen. Er wünschte, er könnte für Kíli jetzt dieser Halt sein, doch er fühlte sich so hilflos und schwach und war sicher, dass er nie in der Lage sein würde, seinem Bruder dieselbe Stütze zu sein wie Thorin damals für Dís und ihn. Er war vielmehr froh, als eine halbe Stunde nach seiner SMS Dís mit einem Zweitschlüssel die Tür aufschloss und er seine Bürde an sie übergeben konnte.

 

Fíli erhob sich vom Boden und dehnte seine steif gewordenen Muskeln. „Ich mach einen Kaffee“, flüsterte er seiner Mutter zu, die nun ihrerseits Kíli in den Armen hielt.

 

Dís nickte. „Mach ein bisschen mehr. Thorin wird auch gleich hier sein.“

 

Während Fíli sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen machte, fingen seine Gedanken an zu wandern. Das Schicksal hatte schon einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Ironie. Ausgerechnet Kíli, der auch nach all den Jahren das Gefühl, Ursache für den Tod ihres Vaters zu sein, nie ganz los geworden war, verlor nun auf ganz ähnliche Weise seine Frau. Er, der vaterlos aufgewachsen war, musste nun seiner Tochter die Mutter ersetzen. Arwen, so unendlich geliebt von ihrer Mutter, an die sich die Kleine nie würde erinnern können. Beim Gedanken an Arwen musste Fíli sich in die Hand beißen, um nicht zu schreien. Auch er war vom Schmerz überwältigt, auch ihm liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht.

 

Als Kíli sich auch nach Stunden noch nicht beruhigt hatte, sich vielmehr in einer Art Hysterie gesteigert hatte und kaum noch Luft bekam, entschied Thorin, der kurz nach Dís das Hexenhäuschen betreten hatte, Oín zu holen. Zuvor hatte er Kíli mit Dís‘ und Fílis Hilfe vom Küchenboden zum Sofa gebracht. Dort lag er, zusammengekrümmt, ein Kissen vor die Brust gepresst, das Gesicht rot und verquollen, keuchend vor Schmerz. Die Schluchzer würgten in seiner Kehle, er japste nach Luft und schien seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen. Kíls Welt war reduziert auf eines: den brennenden Schmerz des Verlusts.

 

Oín, der alte Arzt, der Fíli und Kíli schon seit Kindertagen kannte, fackelte nicht lange und setzte Kíli eine Beruhigungsspritze, deren Wirkung fast unmittelbar einsetzte. Das Schluchzen verebbte, die Atmung wurde ruhiger. Kíli sank in einen tiefen, erschöpften Schlaf. Oín richtete sich auf und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Armer Kerl. Er sollte jetzt nicht allein sein, Dís. Seht zu, dass er etwas isst und vor allem trinkt, wenn er aufwacht. Ich sehe gegen Mittag noch einmal nach ihm.“ Dís nickte. Sie saß auf der Kante des Sofas, mit der einen Hand hielt sie Kílis Hand fest, mit der anderen strich sie ihm sanft durch das dunkle Haar. Bei diesem Anblick fühlte sich Fíli sich an die zahlreichen Momente zurück erinnert, in denen seine Mutter am Bett des kleinen Kíli gesessen hatte, ihm über die fieberheiße Stirn gestrichen und ihm vorgesungen hatte. Damals hatte er stets einen heftigen Stich von Eifersucht in seiner Brust gespürt. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, empfand er nichts anderes als tiefstes Mitleid mit seinem Bruder, der irgendwann aus seinem bleiernen Schlaf aufwachen würde in eine Wirklichkeit, in der alles anders war als noch wenige Stunden zuvor.

 

Er erinnerte sich, dass sich damals, beim Tod ihres Vaters, Thorin um alle Formalitäten gekümmert hatte. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Leiche überführt wurde, hatte sich um Sterbeurkunden, Bestatter, Traueranzeigen und Witwen- und Waisenrenten gekümmert. Er hatte mit den Versicherungen verhandelt und sich um Vílis Nachlass gekümmert. Und er hatte ganz nebenbei dafür gesorgt, dass seine Neffen – oder zumindest der Neffe, der nicht im Krankenhaus lag – gut untergebracht war. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte sich Fíli über die Maßen überfordert und klein. War es denn wirklich seine Aufgabe, sich um Tauriels Angelegenheiten zu kümmern? Immerhin war er Kílis Bruder und Arwens Patenonkel. Aber was sollte er tun? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was im Sterbefall alles zu erledigen war.

„Im Sterbefall“. Wie bürokratisch das schon klang. Sein „Sterbefall“ war seine Schwägerin, die viel zu jung war, um jetzt plötzlich ein „Sterbefall“ zu sein. Und überhaupt: Wen sollte er anrufen? Die Polizei? Das Krankenhaus? Den Bestatter? Aber keine dieser Instanzen war dafür zuständig, diesen immensen kosmischen Fehler, der hier passiert sein musste, zu beheben.

 

Letztendlich war es Thorin, der ohne viel Aufsehen die Dinge routiniert in die Hand nahm. Es gab Dinge, die getan werden mussten, also tat er sie. Thorin war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der lange zögerte. Er fragte auch nicht lang, sondern handelte. Nicht, dass er Kíli groß hätte fragen können. Sein junger Neffe stand nach wie vor unter Schock und war kaum in der Lage, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, geschweige denn irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen oder etwas zu organisieren. Er hatte nach Oíns Spritze zwar aufgehört zu weinen, dafür schien er in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen zu sein. Er sprach kaum, aß nicht, trank wenig und weigerte sich zu schlafen. Dís wagte es nicht, ihn allein zu lassen und schon gar nicht, ihm Arwen zu überlassen. Er schien kaum wahrzunehmen, dass er noch eine Tochter hatte, um die er sich kümmern musste. Kíli stand vollkommen neben sich.

 

Hier fand Fíli seine Aufgabe. Gemeinsam mit seiner Co-Patin Eowyn teilte er sich Arwens Betreuung auf, froh dass er etwas zu tun hatte, das er bewältigen konnte. Denn Arwen, vollkommen ahnungslos, was für ein tragisches Schicksal sie an jenem Abend ereilt hatte, war ein Lichtblick in diesen Tagen. Die Kleine lachte unbeschwert, spielte „Kuckuck“ und „Bitte-Danke“, heulte wegen Banalitäten wie einem verschwundenen Schnuller und schlief abends erschöpft an Fílis Schulter ein. Die Familie organisierte einen Alltag rund um Kíli herum, an dem er keinen Anteil nehmen musste.

 

Doch als sich fünf Tage nach Tauriels Tod und zwei Tage vor ihrer Beerdigung noch immer nichts an Kílis Zustand geändert hatte, fing Fíli an, unruhig zu werden. Natürlich hatte er Verständnis für Kílis Trauer und noch immer war er voller Mitleid für seinen Bruder. Doch er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass sich ihre Mom damals beim Tod des Vaters nicht so „angestellt“ hatte. Realisierte Kíli denn überhaupt, dass er noch ein Kind hatte, das ihn brauchte? Und für das er zuständig war? Fíli, der nun bereits mehrere Tage als Ersatzvater eingesprungen war, hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, diese Rolle noch viel länger zu spielen. Zwar liebte er Arwen innig, trotzdem hatte er neben allem anderen noch einen Vollzeitjob, der durchaus fordernd und nur selten nach den üblichen acht Stunden beendet war. Auch Eowyn, die als Lehrerin am örtlichen Gymnasium arbeitete, musste ziemlich jonglieren, um die Kinderbetreuung mit ihrem Job zu vereinbaren. Es war höchste Zeit, dass Kíli selbst wieder die Regie übernahm.

Doch nicht einmal Arwen schaffte es, Kíli aus seiner Katatonie zu holen. So viel sie auch an seinen Hosenbeinen zog und energisch „hoch“ rief, Kíli reagierte kaum.

 

„Daddy“, rief sie verzweifelt, als Fíli sie nach der Kita nach Hause gebracht hatte. „Daddy, hoch.“

 

„Komm her, Süße.“ Dís, die bei Kíli in der Küche saß und versuchte, ihn zum Essen zu bewegen, wollte eingreifen, doch Arwen ließ nicht locker. „Daddy!!!!!“ Die Rufe den Kindes wurden lauter und gewannen an Eindringlichkeit.

 

„Na komm her, kleine Maus. Soll Granny mit dir ‚hoppe Reiter‘ spielen?“

 

„Hoppe“, wiederholte Arwen. „DADDYYYYYY ……..“

 

„Komm, Arwen, wir gehen noch ein bisschen in den Garten …“

 

„DADDYYYYYYYYYYYY........“ Arwen schrie jetzt wie am Spieß und krallte sich an Kíli fest. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und ihre schrillen Schreie gellten in Jedermanns Ohren. Sie war so außer sich, dass sie auch den Schnuller, den Dís ihr anbot, wütend von sich schleuderte und weiter schrie. Die Situation schien völlig außer Kontrolle.

Das war der Moment, in dem Fíli der Kragen platzte. Er hatte sich diese und ähnliche Szenerien nun vier Abende lang angesehen und war der Meinung, es reiche jetzt. Und noch ehe Dís ihn beschwichtigen konnte, fuhr er seinen Bruder an. „Das reicht jetzt Kíli. Himmel noch mal. Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst zusammen.“

 

„Fíli, bitte ….“

 

„Nein, Mom. Er muss das jetzt mal hören. Und außer mir sagt es ihm ja keiner. Kíli, ich weiß, dass du trauerst, ich weiß, dass du grade einen herben Verlust erlitten hast und es tut mir unendlich leid für dich. Aber du hast nun einmal auch noch eine Tochter, die dich braucht und für die du da sein musst. Da kannst du dich nicht die ganze Zeit so hängen lassen. Arwen hier ist dein Job. Du bist ihr Vater, falls du das vergessen hast. Wenn Mom sich damals nach Dads Tod so angestellt hätte, dann wärst du im Krankenhaus vermutlich …“

 

„Fíli!!!! Es reicht!!“ Dís Stimme konnte donnern wie die Stimme Thorins, wenn es darauf ankam. „Lass ihn in Ruhe.“ Dís war nach wie vor eine zierlich kleine Frau, doch jetzt stellte sie sich wie eine schützende Mauer vor ihren Jüngsten, bereit eine Armee aufzuhalten, wenn es sein musste. Sie hatte Arwen hochgenommen, die sich in ihren Armen wand und immer noch brüllte.

 

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Fíli. Gib ihm Zeit.“

 

„Wie viel Zeit denn noch?“ Fílis Stimme war lauter als beabsichtigt, als er versuchte, seine Nichte zu übertönen. „Er ist seit fünf Tagen nicht ansprechbar. Ja, seine Frau ist tot, aber verdammt noch mal, seine Tochter ist es nicht. Das Leben geht weiter, auch seines.“ Fíli war über die Maßen frustriert und fühlte den alten, vertrauten Zorn, den er seit Jahren besiegt zu haben glaubte, in sich aufsteigen.

Zeit … Dís hatte gut reden. Kíli hatte ein Kind, verdammt noch mal. Ein Kind, entstanden in einem Moment höchster Verantwortungslosigkeit, für das er aber eigentlich allein die Verantwortung trug. Nur dass er dieser Verantwortung im Moment einfach nicht nachkam. Und seine Mutter entschuldigte – wie all die Jahre zuvor schon immer – Kílis Verhalten, während sie von ihm, Fíli, immer schon erwartet hatte, der Große und Vernünftige zu sein.

 

Gefühle schwappten in ihm hoch, von denen er wusste, dass sie unfair waren. Und doch waren sie da, wie aus dem Nichts wieder an die Oberfläche gespült. Sätze, die er längst vergessen zu haben glaubte, hallten plötzlich wieder in seinen Ohren.

 

„Fíli, du kannst nicht so wild mit Kíli spielen. Du weißt, wie anfällig er ist.“

„Fíli, dein Bruder ist krank. Du bleibst bei Balin und Thorin. Ich bleibe bei Kíli. Er braucht mich jetzt.“

„Fíli, Thorin kümmert sich jetzt um dich. Ich muss bei Kìli in der Klinik bleiben.“

 

Fíli wusste nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Mutter diese Sätze wirklich so gesagt hatte. Doch in der Retrospektive hier in Kílis Küche, mit all seinem Frust, seiner aufgestauten Wut, seiner eigenen Erschöpfung und Trauer, fühlte es sich genau so an. Und es war sicher ebenfalls diesem emotionalen Chaos zuzuschreiben, dass er, der Große und Vernünftige, in diesem Moment die Contenance verlor und Dís und Kíli genau dies an den Kopf warf.

 

Die Stille danach war ohrenbetäubend. Selbst Arwen hatte aufgehört zu schreien. Dís stand noch immer vor Kíli und starrte ihren Ältesten an, wie vom Donner gerührt, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Fíli trat unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte Kíli aus der Reserve locken wollen, nicht mehr. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass das Gespräch eine solche Wendung nahm. Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass da tief drin offenbar noch ziemlich viel an unaufgeräumten Gefühlen vergraben war. In aller Regel war auch sein durchaus analytischer Verstand der Sachwalter seiner Gefühle und sorgte für deren angemessene Artikulation. Und kaum, dass dieser Ausbruch vorbei war, übernahm auch sofort sein Verstand wieder die Regie. Fíli bereute seine Worte zutiefst. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Kíli von seinem Stuhl erhoben. Mit einer harschen Bewegung nahm er Dís Arwen aus dem Arm.

 

„Geht“, sagte er leise, die Stimme rau und heiser. „Alle beide. Ich will allein sein.“

 

„Kíli…“ Dìs setzte zu Protest an.

 

„Ki, es tut mir leid, ich …“ auch Fíli versuchte, seinen Bruder zu beschwichtigen. Doch Kíli schnitt beiden das Wort ab: „Lasst. Mich. Allein.“

 

Sie gingen. Dís sagte kein Wort zu Fíli. Der versuchte erst gar keine Entschuldigung vorzubringen, wohlwissend, dass seine Mutter dafür jetzt ohnehin kein Ohr hatte. Und so fuhr er nach Hause in sein Penthouse und fühlte sich so schlecht und so einsam wie seit Monaten nicht mehr.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Der Tag der Beerdigung war ein Tag wie Tauriel ihn verdient hatte. Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag, der die Welt in warme Farben tauchte. Die Bäume, die sie so geliebt hatte, trugen noch ihre Blätter und leuchteten in satten Rot- und Gelbtönen. Die Luft war warm und mild und direkt in der Sonne konnte es einem schon fast zu heiß werden.

 

Die vielen schwarz gekleideten Menschen, die sich alle mit gemessenen Schritten auf dem Friedhof bewegten, wirkten wie ein Fremdkörper an diesem herrlichen Tag. Die Beerdigung war riesig. Zwar hatte Tauriel keine eigene Familie mehr gehabt, dafür aber umso mehr Freunde, gute Kollegen, engere und flüchtigere Bekannte, die alle Abschied nehmen wollten. Wo immer Tauriel hingekommen war, sie hatte offensichtlich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie war definitiv kein Mensch gewesen, den man vergaß, wenn man sie einmal näher kennengelernt hatte.

 

Fíli ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Viele der Trauergäste waren ihm fremd. Er entdeckte aber auch zahlreiche bekannte Gesichter unter den steinernen Mienen, die teilweise mit rot geweinten Augen auf den Sarg starrten, der von der Kapelle zum offenen Grab getragen wurde. Helle Eiche. Natürlich hatte Thorin helle Eiche gewählt, klassisch geschmückt mit weißen Lilien. Bofur, Bifur, Bombur und Balin trugen den Sarg. Dwalin war nicht dabei. Er hatte sich – sehr zu Dís‘ Missfallen, hielt sie doch Dwalin nicht für den geeigneten Umgang für ein Kind – dazu bereits erklärt während der Beerdigung auf Arwen aufzupassen.

 

Direkt hinter dem Sarg ging Kíli, und Fíli schnürte es das Herz zusammen, als er seinen kleinen Bruder sah. Blass und mit unbewegter Miene hatte er die Arme eng um den Leib geschlungen, als müsse er sich vor übergroßer Kälte schützen. Er sah niemanden an, sein Blick blieb fest auf den Sarg geheftet. Auch Fíli konnte den Blick kaum von dem hellen Eichensarg lösen. Die Vorstellung, dass Tauriels Körper wirklich in diese hölzernen Kiste lag, war surreal. Beinahe absurd. Und doch wusste er, dass es genauso war. Fíli bekam kaum etwas von der Zeremonie mit. Als wäre er selbst gar nicht Teil der Beerdigungsgesellschaft sah er, wie der Sarg langsam in die Erde gelassen wurde. Die Kapelle, die Thorin organisiert hatte, spielte das Lacrimosa aus Mozarts Requiem. Kíli schwankte. Thorin packte ihn beim Arm. Seine Lippen öffneten sich wie zu einem stummen Schrei. Einem Schrei mit nur einem einzigen Wort: „Tauriel…..!!!!!!!!“

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für das soooooo späte Update :-(
> 
> Es folgen jetzt mehrere Kapitel, die Teile der Geschichte aus anderen Perspektiven erzählen.

_Eowyn_

 

Wenn man den Filmen im Kino oder im Fernsehen glauben darf, dann kündigt sich Unheil immer schon im Vorfeld an. Dunkle Musik, Kameraeinstellungen, die ahnen lassen, dass es bald vorbei sein wird mit der Heiterkeit oder einfach ein schlechtes, weil vorhersehbares Drehbuch. In der Realität gibt es diesen Vorlauf nicht. In der Realität kann es passieren, dass jemand gerade dabei ist, früh morgens nach dem Duschen die ausgefallenen Haare aus der Wanne zu fischen und anschließend, noch mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt, die Kaffeemaschine anwirft. Niemand würde dabei erwarten, dass just in diesem Moment der Schwager der besten Freundin mit dem gemeinsamen Patenkind auf dem Arm vor der Tür stehen könnte und einem mitteilte, dass besagte beste Freundin nur wenige Stunden zuvor bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war. Niemand. Auch Eowyn nicht. Und genau deshalb brauchte sie auch eine ganze Weile, bis sie wirklich verstand, was Fíli an jenem Herbstmorgen ihr da sagte. Tauriel, ihre wunderbare Freundin, die engste, die sie je gehabt hatte, war nicht mehr da.

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Es hatte eine zusätzliche Tragik, dass Tauriel ausgerechnet in Rohan ums Leben gekommen war, wo sie und Eowyn sich kennengelernt hatten. Eowyn hatte gerade ihr Lehramtsstudium aufgenommen und suchte für ihr kleines Appartement noch eine Mitbewohnerin. Tauriel war die erste, die sich vorgestellt hatte – und auch die letzte. Allen nachfolgenden Kandidatinnen hatte Eowyn freundlich, aber bestimmt erklärt, das Zimmer sei bereits vergeben. Die junge angehende Bühnenbildnerin, rothaarig wie sie selbst, mit dem selbstbewussten, herausfordernden Lachen und den Grübchen in den Wangen, war genau das was sie gesucht hatte.

 

Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten vermutlich die beste Zeit ihres Lebens: jung und ungebunden genossen sie ihre Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit in vollen Zügen. Tauriel führte Eowyn in die Welt des Theaters ein, wo sie die kreative und manchmal ein wenig schräge Künstleratmosphäre einsog. Tauriel begleitete Eowyn auf Studentenpartys und amüsierte sich königlich über die Oberflächlichkeit und Arroganz mancher von Eowyns Studienkollegen. Männer spielten damals eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. Für eine feste Beziehung gab es keinen Platz. Verirrte sich dennoch einmal ein Typ im Leben einer der beiden, wurde er meist schon nach wenigen Wochen höflich, aber bestimmt hinauskomplimentiert, wenn er nicht von selbst die Flucht ergriff. Tauriel mit ihrer sehr emanzipierten Art und den entsprechenden Überzeugungen schien Männer mehr zu erschrecken als anzuziehen. Und auch Eowyn, deren Erscheinung so unheimlich zart und fragil wirkte, zeigte sich in Beziehungsdingen äußerst kompromisslos. In der Zeit vom ersten Semester bis zu ihrem Abschluss brach sie nacheinander Theodred, Aragorn und Gimli das Herz.

 

Die Freundschaft der beiden Frauen dagegen hielt an. Auch als Tauriel nach ihrer Ausbildung an den unterschiedlichsten Theatern der Welt unterwegs war und sie sich nur noch selten sahen, blieben sie doch in ständigem Kontakt. Telefonate, Mails und regelmäßige Chats übers Handy gehörten als feste Bestandteile in ihren Alltag. Eowyn erfuhr von Tauriels Jobs und lernte allein aus ihren Erzählungen die Welt kennen. Tauriel lachte über die absurden Geschichten, die Eowyn aus ihrem Alltag mit den Schülern erzählte. Sie riet ihr zu, als die Freundin überlegte, sich an einer Privatschule in Ered Luin zu bewerben. Sie planten gegenseitige Besuche, die sie regelmäßig wieder verschoben, weil ihr Leben zu prall und vollgepackt war. Sie planten schließlich einen gemeinsamen Urlaub in den Sommerferien, um endlich mal wieder Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können. Und dann hörte Eowyn Tauriels Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer mit einem Tonfall, der so anders klang als sonst.

 

„Eo, es tut mir so leid, aber … ich komme nicht mit.“

 

Der Satz war heraus und Eowyn schwieg.

 

„Eo...?“

 

„Du hast jemanden kennengelernt, oder?“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Eowyn wusste nicht einmal, ob sie wütend darüber sein sollte, dass ihre beste Freundin sie für einen Typen versetzte. Es war vielmehr so, als hätte sie schon immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde. Dass eines Tages ein Mann auftauchen würde und sich die Prioritäten, wie sie bisher waren, neu ordnen würden. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber nicht … unerwartet. Dennoch war sie im Moment überfordert mit dieser Neuigkeit. Welche Reaktion war denn angemessen auf etwas, was ihrer Freundin vermutlich gerade die Welt bedeutete, aber ihre eigene Welt gehörig ins Schwanken brachte?

 

„Wie heißt er denn?“ Mit einer Frage wie dieser bewegte sie sich auf sicherem Terrain. Eine Frage wie diese konnte nicht falsch sein.

 

„Kíli.“ Tauriels Stimme klang ungewohnt verhalten und schüchtern. „Eo, … ich glaube, diesmal ist es ernst...“

 

Im Laufe ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Rohan hatte Eowyn gelernt, dass „diesmal ist es ernst“ nicht unbedingt ernst zu nehmen war. Zu viele der Sorte „ernst“ hatte sie kommen und auch zügig wieder gehen sehen. Doch die Art, mit der Tauriel „Kíli“ gesagt hatte, ließ Eowyn aufhorchen. „Kíli“ klang in der Tat „ernst“. Sie hörte sich selbst leise lachen – und erhielt als Antwort einen Seufzer der Erleichterung am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

„Bist du mir böse, Eo? Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich … hab mich kaum getraut, es dir zu sagen, aber … ich kann jetzt nicht weg, ich ...“

 

„Ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber … weiß er denn, dass du gerade deinen Urlaub für ihn cancelst?“ Argwohn lag in Eowyns Stimme und die Bereitschaft, ihre Freundin sofort aus den Fängen einer despotischen Beziehung zu befreien, sollte sich herausstellen, dass es Kíli gewesen war, der Tauriel zum Absagen überredet hatte.

 

„Himmel, nein. Er hat keine Ahnung. Das würde er auch nie wollen. Aber glaub mir, ich wäre im Moment echt keine gute Reisebegleitung. Ich würde dir vermutlich ständig die Ohren volljammern und hätte keinen Kopf für Sightseeing oder so was.“

 

Eowyn musste lachen. „Dann bin ich dir nicht böse, sondern dankbar, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Wann lerne ich ihn denn kennen?“

 

„Sobald du uns in Bruchtal besuchen kommst“, gab Tauriel prompt zurück, und Eowyn war klar, dass sie umgehend ein Zugticket würde buchen müssen.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Es war seltsam, zu sehen, wie Tauriel sich plötzlich auf einen Mann einließ. Einließ im Sinne von bereit zu sein, Kompromisse zu schließen, zum ersten Mal auch andere Sichtweisen zuzulassen und vor allem körperliche Zuneigung zu zeigen. Tauriel, die sich sonst eher spröde und unnahbar gab, war plötzlich Willens, Zärtlichkeiten zu geben, aber auch zu empfangen. Sie umarmte Kíli und erlaubte ihm, sie zu berühren. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und ließ im Gegenzug seine Küsse zu. Was vorher undenkbar schien, war mit Kíli plötzlich die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Die beiden bildeten eine Einheit, wie sie harmonischer kaum sein konnte – und wie Eowyn es auch nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Tauriel und Kíli ergänzten sich wie die Zähne in einem Reißverschluss.

 

„Du meine Güte, Tauri. dich hat's ja ganz schön erwischt“, stellte Eowyn fest, als sie gemeinsam in Bruchtal am Flussufer saßen und sich schwesterlich eine Flasche Sekt aus Pappbechern teilten. Tauriel wurde rot.

 

„Kíli ist anders“, sagte sie nur. „Speziell.“

 

Eowyn nickte zustimmend. Dass Kíli anders war als andere Männer, hatte sie beim ersten Treffen bereits bemerkt. Kíli machte nichts halbherzig. Wenn er sich für etwas begeisterte, dann gab er hundert Prozent. Immer. Egal ob es um seinen Beruf, um seine Freundschaften oder um seine Beziehungen ging. Kíli glühte. Kíli brannte. Kíli war der Inbegriff von Energie und Leidenschaft. Und jetzt brannte er für Tauriel.

 

„Du hast Glück gehabt“, stellte Eowyn fest und stupste ihre Freundin mit dem Fuß an. Tauriel grinste verlegen.

 

„Und ich hab' keine Ahnung, womit ich so viel Glück verdient habe ...“

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Das neue Schuljahr hatte längst begonnen, Eowyn war nach Ered Luin gezogen und hatte ihre Stelle an der Privatschule angetreten. Sie haderte ein wenig mit der Tatsache, dass sie es plötzlich nur noch mit den gut betuchten Oberschichtskindern zu tun hatte, während sie zuvor am staatlichen Gymnasium in Edoras eine ganz andere Klientel vor sich sitzen gehabt hatte. Jetzt unterrichtete sie dagegen die Brut, die in erster Linie das höhere Management bei Erebor hervorbrachte, die statt mit dem Fahrrad mit dem Chauffeur zur Schule kam, und sie fragte sich gelegentlich, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Doch abgesehen davon liebte sie Ered Luin, die blauen Berge, die Täler, die alten Minen, die die Anfänge des Erebor-Konzerns darstellten. Das muntere Treiben einer wohlhabenden Stadt, die selbst jetzt, Anfang November, vor Energie zu surren schien.

 

Tauriel und Kíli verbrachten die meiste Zeit in Bruchtal, wo Kíli als Schauspieler und Tauriel als Bühnenbildnerin arbeiten konnten. Sie hörten wenig voneinander, alle vielbeschäftigt und zu sehr gefangen in einem zeitintensiven Alltag. Doch von allem, was Eowyn aus der Ferne von ihrer Freundin mitbekam, war diese Beziehung tatsächlich mehr als ernst und Kíli schien der erste Mann zu sein, der es mit Tauriel wirklich aufnehmen konnte.

 

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht an einem nasskalten Novembertag – Eowyn war bereits schlafen gegangen – als ihr Telefon klingelte. Sie hörte durch die Leitung hindurch, wie aufgelöst Tauriel sein musste.

 

„Kann ich zu dir kommen?“

 

„Was? Jetzt? Wie...? Wo steckst du denn?“ Eowyns schlafgetrübtes Gehirn brauchte eine Weile, um überhaupt Worte formulieren zu können.

 

„Ich stehe vor deiner Haustür.“

 

Zehn Minuten später hockte Tauriel in Eowyns Küche, die schlanken Finger um eine dampfende Tasse Tee geklammert, das bleiche Gesicht abgewandt, die verheulten Augen starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet. Das sonst so glänzende rote Haar erinnerte augenblicklich mehr an ein Vogelnest als an eine Frisur. Eowyn hatte sich eine dicke Vliesjacke über ihren Pyjama gezogen, kochte für sich einen Kaffee und musterte ihre Freundin mit kritischem Blick. Sie machte nie große Umschweife und wusste auch, dass bei Tauriel der Frontalangriff immer zielführender war als vorsichtiges Herantasten. „Tauri, was ist los? Hat Kíli dich sitzen lassen?“

 

Ein heftiges Schniefen war die Antwort. Doch dann schüttelte Tauriel den Kopf. „Nein, ich ihn.“

 

„Was? Das musst du mir näher erklären … Hat er dich etwa betrogen, das Schwein ...?“

 

„Ich bin schwanger, Eo. Ich krieg' ein Kind.“

 

Eowyn hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Langsam, mit vielen, vielen Nachfragen und unzähligen tröstenden Worten, innigen Umarmungen und einer qualvollen Unterbrechung der Unterhaltung über der Toilettenschüssel gelang es ihr erst einmal, ein klares Bild von dem zu bekommen, was passiert war. Offenbar war Tauriel, nachdem sie den positiven Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand gehalten hatte, in einer Art Kurzschlussreaktion nach Ered Luin geflohen, ohne Kíli auch nur eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

 

Eowyn schluckte schluckte Sätze wie „Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“ oder „Sag mal, hast du noch nie was von Kondomen gehört?“ herunter, wenngleich sie ihr ganz vorn auf der Zunge lagen. Doch solche Sätze waren vermutlich das Letzte, was Tauriel jetzt hören wollte. Stattdessen seufzte Eowyn tief und tat das, was eine gute Freundin in diesem Moment tun musste. Sie, bezog in aller Eile die Couch als Gästebett und steckte ihre Freundin hinein. Sie deckte sie liebevoll zu, streichelte ihr über den Kopf und versprach, ohne zu wissen, ob es stimmte, dass alles gut werden würde. Erst als sie sicher war, dass Tauriel wirklich tief und fest schlief rief sie Kíli an, der bereits außer sich war vor Angst.

 

Als Tauriel am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saß Kíli, ein blasser, übernächtigter Schatten seiner selbst, neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden und sah Tauriel an.

 

„Wie konntest du glauben, dass ich das nicht will?“ fragte er heiser mit brennenden Augen.

 

„Ich dachte ….“, doch Kíli schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Tauriel, ein Kind ist das Großartigste, was es auf der Welt gibt. Und das Allergroßartigste dabei ist, dass es dein und mein Kind sein wird. Vielleicht ist der Zeitpunkt nicht passend, aber … das spielt letztendlich keine Rolle. Wann passt so was schon? Tauri, irgendein Schicksal hat beschlossen, dass der Zeitpunkt jetzt richtig ist. Ich liebe dich und ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir alt zu werden. Und wenn ich jetzt auch noch unser Kind mit dir aufwachsen sehen darf … ich …. Wir kriegen das hin. Irgendwie kriegen wir das hin.“

 

Kíli schluckte und schluckte. Tauriel heulte längst hemmungslos. Und Eowyn, die die ganze Szene vom Türrahmen aus mitansah, wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen und schwor sich insgeheim, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um die beiden zu unterstützen.

 

Fast ein dreiviertel Jahr später stand Eowyn in Bruchtal auf dem Standesamt und hielt den Atem an, als eine hochschwangere Tauriel und ein nervös zitternder Kíli sich das Ja-Wort gaben. Sie und Kílis Freund Faramir waren die einzigen, die bei der Zeremonie dabei waren. Damals hatte Eowyn auch zum ersten Mal erfahren, dass Kíli selbst aus Ered Luin stammte und dort nicht irgendjemand war, sondern der Neffe von Erebor-Chef Thorin Eichenschilds, einer der wichtigsten Geldgeber ihrer Schule, und somit von Rechts wegen einer der beiden Erebor-Erben. Und ebenso hatte sie erfahren, dass er zu seiner Familie so gut wie keinen Kontakt hatte und auf das ganze Erbe pfiff, was ihn angesichts der verwöhnten Schülerschar, mit der Eowyn tagtäglich zu tun hatte, extrem sympathisch machte.

 

Die Hochzeit, Geburtstermin des Babys sowie der geplante Umzug von Tauriel und Kíli nach Minas Tirith, wo Kíli ein Engagement am Theater hatte, lagen beide zu Beginn der Sommerferien und Eowyn blieb die ganze sechs Wochen über bei ihren Freunden. Gerade jetzt mit einem Neugeborenen und einem Umzug gab es genügend Gelegenheiten, um der jungen Familie unter die Arme zugreifen. Tauriel hatte keine eigene Familie mehr und Kílis war … nun ja … nicht verfügbar. Doch trotz dieses offensichtlichen Bruchs wunderte sich Eowyn: Während sie von Tauriel und Kíli ganz klar als Patentante für die kleine Arwen benannt worden war, hatte Kíli nicht seinen Freund Faramir als zweiten Paten gewählt. Darauf angesprochen druckste der Dunkelhaarige eine ganze Weile herum. Dann murmelte er irgendetwas von wegen, dass ja vielleicht doch irgendwann sein Bruder diesen Job würde haben wollen.

 

„Keine Ahnung, ob wir uns mal wieder sehen“, meinte Kíli, ein wenig schroffer als nötig und sah an Eowyn vorbei. „Aber falls ja, dann will er sich ja vielleicht einbringen, wer weiß? Und wenn nicht, dann hat die Kleine ja dich.“ Bei den letzten Worten erschien wieder das Kíli-typische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, während er Eowyn sanft sein Töchterchen in den Arm legte. Eowyn konnte nicht anders, als Arwen mit großen Augen anzuschauen und selig zu lächeln.

 

„Oh Gott, Kíli, sie sieht aus wie du....“, sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen, um ihre Rührung zu überspielen.

 

„Scheiße, echt?“, kam es entsetzt von Kíli. „Ich hoffe, das verwächst sich noch.“ Und Eowyn streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Das Thema Familie ließ sie ruhen, weil sie allzu deutlich spürte, dass Kíli nicht willens war, näher darauf einzugehen.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Kílis und Tauriels Alltag hatte sich mit Arwens Ankunft grundlegend verändert. Da keiner von beiden einen Job mit wirklich vorhersehbaren Arbeitszeiten hatte und sie in den ersten Monaten nach der Geburt noch keine Kinderbetreuung für Arwen organisiert hatten, mutierte plötzlich ihre gesamte Beziehung zu einer Art Planungskonferenz: Es ging nicht mehr darum zu fragen: Sehen wir uns heute noch? Und: Kommst du nachher noch auf ein Glas Wein in die Bar? Es ging ausschließlich um Themen wie: „Wann kommst du heim? Ich muss heute um 19.00 Uhr weg sein.“ oder „Wo warst du so lange? Arwen schreit sich schon ganz heiser vor Hunger...“

 

Ihr vorher so freizügiges Leben, bei dem jeder eigenständig Beruf und Interessen nachgehen konnte, war plötzlich hart auf Kante genäht bei dem ständigen Versuch, Beruf, Kinderbetreuung und Eheleben auszubalancieren.

 

Eowyn registrierte mit Sorge die immer selteneren Anrufe ihrer Freundin und die angespannte Stimmung, wenn sie sich nach langem wieder sprachen. Als Außenstehende fiel es ihr nicht schwer, die Gründe für die Anspannung auszumachen und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, so weit weg zu wohnen und nicht wirklich helfen zu können. Tauriel bemühte sich zwar, zumindest nach außen ihr sonniges Gemüt zu wahren, doch Eowyn spürte deutlich, dass das außer einer recht dünnen Fassade nichts mehr sonnig war. Eine Fassade, die schließlich Kíli gänzlich zum Einsturz brachte.

 

Eowyn war nur bedingt überrascht, als sie erfuhr, dass sich Kíli offenbar eine schwere Lungenentzündung zugezogen hatte. Schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch waren ihr das blasse Gesicht und die angestrengten Züge des jungen Familienvaters aufgefallen. Kíli indes hatte nur schnippisch erklärt, es gehe ihm gut und kein Mensch, der einen Säugling mit dem ausgeprägten Appetit von Arwen hatte, könne aussehen wie das blühende Leben. Jetzt lag er da und machte sich die größten Vorwürfe, weil Tauriel nun nicht nur das Baby und ihren Job alleine managen musste, sondern sich auch noch um einen Patienten kümmern musste. Eowyn versuchte zu helfen so gut es ging, doch außer an zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Wochenenden konnte auch sie nicht nach Minas Tirith fahren.

 

„Kommt ihr denn nicht über die Runden, wenn du mal eine Weile nicht arbeitest?“, wollte sie von ihrer Freundin wissen, als diese sich müde die schmerzenden Schläfen rieb.

 

Bitteres Lachen war die Antwort. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich keine Geld kriege, wenn ich nicht arbeite, oder? Ich bin freischaffende Künstlerin und werde nur für die Jobs bezahlt, die ich mache. Genauso wie Kíli. Und nachdem Kíli gerade ausfällt ...“ Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und Eowyn fühlte sich als fest angestellte Lehrerin mit Privatversicherung, Pensionsanspruch und üppigem Privatschulgehalt mit einem Mal schlecht.

 

„Scheiße, Tauri, habt ihr denn keine Versicherung für solche Fälle?“

 

„Pfff, hast du eine Ahnung, was das kosten würde? Die Krankenkasse zahlt ein Krankengeld, aber erst ab der siebten Woche, und bis dahin hoffe ich ja sehr, dass Kíli wieder fit ist. Bis dahin heißt es: Kein Job, keine Kohle, ganz einfach.“

 

„Ich kann euch was leihen ...“, sagte Eowyn fast flehend, wohl wissend, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

 

Erwartungsgemäß schüttelte Tauriel den Kopf. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Wir kommen über die Runden. Ein paar Reserven haben wir und Kíli fühlt sich ja schon wieder viel besser... Er ist sicher bald wieder auf den Beinen.“

 

Wie trügerisch „viel besser“ war, ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine der beiden Frauen. Eowyn ging wieder ihrer Arbeit nach und plante für die Weihnachtsferien einen zweiwöchigen Skiurlaub mit Freunden im Nebelgebirge. Ansonsten machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, die gelegentlichen Zeitungsberichte, die der „Ered Luin Anzeiger“ über Erebor und die Unternehmerfamilie veröffentlichte, zu verfolgen und sich heimlich darüber zu amüsieren, dass sie wusste, wo der zweite Erbe steckte, während die Familie offenbar keine Ahnung darüber hatte. Sie kannte die Durin-Eichenschild-Familie nicht, doch aus Kílis spärlichen Bemerkungen und ihren ohnehin ausgeprägten Vorurteilen gegenüber den „Managertypen“ – die nicht zuletzt durch ihre Arbeit in der Schule genährt wurden – schloss sie, dass es sich dabei um arrogante Schnösel, wahlweise auch um schnöselige Arroganzlinge, handeln musste.

 

Am letzten Adventswochenende machte sie sich noch einmal auf nach Minas Tirith, zum einen um noch einmal nach ihren Freunden zu sehen, zum anderen um einen Arm voller Weihnachtsgeschenke abzuliefern. Dass dieses Wochenende in einem Desaster enden würde, hatte sie nicht ahnen können.

 

Schon als Kíli sie am Freitag Abend vom Bahnhof abholte, bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Am Samstagvormittag war er leichenblass, atmete heftig und schien sich nur unter größter Anstrengung aufrecht halten zu können. Am Abend – er hatte einen Auftritt – schleppte er sich, Tauriels und Eowyns Proteste ignorierend, ins Theater, nur um direkt von dort mit dem Notarzt ins nächste Krankenhaus expediert zu werden. Die offenbar nicht gründlich auskurierte Lungenentzündung war erneut und viel heftiger aufgeflammt und hatte infolgedessen das Herz angegriffen. Der behandelnde Kardiologe schaute ernst und auch ein wenig vorwurfsvoll drein und wollte sich zu keiner Prognose hinreißen lassen. Er sagte nur einen Satz, der sowohl Eowyn als auch Tauriel einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob er er außer Ihnen noch Familie hat, aber wenn ja, dann sollten Sie sie dringend benachrichtigen.“

 

Das war der Moment, in dem Eowyn ihren Urlaub cancelte und Tauriel zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Kontakt zu ihrer Schwiegermutter aufnahm.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Kíli erholte sich lange nicht. Selbst als er nach Wochen endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, war er noch lange Zeit viel zu schwach, um mehr als ein paar Stunden am Tag auf zu sein. An Arbeiten war nicht einmal zu denken. Bis ins späte Frühjahr zog sich die Krankheit, eine Zeit, in der Tauriel ganz auf sich gestellt war. Sie navigierte in stürmischer See zwischen Kind, Job, Haushalt und krankem Ehemann, ständig darauf bedacht, das fragile Schiffchen nicht kentern zu lassen. Eowyn konnte nicht anders, als ihre Freundin zutiefst zu bewundern und immer wieder über die Kraft zu staunen, die sie trotz aller Widrigkeiten an den Tag legte. Helfen konnte sie auf die Entfernung kaum und auch Kílis Mutter Dís, die Tauriel in den ganz kritischen Wochen zur Seite gestanden hatte, konnte nicht dauerhaft in Minas Tirith bleiben.

 

„Ich wollte, ihr wärt hier in Ered Luin. Dann könnten Kílis Mom und ich dir ab und an die Kleine abnehmen und du hättest ein bisschen mehr Luft.“ Eowyn stellte diesen Satz einfach in den Raum, ohne wirklich zu glauben, dass Tauriel, geschweige denn Kíli wirklich darüber nachdenken würden. Doch im Grunde meinte sie es ernst. In den Monaten von Kílis schwerer Krankheit hätte Tauriel viel mehr Unterstützung gehabt, wenn sie Freunde und Familie vor Ort gehabt hätte. Sie hätte nicht bei irgendwelchen weitläufigen Bekannten um Hilfe betteln müssen und sich nicht zerreißen müssen zwischen all ihren Verpflichtungen. Umso überraschter war sie über Tauriels Antwort: „Wir ziehen tatsächlich hierher, Eo. Kíli hat ein Angebot vom Theater in Erde Luin, und ich habe ihm gedroht, dass ich die Scheidung einreiche, wenn er es nicht annimmt. Noch einmal mach' ich so etwas nicht mehr mit. Allein mit Kind und Job und ohne Hilfe, das ist Selbstmord, echt.“

 

„Was für eine weise Erkenntnis“, stimmte Eowyn zu, überglücklich ihre Freundin bald wieder in der Nähe zu haben.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Und nun stand sie da an diesem sonnigen Herbsttag, etwas abseits von der Familie, und starrte in Tauriels Grab. Die Familie würde Kíli stützen, das wusste sie. Ob Kíli es zuließ, stand auf einem anderen Blatt, doch immerhin war er nicht allein. Allein war sie, Eowyn. Denn Tauriel, ihre engste und beste Freundin, hatte sie verlassen. Tauriel war nicht mehr da.

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Thorin_

 

 

Thorin spürte mehr als dass er sah, wie Kíli anfing zu schwanken. Mit versteinertem Gesicht stand sein Neffe vor dem offenen Grab seiner Frau, die Arme fest um den schmalen Körper geschlungen, und sah aus, als würde er jedem Moment hinterher fallen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, machte Thorin einen schnellen, großen Schritt nach vorn und packte Kíli am Arm, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Die Geste kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kaum hatte Thorin zugegriffen, gaben Kílis Knie nach. Mit eisernem Griff hielt er seinen Neffen aufrecht, fest entschlossen, ihn nicht fallen zu lassen. „Ich hab dich, Kíli“, raunte er ihm zu. „Halt noch ein kleines bisschen durch.“

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Kíli nicken, gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich der junge Mann an ihn lehnte, um Halt zu suchen. Es zeigte Thorin, wie erschüttert Kíli sein musste, denn unter normalen Umständen wäre eine solche Geste undenkbar gewesen. Kíli hätte so viel Nähe nie zugelassen. Kíli, der in seiner schwarzen Jeans und dem schwarzen Rollkragenpulli viel zu jung aussah für das, was er schon alles mitgemacht hatte. Der schon Vater war, Ehemann und nun Witwer.

Kíli, der Thorin, seitdem er auf der Welt war, mehr Nerven gekostet hatte als sein ganzer Maschinenbaukonzern. Dem er die meisten seiner grauen Haare zu verdanken hatte. Der es regelmäßig geschafft hatte, ihn in Sekundenbruchteilen zur Weißglut zu bringen – und der es ihm so unendlich schwer machte, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

 

Fast wehmütig dachte Thorin an das letzte Mal, als er Kíli Halt geben musste – und durfte. Fünf Jahre war das jetzt her. Kíli war 17 gewesen und hatte Thorin gerade eröffnet, dass er die Schule schmeißen wolle. Der Krach, der daraufhin gefolgt war, stellte alle bisher dagewesenen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Onkel und Neffen – und derer gab es viele – in den Schatten. Türen knallten, irgendwann ging eine Vase zu Bruch. Es fielen Sätze wie „du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du bist nicht mein Vater“ und „so lange du deine Füße unter meinen Tisch streckst, gelten auch meine Tischregeln“ oder „wenn du das tust, stecke ich dich in eine Ausbildung als Anwaltsgehilfe bei Dori in der Kanzlei“ bis hin zum letztendlichen Totschlagargument „du bist minderjährig und damit nicht entscheidungsbefugt, aber wenn du 18 bist, werde ich froh sein, wenn ich dich nur noch noch von hinten sehe“ und sie verfehlten ihr Ziel nicht. Sie trafen mitten ins Herz des anderen, hinterließen Wunden, die nur schwer verheilten und hässliche Narben bildeten.

Am Ende hatte Thorin gesiegt und Kíli war aus dem Haus gestürmt, während Thorins „und damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst, wirst du ab Montag dreimal die Woche nach der Schule bei Erebor arbeiten, damit du es nur weißt!“ ungehört verhallte.

 

Thorin war ziemlich sicher, dass der Junge in der nächsten halben Stunde im Pferdestall auftauchen würde. Er selbst, ebenfalls kochend vor Wut, zog sich seine Laufschuhe an und rannte. Wann immer er gestresst oder mit seiner Weisheit am Ende war, rannte er. Auf diese Weise hatte Kílis rebellische Natur wenigstens ein Gutes. Thorin rannte beinahe täglich und war fit wie lange nicht mehr. An jenem Tag allerdings reichten die üblichen zehn Kilometer kaum aus, um seine Wut abzukühlen, dennoch entschied er sich, zurückzukehren. Dís war für ein paar Tage verreist und er wollte zu Hause sein, wenn Kíli nach Hause kam und sei es nur, um ihm noch einmal die Leviten zu lesen, sollte es zu spät werden.

 

Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sein Neffe zum Abendessen auftauchen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz deckte er den Abendbrottisch für sich, Kíli und Fíli. Letzterer – inzwischen 22 – war bereits von der Uni nach Hause gekommen und nutzte die Zeit vor dem Abendessen, um noch zu lernen. Möglicherweise würde es auch ein „Dinner for two“ geben, und Thorin war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das nicht die bessere Variante für diesen Tag war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an diesem Abend mit Kíli umgehen sollte. Er würde es nicht schaffen, einfach zur Tagesordnung überzugehen. Kílis zornig ausgespuckte Worte hatten ihn mehr verletzt, als er zugeben wollte.

 

„Du bist nicht mein Vater.“ Der Satz hallte in ihm nach. Es stimmte, natürlich. Er war Onkel Thorin, der eingesprungen war nach Vílis Tod, der den beiden Jungs jedoch nie den Vater hatte ersetzen können. Fíli hatte ihn als so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur akzeptiert. Fíli liebte und bewunderte ihn, hatte ihn stets ins Vertrauen gezogen und war tatsächlich so etwas wie der Sohn, der er nie gehabt hatte. Kíli dagegen hatte das nie getan – im Gegenteil. Sämtliche Versuche Thorins, einen Weg zu ihm zu finden, hatte Kíli abgewehrt. Und dennoch liebte Thorin den Jungen – und erkannte in ihm immer wieder sich selbst. Kílis aufbrausende, kompromisslose Natur stellte ihn zwar immer wieder vor Herausforderungen und brachten ihn regelmäßig an seine Grenzen, dennoch wollte er keinen Tag mit dem Jungen mit den großen dunklen Augen missen. Und genau deshalb schmerzte ihn Kílis Zurückweisung so sehr.

 

Überraschenderweise war Kíli pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück. Seine Miene war verschlossen wie immer, doch die offene Feindseligkeit, die Thorin mittags noch entgegengeschlagen hatte, schien einer skeptischen Distanz gewichen zu sein. Auf direkte Fragen antwortete er einsilbig, aber er antwortete. Für die sonstige Tischunterhaltung sorgte Fíli, der jede Menge Anekdoten von einem Physik-Dozenten zum besten gab, bei dem bereits Thorin studiert hatte. Thorin lachte laut über Fílis Geschichten, die Erinnerungen an seine Studentenzeit weckten. Über Themen wie Schulabbruch sprach niemand mehr. Nach dem Essen erhob sich Kíli zügig, stapelte ein paar Teller aufeinander und trug sie zur Spülmaschine.

 

„Bist du okay?“ Fílis beiläufige Frage ließ Thorin aufhorchen. Fíli hatte während der letzten 17 Jahre feinste Sensoren für Kílis Befinden entwickelt. Wann immer Kíli begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen, war es meist Fíli, der es als erstes bemerkte. Zwar arbeitete Kíli stets an verbesserten Mechanismen, seine Unpässlichkeiten zu verbergen, doch Fíli holte meist rasch auf. Es herrschte eine Art Wettrüsten zwischen den beiden Brüdern. Offenbar war Fíli seinem Bruder gerade die entscheidende Nasenlänge voraus.

 

„Sicher“, sagte Kíli, ein kleines bisschen zu schroff, doch als Thorin genauer hinsah, bemerkte er wie sehr die Hände des Teenagers zitterten. Kílis Gesicht war blass, seine Augen glänzten verdächtig.

 

„Wenn's dir nicht gut geht, leg' dich hin. Ich räume ab“, gab Fíli zurück, die Antwort seines Bruders geflissentlich ignorierend. Kíli brummte nur etwas Unverständliches, trollte sich aber ohne noch ein weiteres Wort in sein Zimmer. Spätestens da wusste Thorin, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

 

Fíli seufzte. „Du oder ich?“ Thorin rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab. Er wusste, dass sein jüngster Neffe etwas ausbrütete, aber keinesfalls entgegenkommend sein würde, wenn er oder Fíli nach ihm sahen.

 

„Lassen wir ihm noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich seh' dann später nach ihm.“

 

„Das macht's mit Sicherheit auch nicht besser“, knurrte Fíli. „Aber es ist okay, wenn du gehst, dann kann ich noch ein wenig lernen. Ich hab nächste Woche eine Klausur in Feinwerktechnik.“

 

Als Thorin eine halbe Stunde später Kílis Zimmer betrat – auf sein Klopfen hatte er nicht reagiert – fand er seinen Neffen noch in voller Montur zusammengerollt und heftig zitternd unter der Bettdecke vor.

 

„Oh, Kíli, komm' schon, zieh dich um, putz' dir die Zähne und geh richtig schlafen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, um Kílis Stirn zu fühlen, doch der Junge wich vor der Berührung zurück, so gut er konnte.

 

„Gl...gleich...“, presste der zwischen seinen klappernden Zähnen hervor.

 

„Kíli“, Thorin konnte eine gewisse Ungeduld nicht unterdrücken, „jetzt lass mich wenigstens deine Temperatur fühlen.“

 

„Br...bringt n..nichts. Ssso lange mmmir sss...so kkalt ist, st...steigt d...das Fieber nn...noch.“

 

Thorin seufzte. Dem konnte er nichts entgegensetzen. Kíli kannte seinen Körper inzwischen ziemlich genau.

 

„Dann versuch jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich bring dir noch eine zweite Decke und sehe später nochmal nach dir. Willst du einen Tee?“

 

Kíli schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein. Nur schlafen.“

 

„Gut, aber vorher ziehst du dich um.“

 

Als Thorin ein paar Stunden später noch einmal bei seinem Neffen ins Zimmer sah, lag Kíli – tatsächlich in seinem Schlafanzug – in unruhigen Schlaf unter zwei Decken begraben im Bett, atmete schwer und glühte wie ein Hochofen. Thorin fluchte innerlich. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, andere zu pflegen – und schon gar nicht einen rebellischen 17-Jährigen, den er noch wenige Stunden zuvor am liebsten übers Knie gelegt hätte. Er überlegte, ob er Kíli wecken sollte, um ihn wenigstens dazu zu bringen, etwas zu trinken. Auf der anderen Seite war Schlaf vermutlich das beste Heilmittel. Noch während er unschlüssig neben dem Bett stand, kam von Kíli ein leises Stöhnen und er fing an zu blinzeln.

 

„Was … was … machst du hier?“ Es folgte ein heftiger Hustenanfall, nach dem Kíli atemlos und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Kissen zurücksank.

 

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich noch mal nach dir sehe. Wie fühlst du dich?“ Noch ehe Kíli zu heftigerem Widerstand ansetzten konnte, platzierte er ein Fieberthermometer zwischen den Lippen seines Neffen.

 

„Geht schon“, nuschelte Kíli um das bleistiftdünne Ding herum, doch sein rasselnder Atem und die glasigen Augen straften ihn Lügen. Thorin ging auch nicht darauf ein.

 

„Tut dir was weh?“, fragte er, nahm das Thermometer wieder aus dem Mund und schüttelte missmutig den Kopf, als er die Temperatur ablas: 39,8°C.

 

Kíli brummte nur unwillig. „Kopf. Hals. Brust.“

 

Thorin nickte. „Vermutlich eine fiebrige Erkältung“, meinte er und hoffte, damit recht zu haben. „Ich hol dir was zu trinken.“

 

Mit einem Glas Wasser und einem feuchten Lappen bewaffnet, trat er den Rückweg an.

 

„Hier, trink. Und dann leg den Lappen auf die Stirn, das hilft gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Brauchst du sonst noch was?“

 

Kíli schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, vermutlich weil sein Schädel brummte. Und dann, so leise, dass Thorin es kaum hören konnte: „Danke.“

 

Der nächste Morgen brachte wenig Veränderung. Kílis Fieber war zwar ein wenig gesunken, aber noch immer hoch, und noch immer keuchte und hustete er heftig. Thorin hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, ihn ganz allein im Haus zu lassen, hatte aber keine andere Wahl. Fíli musste zur Uni und er selbst hatte einen unaufschiebbaren Termin bei einem Kunden. Kíli indes wischte seine Bedenken mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung weg.

 

„Ich komm' schon zurecht. Macht, dass ihr rauskommt. Ihr verbreitet hier so viel Unruhe, dass kein Mensch dabei schlafen kann.“

 

Thorin sah seinen Neffen eindringlich an. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du keinen Unsinn machst. Vergiss nicht zu trinken. Auf dem Nachttisch steht eine Thermoskanne mit Tee. Gegen 12 Uhr kommt Mrs. Rossini und kann dir eine Suppe heiß machen und frischen Tee kochen. Ansonsten kommt Fíli gegen vier von der Uni. Ich bin spätestens um sieben zurück. Wenn etwas ist ...“

 

„... rufe ich Dwalin an, der ist Büro und kann jederzeit kommen, ich weiß“, leierte Kíli mit rauer Stimme den Satz zu Ende. „Himmel, Thorin,, was soll schon sein? Mir geht’s ja nicht schlecht.“

 

„Dann sieh zu, dass das so bleibt“, knurrte Thorin und verließ das Haus. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Kíli seine Bedenken nicht ernst nahm. Es war wie immer: Egal, was er sagte, so berechtigt es auch sein mochte, es schien Kílis Widerspruchsgeist zu wecken. Dabei beruhten seine Sorgen ganz einfach auf den Erfahrungswerten der vergangenen 17 Jahre. Und Dís würde ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn ihrem Jüngsten in ihrer Abwesenheit etwas passierte.

 

Der Termin beim Kunden verlief ausnehmend glatt und mündete in einem sechsstelligen Auftrag, was Thorins angespannter Stimmung regelrechte Höhenflüge verlieh – natürlich immer in der Bandbreite eines Thorin Eichenschild, versteht sich, aber immerhin. Zu Hause fand er Fíli in der Küche vor, der sich gerade anschickte, ein Abendessen zuzubereiten.

 

„Du kochst?“, fragte Thorin überrascht. „Sehr schön. Was gibt’s?“

 

„Fílis Spaghetti Carbonara. Mit extra viel Speck“, grinste sein Neffe und riss die Nudelpackung auf.

 

„Lecker. Was macht dein Bruder? Immer noch Fieber?“

 

Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er hat mich rausgeschmissen, als ich noch nicht mal halb im Zimmer war.“

 

„Und du warst seitdem nicht mehr bei ihm drin?“ fragte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.

 

„Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, mich von ihm anpflaumen zu lassen“, entgegnete Fíli und klang wie ein trotziger 12-Jähriger. Thorin fühlte, wie seine gute Laune langsam den Bach runterging. Eigentlich war Fíli jemand, auf den er sich immer verlassen konnte, geradlinig, umsichtig, zuverlässig. Aber wenn es um Kíli ging, war auch Fíli gelegentlich … schwierig. Selbst jetzt im fast Erwachsenenalter schien immer wieder die alte Eifersucht hochzukommen, die die beiden Brüder schon seit ihrer Kindheit entzweit hatte.

 

Thorin stöhnte leise. Er hatte keinen Nerv, sich mit solchen Kindereien auseinanderzusetzen. Er war es gewohnt, dass Dinge funktionierten. Und wo das nicht der Fall war, musste möglichst rasch an einer Lösung gearbeitet werden, die dann effizient und zügig umgesetzt werden musste. Solche permanent schwelenden Konflikte, waren aus seiner Sicht nicht nur albern und unnötig, sie banden auch noch viel zu viele Energien, die so gut anderswo eingesetzt werden konnte. So etwas war – wenn überhaupt – Dís' Job, sicher nicht seiner. Schlimm genug, dass er mit Kíli jetzt auch noch einen Patienten im Haus hatte, um den er sich kümmern musste. Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Brüdern konnte er jetzt nicht auch noch gebrauchen.

 

„Fíli, verdammt, er ist krank. Er hatte gestern Nacht fast 40 Fieber. Ist es echt zu viel verlangt, dass du wenigstens nach ihm siehst, so lange ich nicht da bin? Ich habe mich auf dich verlassen.“

 

„Hab ich doch“, verteidigte sich sein Neffe und Thorin hatte wirklich das Gefühl zehn Jahre in die Vergangenheit katapultiert worden zu sein. „Er war nicht zu krank, um mir zu erklären, dass ich mich vom Acker machen und ihn in Ruhe lassen soll. Kann er haben.“

 

Thorin verzichtete auf eine weitere Erwiderung. Das eben Gehörte klang ganz und gar nach Kíli, wobei er stark vermutete, dass Fílis Versuch, zu seinem Bruder durchzudringen, auch nicht eben zartfühlend gewesen war. Aber hier war es das Beste, sich komplett raus zu halten. Als er auf sein Klopfen keine Antwort erhielt und daher ungefragt bei Kíli eintrat, war er zunächst der Meinung, sein Neffe schliefe. Er lag wie gestern zusammengerollt unter den beiden Decken und hatte das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht. Auf Zehenspitzen trat Thorin näher – gar nicht so einfach bei einem 1,90 -Meter-Mann – um wenigstens einen Blick auf Kíli zu werfen, als er die angestrengten, kurzen Atemzüge des Jungen hörte, ein Geräusch, das bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen ließ.

 

„Kíli?“

 

Kílis Gesicht war schweißnass, die Augen waren fest geschlossen, das Gesicht zu einer gepeinigten Grimasse verzerrt. Verdammt.

 

„Kíli, was ist los? Wie lange geht das schon so?“ Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

 

Im ersten Moment stöhnte Kíli nur gequält auf. Er versuchte, sich noch enger zusammenzurollen, als könne er dadurch einen Schutzwall gegen den Schmerz aufbauen. Die Fassade, die er heute früh noch aufrecht gehalten hatte, fiel zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Thorins prüfende Hand auf der Stirn fühlte die glühende Hitze, die in Kílis Körper wütete.

 

„Kíli? Nun sag schon.“

 

„Atmen … tut ...weh... seit … heute Mittag … sehr...“ Kíli keuchte.

 

Jetzt schnappte Thorin nach Luft. „Sehr? Seit heute Mi … und davor?“

 

„Nicht so sehr.“

 

„Warum hast du Mrs. Rossini nichts gesagt? Oder Dwalin angerufen, wie ich es dir gesagt habe? Oder dir wenigstens von Fíli helfen lassen? Du bist so unvernünftig wie ein ...“ Es gelang Thorin nur schlecht, seine aufbrausende Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten, als er anfing, Kíli eine Standpauke zu halten, doch ein weiterer Blick auf das Gesicht seines Neffen ließ ihn verstummen. Über Kílis fieberheiße Wangen liefen Tränen, unaufhaltsam, ungebremst. Kíli weinte vor Schmerzen. Wimmernd versuchte er, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, weil es die Schmerzen verschlimmerte und das Atmen erschwerte. „Ich … dachte …, wenn … ich … einfach … schlafe, dann ...“

 

„Pscht, Kíli, es ist gut. Nicht reden.“ So donnernd wie seine Stimme gerade eben noch geklungen haben mochte, so sanft war sie in diesem Augenblick. Thorin dachte nicht mehr an den stinkstiefeligen Teenager, der am Tag zuvor vor ihm gestanden und ihn wütend angeblitzt hatte. Vor ihm lag nur noch ein kranker Junge, der sich vor Schmerzen wand und Hilfe brauchte.

 

„Fíli...“ Kíli krümmte sich noch mehr, als Thorins kräftige Stimme durchs Haus dröhnte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht schreien wollen, aber genauso wenig wollte er von Kílis Seite weichen.

 

Fílis Kopf erschien Sekunden später im Türspalt. „Was ist?“

 

„Ruf Oín an und sag er soll sich beeilen.“

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Oíns Worte schrillten sowohl in seinen als auch in Fílis Ohren.

 

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden, den Jungen mit so hohem Fieber allein zu lassen? Ihr wisst doch, wie er ist. Und vor allem wisst ihr, wie schnell sich bei ihm ein simpler Atemwegsinfekt zu etwas Schwerwiegendem auswächst. Jetzt hat er eine Rippenfellentzündung und Schmerzen wie ein Tier. Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?“

 

Thorin schluckte bei der Diagnose. Dís würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Ein Blick zu Fíli sagte ihm, dass dieser sich vermutlich noch unwohler in seiner Haus fühlte. Keiner von ihnen beiden sagte ein Wort. Es war vielmehr Kíli, der zuerst wieder etwas sagte.

 

„Meine … Schuld“, japste er. „Ich … hab sie … weggeschickt.“ Seine Stimme klang noch immer kurzatmig und gepresst.

 

„Das bestreite ich auch nicht“, entgegnete Oín trocken, während er eine Spritze aufzog. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie dich damit hätten durchkommen lassen dürfen. Wir alle wissen, wie leichtsinnig du bist. Das hier wird gegen die Schmerzen und hoffentlich auch gegen das Fieber helfen.“ Mit einer Sanftheit, die man den schwieligen Händen des alten Arztes nicht zugetraut hätte, platzierte er die Nadel geschickt in Kílis Armvene. Kíli zuckte nicht einmal. Er hatte den Kopf zur Wand gedreht und weigerte sich, jemanden anzusehen. Niemand rechnete damit, dass er etwas sagen würde.

 

„Ich bin es so leid.“ Die Worte kamen leise und schwach, aber mit überraschender Heftigkeit. „Ich bin es so leid, ständig krank zu sein...“

 

„Kíli...“ Thorin setzte sich zu Kíli auf das Bett und legte seine große, breite Hand auf dessen Wange. „Es ist okay, Kee, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ruh dich aus, versuch zu schlafen, danach geht es dir sicher schon ein wenig besser.“ Kíli jedoch schüttelte einfach nur heftig den Kopf.

 

„Nein, Thorin. Es … Ich hasse es. Ich …. hasse es, ständig … krank zu sein und immer …. derjenige zu sein, der …. irgendwelche Dinge … nicht tun kann. Der Hilfe … braucht und von niemandem … richtig ernst … genommen wird, weil er ...ständig aus den ...Latschen kippt. Ich … will … das … nicht … mehr.“

 

Kíli hatte abgehackt gesprochen, weil ihm immer wieder der Atem fehlte, den letzten Satz hatte er nur noch hervorgewürgt. Es bereitete Thorin fast körperliche Schmerzen, ihn so zu hören und er war ständig versucht gewesen, ihn mitten im Satz zu stoppen. Dennoch wusste er, wie wichtig es für Kíli war diese Worte auszusprechen. Und zum ersten Mal verstand er. Er, der so gut wie nie krank war – und wenn, dann war er einer der fürchterlichsten Patienten, die die Erde je gesehen hatte – begriff, wie sehr Kíli unter seiner labilen Gesundheit litt. Wie schrecklich es war, wenn einem in seinem Drang nach Selbstbestimmung und Freiheit der eigene Körper immer wieder Grenzen aufzeigte. Wenn man immer wieder auf diejenigen angewiesen war, denen man doch beweisen wollte, wie unabhängig man war. Kein Wunder, dass Kíli seine Familie immer wieder vor den Kopf stieß.

 

Neben dem Bett trat Fíli unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere. Sein zerknirschter Gesichtsausdruck sagte, dass auch er wenigstens in Ansätzen begriff, wie es in seinem Bruder aussah. Dennoch schien er ebensowenig wie Thorin zu wissen, was er darauf sagen sollte.

 

Oín legte indes Kílis Arm zurück auf die Bettdecke und erhob sich leise, um die Familie kurz allein zu lassen. Er bedeutete Thorin, dass er in der Küche auf ihn warten würde.

 

Thorin nickte geistesabwesend, während er sanft wieder und wieder über Kílis heiße Wangen strich und die ständig nachströmenden Tränen wegwischte. Kíli weinte vor Schmerzen, aus Frust und vor Wut, viel zu erschöpft, um sich noch zu beherrschen. Und Thorin hielt ihn fest. Hielt die bebenden Schultern und wartete geduldig, bis Kílis Weinen verebbte, sein Atem ruhiger kam und ging und er eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig bettete Thorin seinen schlafenden Neffen auf dessen Kissen und deckte ihn ordentlich zu. „Ich weiß, Kíli“, murmelte er leise. „Ich weiß.“

 

++++++++++++++

 

 

Es war das letzte Mal, dass Kíli diese Nähe zugelassen hatte und das letzte Mal, dass Thorin das Gefühl gehabt hatte, seinem Neffen nahe zu sein. Das letzte Jahr vor Kílis Abitur war ein permanenter Kampf zwischen den beiden gewesen und danach war Kíli weg gewesen. Das letzte Mal – bis jetzt. Jetzt stand Thorin auf dem Friedhof und schien in diesem Moment die einzige Säule zu sein, die Kíli aufrecht hielt. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Kílis bleiches Gesicht verstärkte er den Griff um dessen Schultern noch. „Ich hab dich“, flüsterte er. „Und ich lasse dich auch nicht los.“

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erst einmal wünsche ich euch noch alles, alles Gute für 2017. Und dann tut es mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich soooo lange für das neue Kapitel gebraucht habe. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem ....

_Dwalin_

 

Er hatte nie verstanden, wie sie hatte Víli heiraten können. Er hatte nie begriffen, was sie in diesem blonden Schnösel gesehen hatte. Die Hochzeit hatte im engsten Familienkreis stattgefunden, so dass er, der beste Kumpel des Bruders der Braut, nicht geladen war – und das war vermutlich auch gut so. So blieb es ihm erspart, ein Ja-Wort zu hören, dem er am liebsten ein lautes „Nein“ entgegengeschmettert hätte. Außerdem lief er so wenigstens nicht Gefahr, sich aus Frust über diese unselige Konstellation bis zum Verstandesverlust zulaufen zu lassen. So erledigte er dies allein zu Hause und wurde schließlich von seinem Bruder Balin gefunden, der ihn energisch unter die kalte Dusche schleppte.

 

Was fand Dís nur an diesem Kerl? Das Bürschlein mit den blonden locken und dem blauen Augenaufschlag, dem elitären Lothlorien-University-Diplom und dem Golfbag im Golf-Cabrio passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr, der patenten, intelligenten Tochter Thrains, die mehr Haare auf den Zähnen als auf dem Kopf hatte, an der Uni in der Damen-Rugby-Mannschaft spielte und die einen Kerl notfalls auch mal unter den Tisch trinken konnte. Dabei war sie winzig klein und zart gebaut und lief nach Dwalins Definition bestenfalls unter dem Begriff „halbe Portion“.

 

Was ihn am meisten wurmte, war die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet er schuld daran war, dass sich die beiden begegnet waren. Schließlich hatte ausgerechnet er, junger Abteilungsleiter bei Erebor, Víli Durin eingestellt, weil er beeindruckt gewesen war von dessen Zeugnissen und Referenzen, die er schon in so jungen Jahren vorweisen konnte. Zudem schien er ein netter und sympathischer Kerl zu sein, offen, neugierig mit viel Humor. Als er jedoch anfing auf einer Betriebsfeier die Tochter des Firmenchefs anzubaggern, drehte sich Dwalins Meinung über seinen neuen Mitarbeiter um 180° um. Dís war nicht irgendein Mädchen. Dís war etwas Besonderes. Dís war die einzige Frau, mit der sich Dwalin wirklich vorstellen konnte, alt zu werden. Dís war seine Seelenverwandte und die einzige, die einem alten Grantler wie ihm gewachsen war.

 

Das einzige Problem daran war, dass Dís keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass ihr Seelenverwandter nur zwei Straßen wohnte und der beste Freund ihres Bruders war. Denn so selbstsicher und zielstrebig Dwalin im Job war, so brummig und unwirsch er sich gerne nach außen hin gab, so schüchtern und unbeholfen war er, wenn es um Frauen ging. Allein bei der Vorstellung, Dís zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausging, bekam er schweißnasse Hände, einen Kloß im Hals und spontane Fluchtgedanken. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass Dís nicht nur die Schwester seines besten Freundes war, nein: sie war auch die Tochter seines cholerischen Vorgesetzten – und da wo Thorin mögliche Verehrer seiner Schwester noch nicht in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, übernahm Thrain den Rest. Wie ein eifersüchtiger Löwe wachte er über sein Töchterchen und wer nur versuchte, sich ihr zu nähern, bekam es mit ihm zu tun. Dwalin hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Víli gelungen war, nicht nur Dís' Herz zu erobern, sondern auch noch unverletzt an Thorin oder Thrain vorbeizukommen.

 

Das nächste Mal, als sich Dwalin sinnlos betrank, war an dem Abend, an dem Thorin voller Glück von der Geburt seines Neffen erzählt hatte. Unter dem Vorwand, auf das jüngste Familienmitglied anstoßen zu wollen, trank er, bis er kaum noch seinen Namen sprechen konnte. Immerhin betäubte der Alkohol das Gefühl, die Liebe seines Lebens nun endgültig verloren zu haben. Thorin befand sich kaum in einem besseren Zustand. Bei ihm war er allerdings der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er das neue kleine Lebewesen wirklich mit allen (hochprozentigen) Wassern dieser Erde begießen wollte.

 

Es wäre für Dwalin vermutlich heilsam gewesen, hätte er sich von der kleinen Durin-Familie ferngehalten. Doch die Freundschaft zu Thorin, seine Karriere bei Erebor (und die seines Bruders Balin) sowie sein enges Verhältnis zu Thrain machten es ihm unmöglich, Abstand zu gewinnen – ganz abgesehen davon, dass er diesen Abstand auch gar nicht wollte. Und so blieb er auf eine fast selbstzerstörerische Weise so nah wie möglich mit Dís und ihrer kleinen Familie verbunden. Er sah Fíli heranwachsen, spielte irgendwann mit ihm Fußball, brachte ihm Schwimmen und Basketball bei und schnitzte ihm ein kleines Holzschwert, mit dem der Junge Ritter spielen konnte. Er war bei Familienfesten mit dabei und war ganz einfach der gute, immer verlässliche Freund der Familie. Er war es auch gewesen, der Dís in die Klinik fuhr, als bei ihrer zweiten Schwangerschaft viel zu früh die Wehen einsetzten. Er hatte anschließend Fíli vom Kindergarten abgeholt und sich um ihn gekümmert, bis dessen völlig übernächtigter Vater sowie sein Onkel aus der Klinik kamen. Er teilte die Sorge um den viel zu früh geborenen Familienzuwachs und nahm Anteil an jedem Schritt des Nesthäkchens in ein normales Leben. Er freute sich, als Kíli zu krabbeln und zu brabbeln begann, über seine ersten Schritte und über jedes Töpfchen Brei, das der Kleine wenigstens zur Hälfte aufaß.

 

Er gewöhnte sich an seine Rolle – als guter Kumpel, verlässlicher Freund, als Ersatzonkel für die Kinder und als unerschütterlicher Fels in Dís' Brandung. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es ihm genug war, einfach nur an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu dürfen und zu sehen, dass sie glücklich war. Doch wenn er dann versuchte, sich seinerseits nach einer geeigneten Frau umzusehen, wusste er, wie sehr er sich damit selbst belog. Keine Einzige, ganz gleich wie schön, attraktiv, klug oder reich sie auch sein mochte, hielt in Dwalins Augen dem Vergleich mit Dís stand. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er irgendwann einmal den Mut gefunden hätte, Dís den Hof zu machen. Ob sie ihn wohl als möglichen Partner in Betracht gezogen hätte? Ob er dann jetzt der Vater von Fíli und Kíli wäre? Spätestens an diesem Punkt schüttelte er dann den Kopf und schalt sich einen Idioten. Dís war glücklich mit Víli. Punkt. Und er war das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

 

 

Es schockte Dwalin, mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, als Víli plötzlich starb. Es brachte vielmehr seine gesamte Welt ins Wanken. Seine Welt, in der er es sich recht komfortabel eingerichtet hatte. Nicht nur, dass es ihn fast körperlich schmerzte, Dís so leiden zu sehen. Vílis Tod stellte ihn auch vor ein echtes Dilemma. Einerseits war Dís nun plötzlich „frei“ oder würde es nach einer angemessenen Zeit der Trauer jedenfalls sein. Andererseits bedeutete es auch, dass Dwalin gewissermaßen aus der „Deckung“ kommen müsste. Er müsste sich ihr offenbaren, mit allen Risiken, die dazugehörten. Und das größte Risiko war, dass Dís ihn überhaupt nicht haben wollte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Dwalin sich ein Stück weit für Vílis Tod verantwortlich fühlte. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der ihn an jenen Tagen im März nach Gondor auf Geschäftsreise geschickt hatte. Natürlich hatte er nicht gewusst, dass Klein-Kíli so krank werden würde und natürlich hatte er nicht gewusst, dass Víli wie ein Wahnsinniger nach Ered Luin zurückfahren würde. Ebenso wenig hatte er wissen können, dass es ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht noch einmal so kalt werden würde, dass sich Eis auf der Fahrbahn bildete … Dennoch: Wäre Víli in jeder Nacht zu Hause gewesen, wäre er am Leben geblieben. Ebenso wie Dwalin schuld daran war, dass sich Dís und Víli begegnet waren, war er nun dafür verantwortlich, dass sie sich wieder verloren hatten. Und so verhielt er sich genau wie all die Jahre zuvor: abwartend, ohne auch nur eine Silbe darüber zu verlieren, was er wirklich empfand.

 

 

Fast zwei Jahre hielt er sich zurück. Zwei Jahre, in denen er Thorin bei seiner Entscheidung, Dís und die Kinder zu sich zu nehmen, unterstützte. Zwei Jahre, in denen er half, das Hexenhäuschen zu renovieren und zu einem guten Preis zu vermieten. Zwei Jahre, in denen er immer wieder die Kinder übernahm, wann immer Dís oder Thorin eine Pause brauchten. Und zwei Jahre, in denen sich langsam die Erkenntnis durchsetzte, dass dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer sein konnte.

 

 

+++++++++++++++

 

 

Elf rote Rosen lagen auf dem Beifahrersitz seines Wagen. Kein Dutzend, das wäre zu sehr Klischee gewesen. Elf, weil sie am 11.11. geboren wurde. Elf, weil er eine ungerade Zahl als passender für ihre ungerade verlaufenden Freundschaft empfand. Elf Rosen, sorgfältig ausgewählt und in Zellophan verpackt, die er dennoch nicht mit ins Haus zu nehmen wagte.

 

Der Zeitpunkt war schlecht gewählt, schalt er sich. Die Kinder würden da sein. Thorin würde kommen. Offiziell war er ja auch nur wegen Thorin da – um nach dem Abendessen noch wichtige, ja unaufschiebbare Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen. Die Firma betreffend, natürlich. Nicht dessen Schwester. Er ließ die Rosen liegen.

 

„Diese Kinder bringen mich irgendwann noch mal um den Verstand“, stöhnte Dís, als sie die Haustür aufriss und den Freund ihres Bruders herein ließ. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich kochen soll. Fíli ist gerade in einer Phase, in der er Gemüse grundsätzlich für suspekt oder giftig hält. Kíli weigert sich, Fleisch oder Fisch zu essen, weil das alles Tiere waren und würde sich, wenn es nach ihm ginge, ausschließlich von Tomaten und Käse ernähren – genau die beiden Dinge, die Fíli absolut hasst. Und dann kommt auch noch Thorin und schlägt vor, doch mal wieder eine Ente à l'orange zu machen. Einfach mal so schnell. Und wonach ist dir gerade?“ Der letzte Satz klang gefährlich ironisch.

 

„Mach' Nudeln mit Hackfleischsoße“, gab Dwalin trocken zur Antwort, weil wenigstens er möglichst wenig Umstände machen wollte. Dabei überlegte er fieberhaft, ob und wann er seine Rosen aus dem Auto befreien sollte. „Kíli kann ja statt der Soße Butter, Tomaten und Parmesan drüber tun.“ Es schien ihm eine nahezu geniale Idee zu sein. Dís indes schnaubte nur. „Das wäre dann das fünfte Mal diese Woche“, knurrte sie frustriert und sah nicht aus, als stünde ihr gerade der Sinn nach roten Rosen. „Auf der anderen Seite ...“ Entschlossen öffnete sie die Schublade mit den Nudeln und zog zwei 500g-Packungen Spaghetti heraus.

 

Vielleicht jetzt? Dwalin holte tief Luft. „Dís, ich ….“

 

Dís ließ erschrocken die Nudeln fallen, als vom Ende des Flurs, in dem sich die Kinderzimmer befanden, ohrenbetäubendes Geheul ertönte.

 

„Du Vollidiot. Du bist so blöd, dass es pfeift. Du hast alles kaputt gemacht...“ Das war der zwölfjährige Fíli. Türen wurden aufgerissen und so heftig wieder zugeknallt, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten.

 

„Selber Idiot. Ich hab gar nichts gemacht...“ Die immer noch piepsende Stimme des siebenjährigen Kíli setzte zur Verteidigung an. In der Küche rollte Dís mit den Augen. „So geht das die ganze Zeit. Die zwei sind nur dann friedlich, wenn sie getrennt sind oder schlafen. Waren wir früher auch so?“

 

„Du und Thorin nicht“, meinte Dwalin ohne zu überlegen. „Aber das lag weniger an Thorin. Der war schon ein rechter Stinkstiefel.“ Er grinste bei der Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit und Jugend. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, wie er und Frerin waren? Es gab keinen Tag, an dem sie nicht gestritten hätten. Der arme Frerin hatte nicht viel zu lachen. Und wenn ich an Balin und mich denke ....“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, schmunzelte aber innerlich über die zahllosen Kämpfe, die er mit seinem deutlich älteren Bruder ausgefochten hatte und bei denen er so gut wie nie klein beigegeben hatte. Er hätte Balin als Kind oft am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen und umgekehrt war es vermutlich ebenso gewesen. Heute dagegen waren die beiden Brüder die besten Freunde, die einander nicht missen wollten.

 

„Ich glaube aber, bei Fíli und Kíli ist es anders“, widersprach Dís. „Wenn die sich streiten, dann ist es immer so … so … verletzend. Einer heult am Ende immer.“

 

„Ich denke, das ist normal. Kinder sagen einfach direkt, was sie denken. Da fehlen noch die entsprechenden Filter. Die kommen später.“

 

Dís sah ihn zweifelnd an.

 

Das Gebrüll aus dem gelben Zimmer hatte inzwischen an Lautstärke zugenommen. „Kann ich doch nicht wissen, dass das Gekritzel da wichtig ist.“ Kílis Stimme quiekte schrill.

 

„Nein, weil du von nichts auch nur die blasseste Ahnung hast.“ Fílis Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut.

 

„Du bist doch selber schuld, wenn du dein Zeug einfach rumliegen lässt.“ Kíli war nicht bereit, klein bei zu geben.

 

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du meine Sachen einfach vollpinseln darfst mit deinem kindischen Scheiß.“

 

Dís zuckte in der Küche bei der Wortwahl zusammen. Dwalin zog die Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Das ist kein Scheiß. Das sind Drachen. Und Mom sagt, du sollst so was nicht sagen.“

 

„Drachen gibt es nicht. Und wenn es sie gäbe würden sie nicht Feuer speien, sondern kotzen, wenn sie so aussehen müssten.“ Mit seinen fünf Jahren mehr auf dem Buckel konnte Fíli definitiv besser austeilen als sein kleiner Bruder und hatte auch die besseren Kraftausdrücke parat.

 

Dem fiel auch keine geeignetere Entgegnung mehr ein als ein wütendes „Du bist so gemein.“ Doch Fílis Zorn war noch nicht verraucht.

 

„Du bist selber gemein. Du hast meine Zeichnungen kaputt gemacht. Du machst immer alles kaputt. Alles. Seit du da bist, machst du alles kaputt...“ Fíli – diesmal mit tränenerstickter Stimme, die zum Schluss überkippte und in einem verzweifelten Schluchzen endete.

 

Dann war es still.

 

Wütende Schritte trampelten den Flur hinauf. Eine Haustür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

 

Eine vom Schluchzen hicksende Stimme brüllte hinterher: „Ja lauf nur weg, lauf nur davon. Wie immer, wenn man dir die Wahrheit sagt. Und komm am besten nicht wieder.“

 

Dís seufzte abgrundtief. „Siehst du?“

 

Dwalin sah sie mitleidig an. „Soll ich gehen?“

 

Dís nickte nur erschöpft. „Würdest du wirklich …?“

 

„Dafür bin ich da.“

 

 

Dwalin fand Fíli auf dem Boden des gelben Zimmers inmitten von farbenfroh bemalten Papierbögen, teilweise zerrissen, teilweise zerknüllt. Zeugnisse einer unbeschreiblichen Wut. Einen letzten Papierball hielt er in den Fingern und drückte ihn so heftig, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Sein angestrengter Atem, das unterdrückte Schniefen zeigten Dwalin an, wie es um seinen Gemütszustand bestellt war.

 

Wortlos kniete der große Mann mit dem strengen Gesicht neben dem Jungen nieder, nahm eines der Papiere in die Finger und versuchte, es wieder glatt zu streichen.

 

„Nicht“, fuhr Fíli ihn an. „Die sind alle kaputt.“ Dann fing er wieder heftig an zu weinen.

 

Dwalin nahm den Jungen in den Arm und strich ihm tröstend über die Haare. „Nur die Zerrissenen sind wirklich kaputt“, meinte er ruhig. „Alle anderen sind sicher noch zu retten. War das Kíli?“

 

Doch Fíli schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

 

Auf Dwalins fragenden Blick hin schniefte er noch einmal laut. „Ich war das. Ich hab sie zerrissen. Ich war so wütend. Außerdem sind sie ohnehin nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Kíli hat ...“

 

„... sie kaputt gemacht“, nickte Dwalin. „Ich hab es gehört. Du musst mir aber schon genauer sagen, was er kaputt gemacht hat.“ Er strich das Blatt Papier, das er noch in den Fingern hielt glatt und betrachtete es von beiden Seiten. Die eine Seite zeigte gut erkennbar einen Drachen, sorgfältig gemalt in allerlei Blau- und Grüntönen, der rot-gelb züngelnde Flammen auf eine unter ihm liegende Stadt spuckte. Auch die Stadt war sehr detailreich gemalt mit mehreren Häusern, Kirche, Schwimmbad und Pferdestall sowie einem großen flachen Gebäude, das die Aufschrift „Erebor“ trug.

 

Die andere Seite trug eine Bleistiftzeichnung. Es war die klassische Explosionszeichnung einer Maschine, die – wenn Dwalin sie richtig las – Eier selbstständig in eine Schüssel aufschlagen und die Schale in den bereitstehenden Biomülleimer beförderte. Die Linien waren fein, hauchdünn, aber absolut exakt gezogen. Dwalin schauderte, als er in der Beschriftung der einzelnen Teile Vílis Handschrift erkannte und ihm war mit einem Mal klar, weshalb Fíli so verzweifelt war.

 

„Die Zeichnungen sind von eurem Dad“, sagte er leise.

 

Fíli nickte. Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. „Und Kíli hat sie einfach vollgeschmiert.“

Es stimmte. Überall dort, wo der Drachen auf der Rückseite dank intensiv eingesetzter Filzstifte besonders leuchtete, drückten blaue, grüne und rote Flecken auf die Vorderseite durch. Schrift und Bleistiftstriche waren an diesen Stellen teilweise kaum mehr zu erkennen. Fílis Schultern bebten.

 

„Dad hat die Maschine mit mir entworfen, kurz bevor er … er ...“ Er bekam den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Ich hab die Zeichnungen aufgehoben. Und jetzt wollte ich … ich dachte … vielleicht können Thorin oder du die Maschine mit mir bauen... und jetzt kann man die Hälfte nicht mehr lesen...“ Wütend schleuderte er den Papierklumpen, den er noch immer in den Händen hielt, von sich. Dwalins Herz blutete voller Mitleid. Der Schmerz des Kindes war fast körperlich zu spüren. Er hatte nicht geahnt, wie sehr der Verlust des Vaters noch an Fíli nagte.

 

„Hey, hey, hey.“ Dwalin legte beschwichtigend die Hand auf Fílis Schulter. „Es ist gut. Es ist okay. Lass es erst mal raus.“ Eine ganze Weile saß er da und ließ Fíli einfach in sein Hemd weinen. Schließlich schob er ihn ein klein wenig von sich weg, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

 

„Weißt du, Fíli, noch ist nicht alles verloren. Ich sag dir, was wir machen: Wir übertragen die Pläne in ein Computerprogramm, das extra für solche Konstruktionen gemacht wurde und mit dem auch dein Vater gearbeitet hat. Dann ist das Ganze sicher auf dem Rechner, wir können ganz leicht Veränderungen dran vornehmen, falls etwas nicht passt und für den Bau der Maschine können wir sie ausdrucken. Und falls Kíli sie dann in die Finger kriegt, drucken wir sie einfach noch einmal. Was sagst du dazu?“

 

Fílis Augen blickten nach wie vor zweifelnd. „Aber die Zeichnungen sind trotzdem kaputt...“

 

„Sie sind nicht mehr so sauber und ordentlich wie sie waren“, räumte Dwalin ein. „Aber trotzdem sind sie noch da. Es sind nach wie vor die Zeichnungen deines Vaters. Seine Handschrift. Auch die Zerrissenen kannst du auch wieder zusammensetzen und mit Tesafilm wieder zusammenkleben. Und ich zeig ich dir, wie man so eine Konstruktion im Computer anlegt. Damit sicherst du eure Idee gegen allzu kreative Brüder...“

 

Fílis Gesichtsausdruck sagte allzu deutlich, dass es noch zu früh für derartige Scherze war. Dennoch nickte er. „Einverstanden“ und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase ab. „Aber seine blöden Drachen kriegt Kíli nicht wieder“, fügte er trotzig hinzu. „Die Bögen gehören mir und ich behalte sie.“

 

Dwalin seufzte resigniert. „Das musst du mit ihm ausmachen. Da mische ich mich besser nicht ein.“

 

Nachdenklich erhob sich der Hüne. Eine Weile lang blieb er einfach im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete, wie Fíli sorgfältig jeden einzelnen der zerknüllten Papierbögen glatt strich, die Schnipsel der zerfetzten Pläne in die Hand nahm und versuchte, sie wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen. Wie er Stückchen für Stückchen die Arbeit seines Vaters rekonstruierte. Dwalin war klar, dass Fíli hier nicht nur die Pläne für irgendeine Maschine wiederherstellte. Der Junge war dabei, die Reste seiner Kindheit wieder zusammenzupuzzeln. Reste aus einer Zeit, als die Welt noch heil war. Die Erkenntnis dabei traf ihn nicht wie ein Blitzschlag, sie war ganz einfach da. Er konnte nicht, er durfte nicht in die kleine Familie eindringen. Es ging einfach nicht. Fíli war in keiner Weise dazu bereit, einen „neuen“ Dad zu akzeptieren. Und wenn Dwalin jemals eine Zukunft mit Dís haben wollte, dann gab es keinen anderen Weg, als zunächst die Vergangenheit abzuschließen – und davon war zumindest Fíli noch Lichtjahre entfernt.

 

 

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er in die Küche zurück. Thorin war inzwischen nach Hause gekommen und nickte ihm dankbar zu, während Dís das Hackfleisch in die Pfanne gab. Es zischte und brodelte, während sie es mit dem Bratwender verteilte.

 

„Alles okay?“, fragte sie, ohne von der Pfanne aufzublicken.

 

„Ich denke schon“, brummte Dwalin. „Fíli hat sich beruhigt. Für dieses Mal....“

 

Er dachte an die elf Rosen und daran, wie gut es war, dass er sie im Auto gelassen hatte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Alle Energie, die er zuvor noch gespürt hatte, war im gelben Zimmer geblieben. Mit einem Mal war es ihm unmöglich, noch länger in der Küche zu stehen und noch länger Dís Gegenwart zu ertragen.

 

„Ich muss gehen“, sagte er schroff.

 

Überrascht starrte Dís ihn an. „Aber ich dachte, du bleibst zum Essen?“

 

„Kann nicht. Ich hab noch zu tun...“

 

„Oh...“

 

Er stürmte hinaus, als habe ihn etwas gebissen. Er wusste, dass Dís und Thorin ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher starrten, aber das war ihm gleichgültig. Wie er nach Hause gekommen war, wusste er am Ende nicht mehr. Die Rosen entsorgte er in der Mülltonne.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Fast 15 Jahre war das jetzt her. 15 Jahre, in denen er um rote Rosen stets einen großen Bogen gemacht hatte. Jetzt stand er da, mit Arwen auf dem Arm, und beobachtete, wie Fíli seinen Bruder am Oberarm drückte, ehe dieser zu Thorin ins Auto stieg. Der kleine Junge, der damals noch bunte Drachen gemalt hatte, fuhr nun zum Friedhof, um seine Frau zu beerdigen.

 

Viel zu oft hatte Dwalin inzwischen Leid und Verlust bei der Durin-Eichenschild-Familie miterlebt. Erst Frerin, dann Thrain, dann Víli und jetzt Tauriel. Rechnete man die Schicksalsschläge der Familie gegen die guten Momente auf, so schien die Bilanz mehr als unausgewogen – zumindest nach Dwalins Empfinden. Das war der Moment, in dem der große, bärtige Mann mit der brummigen Stimme, dem kahlen Schädel und dem großen Herzen beschloss, doch noch einmal alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

 

„Was meinst du, kleine Prinzessin?“, flüsterte er Arwen zu. „Sollen wir uns auf die Socken machen und elf rote Rosen kaufen?“

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Kìli_

 

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Worte wie diese einmal auf ihn zutreffen würden. „Witwer“ oder „verwitwet“. Allein der Klang war schrecklich. „Wit - wer“. Er implizierte für Kíli alte Männer mit Haarkranz und Klamotten, die nach Mottenkugeln stanken. Alte Männer mit bitterem Gesicht, eingerosteten Ansichten und Altherrenhumor. Männer, mit denen er sich um nichts auf der Welt identifizieren wollte. Und doch musste er es auf den offiziellen Formblättern als Familienstand angeben: „Verw.“ Für Arwen beantragte er „Halbwaisenrente“, was auch so ein schreckliches Wort war. Doch offenbar war das jetzt ihr offizieller Status. Kìli der Witwer, Arwen die Halbwaise. Es klang kaputt, demoliert, zerschmettert. Natürlich waren es Klischees, denen er aufsaß, dennoch würde er sich wohl nie mit damit anfreunden können. Denn noch schlimmer als die Worte selbst selbst war das, was hinter diesen Worten stand. Die Tatsache, dass Tauriel nicht mehr da war.

 

Der schlimmste Moment für Kíli war der Abend nach der Beerdigung, als er zum ersten Mal ganz allein sein Haus betrat.

 

„Bist du sicher, dass du zurecht kommst?“, hatte seine Mutter gefragt und er hatte genickt. Ja, sicher, er würde schon zurechtkommen. Doch so leicht ließ sich Dís nicht überzeugen. „Bleib die Nacht über bei uns“, schlug sie wiederholt vor. „Geh morgen nach Hause, wenn es hell ist.“

 

Doch Kíli blieb stur. Einerseits graute ihm vor der plötzlichen Einsamkeit des Hexenhäuschens, vor der Stille, die Tauriel hinterlassen hatte. Andererseits war ihm der Gedanke an die Gesellschaft anderer gerade unerträglich. Er wollte allein sein. Allein mit seinen Gedanken, allein mit seiner Erinnerung an sie. Er stimmte jedoch zu, dass Arwen über Nacht bei Dís und Thorin bleiben sollte. Das Kind, das ohnehin nicht verstand, wie ihm geschehen war, sollte nicht auch noch mit dieser merkwürdigen Stimmung zu Hause konfrontiert werden.

 

Fíli hatte ihn nach Hause gefahren. Die ganze Fahrt über hatten die Brüder schweigend nebeneinander gesessen, keiner von beiden wusste etwas zu sagen. Erst als Kíli die Hand an den Türgriff legte, um auszusteigen, brach Fíli das Schweigen.

 

„Du kannst auch bei mir pennen. Das weißt du, oder?“ Als Kíli stumm den Kopf schüttelte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaub' ich könnte das nicht. Jetzt alleine sein, meine ich...“

 

Kíli versuchte zu lächeln. Es wurde eine schiefe Grimasse daraus. „Ist schon okay, ehrlich. Ich … brauche grade ein bisschen Abstand.“

 

Fíli nickte. „Okay. Melde dich, wenn du was brauchst. Gute Nacht.“

 

„Danke. Nacht.“

 

Als er entschlossen auf dem Auto ausstieg und mit festem Schritt auf die Haustür zuging, ahnte er nicht, mit welcher Wucht ihm die beklemmende Stille des Hauses entgegengeschlagen würde. Es war schon fast dunkel und das erste, was er wahrnahm, war ihr Geruch. Das ganze Haus roch nach ihr. In den Schlafzimmern ein Hauch von Lavendel, in der Küche eine Ingwer und Zitronengras. Das Wohnzimmer duftete wie immer zart nach Rose. An der Garderobe hing ihre Sommerjacke, darunter standen ihre Stiefel. Sie hatte sich im letzten Moment entschieden, sie nicht mit nach Rohan zu nehmen. Kíli spürte, wie sich seine Lungen zusammenpressten. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung knipste er das Licht an. Hektisch lief er von Raum zu Raum, nur um überall die Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Doch das unbarmherzige Licht förderte nur noch mehr von Tauriels Spuren zutage. Die zerlesene Zeitung. Die kleinen Skizzen auf dem Notizblock neben dem Telefon. Die Clocks, die sie vor der Abreise noch gesucht hatte und die er jetzt unter dem Sessel wieder entdeckte. Die Klamotten, die eilig über den Stuhl im Schlafzimmer geworfen waren. Die roten Haare auf den weißen Badezimmerfliesen … Alles hier schrie Tauriel und doch war nichts mehr davon ihres. Nichts mehr von dem, was er hier vorfand, würde je wieder ihres werden.

 

Er erinnerte sich an die Tage unmittelbar nach dem Unfall und an die heutige Beerdigung. Er erinnerte sich, dass da plötzlich unendlich viele Menschen waren, die sich um ihn sorgten. Menschen, für die er zuvor nur der seltsame Kíli gewesen war. Dwalin hatte ihn umarmt, als er ihm Arwen zum Aufpassen gebracht hatte, und nur ein heiseres „es tut mir so unendlich leid, Kíli“, geflüstert. Zu mehr war auch der große, kräftige Mann nicht fähig. Auch Balin war erschüttert gewesen: „Ich weiß nicht, warum deine Familie mit solchen Schlägen gestraft ist, mein Sohn. Sei tapfer und lass dich nicht unterkriegen.“ Ori war ihm um den Hals gefallen und hatte hemmungslos geweint. Faramir hatte ihn schweigend bei den Schultern genommen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. Andere wie Nori, Dori, Bombur und Bofur hatten ihm schweigend die Hand gedrückt. Eowyn wiederum hatte hemmungslos in seine Schulter geweint. „Es ist so unfair, Kíli. Warum sie? Warum sie?“

 

Er erinnerte sich an seine Familie. Daran, wie sein Bruder ihn festgehalten hatte, direkt nach dem Telefonanruf, an die unbeholfenen Berührungen in seinen Haaren und das zaghafte Streichen über die tränenüberströmten Wangen. Er erinnerte sich an die beruhigende Stimme seiner Mutter und an Thorins festen Griff. Thorin war es gewesen, der ihn zur Couch getragen hatte. Thorin war es gewesen, der Oín gerufen hatte, der ihn festgehalten hatte, als sich er gegen Oíns Griffe wehrte. Thorin war bei ihm gewesen, als er der Wirkung der Spritze nachgegeben hatte und eingeschlafen war, seine Mom hatte an seiner Seite gesessen, als er aufwachte. Dís und Thorin hatten alle Formalitäten geregelt. Sie hatten die Beerdigung organisiert. Sie hatten ihm all das abgenommen, was unmittelbar passieren musste und zu dem er nicht in der Lage gewesen war.

 

Er war dankbar – und dennoch schämte er sich, sich so hängengelassen zu haben. Vermutlich war das mit ein Grund dafür gewesen, dass er heute Abend hierher gewollt hatte – um von niemandem mehr abhängig zu sein. Dass es ausgerechnet Thorin war, dem er den meisten Dank schuldete, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Dennoch hatte er eine seltsame Art von Trost durch die starke Präsenz seines Onkels empfunden. Als ihm auf der Beerdigung die Knie nachgegeben hatten und es wieder Thorin gewesen war, der beherzt zugriff, da begriff er, dass da irgendwo ganz tief drin bedingungsloses Vertrauen steckte, das Vertrauen darauf, dass Thorin ihn nicht fallen lassen würde. Jetzt nicht und auch niemals später.

 

Dann dachte er an Fíli. Auch Fíli war für ihn da gewesen, hatte so oft es ging, Arwen zu sich genommen und versucht, ihm eine ganz praktische Hilfe zu sein. Dennoch hatte er immer wieder dessen Unruhe, dessen Unbehagen gespürt. Der emotionale Part des Ganzen schien seinen Bruder maßlos zu überfordern. Die Worte „mein Beileid“ oder „es tut mir Leid“ waren bis heute nicht über seine Lippen gekommen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich einmal mehr alles um Kíli drehte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass für Fíli der Umgang mit dem Tod zu schmerzliche Erinnerungen an die eigenen Erfahrungen wach rief.

 

Kíli selbst fühlte sich in diesem Moment ebenfalls auf eine surreale Weise an die Zeit nach Vílis Tod erinnert. An das Nachhausekommen aus der Klinik ins Hexenhäuschen, an die stillen Zimmer und an den schwarz gekleideteten Fíli mit dem weißen Gesicht, den rotgeweinten Augen und dem anklagenden Blick. Dieser Blick war es gewesen, den Kíli so lange er lebte, nicht vergessen würde. „Du bist schuld“, sagte dieser Blick. „Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre er heute noch da.“

 

Es war dieser Blick gewesen, der Kíli davon abgehalten hatte, um Víli zu trauern. Er hatte geglaubt, kein Recht zu haben, traurig zu sein, kein Recht zu haben zu weinen. Fíli durfte trauern, er hatte einen herben Verlust erlitten. Kíli durfte nicht weinen, denn er hatte den Verlust verursacht. Fíli durfte wütend sein, Kíli stand dieser glühende Zorn auf den Tod und das unbarmherzige Schicksal nicht zu.

 

Sicher wusste Kíli heute, dass diese Gedanken und Gefühle aus dem kindlichen Verständnis eines Fünfjährigen heraus entstanden waren. Er wusste, wie absurd es war, die Schuld für etwas zu empfinden, das vollkommen außerhalb seiner Kontrolle gelegen hatte. Er war sich auch sicher, dass Fíli dies wusste und weit davon entfernt war, ihn noch immer für den Tod ihres Vaters verantwortlich zu machen. Dennoch ließen sich über die Jahre eingefahrene Verhaltensmuster nicht so leicht aufbrechen. Und selbst wenn objektiv nichts mehr zwischen ihnen im Raum stand, konnten weder Fíli noch Kíli aus ihrer Haut heraus.

 

Kíli war seit dem Tod des Vaters um seinen Bruder herumgeschlichen wie um eine gläserne Statue, bemüht, jede Berührung zu vermeiden, aus Angst sie könne zerbrechen. Er hatte versucht, es Fíli recht zu machen, möglichst noch ehe dieser seine Wünsche ausgesprochen hatte. Und weil Fílis sehnlichster Wunsch zu sein schien, möglichst wenig von ihm zu sehen, ging er ihm aus dem Weg.

 

Er wusste, dass Fíli ihn argwöhnisch beäugte, ebenso wie dessen Freunde. Er wusste, dass alle ihn seltsam fanden und dass Fíli sich oft für ihn bei ihnen entschuldigte. Das „merkwürdige Kind“, hieß es oder „dein komischer Bruder“. Manchmal explodierte der Zorn in ihm, dann wenn Einsamkeit, Spott und Wut zu viel wurden, um sie zu ertragen. Dann brachen die Dämme und die ganze Flut aufgestauter Emotion brach sich Bahn. Dann flogen die Türen, zerbarst Geschirr, brannte die Haut. Es folgte meist ein Donnerwetter von Thorin oder Dís, die ihre Schelte stets gleichmäßig verteilten. In diesen Fällen spürte Kíli Fílis Blick wieder in seiner Seele brennen. Der Blick, der ihn zurückweichen und verstummen ließ. Der Blickte, der sagte: „Das ist alles deine Schuld.“

 

Erst als Fíli schon an der Uni war und Kíli in Thorin seinen regelmäßigen Sparringspartner gefunden hatte, verblasste der Blick. Die Auseinandersetzungen mit Thorin wurden auf einer anderen Ebene geführt als die mit Fìli. Thorins Waffe war die Autorität des Onkels, des Vaterersatzes, des Firmenchefs, aber nie das schlechte Gewissen. An Thorin konnte er sich zum ersten Mal abarbeiten, ohne Angst zu haben, jemanden zu zerbrechen. Und so arbeitete er sich leidenschaftlich an Thorin ab. Fílis und sein Verhältnis schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Die Kämpfe der Kindheit waren einer Art friedlicher Koexistenz gewichen. Er hatte zwar keine wirkliche Ahnung, wie es Fíli an der Uni ging – außer natürlich, dass er wie schon zu Schulzeiten nur Spitzenzensuren nach Hause brachte – und umgekehrt war es genauso. Doch ihr Umgang miteinander hatte sich normalisiert. Fíli lief nicht mehr herum wie der Fleisch gewordene Vorwurf und Kíli nicht mehr wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen. .

 

Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, bis zu jenem Nachmittag. Er musste etwa 16 gewesen sein und hatte sich – heimlich versteht sich – in Fìlis Zimmer geschlichen. Die kleine, etwa kniehohe Tapetentür hinter Fílis Schreibtisch kannte er längst und er wusste auch, dass Fíli dort Zigaretten hortete – ein Laster, das weder Thorin noch Dís billigten und über das Kíli tunlichst stillschwieg. Kippen fand er keine, stattdessen entdeckte eine große braune Holzkiste, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bisher entgangen war.

 

Kíli wollte nicht schnüffeln. Er wusste, dass ihn der Inhalt der Kiste nichts anging – und dennoch war die Neugier stärker. Vorsichtig hob er den Deckel an, spähte hinein und wünschte im selben Augenblick, er hätte sie zugelassen. Fein säuberlich einsortiert, teilweise mit Seidenpapier getrennt, befanden sich Gegenstände in der Kiste, die Kíli seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte: Die Lesebrille ihres Vaters zum Beispiel, dessen abgekauter Bleistift, seine Kaffeetasse, sein Taschenmesser, Fotos, die Fíli und Dad beim Schwimmen an einem See zeigten, eine zerlesene Ausgabe des Hobbit, den Dad Fíli bis zum Erbrechen hatte vorlesen müssen, ein Baseball, der sicherlich auch ihrem Dad gehört hatte. Die Kiste war ein Schrein der Erinnerungen, die Konserve einer lang vergangen Zeit. Sie war gleichzeitig ein Zeugnis dessen, wie sehr Fíli unter dem Tod des Vaters gelitten hatte. Und sie war für Kíli erneut die Gegenstand gewordene Anklage seines Bruders: „Du bist schuld.“

 

Ganz oben in der Kiste erkannte er die Zeichnungen, Konstruktionspläne für eine seltsame Maschine, auf deren Rückseite sich von ihm gemalte Drachen befanden. Er sah, wie der Filzstift auf die Vorderseite durchgedrückt hatte, Er erinnerte sich an Fílis verzweifeltes Weinen – und verstand zum ersten Mal. Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals hatte er die Kiste wieder geschlossen und in ihr Versteck zurückgeschoben. Der Schmerz, den sein Bruder gefühlt haben musste, als der Vater nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen war, traf ihn erneut wie ein Hochgeschwindigkeitszug. Nach jenem Tag hielt er wieder Abstand zu Fíli, unfähig ihm in die Augen zu blicken, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden. Der Schmerz des anderen hatte ihn verstummen lassen. Statt auf seinen Bruder zuzugehen, war er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen.

 

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er die Erinnerungen verscheuchen. Er wusste genau, warum Fíli keine tröstenden Worte für ihn gefunden hatte. Er war ebenso hilflos, wie Kíli es damals beim Tod des Vaters gewesen war und Kíli nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er fragte sich, ob es eine Art höherer Gerechtigkeit gab. Ob Tauriels Tod als eine Art Sühne gedacht war. Sein rationales Ich wusste, dass das Blödsinn war und das Schicksal Schuld und Leid nicht mit der Briefwaage zuteilte . Und dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob er nun freigesprochen war. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er hinaus auf die Terrasse. Er sah Arwens Bobbycar, ihr Sandeimerchen und die Schaufel, den rot getupften Ball, der auf der Wiese liegen geblieben war. Er schluckte heftig und zwang sich, ein paar tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen.

 

Mit einem Mal hielt er die Einsamkeit des Hauses nicht mehr aus. Die Stille war unerträglich und schrie in seinen Ohren. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken oder auch nur die Tür zu schließen, lief durch den Garten, hinaus hinters Haus, setzte sich ins Auto und fuhr zu Thorin. Und als er eine Stunde später mit seiner fast schlafenden Tochter in seinen Arm erneut auf der Terrasse in Dunkelheit stand, das wusste er, dass es das war, was er künftig haben und sein würde: Arwen und er, eine kleine unverbrüchliche Einheit.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, Ihr Lieben, ich brauche derzeit einfach ewig für die Updates, sorry. Es folgt ein kleiner Zeitsprung und eine Art Zwischenkapitel, das vor allem zeigen soll, wo jeder der Protagonisten gerade steht – und vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen mehr. ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu langatmig geraten und ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich freue mich riesig, wenn ihr mir sagt, ob euch die Story noch gefällt.

_Fünf Jahre später_  
  
Es brannte schon kein Licht mehr auf dem Stockwerk, als Fíli seine Kaffeetasse in die kleine Kaffeeküche seiner Abteilung brachte. Er war einer der wenigen Führungskräfte bei Erebor, die sich nicht zu schade waren, ihre gebrauchten Tassen und Gläser selbst wegzuräumen, statt dies von der Putzfrau erledigen zu lassen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb gehörte Fíli zu den Lieblingen des Putztrupps sowie der Arbeiter im Unternehmen. Er war ein Schlipsträger ohne Allüren. Leiter der Entwicklungsabteilung und Mitglied der Geschäftsleitung, und trotzdem wusste er noch, wie der Pförtner hieß und wer frühmorgens den Schnee aus der Tiefgarageneinfahrt schippte. Es waren diese einfachen Dinge, die man ihm, dem Neffen des Firmenchefs und designierten Erebor-Erben, hoch anrechnete. Ob er innovative Funktionen für die neuesten Maschinenmodelle entwickelte oder die richtigen Schlüsse aus den Bilanzen zog, war zweitrangig. Entscheidend war, dass er Bob, Edwin und die Putzfrau Leila mit Namen ansprechen konnte und dies auch tat.   
  
Mit seiner Aktentasche in der einen Hand und dem Mantel überm Arm machte er sich auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage, um von dem einen Arbeitsplatz an seinen anderen zu wechseln. Dass er sich Arbeit mit nach Hause nahm war Usus. Er wusste kaum, wie es anders sein könnte. Er stand noch vor dem Aufzug, als sein Handy vibrierte. Genervt fummelte er es aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und tippte auf das Display. Zwei entgangene Anrufe und eine wütende SMS, die da fragte: „Wo steckst du eigentlich? Ich warte schon seit einer Ewigkeit vor dem Theater auf dich und die Karten. Das Stück fängt gleich an!!!“  
  
Fíli unterdrückte einen Zischlaut und ein lautes „Scheiße“, auch wenn ihm wirklich sehr danach war und ihn niemand hätte hören können. Er hatte Sally vergessen. Schon zum zweiten Mal. Sally, mit der er heute Abend verabredet gewesen war. Sally, die er wie all seine „Errungenschaften“ spätestens beim dritten Date ins Theater hatte schleppen wollen.   
  
„Ein bisschen Kultur schadet dir nichts, Bruder“, hatte Kíli gespottet, als Fili mit einem Theater-Abo nebst Backstage-Pass versorgte. „Und Frauen finden kultivierte Männer gut. Wirst sehen.“ Wenngleich ihn dieser Ratschlag an empfindlicher Stelle getroffen hatte, hatte er ihn dennoch berücksichtigt – und war damit gar nicht schlecht gefahren. Dass es trotzdem nie wirklich mit einer Partnerin klappen wollte, lag sicher nicht am mangelnden kulturellen Engagement. Es lag vielmehr … genau genommen, hatte er keine Ahnung, woran es lag. Es war nur eben einfach so.   
  
Seine längste Beziehung in den vergangenen fünf Jahren hatte ein knappes Jahr gedauert. Dann war Sigrid wutschnaubend ausgezogen und hatte ihm neben Geschirr auch noch an den Kopf geworfen, ein Workaholic mit Familienkomplex zu sein, der sich noch immer nicht gänzlich abgenabelt habe. Dann hatte sie den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, war zur Tür hinaus stolziert und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dieselbe mit lautem Knall hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Fíli hatte nicht einmal gezuckt, so stereotyp erschien ihm diese Szene. Er hatte sich umgewandt und war an seinen Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt. Dazwischen hatte es Hannah, Liv und Eileen gegeben, doch keine war länger als ein paar Monate im Penthouse ein- und ausgegangen. Und nun also Sally.   
  
Sallys Wut war bereits halb verraucht, als er endlich mit einiger Verspätung beim Theater auftauchte. Er erzählte ihr etwas von einem dringenden Telefonat mit einem Kunden und tröstete sie mit den Backstage-Karten, die er nur im äußersten Notfall zog. Doch eine von den Kritikern hochgelobte Aufführung, von der sie nun nur noch die Hälfte zu sehen bekam, schien ihm dieses Kriterium zu erfüllen. Er gab sein bestes, ihr den Inhalt der ersten Hälfte so kompakt wie möglich zusammenzufassen und sich dabei ganz nebenbei als der kultivierte Mann von Welt zu geben. Doch je länger er ihr im Flüsterton Erklärungen zuraunte, desto mehr fiel ihm au, dass sie ihm gar nicht mehr folgte. „Pssst“, fuhr sie ihn schließlich an. „Ich krieg ja gar nichts mehr von dem Stück mit.“  
  
„Sorry“, brummte er zerknirscht – und auch ein klein wenig beleidigt. Doch für den Rest der Aufführung hielt er den Mund. Immerhin gefällt es ihr, dachte er erleichtert. Als Sally nun beim Anblick des sterbenden Ferdinand, der seinem reuevollen Vater die Hand reichte, eine Träne verdrückte und beim anschließendem letzten Vorhang in donnernden Applaus ausbrach, wusste er, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte. Dass sie nach der Vorstellung beim Blick hinter die Bühne und in die Garderobe der Schauspieler allerdings mit offenem Mund vor Kíli-Ferdinand stehen blieb, der gerade dabei war, sich seine kalkweiße Theaterschminke aus dem Gesicht zu rubbeln, gefiel ihm schon weniger.    
  
Kíli bemerkte sowohl Fílis als auch Sallys Blick und grinste in sich hinein. Szenen wie diese hatte es schon häufiger gegeben und er fragte sich, warum sein Bruder seine Dates immer wieder hinter die Bühne führte, wenn es ihm nicht passte, dass er zunächst einmal ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit verlor. „Hi“, begrüßte er die beiden gut gelaunt, setzte sein 1000-Megawatt-Lachen auf und streckte Sallys die Hand hin. „Kíli“, fügte er hinzu. „Fílis Bruder. Vorher Ferdinand. Hat's euch gefallen?“  
  
Sallys Gesichtsausdruck glich immer mehr dem eines Karpfens an der frischen Luft. Mehr automatisch als bewusst ergriff sie Kílis Hand und ließ sie sich schütteln. Fíli beobachtete die Szene mit zunehmendem Missfallen.  
„Das … das war einfach nur brillant. Einfach nur großartig“, stotterte Sally und wurde rot wie ein Schulmädchen.   
  
„Hey, danke. Freut mich.“ Kíli lächelte wieder und bearbeitete weiter sein Gesicht. „Kommt ihr gleich noch mit was trinken? Ich wollte noch mit Meg auf ein Bier weg. Meg hat die Luise gespielt“, fügte Kíli erläuternd hinzu.   
  
Noch ehe Fíli ablehnen konnte, nickte Sally bereits strahlend. „Sehr, sehr gerne.“  
  
„Musst du nicht heim und deinen Babysitter ablösen?“, fragte Fíli lahm.   
  
Kíli grinste frech. „Eher nicht. Mom und Dwalin sind da. Und die sind eher grantig, wenn ich zu früh komme … Zeig ihr doch mal hinten die Technik. Ich zieh mich nur schnell um und komm' dann raus, okay?“  
  
Fíli nickte gottergeben und trottete mit Sally aus der Garderobe hinaus.   
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kíli beobachtete Sally mit leisem Amüsement. Er betrachtete ihr freundliches Gesicht mit den sanften hellen Augen und den von Alkohol und Adrenalin geröteten Wangen. Er hörte geduldig zu, wie sie über das Stück sprach und darüber philosophierte, ob nun eine moderne Adaption einer klassischen vorzuziehen sei. Sie wollte gefallen, das war nicht zu übersehen. Das Problem an der Sache war, dass sie ihm gefallen wollte und nicht Fíli.   
  
Nach all den Jahren konnte Kíli die Frauen, die sein Bruder anschleppte, recht schnell klassifizieren. Da gab es diejenigen, für die Fíli wie ein heißes Feuer brannte, das aber in der Regel spätestens nach einer Woche wieder erlosch. Bei diesen Frauen wusste Kíli, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen musste, sich ihre Namen zu merken. Dann gab es die Frauen vom Typ Sally, die vernünftig, solide und beständig schienen. Sie folgten in der Regel unmittelbar auf die heißen Kandidatinnen aus der ersten Kategorie. Doch auch diese Frauen blieben selten länger als ein paar Wochen, weil sich Fíli sofort von ihnen eingeengt und gegängelt fühlte. Namen behielt sich Kíli nur von denjenigen Frauen, die er der dritten Kategorie zuordnete. Diese waren selbstständig, unabhängig und ausgestattet mit einem äußerst eigenen Kopf, der noch dazu hübsch anzusehen war. In diese Kategorie war Sigrid gefallen. Sonst keine. Sallys Name jedenfalls, so viel wusste Kíli sicher, würde er bereits in zwei bis drei Wochen nicht mehr benötigen.   
  
Fíli schien das inzwischen ähnlich zu sehen und hatte sich bereits innerlich von dem Gespräch verabschiedet. Er spielte geistesabwesend mit dem Bierdeckel und nippte gelegentlich an seinem Glas. Kíli konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Auch er langweilte sich gerade tödlich, nur konnte er – nachdem Sally ihn zu ihrem Gesprächspartner erkoren hatte – nicht einfach geistig aussteigen.   
  
  
Schließlich winkte er den Kellner herbei, um die Runde zu bezahlen, mit dem Hinweis, jetzt wieder seine Tochter übernehmen zu müssen. Sally konnte sich kaum darüber beruhigen, wie unglaublich süß es doch war, dass sich Kíli als alleinerziehender Vater so rührend um sein Töchterchen kümmere. Auch diesen Tonfall kannte Kíli schon; es war der Tonfall einer Frau, die sich liebend gern dazu bereit erklären würde, den trauernden Witwer zu trösten und die Lücke, die der Tod der Gattin hinterlassen hatte, zu schließen, wenn er sie denn nur ließe. Kíli allerdings hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, die Lücken in seinem Leben und seinem Herzen von Frauen à la Sally schließen zu lassen, verabschiedete sich freundlich, aber wenig herzlich von ihr und Fíli und fuhr nach Hause.  
  
Seine eigenen, eher halbherzigen Versuche, sich wieder auf eine Frau einzulassen, waren ähnlich erfolgreich wie die seines Bruders. Die wohl schlechteste Idee war die mit Eowyn gewesen. Es war der vermutlich nichts anderes als der verzweifelte Versuch gewesen, sich im gemeinsamen Schmerz gegenseitig zu trösten und Halt zu geben. Es war bei einem Versuch geblieben, der in einem mittleren Desaster endete. Ein paar Monate später hatten sich dafür Eowyn und Faramir gefunden und Kíli zeigte sich großmütig über die Tatsache, dass so wenigstens seine beiden besten Freunde miteinander glücklich waren. Die Beziehung der beiden dauerte immerhin ganze vier Jahre und endete unaufgeregt, wenngleich traurig, als Faramir nach Osgiliath versetzt wurde.   
  
Kíli selbst ließ weitgehend die Finger vom anderen Geschlecht. Ob es daran lag, dass er neben einer kleinen Tochter und einem anstrengenden und zeitraubenden Job keine Zeit fand oder ob er einfach noch nicht bereit war, konnte er selbst nicht genau sagen. Es war nicht so, dass er das Alleinsein schätzte. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte vielmehr in den vergangenen fünf Jahren allzu deutlich erfahren, was es hieß, alleinerziehend zu sein. Es hieß nicht nur, abends allein auf der Couch zu sitzen und vor dem Fernseher oder über einem Buch einzuschlafen – wenn er nicht gerade im Theater war. Es hieß auch, nur noch ein Einkommen in einem eher mager bezahlten Job zu haben, das oftmals nur gerade eben so reichte (vor allem wenn Arwen wie in den letzten Monaten unkontrolliert in die Höhe schoss und ständig neue Klamotten und Schuhe brauchte). Es hieß, für jedes benötigte Schulheft, jeden Sport-, Musik- oder Kinderarzttermin, für jeden Elternabend und jeden Kummer mit Erziehern, Lehrern oder Freunden allein zuständig zu sein. Es hieß, regelmäßig für gesunde Mahlzeiten zu sorgen, selbst wenn man selbst gar nicht hungrig war oder eigentlich gar keine Zeit hatte, um zu essen. Es hieß, ein engmaschiges Netzwerk aus Familie, bezahlten Babysittern und guten Freunden zu unterhalten, die wenigstens ab und zu einspringen konnten, wenn das ganze fragile System an seine Grenzen kam. Es hieß, auch die Nächte allein zu verbringen und sowohl bei Albträumen parat zu stehen als auch bei verstopften Schnupfennasen oder Magen-Darm-Infekten, bei denen man nicht wusste, ab man zuerst das Kind oder sich selbst sauber machen sollte – oder vielleicht doch nach einer Schüssel suchen sollte. Und wenn man zwei Tage später mit demselben Virus kotzend über der Toilette hing, hieß es, wirklich gute Freunde zu brauchen, die sich nicht scheuten, vorübergehend den kontaminierten Haushalt zu schmeißen. (Weitere drei Tage später gieß es dann, ebendiesen Freunden beizustehen, wenn diese ihrerseits …).   
  
Doch trotz all dieser Erfahrungen konnte sich Kíli zumindest im Moment nicht vorstellen, dieses Leben wieder mit einer Frau zu teilen. Sein Leben, das war Arwen. Punkt.   
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Es war schon deutlich nach zwölf Uhr, als Dwalin hörte, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Vorsichtig bettete er Dís' Kopf, der an seine Schulter gesunken war, auf ein Sofakissen und erhob sich mit steifen Gliedern. Sich mit der linken Hand den Nacken massierend trat er in den Flur, wo Kíli gerade dabei war, sich leise die Schuhe auszuziehen.   
  
„Tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist“, sagte Kíli mit gedämpfter Stimme, als er den großen schweren Mann herankommen sah. „Ich war noch mit Fíli und seiner neuen Flamme was trinken. Ist hier alles ruhig?“Er nickte in Richtung Treppe und damit in Richtung Kinderzimmer.   
  
Dwalin grinste. „Klar. Die Motte wollte erst nicht ins Bett, aber nach ein paar Gute-Nacht-Geschichten von deiner Mutter war der Fall dann schnell erledigt.“  
  
„Und gleichzeitig hat sich Mom müde geredet?“  
  
„So ungefähr. Sie ist vorhin beim Filmgucken eingeschlafen.“   
  
„Also nichts neues...“  
  
Dwalin nickte und schmunzelte. „Genau. Wie immer. Und bei dir? Alles gut? Müde?“  
  
Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht müde. Aber ja, alles gut. Das Stück kommt gut an. Wir haben eigentlich fast immer volles Haus und das will echt was heißen.“  
  
„Na, das klingt doch gut. Dann will ich mal deine Mom wecken, damit sie zu Hause weiterschlafen kann … sie hat dir übrigens noch ein wenig Cottage Pie in den Kühlschrank gestellt. Das müsste für morgen noch reichen.“  
  
Kíli schüttelte mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Gereiztheit den Kopf. Dís konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihren Jüngsten mit solch kleinen Care-Paketen zu bedenken.   
  
„Kíli?“ Dís war auch ohne Dwalins Zutun aufgewacht und kam, sich die Augen reibend, aus dem Wohnzimmer. „So was, ich muss wirklich eingeschlafen sein ...“  
  
Dwalin legte liebevoll den Arm um ihre Schultern und lächelte spöttisch. „Stimmt, passiert dir ja quasi nie ...“ Dís bedachte den mindestens drei Köpfe größeren Mann mit einem energischen Stoß in die Rippen, den der mit einem gespielt empörten „Hey“ quittierte.   
  
Kíli betrachtete seine Mutter und Dwalin. Fünf Jahre war es jetzt her, seit Dwalin sich ein Herz gefasst hatte und Dís um ein Date gebeten hatte. Seitdem gehörten die beiden zusammen. In den ersten Monaten hatten sie sich wie verliebte Teenager aufgeführt, kichernd, giggelnd und händchenhaltend, von Thorin mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken bedacht. Mittlerweile war die erste Verliebtheit der Beziehung zweier erwachsener Menschen gewichen, die gemeinsame Interessen, eine tiefe Freundschaft und große Vertrautheit verband. Das einzige was sie nach wie vor nicht teilten, war eine Wohnung. Dís hatte sich auch nach so langer Zeit noch immer nicht dazu durchringen können, Thorin ganz allein im Bungalow zu lassen und Dwalin respektierte diese Entscheidung. Und so blieb Dwalin offiziell bei seinem und Dís bei ihrem Bruder wohnen, wenngleich sie eigentlich doch die meiste Zeit zusammen waren.   
  
Für Kíli war die Beziehung zwischen den beiden eine vollkommen logische Entwicklung. Es fühlte sich natürlich und richtig an. Er schätzte Dwalin als humorvollen, verlässlichen und überaus vernünftigen Mann und konnte sich keinen besseren Partner für seine Mutter wünschen.   
  
Fíli hatte sich anfangs schwerer damit getan, zu begreifen, dass Dís nicht nur Mutter, sondern auch eine Frau war, die ihre persönlichen Bedürfnisse jahrelang zugunsten ihrer Söhne und ihres Bruders hintan gestellt hatte. Auch Thorin brauchte eine Weile, bis er seine kleine Schwester und seinen besten Freund wirklich als „Paar“ akzeptierte. Doch nachdem den beiden das Glück aus jedem Knopfloch strahlte, gab auch er irgendwann, brummend zwar, seinen Segen dazu.   
  
„Wir sollten jetzt los, Dwalin“, meinte Dís. „Du wirst müde sein, Kíli.“  
  
„Nö, geht so. Ich lese noch ein bisschen und geh dann schlafen. Sagst du mir nochmal kurz, wann ihr jetzt genau weg seid?“ Angesichts seiner ungewöhnlichen Arbeitszeiten, die sich nicht durch die gewöhnlichen Betreuungszeiten in der Schule abdecken ließen, führte Kíli genauestens Buch über die Verfügbarkeit seiner Babysitter. Und seit Dís und Dwalin Reisen als ihr gemeinsames Hobby entdeckt hatten und sooft es ging gemeinsam durch die Weltgeschichte gondelten, musste sich Kíli mit immer längeren Abwesenheiten seiner Mutter arrangieren.   
  
„Wir sind am Wochenende in Osgiliath“, erklärte Dís, während Kíli die Termine gewissenhaft in seinen Küchenkalender übertrug. „14 Tage später sind wir für eine Woche in Lothlorien in diesem wunderbaren Wellnesshotel, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Und dann ab dem 3. April sind wir insgesamt drei Wochen auf Kreuzfahrt .“  
  
„Wow“, sagte Kíli anerkennend. „Ihr solltet echt Kilometergeld kriegen. Aber ihr macht das schon richtig... Zu Hause sitzen könnt ihr noch, wenn ihr alt seid.“  
  
„Das werte ich als Kompliment, mein Sohn“, sagte Dís lachend und schüttelte ihre dunkle Mähne, die Kíli von ihr geerbt hatte und die tatsächlich noch kaum von grauen Haaren durchzogen war. Dwalin brummte zustimmend, während er sich selbstironisch über die Glatze strich.   
  
„Ist ernst gemeint“, meinte Kíli. „Was sagt eigentlich Thorin dazu, dass ihr so oft weg seid?“  
  
„Ach, Dwalin kann oft eine Reise mit ein paar Terminen bei den großen und wichtigen Kunden verbinden. Insofern ist Thorin alles recht. Und was mich betrifft …“ Dis brach mitten im Satz ab, als müsse sie überlegen, ob sie weitersprechen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Auf jeden Fall wird er sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen ...“   
  
Kíli sah sie neugierig an. „Hmm?“   
  
„Naja, wir haben gedacht, dass es nach fünf Jahren vielleicht an der Zeit wäre, … also …“ Dís wurde rot wie ein Schulmädchen, das beim Knutschen erwischt wird und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
  
„Mom. Ehrlich.“ Kíli konnte nur den Kopf schütteln „Du bist erwachsen. Dwalin ist erwachsen. Ihr seid seit fünf Jahren zusammen. Es ist _höchste_ Zeit, wenn ihr endlich zusammen zieht. Und auch Thorin ist erwachsen“, fügte er hinzu. „Er wird zurechtkommen. Vielleicht ist er ja sogar froh, wenn er endlich wieder sein Eigenbrötlerdasein fristen darf...“  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Es war sechs Uhr in der Frühe, als Thorin, der Eigenbrötler, mit kräftigen Schwimmstößen seine Bahnen durchs Schwimmbecken eines benachbarten Hotels zog. Gleichmäßig und ausdauernd. Er kam jeden morgen, meist noch ehe die ersten Hotelgäste ihre Bahnen ziehen wollten, seit Jahren schon. Nachdem ihn die Auseinandersetzungen mit Kíli nicht mehr regelmäßig zum Laufen zwangen, hatte er einen alternativen Ausgleichssport gesucht. Tennis und Basketball gingen ihm zu sehr auf die Gelenke und der kurze Versuch, sich mit Golf anzufreunden – immerhin die beliebteste Sportart im höheren Management – scheiterte kläglich.   
  
Sein für teures Geld angeheuerter Privatcoach hatte ihm nach den ersten paar Wochen geduldigen Trainings nahegelegt, sich vielleicht doch eher eine Sportart zu suchen, bei der weniger die Feinmotorik als vielmehr Ausdauer und Krafteinsatz gefragt waren und hatte seinerseits Kickboxen angeregt. Ohne es zu wissen, konnte er sich in diesem Moment glücklich schätzen, dass Thorin das Kickboxen mitnichten beherrschte. Und da Thorin diesen Sport für sich ebenfalls als untauglich erachtete, entschied er sich nach einiger Überlegung schließlich für das Schwimmen. Inzwischen waren diese morgendlichen Bahnen nicht nur Ausgleich geworden, sondern echte Leidenschaft. Er liebte das Wasser, er liebte es, in dieser einen Stunde in aller Frühe nichts zu denken, zumindest nichts Konkretes, und einfach nur zu spüren, wie seine kräftigen Arme durchs Wasser pflügten und seine muskulösen Beine ihn vorwärts schoben.   
  
Es war eine Leidenschaft, die er mit Fíli teilte. Sein älterer Neffe war ebenfalls immer ein Typ für den Ausdauersport gewesen. Gegen Ende der Schulzeit und während des Studiums hatte der sogar den Triathlon für sich entdeckt und erst mit dem Eintritt ins Berufsleben mangels Zeit wieder eingestellt.   
  
Kíli dagegen konnte weder dem Wasser noch dem Laufen noch dem Radfahren viel abgewinnen. Er saß seit frühester Kindheit auf dem Pferderücken und verbrachte auch jetzt noch, wann immer es ging, mit Arwen Zeit beim Reiten. Ansonsten spielte er Squash mit einem Kollegen, Tennis mit Eowyn und trainierte viermal die Woche, sobald Arwen in der Schule war, in einem Fitnessstudio, um für seinen Job körperlich in Form zu bleiben.   
  
Thorin prustete ins Wasser, als seine Gedanken zu seinen beiden Neffen abdrifteten. Sie wanderten zurück zu jenem Abend, bevor Dís und die Kinder mit Sack und Pack bei ihm eingezogen waren. Seinen letzten Abend richtig allein. Damals hatte er sich sein Haus angesehen, sein teures Mobiliar, seine weißen Wände, das helle Sofa, das empfindliche Parkett und den englischen Rasen im Garten. Dann dachte er an das Chaos, das er aus dem Hexenhäuschen kannte. An Gummistiefel im Hausflur, Legosteine unter seinen Füßen, Bobbycar-Spuren auf dem Fußboden, Kekskrümel auf der Couch und Filzstiftspuren auf dem Esstisch. Türstöcke, deren Farbe auf der Höhe spielender Kinder abgeblättert war und Schmutzspuren auf der Tapete, die sich entsprechend dem Wachstum der Kinder nach oben bewegten. Ihn schauderte, allein bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses Chaos künftig unter seinem Dach hausen würde. Er fürchtete den Schmutz, das Durcheinander, den Lärm. Und am allermeisten fürchtete er – die Gesellschaft. Er, der seit seinem 18. Lebensjahr unabhängig war und von einigen wenigen WG-Episoden mal abgesehen, allein lebte, bekam Schweißausbrüche bei der Vorstellung, dass künftig immer jemand um ihn herum sein würde. Er würde nie mehr allein sein. Auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen.   
  
Thorin tauchte tief ins Wasser ein. Beim langsamen Auftauchen fielen ihm Dís Worte vom Abend zu vor wieder ein. In sorgsam gewählten Worten hatte sie im eröffnet, dass Dwalin und sie planten zusammenzuziehen und möglicherweise sogar zu heiraten. Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen wie mit einem Schwerkranken, den man möglichst nicht aufregen sollte. Sie hatte geendet mit den Worten „Und vielleicht bist du ja sogar froh, wenn du endlich dein reich wieder ganz für dich hast...“.   
  
Er blinzelte das Wasser aus den Augen fort...  
  
Vielleicht sollte er froh sein. Er könnte zum Beispiel zunächst einmal renovieren. Die Wände neu streichen lassen und die Türstöcke aufpolieren. Er könnte das Parkett abschleifen und neu versiegeln lassen. Dumm war nur, dass ihm nichts davon wirklich sinnvoll erschien. Es war nicht so, dass ihn Dís' Ankündigung – „aber sicher erst in einem halben bis dreiviertel Jahr, Thorin“  –  vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. Immerhin war sie ja bereits fünf Jahre lang mit seinem besten Freund liiert. Und trotzdem … in diesem Augenblick, als es nur das Wasser und ihn und die grenzenlose Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber gab, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte vor der Leere. Einen Vorgeschmack hatte er bekommen, als Kíli ausgezogen war und mit ihm sein eigenes Spiegelbild, mit dem er fast täglich kämpfte. Damals war ihm zum ersten Mal aufgegangen, wie sehr er sich inzwischen an seine Familie gewöhnt hatte. Fílis Auszug, der mehr oder weniger auf Raten geschehen war – und auch keinen derartigen Bruch wie bei seinem Bruder darstellte – war ihm leichter gefallen, vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er ihn fast täglich in der Firma zu Gesicht bekam. Aber irgendwann waren nur noch er und seine kleine Schwester übrig geblieben.   
  
Er hätte es nie vor jemandem zugegeben, aber inzwischen sehnte er die Besuche seiner Neffen und seiner Großnichte herbei. Er freute sich auf die Samstage, an denen Arwen zum Mittagessen kam und oftmals auch über Nacht blieb, wenn Kíli abends spielen musste. Er freute sich, wenn er Arwen vom Reiten abholen konnte und sie anschließend noch zusammen in einem Café einen Kaffee und eine heiße Schokolade tranken. Und er genoss es, wenn er die Kleine dann bei Kíli ablieferte und der ihm noch einen schnellen Espresso anbot. Aus dem Eigenbrötler Thorin war ein Familienmensch geworden. Thorin schüttelte sich heftigst bei der Erkenntnis und stieg tropfend aus dem Wasser.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, und jetzt noch die Gretchenfrage: Wer von euch hat erkannt, welches Stück Sally und Fíli gesehen haben? ;-))


	21. Chapter 21

Kíli stieß die schillerndsten Flüche aus, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kamen. Der Tag hatte schon schlecht begonnen. Erst war er explosionsartig mit Arwen zusammengerauscht, als diese zehn Minuten, bevor sie zur Schule musste, immer noch fröhlich singend auf der Badezimmermatte saß und lediglich eine Socke anhatte. Dann hatte sie sich lautstark über das Frühstück, dass er ihr eilends zusammenpackte – um zu Hause zu frühstücken, war keine Zeit mehr – beschwert und erklärt, sie könne „dieses schreckliche Brot mit den Körnern auf gar keinen Fall essen.“ Kaum hatte er Arwen auf den Weg geschickt und in aller Eile das Nötigste aufgeräumt, wollte auch er sich auf den Weg machen. Er stolperte über Arwens vergessenen Turnbeutel, suchte vergeblich seine Winterjacke und riss schließlich beim Schuhebinden den Schnürsenkel entzwei. Er ließ die Schuhe offen, schnappte sich seine dünne Lederjacke und sprang ins Auto, um bei einer Familie, die in einem verschlafenen Dörfchen mitten in den blauen Bergen lebte, ein Kinderfahrrad abzuholen, das er im Internet zu einem günstigen Preis ersteigert hatte. Eineinhalb Stunden später verfluchte er sich dafür.

 

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass nach diesem Start in den Tag nichts Gutes mehr folgen konnte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das krächzende Geräusch, das er beim Anlassen des Autos vernommen hatte, nicht normal war. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass er das Auto besser stehen gelassen und Bifur angerufen hätte. Statt dessen hatte er in seiner Hektik alle Warnsignale ignoriert und war losgefahren. Jetzt stand er hier auf dieser gottverlassenen Landstraße irgendwo im Nirgendwo und versuchte zum x-ten Mal, den Motor wieder zum Laufen zu kriegen – ohne Erfolg. Er stieg aus, klappte die Motorhaube auf und starrte ahnungslos auf das, was sich darunter verbarg. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er da sah. Kíli kannte das Einfüllrohr für das Wischwasser, den Deckel fürs Öl, den Ölmessstab und die Batterie – das meiste davon aus leidvoller Erfahrung. Mehr nicht. Selbst wenn also im Motorblock nun irgendetwas im Argen lag, er würde es nicht erkennen, geschweige denn irgendetwas ausrichten können.

 

Frustriert ließ er die Motorhaube nach unten fallen und setzte sich wieder ins Auto, das angesichts der noch immer eisigen Februar-Temperaturen schon auszukühlen begann. Mit steifen Fingern zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und stöhnte auf, als es ihm als Ladekapazität noch fünf Prozent anzeigte. Offenbar war entweder der Akku oder die Anzeige im Eimer. Beim Losfahren hatte es ihm noch 40 Prozent suggeriert. Rasch suchte er in seinen Kontakten nach Bifur. Er hatte kaum den grünen Anruf-Button gedrückt, als das Display endgültig schwarz wurde.

 

„Scheiße“, stieß er aus. „Dreckstelefon. Dreckskarre. Dreckswinter.“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit es bis zum nächsten Haus und damit bis zum nächsten Telefon war. Eigentlich war er nicht allzu weit von Ered Luin entfernt, höchstens eine dreiviertel Stunde – mit dem Auto versteht sich. Er kannte die Strecke zwar gut – sie führte raus in die Berge, wo er im Sommer oft mit Arwen wanderte – aber sie war einsam und auf solche Kleinigkeiten wie Häuser am Wegesrand hatte er bislang nie geachtet. Immer noch fluchend stieg er aus, kramte das Warndreieck aus dem Kofferraum und machte sich auf den Weg. Es überraschte ihn auch nicht mehr, dass es nun in dicken Flocken anfing zu schneien und er im Auto weder Schal, noch Mütze noch Handschuhe vorfand. Der Vormittag war definitiv nicht mehr zu retten.

 

Kíli spürte, wie ihm der Schnee allmählich in den Kragen ran, seine Haare durchnässte und seine Ohren steif froren. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern und um den Leib geschlungenen Armen tappte er vorwärts so schnell es ging. Zum einen, weil er sich durch die Bewegung warm halten wollte, zum anderen, weil Arwen gegen ein Uhr aus der Schule nach Hause kommen würde und er dann zu Hause sein musste. Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch spürte er seine Füße nicht mehr. Gerade, als er sicher war, dass auf dieser verfllixten Strecke kein einziges Haus zu finden war, tauchte in seinem Sichtfeld ein Gasthof mit dem passenden Namen „Bergblick“ auf. Müde, erschöpft und über die Maßen frustriert trat Kíli ein.

 

Er war sich bewusst, dass er einen jämmerlichen Anblick bieten musste, als er völlig durchnässt, mit rot gefrorenen Wangen und Ohren und mit laufender Nase im Gastraum auftauchte und mit rauher Stimme darum bat, telefonieren zu dürfen. Wider Erwarten war der Gasthof an diesem ganz normalen Februartag unter der Woche gut besucht. Skifahrer, vermutete er und er fragte sich, wer wohl die Zeit hatte, an einem Mittwoch außerhalb der Urlaubszeit Skifahren zu gehen und warum zum Teufel kein einziges Auto auf dem Weg hierher an ihm vorbeigefahren war. Die freundliche Wirtin, eine rundliche Frau in den 50ern, brachte ihm ein schnurloses Telefon, stellte ungefragt einen heißen Tee vor ihn hin und reichte ihm ein sorgfältig gebügeltes und gefaltetes Geschirrtuch, mit dem er sich wenigstens notdürftig Haare und Nacken trocknen konnte. Er bedankte sich, so gut es mit seinen steifgefrorenen Gesichtsmuskeln ging.

 

„Sie haben nicht zufällig auch noch ein Telefonbuch?“, fragte er verlegen und merkte entsetzt, wie heiser seine Stimme bereits klang.

 

„Wie bitte?“ Sie starrte ihn an, als käme er von einem anderen Stern.

 

„Ich weiß die Nummer meines Mechanikers leider nicht auswendig. Die ist nur in meinem Handy gespeichert – und das hat vorhin seinen Geist aufgegeben..“

 

Die blauen Kulleraugen der Wirtin musterten ihn mit unverhohlenem Amüsement. „Wir haben Internet“, sagte sie, als sei die Frage nach einem Telefonbuch ein persönlicher Affront. „Wenn Ihr Mechaniker eine Website hat....“

 

Kíli hatte keine Ahnung, ob Bifur eine Website hatte, bedankte sich aber höflich, als ihn die Wirtin vor ein Laptop setzte. Nach einer kurzen Online-Suche spuckte ihm die Suchmaschine dann auch die gewünschte Nummer aus. In knappen Worten beschrieb er Bifur sein Problem und seinen momentanen Standort.

 

„Okay, dann bleib, wo du bist. Ich bin in 'ner halben Stunde da.“

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

 

Bifur war definitiv kein Mann vieler Worte. Kíli war sich sicher, dass der kleine Mann mit dem wirren Haarschopf und dem gelegentlich entrückten Gesichtsausdruck die Gesellschaft von Autos und Motoren der von Menschen vorzog. Dennoch wusste er seine enorme Fachkenntnis sowie auch seine absolute Unbestechlichkeit zu schätzen. Ebenso wie Kíli hatte er nur kurz unter die Motorhaube geguckt, den Kopf geschüttelt, etwas Unverständliches gemurmelt und schließlich erklärt, dass er sich „die Karre gründlich in der Werkstatt anschauen“ müsse. Dann zog er wortlos ein Abschleppseil und ein paar Arbeitshandschuhe aus dem Kofferraum und fing an, Kílis Polo an seinen Jeep zu hängen. Als er sah, dass Kíli in der Kälte und dem anhaltenden Schneefall immer stärker zu zittern begann, zog er eine wetterfeste Arbeitsjacke aus dem vermutlich schier unerschöpflichen Kofferraum und hielt sie Kíli hin. „Hier. Zieh die an. Ist zwar vermutlich zu groß, aber wenigstens trocken.“ Kílis Lippen formten ein lautloses „Danke“, zu mehr war sein klappernder Kiefer nicht mehr fähig.

 

„Steig ein, geh in den Leerlauf und halt das Lenkrad fest. Den Rest mache ich“, kommandierte Bifur schließlich und Kíli tat wie er geheißen wurde. „Beiß die Zähne zusammen. Nachdem der Motor nicht mehr tut, gibt’s auch keine Heizung und wir brauchen mindestens eine halbe Stunde bis zur Werkstatt, bei dem Schnee vielleicht auch länger...“

 

Kíli sah inzwischen nervös auf die Uhr. In spätestens einer Stunde würde Arwen von der Schule nach Hause kommen. Bis dahin mussten sie zu Hause sein. Bifur registrierte seinen Blick. „Die Kleine?“, fragte er. „Schaffen wir schon. Auf geht’s. Geben wir Gas.“

 

Keine zehn Minuten, bevor Arwen an der Tür klingelte, ließ Bifur Kíli beim Hexenhäuschen aussteigen. „Du kannst mich heute Abend anrufen“, sagte er, „dann kann ich dir sagen, ob die Karre noch zu retten ist.“

 

„Denkst du, es wird sehr teuer?“, wagte Kíli zu fragen und versuchte erfolglos den Knoten in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Eigentlich wusste er genau, dass Bifur keine Prognose ohne vorherige Diagnose abgegeben würde, dennoch wollte er wissen, ob er hoffen durfte oder sich besser auf das Schlimmste gefasst machte.

 

„Das kann ich dir heute Abend sagen“, gab Bifur erwartungsgemäß zurück. „Allerdings darfst du bei einem so alten Teil keine Wunder mehr erwarten. --- Aber ich tu, was ich kann“, fügte er hinzu, als er Kílis besorgte Miene sah.

 

„Danke, Bif.“

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

„Hey, hey, hey, stopp, Motte. Zieh dir erst mal die nassen Stiefel aus.“ Mit ausgebreiteten Armen versperrte Kíli seiner Tochter den Weg ins Haus.

 

„Ja-ha, mach ich doch.“

 

Ohne sich zu bücken oder auch nur die Hände zu benutzen schleuderte Arwen ihre Stiefel von den Füßen. Der Schulranzen – zartrosa und hellblau mit glitzernden Elfen verziert – landete mitten im Flur auf halben Weg zur Küche, Jacke, Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe direkt daneben.

 

„Arwen, räum das bitte auf und wasch dir die Hände“, sagte Kíli in einem Tonfall, dem anzuhören, war, dass es sich hierbei um eine quasi tägliche Ermahnung handelte.

 

„Ja-ha, mach ich doch“, gab Arwen in genau dem gleichen Tonfall zurück.

 

„Was gibt’s zu essen?“ Sie lief auf Socken schnurstracks in die Küche, um einen Blick in die Kochtöpfe ihres Vaters zu erhaschen.

 

„Noch gar nichts. Ich bin auch eben erst nach Hause gekommen. Die Sachen liegen immer noch auf dem Boden, Arwen. Räum' sie bitte weg und geh dir die Hände waschen.“

 

„Ich hab aber Hunger...“

 

„Dann iss eine Banane vorweg.“

 

„Weißt du, Daddy, was Letizia heute zu mir gesagt hat?“ Arwen ließ sich auf einen der bunt lackierten Küchenstühle fallen und spielte mit ihren schwarzen Haarsträhnen. „Sie hat gesagt...“

 

„Arwen. Räum – jetzt – das – Zeug – weg“, unterbrach Kíli den Redefluss seiner Tochter, nun mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck.

 

„Mann, Daddy, das ist aber wichtig....“

 

„Das ist es in fünf Minuten auch noch. Los jetzt... letzte Ansage.“

 

„Ohhh, Mann, aber ich ...“

 

„ARWEN!“

 

Kíli beschloss das leise gemurmelte „du bist blöd“ zu ignorieren und statt dessen wohlwollend zu registrieren, dass sie tatsächlich ihre Jacke auf einen Haken schmiss und ihre Schultasche ins Kinderzimmer verfrachtete. Allerdings erschöpften ihn diese kleinen Machtkämpfe zusehends. Seit Arwen in der Schule war, schien sie die früher ganz klar gezogenen Grenzen alle noch einmal neu ausfechten zu wollen. Und offenbar musste das Ergebnis täglich verifiziert werden. Er wusste von anderen Eltern, die ebenfalls mit der neu gewonnenen Selbstständigkeit ihrer Sprösslinge kämpften. Jedoch war es in den meisten Fällen so, dass sich die Kinder an beiden Eltern gleichermaßen abarbeiteten. In Kílis Fall war er der alleinige Prellbock für sein vor Selbstbewusstsein und Tatandrang strotzendes Schulkind und es kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als er sich selbst und anderen gegenüber zugeben wollte. Gerade in der letzten Zeit brachte er manchmal kaum die Energie auf, Arwen mit der Konsequenz und Festigkeit zu begegnen, die er für nötig hielt. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten schrie alles in ihm lautstark „Auszeit“ und er sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als nach einer Pause, bei der endlich einmal alles zum Stillstand kam.

 

Auf der anderen Seite liebte Kíli sein schwarzgelocktes Töchterchen mehr als alles auf der Welt. Arwen konnte entzückend sein, wenn sie wollte. Sie war klug und eloquent, hatte viele Freunde und war ein Ausbund an Fröhlichkeit – also ein ganz normales sechsjährigen Kind, das allerdings in Sekundenbruchteilen zwischen Himmel und Hölle wechseln konnte. Kíli fragte sich manchmal, ob das ein ganz zarter Vorgeschmack auf das war, was ihn in der Pubertät erwarten würde und er leistete Thorin insgeheim Abbitte. Er begann eine leise Ahnung davon zu bekommen, wie es seinem Onkel mit ihm gegangen war.

 

Nach der sechsten Ermahnung und der Androhung, ansonsten nicht zum Mittagessen zugelassen zu werden, tat Arwen endlich wie geheißen und räumte ihre Schulsachen und Klamotten auf – auch wenn das darauffolgende Händewaschen verdächtig schnell vonstatten ging. Beim Essen ließ sich Kíli Geschichten aus der Schule erzählen, hörte zu, nickte, fragte nach und lachte an den richtigen Stellen. Dabei bemerkte er, dass seine Tochter nicht recht bei der Sache war.

 

„Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen. „An irgendwas kaust du doch herum, oder? Ich kenn' dich doch, Motte ...“

 

Statt einer Antwort kaute Arwen nachdenklich auf ihren Nudeln herum. „Daddy, sind wir reich?“ fragte sie schließlich.

 

Kíli verschluckte sich fast an seiner Pasta. Er sorgte sich schon den ganzen Vormittag, wie er wohl das Geld für die Autoreparatur zusammenkratzen sollte und Arwen fragte, ob sie reich wären. Mühsam versuchte er, die Nudeln herunter zu schlucken. „Nein, Mäuschen, wir sind bestimmt nicht reich. Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?“

 

„Ich habe heute in der Schule erzählt, dass wir beide diesen Sommer zum ersten Mal zusammen wegfliegen werden und dass wir da ganz doll drauf gespart haben und dann hat Letizia gesagt, dass das ja gar nicht sein kann, weil wir doch voll reich wären.“

 

Kílis Augen wurden groß. Wie kam dieses Kind zu so einer Aussage? Und worüber unterhielten sich die Erstklässler heutzutage? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich früher für die finanziellen Verhältnisse seiner Klassenkameraden interessiert hätte. „So so, das sagt Letizia also. Und woher will sie das wissen?“

 

„Sie sagt, dass Thorin pupsstinkereich ist, und du, weil du sein Neffe bist, auch pupsstinkereich sein musst. Bist du pupsstinkereich, Dad?“ Kílis Mundwinkel umspielte ein Lächeln. Daher wehte also der Wind. Ihm war klar, dass eine solche Aussage von den Eltern des Mädchens kommen musste und er fragte sich, was für ein Welt- und Menschenbild die Kleine wohl zu Hause vermittelt bekam. Pupsstinkereich. Schön wär's.

 

„Nein, Mäuschen, ich bin nicht pupsstinkereich. Und du damit auch nicht. Vielleicht ist Onkel Thorin pupsstinkereich, aber das geht mich letztlich auch gar nichts an. Denn wenn er ist, dann hat er es verdient, denn er hat sein ganzes Leben hart dafür gearbeitet. Und wenn Letizia Erebor meint: Erebor ist Thorins Firma, nicht meine und das Geld, von dem Letizia spricht, das liegt nicht irgendwo einer Kasse oder einem Sparschwein herum, sondern das steckt in der Firma. Davon bezahlt Thorin zum Beispiel immer wieder Dinge, die die Firma braucht, wie Computer, Maschinen, Stahl oder sonstige Sachen. Und dieses Geld kann man nicht einfach nehmen und ausgeben, weil man sonst nach und nach die Firma kaputt machen würde. Dann würden sehr viele Menschen plötzlich ihren Job verlieren – übrigens auch Letizias Vater – und das wäre sehr schlimm.

Außerdem bin ich nicht der Firmenerbe, sondern Fíli. Er wird Erebor eines Tages weiterführen und dafür braucht auch er das Geld, das im Unternehmen steckt.“

 

„Bekommt dann Fíli Erebor von Thorin geschenkt?“

 

Kíli stieß hörbar Luft aus. Er war auf eine solche Diskussion mit seiner Tochter nicht vorbereitet. „Uff, das ist kompliziert. Aber nein: Fíli kriegt Erebor nicht geschenkt. Wenn Erebor ein Sandkasten wäre, dann wäre Fíli irgendwann derjenige, der den Sand umgräbt, Sandkuchen backen und Burgen bauen lässt. Der Sand aber gehört zunächst weiterhin zu hundert Prozent Thorin. Es kann höchstens sein, dass er ihm im Laufe der Zeit ein wenig von seinem Sand abgibt. Aber selbst dann ist es so, dass der Sand im Sandkasten bleibt.“

 

„Aha“, machte Arwen und schien angestrengt darüber nachzudenken. „Und warum kriegst du keinen Sand? Thorin ist doch auch dein Onkel und er könnte dir genauso gut eine Schaufel voll abgeben? Letizia ….“

 

„... hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet“, unterbrach Kíli schließlich barsch den kindlichen Redefluss. „Fíli arbeitet für Erebor. Er hat in seinem Job einen ganzen Haufen Verantwortung für die ganze Firma und für die vielen, vielen Menschen, die bei Erebor arbeiten. Und er macht, soweit ich das sehen kann, einen extrem guten Job. Ich wollte nie für Erebor arbeiten. Ich habe mich vor Jahren deswegen sogar heftig mit Thorin gestritten, weil er wollte, dass ich für Erebor arbeite und ich mich geweigert habe. Und genau deshalb denke ich nicht, dass mir in irgendeiner Weise Sand aus dem Erebor-Sandkasten zusteht. Oder fändest du es richtig, Fíli die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen und dann einfach so die Hälfte seiner Sandkuchen zu kriegen?“

 

Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. Die Logik dahinter war simpel. Natürlich wäre das nicht fair.

 

„Und warum wolltest du das nicht?“

 

Kílis müdes Gehirn suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort. Wie konnte er einem sechsjährigen Kind Prinzipien wie Sturheit, Stolz und Unabhängigkeit nahebringen? Wie sollte er etwas erklären, das er selbst kaum in Worte fassen konnte. „Ich wollte Schauspieler werden“, sagte er lahm, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit und nur die eine Hälfte der Medaille war.

 

„Ist Thorin dir deswegen böse?“

 

„Nicht mehr, denke ich“, sagte Kíli beruhigend, ohne wirklich zu wissen, ob es stimmte. Zwar wurde das Thema Erebor in ihren Gesprächen komplett ausgeklammert, trotzdem wurde Kíli das Gefühl nicht los, dass Thorin die Hoffnung, ihn eines Tages doch noch als Mitarbeiter im Headquarter zu sehen, nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. Dennoch wusste er, wie wichtig Thorin für Arwen war und er hatte nicht die Absicht, seine sechsjährige Tochter mit seinem komplizierten Verhältnis zu seinem Onkel zu belasten.

 

„Wir sind gut miteinander, Motte. Aber trotzdem will ich kein Geld von Thorin haben. Es geht uns schließlich nicht schlecht, oder?

 

Arwen schien dennoch zufrieden zu sein. „Ich find's nicht schlimm, nicht reich zu sein“, sagte sie tiefsinnig. „Wir können ja trotzdem tolle Sachen machen, du und ich. Und jetzt haben wir sogar zusammen auf den Urlaub gespart. Ich bin sicher, dass Thorin das noch nie mit euch gemacht hat, oder?“

 

Kíli lachte und wuschelte seiner Tochter durch das dunkle dichten Haar.. „Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Und weißt du: ich finde es auch nicht schlimm, nicht reich zu sein – im Gegenteil.“

 

Als er ein paar Stunden später allerdings mit Bifur telefonierte, fragte er sich, ob er nicht einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir so leid, dass ich zurzeit immer so lange für meine Updates brauche. Aber hier kommt immerhin noch eines, ehe ich mich dann erst einmal in den Urlaub verabschiede. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es. Viel Dialog, aber wichtig für den Fortgang der Geschichte.

„Willst du zuerst die gute oder zuerst die schlechte Nachricht?“

 

„Zuerst die Gute“. Kílis heisere Stimme hatte nicht nur mit der sich langsam anbahnenden Erkältung zu tun.

 

„Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt“, sagt Bifur ins Telefon. „Wenn die Karre nicht liegen geblieben wäre, hätten vermutlich früher oder später die Bremsen versagt, so runter waren die. Und dann hättest du vermutlich ein weit größeres Problem gehabt als deinen Fußmarsch zum Gasthof.“

 

Kíli schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Wenn das die gute Nachricht war …

 

„.... phhh, okay ... und die schlechte Nachricht?“

 

„Der Motor ist im Eimer. Das Auto ist hin.“

 

Das einzige, was sich Kíli erlaubte, war einen kurzen, gequälten Laut, irgendwo aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle. Es klang wie eine Katze, der man versehentlich auf die Pfoten getreten war. Das Auto war hinüber. Ein Haufen Schrott mit dem Gegenwert von bestenfalls einer Tasse Kaffee. Schwarz. Ohne dass er es hätte beeinflussen können, lief in seinem Gehirn eine ganze Maschinerie an, die gleichzeitig Kontoauszüge, Urlaubspläne, unkalkulierbare Kostenblöcke und die Fahrpläne des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs vor seinem inneren Auge ausbreitete. Würde er ohne Auto klar kommen? Würde das mit seinem Job, Arwen und der ganzen Betreuungssituation funktionieren? Konnte er sich ein neues Auto leisten? Und wie neu musste neu sein? Vor allem: Wie teuer musste neu sein? Was würde der Urlaub kosten? Welche Ausgaben standen sonst noch an? Welche Dinge konnten/würden wohl als nächstes kaputt gehen und was würden sie kosten? Und: wie konnte er Arwen schonend beibringen, dass es mit dem Urlaub in diesem Jahr vermutlich nichts werden würde?

 

Bifur schien seinem inneren Monolog eine ganze Weile schweigend zu folgen. Dann ergriff er wieder das Wort, entschlossen, Kílis gedankliches Hamsterrad mit ein paar Fakten zum Stillstand zu bringen oder wenigstens zu verlangsamen.

 

„Hör zu, Kíli. Du wirst ein neues Auto brauchen. Und wenn du mich fragst: Eines, das die Bezeichnung Auto auf verdient. Du hast ein Kind, das – wenn schon keinen Komfort – dann wenigstens Sicherheit braucht. Außerdem brauchst du etwas, das nicht gleich beim ersten Angucken wieder auseinander fällt. Ich hab' aktuell was auf dem Hof stehen, das ich dir anbieten kann. Fünfeinhalbtausend, und dann kriegst du noch einen Satz Sommerreifen dazu. Und du weißt, dass ich dir nie einen Schrott andrehen würde...“

 

5500 Stones???? Kíli fiel fast das Abendessen wieder aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte aktuell 3000 auf der hohen Kante. Und dieses Geld war da, um plötzlich auftretenden Problemfällen wie kaputten Kühlschränken, Waschmaschinen oder Backöfen zu begegnen – und um mit Arwen in den Sommerferien zum ersten Mal ans Meer nach Grey Havens zu fliegen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er so mir nichts, dir nichts fünfeinhalbtausend Stones herkriegen sollte.

 

Bifur deutete Kílis Schweigen korrekt. Ohne weiter zu drängen, sagte er schlicht: „Denk drüber nach und guck' ihn dir morgen Vormittag mal an. Ich reserviere ihn dir bis übermorgen. Dann gibst du mir Bescheid, gut?“

 

„Gut. Danke Bif...“ Kílis Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Bis übermorgen musste er wissen, ob er irgendwoher 5500 Stones auftreiben konnte. Und allein bei der Vorstellung, wo das Geld herkommen könnte, krampfte sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++

 

 

Fíli seufzte und rieb sich den schmerzhaft verspannten Nacken. Er sollte dringend mehr Sport treiben, entschuldigte sich aber jeden Abend mit der Ausrede, viel zu wenig Zeit dafür zu haben.

 

„Fíli?“ Jen, seine Sekretärin streckte den Kopf zur Bürotür herein. „Nori bittet dich noch um dein Feedback zu seinen Sicherheitsvorschlägen? Außerdem sollst du bitte Balin zurückrufen, und dein Onkel lässt ausrichten, dass der Termin morgen erst um 14 Uhr stattfindet.“

 

„Okay, danke Jen.“

 

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, klickte er mit der Computermaus in seine Mails. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann war er zum Mittagessen mit Thorin und Dwalin verabredet, anschließend hatte er ein Meeting mit Dori und Nori bezüglich der IT-Sicherheit im Unternehmen. Dann noch ein Meeting mit Dwalin über neue Marketingmaßnahmen und dann vermutlich noch einmal zwei Stunden Arbeit am Schreibtisch. Er kam selten vor acht oder neun Uhr nach Hause.

 

Nicht zuletzt deshalb klang sein „Herein“, ein wenig unwirsch, als es erneut an seine Tür klopfte.

 

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es ausgerechnet sein Bruder war, der vorsichtig in sein Büro lugte.

 

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte, du hast vielleicht fünf Minuten für mich …?“ Ganz entgegen seinem sonstigen Auftreten wirkte Kíli fast schüchtern und zögerlich. Wie ein Schüler, der beim Direktor vorstellig werden muss, dachte Fíli.

 

„Ist schon okay. Fass dich halt kurz. Was gibt’s?“

 

Er wollte mitnichten unhöflich sein, doch der Berg an Arbeit, mit dem er gerade konfrontiert war, wirkte sich offenbar auf seine Umgangsformen aus. Kíli, der Fílis Anspannung zu spüren schien, wich zurück.

 

„Hey, sorry. Ich kann später wiederkommen. Ist auch nicht so wichtig...“

 

Es schien fast so, als hoffte Kíli darauf, möglichst schnell wieder den Rückzug antreten zu können.

 

„Nein, nein“, beeilte sich Fíli zu sagen. Kíli betrat Erebor eigentlich nur, wenn es sich gar nicht vermeiden ließ. Daher konnte er davon ausgehen, dass der Besuch seines Bruders in irgendeiner Form wichtig war. „Das passt schon. Setz dich. Schieß' los.“

 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und geübtem Blick beobachtete er, wie sein Bruder sich zögernd einen Stuhl zurechtschob und auf der vordersten Kante Platz nahm. Fast automatisch nahm er dessen gerötete Nase und das schwere Schlucken wahr und wusste, dass Kíli mal wieder eine Erkältung mit sich herumtrug. Vermutlich war er bei Oín gewesen, dessen Praxis unweit des Werksgeländes lag. Das gequälte Schlucken klang nach Angina, der angestrengte Atem deutete auf eine Bronchitis hin. Auch nach Jahren noch war Fíli Experte für den gesundheitlichen Zustand seines Bruders. Er hörte, wie Kíli sich räusperte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an: „Hm...?“

 

„Mein Auto hat den Geist aufgegeben“, sagte Kíli schließlich und seinem Gesicht war anzusehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, das auszusprechen.

 

„Was? Nach 30 Jahren schon? Nicht möglich.“ Fíli schaffte es nicht einmal, Erstaunen und Mitgefühl zu heucheln. Er hatte diesen Tag schon seit fünf Jahren quasi täglich erwartet.

 

„Arsch. Er war gerade mal 18.“ Kíli grunzte beleidigt.

 

„Also quasi frisch vom Band gelaufen...“ Fíli versuchte wirklich, nicht allzusehr nach großem Bruder und „das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können“ zu klingen, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Und jetzt brauchst du ein Neues“, vervollständigte er Kílis unausgesprochene Gedankengänge.

 

Kíli nickte und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ja-ha. Ich habe hin und her überlegt, es anders funktionieren könnte. Aber mit Arwen, dem Theater, meinem Job beim Jugendhaus … das krieg ich nicht gestemmt. Das geht nicht ohne Auto. Und … also Bifur hat einen ganz ordentlichen Wagen auf dem Hof stehen. Groß genug, noch nicht zu viele Kilometer und alles in allem gut in Schuss, so dass er nicht gleich wieder ständig in der Werkstatt steht … nur ...“ Kíli brach nach seiner langen Rede ab und senkte den Blick. Fíli konnte förmlich spüren, wie sehr er sich hatte überwinden müssen, um hierher zu kommen. Er hatte ihn absichtlich nicht unterbrochen, sondern hatte darauf gewartet, das Kíli von sich aus sagte, worauf er hinaus wollte. Doch Kíli wand sich wie eine Schlange beim Häuten.

 

„Du brauchst Kohle“ konstatierte Fíli schließlich, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Kíli zuckte bei dieser Feststellung wie unter Schmerzen zusammen.

 

Fíli ignorierte es. „Wie viel?“

 

„3000.“ Kílis Stimme klang, als habe er eine heiße Kartoffel tief hinten im Hals stecken. „Nur für zirka ein Jahr. Maximal. Wahrscheinlich kürzer. Du kriegst es auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich zurück.“ Kíli sprach schnell. Hektisch.

 

„Naja, schneller geht auch kaum“, murmelte Fíli in sich hinein. Und dann lauter und ungläubig: „3000? Wenn das Ding nur 3000 kostet, dann ist das hundertprozentig wieder so eine Rostlaube, die schon beim Anschauen auseinander fällt. Kíli, du hast ein Kind. Da trägst du auch Verantwortung...“

 

Himmel, dachte er entsetzt, als er sich zuhörte. Ich höre mich ja schlimmer an als Thorin.

 

Das schien Kíli ebenfalls zu denken, denn die nächste Antwort kam schon in einem deutlich schärferen Ton: „Er kostet Fünfeinhalbtausend. Und das ist ein Freundschaftspreis, den Bifur mir da macht. Wert ist er sicher fast einen Tausender mehr. Aber ich habe selber noch 3000 auf der hohen Kante und ...“

 

„Das ist doch Blödsinn“, fiel Fíli ihm ins Wort. „Dann kaufst du dir für meinetwegen Fünfeinhalbtausend eine Karre und bist dann erst einmal blank, weil du all deine reserven aufgezehrt hast. Und was ist, wenn die doch nicht so perfekt ist, wie Bifur dir versprochen hat? Wenn sie dann doch liegenbleibt? Oder sonst irgendwas kaputt geht? Der Computer? Die Waschmaschine? Oder wenn du plötzlich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht arbeiten kannst und du finanziell ein paar Monate überbrücken musst? Was ist dann, Kíli. Heh?

Du weißt doch, dass du jederzeit ein Auto aus dem Erebor-Fuhrpark haben kannst. Das ist dann höchstens zwei Jahre alt und hervorragend in Schuss. Und Thorin ...“

 

„Ich stehe hier in deinem Büro, weil ich nicht zu Thorin wollte...“, stieß Kíli zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Und ich will auch kein Auto aus dem Erbebor-Fuhrpark. Ich will lediglich ...“

 

„... 3000 Stones. Ich verstehe.“

 

Auch Fílis Tonfall hatte ebenfalls an Schärfe gewonnen. Eines Tages würde Kíli an seinem verdammten Stolz noch mal ersticken. Er sah deutlich, wie sich Kílis Augen verengten und dessen Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten.

 

„Vergiss es, Fíli. Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich von dir bevormunden zu lassen.“

 

„Herrgott, Kíli, jetzt mach mal halblang. Ich will dich nicht bevormunden. Ich denke, nur, dass du es dir mal wieder schwerer machst, als es sein müsste. Gerade, wenn es eine so einfach Lösung geben könnte.“

 

„Ich will aber keine Lösung, bei der ich auf Geschenke von Erebor angewiesen bin.“

 

„Statt dessen sparst du dir lieber ein Jahr lang alles vom Mund ab, um mir die Kohle zurückzuzahlen, nur damit dein Ego nicht angekratzt wird.“

 

„Das hat nichts mit Ego zu tun. Es geht um Unabhängigkeit.“

 

„Ach, Blödsinn. Es geht um nichts anderes als um ein Auto. Du brauchst eins, die Firma hat eines. Punkt. Und wie sich das finanziell regeln lässt, das lass' Thorins und meine Sorge sein.“

 

„Und genau das will ich nicht. Es geht dich nichts an, Fíli. Es geht dich nichts an. Und Thorin erst recht nicht.. Alles, worum ich dich bitten wollte, war, mir für einen gewissen Zeitraum eine bestimmte Summe zu leihen, die ich dir schnellstmöglich zurückzahlen würde. Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mir Lösungen für Probleme zu suchen, die ich gar nicht habe. Aber ich hätte von vornherein wissen müssen, dass das in unserer Familie nicht geht.“

 

Fíli setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber Kíli wartete sie nicht mehr ab. Er hatte sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und war gegangen. Grußlos, aber ohne jegliche Dramatik. Er war einfach gegangen.

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

Eigentlich hatte er zu viel zu tun, um lange über das Gespräch mit Kíli nachzudenken.

 

Eigentlich hätte er es abhaken müssen und in der Kategorie „störrischer kleiner Brüder, Ablagefach „Viertausendachthundertsiebenundneunzig“ wegpacken sollen.

 

Eigentlich.

 

Tatsächlich hätte er auch direkt nach dem Gespräch seine Tasche zusammenpacken und nach Hause fahren können, denn zu produktiver Arbeit war er definitiv nicht mehr fähig. Er ärgerte sich maßlos über Kílis Sturheit und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was sein kleiner Bruder jetzt wohl tun würde. Würde er sich aller Vernunft zum Trotz doch nur ein Auto für 3000 Stones suchen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Würde er ihre Mutter anpumpen? Mit Bifur verhandeln? Oder bei der Bank versuchen, einen Kredit aufnehmen?

 

Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, Kíli das Geld zu leihen. Fíli verdiente überdurchschnittlich gut und gab außer für seine schicke Penthousewohnung und hier und da neue Anzüge, Hemden, Hosen und Schuhe so gut wie nichts aus. Nicht, dass er wirklich auf das Geld hätte schauen müssen oder schaute ... seine Kleider waren von exquisiter Qualität, seine Schuhe meist handgenäht. Und dass seine Möbel nicht von Ikea stammten, war auch für das ungeübte Auge sichtbar. Doch abgesehen von diesem kleinen Luxus, war Fíli ein recht bescheidener, zurückhaltender Mensch. Lediglich sein Konto war in der tat prall gefüllt war und es schwoll jeden Monat erneut an. Die 3000 Stones, um die Kíli ihn gebeten hatte, waren für ihn eine nahezu lachhafte Summe.

 

Für Kíli, das wusste er, war diese Summe nicht lachhaft. Für Kíli waren 3000 Stones nahezu existenziell. Umso mehr ärgerte es ihn, dass Kíli sie nun erstens nicht angenommen hatte und zweitens so leichtfertig bereit war, sein eigenes Erspartes auszugeben. Und als er zufällig ein paar Tage später bei einem Abendessen mit Thorin, Dís und seiner kleinen Nichte aufmerksam Arwens Erzählungen gefolgt war, da schwoll sein Zorn auf Kílis Haltung ins schier Unermessliche. Ein Zorn, der dringend ein Ventil brauchte. Allein aus diesem Grund bot er sich an, Arwen nach Hause zu bringen, was sonst Thorin oder Dís übernommen hätten. Nur um seinem Bruder noch einmal ins Gewissen zu reden – und vielleicht auch, um ein bisschen Dampf abzulassen. Es gab schließlich Grenzen. Auch für Kíli. Und diese waren nach Fílis Ansicht nun defintiv erreicht.

 

Fíli hatte das Auto gerade geparkt, als Arwen auch schon aus dem Wagen kletterte, zur Haustür hopste und dort Sturm läutete. Als Fíli dann sah, wie Kíli ihr strahlend die Tür öffnete und sie hochhob als wäre sie noch immer die kleine Dreijährige, sie herumwirbelte und schließlich lachend über die Schulter warf – was Arwen dazu brachte, laut zu kichern und zu quietschen – da gab es ihm einen Stich. Das Kind hatte ein so sonniges und heiteres Gemüt. Sie sollte glücklich und unbeschwert sein. Immer. Und doch bürdete Kíli dem Mädchen schon so viel auf.

 

Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er auf die noch geöffnete Haustür zu und erntete einen fragenden Blick seines Bruders.

 

„Was willst du noch hier?“ sagte dieser Blick. Kílis Mund hingegen sagte: „Danke, dass du sie hergebracht hast. Willst du noch einen Kaffee?“

 

Fíli schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich aber auch nicht zum Gehen. Kíli setzte die immer noch glucksende Arwen ab und rieb sich mit gespielter Übertreibung die Schulter. „Du wirst schwer, Mädchen. Was hast du denn bei Thorin und Oma gegessen?“

 

„Sechs Pfannkuchen“, lachte die Kleine. „Und Nachtisch.“ Sie hüpfte vor Vergnügen auf und ab.

 

„Na, bei deiner Energie hast du die Hälfte davon auch schon wieder verbraucht“, lachte Kíli. Seine Stimme klang noch immer belegt, wenngleich schon deutlich besser als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Dennoch entging Fíli nicht, wie blass und müde Kíli nach wie vor aussah. Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Von so etwas wollte er sich nun gar nicht beeinflussen lassen. Er hatte schließlich eine Mission zu erfüllen.

 

„Wie lange hast du vor, diesen Ego-Trip noch durchzuziehen?“

 

„Wie bitte?“ Kíli sah ihn ehrlich erstaunt an.

 

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Arwen hat beim Essen erzählt, dass du ihr eigentlich versprochen hattest, dieses Jahr richtig groß zu verreisen, mit Flug und allem, und dass das jetzt nicht geht wegen dem Auto.“

 

Fíli hatte ziemlich genau Arwens Worte gewählt und bei der Erinnerung an die traurige Stimme des Mädchens fühlte er erneut heißen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. „Du lässt deine Tochter für deinen Stolz bezahlen. Findest du das fair? Es ist ja nun wirklich nicht so, dass sie ansonsten im Luxus schwimmt. Der Urlaub mit dir, der Flug, das war ihr Highlight für dieses Jahr – und du hast es kaputt gemacht.“

 

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Fíli vermutlich auf der Stelle umgefallen. Kílis Augen schleuderten Dolche. Mit einer Stimme, so schneidend wie ein Fleischermesser, und einem Blick, der drohend zwischen Arwen, die hinter ihm stand, und Fíli hin und her ging, zischte er wütend: „Halt dich zurück, Fíli. Du kannst mich beschimpfen und mir Vorwürfe machen – aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt.“

 

Doch Fíli war so in Rage, dass er die Eindringlichkeit, mit der Kíli gesprochen hatte, nicht hörte – oder nicht hören wollte. „Bist du etwa zu feige, deiner Tochter zu gestehen, dass es eien andere Lösung gegeben hätte? Wenn du nicht so stur gewesen wärst?“

 

„Fíli, halt dich zurück. Ich meine es ernst.“

 

„Daddy, was ..?“ Arwen piepste mit dünnem Stimmchen dazwischen.

 

„Geh auf dein Zimmer, Arwen.“

 

„Aber Dad...“

 

„Geh. Auf. Dein. Zimmer. Jetzt.“

 

„Dad...“

 

„Jetzt!“ Kílis Stimme gewann an Lautstärke und Nachdruck und lediglich die Tatsache, dass er aufgrund seiner Erkältung noch einen recht nasalen Unterton hatte, verlieh der Angelegenheit eine gewisse Komik.“ Doch abgesehen davon, war jeder Humor aus Kílis Haltung gewichen.

 

Arwen heulte und rannte nach oben. Kíli ignorierte es. Sein Blick blieb weiter starr auf Fíli gerichtet, der ihn seinerseits wütend anstarrte.

 

„Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt: Es geht dich nichts an. Das ist allein meine Sache.“

 

„Wenn ich beim Abendessen erfahre, dass du Arwen gegenüber dein Versprechen gebrochen hast und ich dann in die traurigen Augen meiner Nichte schaue, dann geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an. Du hattest es ihr versprochen...“

 

„...und ich habe das Versprechen nicht gebrochen. Die Reise ist nur verschoben. Wie verreisen nächstes Jahr. Die Grey Havens werden in einem Jahr nicht untergehen. Aber dafür ...“

 

Fíli fiel seinem Bruder barsch ins Wort: „... und nächstes Jahr geht dann die Waschmaschine kaputt oder der Rechner, oder du hast ein unaufschiebbares Engagement oder, oder, oder … die Liste der Ausreden ist lang, Kíli. Und dieses Jahr hattest du das Geld zusammen.“

 

„Und dann kam eben das Auto, ja. Das war Pech. Aber es ist eben so“, konterte Kíli. „Und Arwen darf ruhig lernen, dass Geld nicht auf Bäumen wächst oder in unbegrenzter Menge von Erebor herüberschwappt. Und sie darf lernen, dass man es auch nur einmal ausgeben kann.“

 

„Sie ist zutiefst enttäuscht. Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie sehr.“ Es war Fílis höchster Trumpf. Arwens Enttäuschung über ihren Vater wog schwerer auf Kíli lasten als alles Blei dieser Welt, das wusste Fíli. Dennoch schüttelte Kíli den Kopf.

 

„Natürlich ist sie enttäuscht. Aber trotzdem gehört eine Flugreise nach Grey Havens sicherlich nicht zu den Dingen, die ein Kind zwingend für sein Wohlergehen benötigt.“

 

„Nein, aber ein Vater, der seine Versprechen hält.“

 

„Ich halte meine Versprechen.“ Kíli brauste erneut auf. „Aber mindestens genauso so wichtig ist, finde ich, dass sie etwas über Selbstachtung lernt. Und dass sie lernt, nicht um jeden Preis ihre Unabhängigkeit aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und dass sie lernt, für sich selbst zu sorgen, und nicht ständig am Tropf eines anderen zu hängen.“

 

„Ach so, also lernen am Vorbild, nicht wahr? Diesbezüglich kann sich sich ja ein echtes Beispiel an dir nehmen.“ Die Bemerkung mitsamt dem mitgelieferten Sarkasmus kam schnell und heftig und Fíli wusste, dass er damit voll unter die Gürtellinie gezielt hatte.

 

„Raus!“ befahl Kíli, die Stimme so laut wie seine Erkältung es zuließ. „Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, ehe ich mich vergesse.“

 

Doch Fíli hätte sich eher die Zunge abbeißen müssen, als dass er hätte schweigen können: „Gehen dir jetzt die verbalen Argumente aus? Ich hab noch welche: zwei, um genau zu sein. Thorin und Mom saßen beide mit am Tisch und waren entsetzt, dass du die Reise canceln willst. Und sogar Mom, die sich ja sonst immer auf deine Seite schlägt, konnte gar nicht glauben, dass du n...“

 

Das Klingeln von Kílis Hemdtasche ersparte Kíli den Rest der Rede und Fíli das ansonsten wohl unvermeidliche blaue Auge. Umständlich fummelte Kíli sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er starrte sekundenlang auf das leuchtende Display, ehe er seine Aufforderung von vorhin – leiser diesmal – wiederholte. „Geh jetzt. Es reicht.“ Dann drückte er auf „Annehmen“ und drehte Fíli demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Irgendwie verwirrt, nachdem sein gerechter Zorn so unvermittelt gegen die Wand gefahren war, wandte sich Fíli zum Gehen. Er spürte, wie sich bleierne Müdigkeit in ihm breit machte. Der Streit mit Kíli hatte ihn vollkommen ausgelaugt. Vor allen Dingen, ging Kílis halsstarrige Haltung so gänzlich über seinen Verstand. Das Leben könnte so einfach sein, so unglaublich unkompliziert, wenn Kíli das ein oder andere Mal bereit wäre, über seinen Schatten zu springen. Tja, wenn ….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe übrigens lange über die Bezeichnung der Währung nachgedacht. Euro erschien mir unpassend, Dollar auch. Stones (für Steine) gefiel mir dann auch angesichts der "modernen Zwerge".


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Mal gab es den Kampf zwischen den beiden Brüdern, jetzt gibt's die inneren Kämpfe der beiden ...

Kíli hatte geglaubt, er wäre darüber hinweg. Er hatte geglaubt, es hinter sich gelassen zu haben: das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit, das Gefühl niemals etwas richtig machen zu können. Das erdrückende und Atem abschnürende Gefühl, anderen nur Schmerz zu bereiten. Doch jetzt, nach Fílis Ausbruch, war es wieder da und mit ihm die Gewissheit, ausgerechnet den Menschen enttäuscht zu haben, der ihm auf der Welt am liebsten war und dem er niemals, niemals, niemals weh tun wollte. Arwens Blick, mit dem sie die Treppe hochgestapft war, hatte ihn im Innersten erschüttert. Es war der Blick, der sagte: Warum hast du das gemacht? Es war derselbe Blick gewesen, den er jahrelang in den Augen seines Bruders gesehen hatte. Doch während er bei Fíli irgendwann gelernt hatte, den Blick auszuhalten und ihn später zu ignorieren, brachte er ihn bei Arwen fast um den Verstand.

 

Natürlich hatte Fíli recht. Er hätte Arwens Enttäuschung vermeiden können. Wäre er über seinen Schatten gesprungen – nur dieses eine Mal – dann wäre alles so gelaufen wie ursprünglich geplant und Arwen hätte sich nicht mit Geldsorgen belasten müssen, für die sie noch viel zu klein war. Für eine Sechsjährigen schleppte sie ohnehin schon viel zuviel Ballast mit sich herum. Das kleine Mädchen half schon jetzt mit, ihren Alltag mit Kílis Abendauftritten, den Proben, dem Jugendtheater, der Schule, der Musikschule und den Reitstunden sowie ihrer Betreuung zu organisieren. Sie wusste, wann welcher „Babysitter“ dran war, wann welche Termine anstanden und was zu tun war, wenn Plan A des ausgetüftelten Systems wie so oft nicht funktionierte. Sie wusste, was „zu teuer“ bedeutete und sagte kein Wort, wenn ihre Freundinnen mit neuen Barbies, noblen Klamotten, Fernreisen oder auch schon mal einem eigenen Handy daherkamen.

 

„Menschenskinder, du hast ja eine rechte Buchhalterin zu Hause“, hatte Eowyn einmal halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst zu Kíli gesagt, als Arwen zweimal nachgefragt hatte, ob sie nun wirklich das Stück Torte haben durfte, obwohl es teurer war als die ursprünglich vereinbarten zwei Kugeln Eis. Es hatte Kíli einen Stich gegeben. „Ich weiß“, hatte er betreten gemurmelt. „Sie ist extrem erwachsen für ihr Alter.“ Er wusste es, und er wusste, dass es falsch war. Arwen war ein Kind, und sollte auch eines sein dürfen. Es war seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie unbeschwert, sorglos und glücklich durchs Leben gehen konnte – und er hatte kläglich dabei versagt. Schon wieder versagt.

 

Unfähig, Schlaf zu finden, wälzte Kíli sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Wenn er jetzt auf sein noch gar nicht mal langes Leben zurücksah, dann sah er gewissermaßen die berühmte Schneise der Verwüstung, die mit dem Tag seiner viel zu frühen Geburt begann. Er sah die permanente Angst in den Zügen seiner Mutter, erinnerte sich an die zerfurchte Stirn seines Vaters. Er sah den Schmerz in den Gesichtern der Familie und der Freunde nach dessen viel zu frühen Tod. Einem Tod, den er verursacht hatte. Er sah Thorins sorgenvolle Miene, als er Dís und die beiden Brüder bei sich aufnahm, dessen gekränkten Blicke, wenn Kíli seine Versuche, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, zum wiederholten zurückwies und später die Zornesfalten, die sich immer tiefer auf Thorins Stirn und um seinen Mund eingegraben hatten, wenn Kíli gegen ihn und gegen sein Leben im Schatten Erebors aufbegehrte. Er erinnerte sich an Tauriels Ängste um ihn, um seine Gesundheit. Er sah Tauriels Tod. Er sah die Halbwaise Arwen, den mitleidigen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern seiner Familie. Er sah seine Familie, die sich für ihn krummlegte und ihm half, seinen Alltag als alleinerziehender Vater zu managen und dann die zornbebende Gestalt seines Bruders – und Arwens verweinten Blick.

 

Kíli schluckte hart. Er hatte wahrhaftig ein Talent dafür, sich und anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite: Was wurde denn aus den Kindern, die nie gelernt hatten, dass Geld endlich war und eben nicht vom Himmel fiel oder aus der scheinbar unerschöpflichen Quelle Erebor sprudelte? Denen nicht klar war, dass man für Geld arbeiten musste und es nicht unbegrenzt verfügbar war? War es nicht auch seine Aufgabe, Arwen darauf vorzubereiten, irgendwann auf eigenen Beinen stehen und für sich selbst sorgen zu können? Das bedeutete doch zwangsläufig auch zu lernen, dass das Leben nicht immer nach Plan verlief, dass man gelegentlich seine Prioritäten neu setzen musste und auch das ein oder andere Mal verzichten musste. Die Kunst dabei war nur, das Kind an die Härten des Lebens heranzuführen, ohne sie dabei zu zerbrechen.

 

Einmal mehr vermisste er schmerzlich Tauriel. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass mit Tauriels Erfolg als Bühnenbildnerin das aktuelle Problem gar nicht erst aufgetreten wäre, hätte sie auch in dieser Situation die passenden Worte gefunden. Sie hätte es geschafft, die Sache mit dem Auto zu einem Abenteuer zu machen und das erneute Sparprogramm für den Urlaub zu einem fröhlichen Familiensport, dessen war er sich sicher.

 

_Ach Tauri, ach Tauri, wir hätten dich doch noch so sehr gebraucht..._

 

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Kíli noch einmal über den Flur vom Schlafzimmer ins Kinderzimmer. Im rötlichen Schein des Nachtlichts betrachtete er Arwens schlafendes Gesichtchen. Die zarte blasse Haut, das spitze Kinn, die langen schwarzen Wimpern, das dunkle, lockige Haar. Vorsichtig, um sie nur ja nicht in ihrem Schlummer zu stören, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Nächstes Jahr, du tapfere, kleine Prinzessin“, dachte er. „Nächstes Jahr fliegen wir beide nach Grey Havens, das verspreche ich dir. Ganz fest.“

 

 

Dann schlich er leise wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich selbst wieder hin. Schlaf fand er keinen.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Eigentlich hätte Fíli in dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand, niemals ins Auto steigen dürfen. Zitternd vor Zorn war er kaum fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn, sich angemessen auf den Verkehr z konzentrieren. Erst als er zum dritten Mal an einer Ampel unfreiwillig zum Stehen gezwungen wurde, legte sich seine innere Anspannung allmählich – und hinterließ ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Magengrube. War er mit seiner Anklage übers Ziel hinausgeschossen? Er wusste es nicht und als er darüber nachdachte, wollte er die Erinnerung an das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich wieder von sich schieben, so unwohl fühlte er sich dabei.

 

Er hatte gesehen, wie Kíli Arwen hinterhergeschaut hatte, als diese schluchzend die Treppen hochgestürmt war. In diesem Blick hatten Schmerz, Angst und Schuld so dicht an der Oberfläche gelegen, dass Fíli sie hätte greifen können, wenn er nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, seinem Bruder den Rost runter zu machen. Warum? Er wusste es plötzlich nicht mehr. War es die Liebe zu Arwen gewesen? Wenn ja, dann war dieser Schuss gründlich nach hinten losgegangen. Das einzige, was er erreicht hatte, war, einen Keil zwischen Vater und Tochter zu treiben. Dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass Kíli für Arwen der Fels in der Brandung, ihr sicherer Hafen, ein fester Anker und sämtliche weitere Metaphern für Sicherheit und Geborgenheit war. Für Arwen war Kíli der Held und sie liebte ihren Vater bedingungslos mit jeder Faser ihres sechsjährigen Daseins. Und nun war Fíli gekommen und hatte Gift gestreut.

 

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? So eine Szene vor dem Mädchen? „Du bist ein Idiot, Fíli. Wie konntest du nur?“, schalt er sich selbst. Sein Verhältnis zu Kíli war selten besser gewesen als in den vergangenen fünf Jahren. Es hatte sich im Grunde stetig normalisiert und verbessert, seit er seinen schluchzenden Bruder nach Tauriels Tod in den Armen gehalten hatte. Die beiden Brüder schienen die unausgesprochene Übereinkunft getroffen zu haben, das Leben des jeweils anderen, wenn schon nicht gutzuheißen, dann doch zu tolerieren und zu respektieren. Und jetzt hatte Fíli diese Übereinkunft gebrochen. Wie er seinen Bruder kannte, würde ihm Kíli diese Grenzüberschreitung so schnell nicht verzeihen.

 

Frustriert und wütend auf sich selbst bog Fíli in die Tiefgarage ein. Er hatte es vermasselt. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob und wann sich ihr Verhältnis wieder einrenken würde.

 

Er hatte Kìli schon einmal verloren, damals, als der Jüngere Thorins Haus mit nichts als seinem Rucksack und seiner Gitarre verlassen hatte. Damals hatte er geglaubt, Kílis Weggang mache ihm nichts aus, nur um festzustellen, wie sehr ihm das Fehlen seines kleinen Bruders zusetzte. Kíli, die Selbstverständlichkeit in seinem Leben, ein Grundrauschen, das, wenn es verstummte, zur tödlichen Stille wurde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass es erneut still in seinem Leben wurde.

 

Mit einem Glas Rotwein zur Unterstützung hockte er auf der Couch und starrte auf sein Handy-Display, als könne er ihm allein durch Blicke die richtigen Worte entlocken. Viermal hatte er bereits gedrechselte Sätze in das Eingabefeld des Messangers getippt – und sie viermal wieder gelöscht.

 

„ _Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kíli. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich weiß, dass mich deine Finanzen nichts angehen, ebenso wenig wie die Erziehung von Arwen (bei der du btw einen echt guten Job machst). Ich werd' künftig meine vorlaute Klappe halten und dich in Ruhe lassen, versprochen. Bitte entschuldige. Fi.“_

 

Der fünfte Versuch einer Entschuldigung. Aufrichtig. Nicht zu unterwürfig. Aber auch nicht arrogant. Es war die einfachste Sache der Welt, oder nicht? Er müsste nur auf „Senden“ drücken und die Sache war erledigt. Die Sache war nur: So lange er denken konnte, hatte er sich noch nie bei Kíli entschuldigt. Niemals. Er hatte seinem kleinen Bruder gegenüber ein paar Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, zum Beispiel damals, als er den gerade Achtjährigen aus Versehen mit seinem Fahrrad so unglücklich getroffen hatte, dass dieser eine Platzwunde an der rechten Augenbraue davongetragen hatte, die genäht werden musste. Oder als er den Dreizehnjährigen wegen seiner langen Haare und dessen schmächtigem Körperbau lautstark als „Prinzessin“ verspottet hatte – in unmittelbarer Hörweite von dessen erster Freundin. Im Nachhinein schien es ihm nur fair, dass Kíli ihn heute nicht nur an Körpergröße überragte, sondern auch deutlich besser trainiert und in Form war als er selbst.

Selbst damals, als er den hoch fiebernden Kíli seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte, was in einer langwierigen Rippenfellentzündung und einem gewaltigen Anpfiff von Oín mündete, hatte er sich zu keiner Entschuldigung durchringen können. Er hatte versucht, mit Gesten Abbitte zu leisten. So hatte er beispielsweise nach der Aktion mit dem Fahrrad Kílis aktuellen Lieblingslieder auf CD gebrannt. Nachdem Kílis Freundin ihn für den Kapitän der Schulfußballmannschaft hatte sitzen lassen, war Fíli mit dem Angebot gekommen, mit ihm gemeinsam auf der Aschenbahn zu trainieren. Und während Kíli so kurz vor dem Abitur für beinahe drei Wochen das Bett hüten musste, war er bei ihm gesessen, um mit ihm Mathe zu pauken und Latein-Vokabeln zu lernen – zumindest, bis er aufgrund Kílis mangelnder Kooperation frustriert das Handtuch schmiss. Doch während all dem waren vier Worte nie über seine Lippen gekommen: „Es – tut – mir – leid.“

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Eowyn war Lehrerin an einer Privatschule mit einem soliden Gehalt, außerdem Single ohne nennenswerte finanziellen Verpflichtungen. Ihr Geld gab sie größtenteils für eine geräumige Wohnung in einem Altbau mitten in der Altstadt von Ered Luín sowie für Reisen aus. Sie liebte ausgedehnte Trekking-Touren in den Bergen ebenso wie Kurztrips in die Städte in dieser Welt. Die 3000 Stones, um die Kíli sie geben hatte, taten ihr nicht weh. Kílis fast verzweifelte Versicherung, er werde ihr den Kredit so schnell wie möglich zurückzahlen, tat sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab.

 

„Zahl es mir zurück, wenn du kannst, aber mach' dir keinen Stress, okay?“, sagte sie. „Ich brauch' das Geld nicht dringend, das passt schon.“

 

Darüber hinaus stellte sie keine Fragen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wofür Kíli das Geld brauchte, noch warum er nicht Fíli oder seine Mutter angepumpt hatte. Sie wusste, dass Geld und Familie heikle Themen für Kíli waren, denen er am liebsten mit beredtem Schweigen begegnete, also hielt sie den Mund. Allerdings war Eowyn nicht dumm. Sie kannte Fíli, sie kannte Kíli und inzwischen auch den Rest der ganzen Durin-Eichenschild-Sippe sowie deren kompliziertes Beziehungsgefüge. Nachdem Kíli sie um diese nicht ganz kleine Summe gebeten hatte und er Arwen gerade fast ausschließlich zu ihr in Obhut gab – speziell zu den Zeiten, die normalerweise Fíli mit seiner Nichte verbrachte – konnte sie sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen, dass die Beziehung der Brüder mal wieder einen ziemlichen Knacks bekommen hatte. Eine Weile lang überlegte sie, Fíli darauf anzusprechen und zu vermitteln, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Letztendlich ging es sie nichts an. Zudem würde sich Kíli jede Einmischung ihrerseits verbitten und als absoluten Vertrauensbruch werten. Und Kílis Vertrauen war etwas, das sie auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Sie hielt ihr Vorhaben auch eine ganze Weile durch und beobachtete schweigend das Nicht-Verhältnis zwischen Kíli und Fíli. Erst, als sie an einem Donnerstag Abend im April kurz vor halb elf noch einen Anruf aus dem Theater erhielt, schritt Eowyn entschlossen zur Tat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... ich hoffe, es wird nicht allmählich zu viel des Dramas. Denn ein bisschen was kommt schon noch auf die beiden Brüder zu ....


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir riesig leid, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat, aber bei mir geht es gerade ein bisschen arg drunter und drüber. Das Kapitel ist auch eines des kürzeren. Dafür ist das nächste schon fast geschrieben und wird sicher nicht so lange brauchen - falls überhaupt noch jemand da ist, der die Story lesen will ...

Ein Schwächeanfall hatte Rose am Telefon gesagt. Ein schwammiger Begriff für „Kíli ist direkt nach der Aufführung umgekippt und hat sich dann die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt“. Das war die etwas ausführlichere Beschreibung des Vorfalls durch Pip, den Chef der Bühnentechnik. Rose war die Kostümbildnerin am Theater und versuchte, als Eowyn mit klappernden Autoschlüsseln in der Hand hinter die Bühne kam, gerade mit einem feuchten Waschlappen Kílis Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken. 

Jetzt lag Kíli bei sich zu Hause auf der Couch mit einer Decke über den Beinen und einer Tasse Pfefferminztee auf dem Tisch vor sich. Den Vorschlag von Eowyn, sich direkt ins Bett zu legen, hatte er rundweg abgelehnt. Er hatte aufbleiben wollen. Und reden. 

Eowyn, die ihm gegenüber in einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte, fühlte seine Blicke auf sich. Sie schienen sich in ihren Körper zu bohren und tiefe Löcher zu hinterlassen. Sie fühlte förmlich den Druck dieser Blicke. Sie versuchte, ihnen auszuweichen und starrte statt dessen minutenlang in ihre eigene Teetasse und drehte sie unschlüssig in den Händen, ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. 

„Sag was“, forderte Kíli sie dennoch auf. Als sie dann das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment an Sinnvollem in den Sinn kam, sagte, sah er sie missmutig an.

„Du musst mit Fíli reden.“

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest.“

„Du weißt, dass ich damit recht habe, oder nicht?“

Kíli zupfte bei diesen Worten unschlüssig an seiner Decke und wich ihrem Blick aus. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. … Wir haben im Moment Funkstille … und … es ist sicher zum Teil auch meine Schuld, aber wenn ich jetzt zu ihm gehe … das kann ich nicht. Nicht so.“ Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig, als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt und sein blasses Gesicht war fast schmerzlich verzogen.   
Schwäche. Er müsste Schwäche eingestehen. Schon wieder. Eowyn zerriss es fast das Herz, als sie sah, wie verloren Kíli mit einem Mal in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer auf seiner eigenen Couch wirkte. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte und ihn in die Arme nahm. Sie drückte ihn an sich und weinte sein T-Shirt nass. 

„Ich weiß, Kíli“, flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß. Aber ich fürchte, du hast gar keine andere Wahl...“

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Es hatte acht Versuche gebraucht, um die richtigen Worte für eine Entschuldigung zu finden. Eine Entschuldigung, die aufrichtig, aber nicht zu unterwürfig klang. Siebenmal hatte Fíli die Worte in sein Handy getippt und siebenmal hatte er sie wieder gelöscht. Und auch beim achten Mal hatte er sich anschließend nicht getraut, auf „Senden“ zu tippen, sondern ließ die SMS unabgeschickt stehen, um am nächsten Morgen noch einmal drüber zu lesen. Als er dann jedoch am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor sieben Uhr, in der Firma erschien und dort seinen vollgepackten Schreibtisch sah, vergaß er sein Vorhaben wieder. Statt dessen hing er am Telefon, schrieb E-Mails, ging Kalkulationen durch, saß in einem zweistündigen Meeting mit Thorin und Dwalin und versuchte die Leute in der Produktion durch ein paar persönliche Worte bei der Stange zu halten. Seine Uhr zeigte halb zehn Uhr abends, als er seinen Dienstausweis vor den Codeleser am Ausgang hielt. Kurz schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er dringend an seiner Work-Life-Balance arbeiten müsste und dass auch ein designierter Firmenerbe nicht zwingend jeden Abend derjenige sein musste, der im Bürotrakt des Unternehmens das Licht ausknipste. Dann wieder dachte er an die vielen noch unerledigten Dinge auf seiner To-Do-Liste und wusste, dass dieses Vorhaben zumindest in der näheren Zukunft aussichtslos war. 

Erebor brummte wie ein Maikäfer auf Freiflug. Balin und seine Truppe konnten sich vor Aufträgen kaum retten und dementsprechend musste die Produktion in kürzester Zeit hochgefahren werden. Dennoch gab es Lieferfristen von fast sechs Monaten und Fílis Kommunikationsaufwand mit ungeduldigen Kunden, schlafmützigen Lieferanten, Dienstleistern, der aufdringlichen Presse und nervtötenden Bewerbern nahm stetig zu. Gleichzeitig musste er zusehen, dass die Arbeit in der Neuentwicklung nicht stehen blieb. Es galt Messen zu organisieren, eine Hausausstellung zu planen und regelmäßig an Thorin zu berichten. Er lebte von Kaffee, eilig heruntergeschlungenen Sandwichs und Schokolade für den schnellen Energiekick, ignorierte das Magendrücken und die Verdauungsbeschwerden, die diese Art der Ernährung mit sich brachte und fiel spät abends – trotz der Sorge, nicht schlafen zu können – schwer wie ein Stein ins Bett und schlief wie ein solcher, bis ihn morgens um halb sechs der Wecker wieder aus dem Schlaf riss. 

Seine Tage verschwammen zu einer breiigen Masse aus Arbeit und Schlafen. Zu mehr Aktivitäten fehlte ihm die Energie. Vage registrierte er, dass Dís und Dwalin zu ihrer Kreuzfahrt aufgebrochen waren, und auch dass er weder Kíli noch Arwen viel zu Gesicht bekam. Doch wann hätte er die Zeit finden sollen, wirklich darüber nachzudenken? 

Erst als an einem Samstagmorgen Eowyn vor seiner Tür stand, bewaffnet mit Croissants und Brezeln, fiel ihm auf, dass das „normale“ Leben in den vergangenen paar Wochen offenbar vollkommen an ihm vorüber gegangen war. 

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich deine Gesellschaft und speziell dieses wunderbare Frühstück nicht extrem schätzen würde“, meinte Fíli zwischen zwei Bissen Schokocroissant, während er sich die Finger ableckte und genießerisch einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. „Aber hat es einen tieferen Grund? Ich meine, … du gehörst jetzt nicht zu meinen regelmäßigen Gästen …“

„Du hast regelmäßige Gäste, Fíli?“, neckte Eowyn und legte damit – bewusst oder unbewusst – den Finger auf Fílis am meisten schmerzende Stelle. Doch dann wurde sie ernst. 

„Bring das mit Kíli in Ordnung“, sagte sie, ohne sich lange mit freundlichen Floskeln aufzuhalten. 

Fílis Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Er konnte es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn ihm jemand sagte, was er zu tun hatte. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich dabei um etwas handelte, das er selbst eigentlich ganz genau wusste. Etwas, das ohnehin längst an seinem Gewissen fraß wie Rost an einem Blecheimer. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Vorgeführt. Und hasste es. 

„Was meinst du?“ Er schoss noch nicht, doch seine Stimme sagte deutlich, dass er die Hand bereits an seinem imaginären Holster hatte. 

Doch Eowyn war keine Frau, die sich durch diese High-Noon-Spielchen einschüchtern ließ. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Schultern strafften und sich ihre schmale Gestalt förmlich vor ihm aufbaute. Eowyn würde nicht einknicken. 

„Du musst den ersten Schritt machen. Für Arwen. Und für Kíli.“

„Warum ich?“ Die Finger zuckten schon. 

„Weil du Scheiße gebaut hast und es genau weißt. Es geht dich nichts an, was Kíli mit seinem Geld macht. Es sollte dir eigentlich Anerkennung wert sein, dass er nicht mehr Schulden machen will, als nötig. Du hast dich da nicht einzumischen. Und schon gar nicht ist es deine Aufgabe, ihn zu demütigen, indem du ihm Geld aufnötigst – und erst recht nicht vor dem Kind!“

Peng. Peng. Peng. Peng.

Eowyn hatte so schnell abgedrückt, dass er gar nicht dazu kam, selbst zu ziehen. Und als er sich endlich soweit erholt hatte, um zurück zu feuern, stellte er fest, dass er eigentlich gar keine Munition hatte. Das letzte, was er zu bieten hatte, war nichts als eine Platzpatrone.

„Und warum geht dich das etwas an?“

„Weil Kíli einer meiner engsten Freunde ist und ich weiß, dass er dich braucht.“

Fíli konnte nicht anders, als bitter aufzulachen. „Kíli braucht mich? Großartiger Witz, wirklich. Kíli hat sein ganzen Leben lang keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass ich der letzte bin, den er braucht. Dass er genau genommen niemanden braucht, es sein denn einen billigen Babysitter... Und mal abgesehen davon: Wenn er mich braucht, warum kommt er dann nicht auf mich zu? Es ist gerade nicht so, dass ich Zeit im Überfluss hätte ...“

Den Laut, der daraufhin aus Eowyns Kehle kam, konnte Fíli nicht wirklich definieren. Es war eine Mischung aus genervtem Aufstöhnen und verzweifeltem Schnauben. 

„Oh Fìli, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Spring über deinen Schatten und mach' hier nicht die Drama-Queen. Wann hast du das letzte Mal nachgefragt, wie es deinem Bruder geht?“

Sie hätte ihre Worte nicht schlechter wählen können. Fíli fühlte, wie heißer Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Er fühlte sich wie ein Vulkan kurz vor der Eruption. Seine eigene Erschöpfung, seine eigene Überforderung und sein schlechtes Gewissen waren zu einer Masse brodelnder Lava zusammengeschmolzen, die nun mit Macht an die Oberfläche drängte. 

„Ich mach' die Drama-Queen? Kíli ist die wandelnde Drama-Queen, bei ihm geht doch nichts ohne das ganz große Kino ab. Frag doch mal, wann er mich das letzte Mal gefragt hat, wie es mir geht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Er ist so beschäftigt mit sich und seinen Scheiß-Problemen, dass er die Welt um sich herum schon gar nicht mehr sieht.   
Ich weiß, dass er alleinerziehend ist. Ich weiß, dass sein Leben anstrengend ist. Aber es ist nicht zuletzt auch ein Leben, für das er sich entschieden hat. Er hätte es einfacher haben können, aber er wollte ja nicht. Und es ist durchaus so, dass auch andere Leute mit ihrem Alltag kämpfen und manchmal nicht wissen, wie sie rumkommen. Aber das interessiert ihn ja nicht. Und ich hab es einfach satt, dass sich die Welt immer nur um Kíli dreht. Drum sag mir nicht, dass ich mich entschuldigen soll. Er ist mindestens genauso dran wie ich.“

Seine Augen blitzten noch immer vor Wut, als er Eowyns Blick wieder auffing. Er wusste nicht, was es war, doch dieser Blick aus ihren klaren, hellgrünen Augen ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Doch Eowyn ließ ihn nicht aus. Im Gegenteil: ihr Blick schien nur noch an Intensität zu gewinnen. 

„Ich weiß, dass Kíli und du nicht das beste Verhältnis habt. Und ich weiß, dass Kíli seine Mitmenschen mit seiner Sturheit in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Ich weiß auch, dass Diplomatie noch nie seine Stärke war und er sich lieber den Schädel einrennt als zurückzuweichen oder auch mal einen anderen Weg auszuprobieren. Aber ich kann es nicht mitansehen, wie ihr beide auseinander fallt, obwohl ihr eigentlich so sehr aneinander hängt. Und wenn du es schon nicht hinkriegst, dich für Kíli zusammenzureißen, dann tu es wenigstens für Arwen.“

„Was meinst du mit 'wir hängen aneinander'?“ wollte Fíli wissen.

„Kíli hängt mehr an dir als du denkst.“ Eowyn betonte die Worte, als müsse sie einem Kleinkind die Farben erklären. „Was denkst du, warum er dich zu Arwens Patenonkel gemacht hat, obwohl zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt nicht im Geringsten klar war, ob ihr euch je wiedersehen würdet? Was glaubst du, warum er immer noch in Erde Luin lebt? Nur wegen des Babysittings? Weißt du eigentlich, dass er die ganze Zeit über, in der er weg war, über das Internet die Entwicklung der Firma mitverfolgt hat? Er wusste immer, wie Erebor gerade dasteht, ob Krise war oder ob der Laden brummte, und er wusste immer, welche Position du gerade inne hast. Gleich nach Arwen und vielleicht noch eurer Mutter bist du der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Oder was denkst du, weshalb er wegen der Kohle zuerst zu dir gekommen ist? Er hätte auch gleich zu mir oder zu Faramir oder zur Bank gehen können und sich damit erspart, dir einen Einblick in seine Probleme zu geben. Aber er ging zu dir, weil er dir vertraut, Fíli. Du bist sein Bruder. Und er liebt dich. Trotz allem.“

„Pfffffff …. seit wann? Davon hab ich ja noch nie was gemerkt.“

„Seit jeher, du Idiot. Und wenn du nicht genau so ein sturer Esel wärst wie er selbst und nicht ständig damit beschäftigt, deinen eigenen gekränkten Stolz zu hätscheln, dann wüsstest du das auch.“ 

Eowyn nahm kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund und Fíli fühlte sich gemaßregelt wie ein Schuljunge, der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat. Dafür, dass Eowyn und er eigentlich recht wenig miteinander zu tun hatten – sie teilten sich mit Arwen ein Paten- und mit Kíli ein Sorgenkind, ansonsten hatten sie wenig Berührungspunkte – war sie erstaunlich direkt. Und was sie ihm da zusätzlich zu den Croissants servierte, war reichlich schwere Kost für einen frühen Samstagmorgen, speziell nach den heftigen letzten Wochen. Fíli fühlte sich mit einem Mal müde und erschöpft. Alle Wut, die sich eben noch in ihm aufgestaut hatte, wich aus ihm heraus wie die Luft aus einem Luftballon und ließ ihn als schlaffe, ausgeleierte Gummihülle zurück. 

Sein ausgelaugtes Gehirn versuchte, dieses von Eowyn in Spiel gebrachte Puzzlestückchen in das Bild zu integrieren, das er von Kíli bereits hatte. Kíli, der liebende Bruder? Kíli, der ihn brauchte und Wert darauf legte, ihn in seinem Leben zu haben? 

Mit einem tiefen, resignierten Seufzer ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Oh, scheiße, Eo. Ich glaube, ich hab's ganz schön vermasselt.“ Er zückte sein Handy und rief seinen Messanger auf und schickte die längst geschriebene Nachricht an Kíli ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Eowyns gequältes Lächeln wahr und fragte sich, ob sie etwa Tränen in den Augen hatte. 

Keine zwei Minuten später vibrierte das Telefon auf dem Tisch. Eine Nachricht blitzte auf dem Display auf: „Fíli, können wir reden? K.“


	25. Chapter 25

„.... erwarte ich Ihre Rückantwort bis Ende des Monats. Besten Dank schon vorab und freundliche Grüße, Fíli Durin.“ So, fertig, senden. Rechner runterfahren. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, bereits um sieben Uhr abends zusammenzupacken, um die Firma zu verlassen. Seltsam und irgendwie nicht richtig. Es fühlte sich nach schlechtem Gewissen an, auch wenn er wusste, wie unsinnig das war. Er hatte auch heute einen 12-Stunden-Tag heruntergerissen, war zumindest halbwegs mit der Arbeit auf dem Laufenden und hatte in den letzten Wochen seine Wohnung kaum je im Hellen gesehen. Sein soziales Leben war ohnehin erlahmt. Es war recht und billig, wenn er jetzt um sieben Uhr nach Hause ging. Sein Verstand wusste das auch. Sein Gefühl jedoch sagte: „Ja, aber trotzdem...“

 

Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz begegnete ihm Thorin. „Na, du gehst? Ich dachte schon, du ziehst hier ein.“ Es klang scherzhaft, ein bisschen sarkastisch vielleicht. Fíli brummte etwas Unverständliches von wegen „war ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit“ und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie Thorin es hinkriegte, sich nicht von der Firma auffressen zu lassen. Vielleicht war er besser im Delegieren als sein Neffe. Ziemlich sicher sogar. Immerhin landete ein Teil von Thorins bisherigen Aufgaben inzwischen auf Fílis Tisch. Nur dass Fíli noch niemanden gefunden hatte, an den er wiederum seine Aufgaben weiterleiten konnte. Sein Onkel sah ihm kritisch ins Gesicht. „Pass auf dich auf, Fíli. Wenn du diesen Job eine Weile machen willst, musst du lernen, mit deinen Kräften hauszuhalten. Das geht nur, indem du lernst, Prioritäten zu setzen und Wichtiges von Unwichtigem zu unterscheiden. Und nicht alles, was dringend ist, ist auch wichtig.“

 

Fíli brummte nur. Thorin hatte leicht reden. Über ihm kam niemand mehr. Unter ihm dagegen jede Menge Leute. Thorin wechselte das Thema.

 

„Gehst du mit mir was essen? Nachdem Dís irgendwo auf dem Meer herumschippert, habe ich keine Lust für mich allein zu kochen...“

 

Uff, stimmte ja. Thorin war ja gerade allein. Seit eineinhalb Wochen schon und Fíli hatte sich nicht einmal bei ihm blicken lassen. Mist. Auch heute lehnte er bedauernd ab.

 

„Ich fahre noch raus zu Kíli“, sagte er entschuldigend. „Ich hab's versprochen, sorry. Vielleicht morgen?“

 

„Kein Problem“, meinte Thorin leichthin. „Gerne morgen. Vielleicht kommt ja Kíli mit Arwen auch mit. Ich hab' in letzter Zeit nicht viel von ihm gesehen. Alles wieder okay zwischen euch beiden?“

 

Fíli zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Das würde sich noch zeigen.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Kíli stand am Esstisch im Wohnzimmer und faltete Wäsche. Schwarze und weiße T-Shirts in rauen Mengen von ihm, zarte, duftige Kleidchen, türkisfarbene Blusen und bunte Tuniken von Arwen. Fíli beobachtete fasziniert, wie routiniert sein Bruder die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke in die vorgesehene Form brachte und auf einen ordentlichen Stapel legte. Er fragte sich, was wohl Kílis weibliche Fans sagen würden, wenn sie ihren Theaterstar, dem sie beim Applaus durchaus ab und zu tatsächlich rote Rosen, Plüschtiere und BHs auf die Bühne warfen, bei einer solch banalen Tätigkeit beobachten könnten. Aber vermutlich fänden sie ihn auch selbst dann gut, wenn er einfach nur in der Nase bohrte.

 

Fíli hingegen hatte das letzte Mal im Studium Wäsche gefaltet. Mit Beginn seines ersten Jobs brachte er seine dreckigen Klamotten entweder zur Reinigung oder Giovanna, Mrs. Rossinis jüngste Tochter, nahm sich ihrer an. Giovanna kümmerte sich auch um den Rest seiner Wohnung, so dass Fíli mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr eine Ahnung hatte, wo eigentlich seine Putzmittel lagerten.

 

„Willst du was trinken?“ Kíli riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich hab' Bier, Rotwein, Wasser und so ein komisches Holunderzeug, das Arwen unbedingt ausprobieren wollte. Jetzt schmeckt's ihr nicht und ich soll es austrinken. Ist aber gar nicht so schlecht. Zum Essen dachte ich, wir bestellen uns Pizza. Arwen darf jetzt in den Ferien zwei Tage bei einer Freundin übernachten, und da hab ich dann keine Lust zu kochen oder so.“

 

Kíli redete schnell, irgendwie atemlos. Fíli fühlte sich automatisch in einen nervösen, unbehaglichen Zustand versetzt. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie nach seiner Entschuldigungsnachricht einfach wieder zur Tagesordnung über gehen könnten, was aber offenkundig nicht der Fall war. Kíli schien regelrecht unter Strom zu stehen: Fíli konnte nicht umhin, das leichte Zittern seiner Hände zu bemerken, ebenso wie sein blasses, fast maskenhaftes Gesicht.

 

„Was für eine Pizza willst du?“ Kíli stand vor ihm, mit dem Pizza-Flyer in der einen und dem Telefon in der anderen Hand. „Wie immer?“

 

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, nickte Fíli, was soviel hieß wie Pizza mit Schinken und Champignons. Außerdem ein Bier dazu. Experimente mit Holunderzeugs oder exotischem Pizzabelag waren weniger seine Sache. Kíli dagegen nippte seinem Holunderzeug und bestellte eine Pizza mit Meeresfrüchten. Die Zeit bis zur Lieferung überbrückte Kíli damit, dass er die Spülmaschine ausräumte, ein paar herumvagabundierende Gegenstände wie Pferdebücher, CDs ohne ihr zugehöriges Cover, Cover ohne die zugehörige CD, Haarspangen und Buntstifte und Puppenkleider einsammelte und ins Kinderzimmer verfrachtete.

 

„Sorry“, murmelte er entschuldigend. „Ich bin in der letzten Zeit nicht so sehr zum Aufräumen gekommen, und sobald Arwen im Haus ist, gewinnen die Dinge ein Eigenleben.“

 

Fíli nickte nur verständnisvoll und fragte sich, ob Kíli tatsächlich jetzt das Bedürfnis verspürte aufzuräumen, oder ob er nur versuchte, vor ihm davon zu laufen.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

„Uähhhh“, machte Fíli schaudernd, als Kíli seine Pizza in Angriff nahm. „Die Krabben gehen ja noch, aber das andere Zeug? Muscheln? Und Tintenfisch?“ Es schüttelte ihn regelrecht. Beruhigt machte er sich über seine Pilz-Pizza her.

 

„Musst es ja nicht essen“, sagte Kíli trocken, während er versuchte einen herunterhängenden Käsefaden in den Mund zu bugsieren. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und balancierten die Pizzakartons auf den Knien. „Nachschub?“ Kíli deutete auf Fílis leere Bierflasche. „Im Kühlschrank steht noch welches. Bedien' dich. Du hast heute einen ganz schönen Zug drauf...“

 

Kíli hatte recht, Fíli wusste es. Er trank zu schnell und zu viel, und er sollte dringend stoppen, wenn er noch irgendetwas Produktives zum Abend beitragen wollte. Doch immer noch machte ihn dieses auf so seltsame Art anberaumte Treffen nervös. Und obwohl Kíli definitiv keinen Groll mehr gegen ihn zu hegen schien, fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Irgendwas war faul. Dafür kannte er seinen Bruder schon zu lange und zu gut.

 

Kíli war mittlerweile von der Holunder-Limo auf Wasser umgestiegen, eine Tatsache, die Fíli ebenfalls seltsam vorkam. Kíli war kein Kostverächter. In aller Regel sagte er weder zu einem Bier, noch zu einem Rotwein nein. Wasser war zum Duschen da, aber kein ernstzunehmendes Getränk.

 

Sollte er etwas sagen? Seinen Bruder darauf ansprechen? Aber eigentlich ging es ihn nichts an. Und außerdem hatte Kíli _ihn_ um das Gespräch gebeten. Wenn es also etwas zu sagen gab, dann war er es doch Kílis Sache, den Anfang zu machen, oder nicht?

 

Eine Weile lang saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, Kíli mit angezogenen Beinen, Fíli mit den Füßen auf dem Couchtisch. Fíli betrachtete nachdenklich das große Bild an der Wand, das Tauriel kurz nach dem Einzug extra für die leere Wohnzimmerwand gemalt hatte. Ein verkehrt herum stehender Kontrabass, aus dem Noten herausfielen und dessen Hals Dalí-mäßig zu schmelzen begann. Er hatte nie hinterfragt, ob es mit diesem Bild eine spezielle Bewandtnis gehabt hatte. Er fand es einfach nur faszinierend, aber auch irgendwie befremdlich – und vollkommen unglaublich, dass jemand seine Ideen und Vorstellungen so großartig in Szene konnte. Er hatte Tauriel stets rückhaltlos für ihr Talent bewundert.

 

Dann schaute er schaute die Wäschestapel auf dem Tisch an, die wie abgemessen zur Tischkante hin ausgerichtet waren und ließ schließlich seinen Blick zu seinem Bruder wandern, der den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, die Augen halb geschlossen. Von seinem blassen Gesicht hob sich sein Dreitagebart dunkel von den Wangen ab. Das unruhige dunkle Haar hatte er wie so oft mit einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt. Sein Kinn war spitz, in dem weiten Ausschnitt seines – weißen – T-Shirts stachen scharf die Schlüsselbeine hervor. Fíli schätzte ihn drei bis vier Kilo leichter als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Er selbst war im selben Zeitraum etwa um die gleich Anzahl an Kilos schwerer geworden. Fíli war ein Stressesser, der seine Heißhunger-Attacken viel zu oft unkontrolliert mit Schokolade bekämpfte, während Kíli, wenn er angespannt war, völlig vergaß zu essen, weil er ohnehin nicht hinunterbrachte. Thorins weise Worte noch im Ohr, dachte Fíli unwillkürlich, dass auch sein Bruder gut auf sich aufpassen sollte, wenn er sein Pensum weiter durchhalten wollte. Er hatte sich gerade entschlossen, nun doch etwas in diese Richtung zu sagen, als Kíli schließlich das Schweigen brach.

 

„Erinnerst du dich noch gut an Dad?“

 

Fíli war auf viel vorbereitet gewesen, aber nicht auf diese Frage. Auf Vorwürfe, ja. Auf lange Diskussionen darüber, wie viel Einmischung in das jeweilige Leben des Anderen angemessen war. Auf Prinzipienreiterei und gekränkte Eitelkeit. Aber nicht auf eine Frage nach ihrem Dad.

 

„Uff, … ja … sicher.“ Er stotterte ein wenig und schwieg dann wieder. „Ich meine, er ist natürlich nicht mehr so präsent“, fuhr er nach einer Weile fort. „Irgendwann wird die Erinnerung mehr … wie soll ich es sagen … punktuell. Am Anfang war es noch so, als sei er noch da und müsste jeden Moment zur Tür hereinkommen, und alles, was ihn betraf, war einfach da. Inzwischen erinnere ich mich vor allem an verschiedene Ereignisse, wie Urlaube, Ausflüge oder auch wie er mit mir zusammen in der Werkstatt ein Holzschwert geschnitzt hat oder wir zusammen im Garten gekickt haben. Ich erinnere mich an bestimmte Eigenschaften. Dass er zum Beispiel wahnsinnig streng war, wenn es um Schularbeiten ging. Da hat er immer maximale Disziplin verlangt und mir einmal sogar eine Seite aus dem Heft gerissen, weil sie ihm zu schlampig geschrieben war. Er konnte manchmal ganz schön cholerisch sein und ging dann hoch wie 'ne Rakete, so dass man besser das Weite gesucht hat. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er immer viel Humor und witzige Ideen. Er liebte Science Fiction und hat mit mir zusammen, als ich neun war, Star Wars geguckt. Das war unser großes Geheimnis und Mom durfte es nicht wissen.“ Er lachte bei der Erinnerung.

 

Tja … manchmal, bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten, die ich gar nicht so genau festmachen kann, kommen Erinnerungen hoch. Aber vieles ist inzwischen auch sehr verblasst. Und sicher auch nachträglich neu interpretiert und aus Fotos und Erzählungen rekonstruiert.“

 

Fíli nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und wischte sich mit den Fingern über den Mund. Er zögerte ein bisschen, die Gegenfrage zu stellen. Kíli wirkte irgendwie verloren auf dem großen Sofa und wenn Fíli sich nicht sehr täuschte, waren seine Augen rot gerändert. Dennoch fragte er.

 

„Was ist mit dir? Weißt du noch, wie er war?“

 

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick schien durch Fíli hindurch zu gehen. Seine Finger fingen an, am Etikett seiner Flasche herumzuspielen. Die abgerupften Papierfetzen rollte er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen.

 

„Ich kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern. Es sind ein paar Bruchstücke, irgendwelche Fragmente, die ab und an auftauchen, aber kein Gesamtbild. Ich hab' noch die Bilder vor Augen, wie er mich aufs Pferd gehoben hat und hinter mir hergerannt ist, als ich Fahrradfahren gelernt habe. Ich weiß noch, dass er mir oft abends vorgelesen hat, diese Bücher von einem lustigen Männchen, das im Wald wohnte, in einer Art Wichtel-WG mit seinem Kumpel. Der eine hatte immer so einen riesigen Hut auf, der ihn vor allen möglichen Unwettern schützte. Ich glaube, er hat sie am Ende gehasst, weil er sie sicher fast hundertmal lesen musste.“ Er lachte leicht. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

 

„Ich hab' mich früher oft geschämt, weil ich nicht mehr so viel wusste wie du, und ich dachte immer, dass ich auch nicht so traurig sein darf, wenn ich mich nicht mehr richtig erinnern kann. So, als hätte ich nicht das Recht dazu gehabt – Kinder kommen schon auf die seltsamsten Gedanken, oder?“ Kíli verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Ich krieg heute nicht mal mehr sein Gesicht zustande.“

 

„Ich auch nicht“, gestand Fíli. „Aber ich glaube, das ist normal.“ Es sollte tröstlich klingen, wenigstens hoffte er das. Kílis Worte schmerzten ihn bis tief ins Mark. Wie hatte er nicht sehen können, wie sehr sein kleiner Bruder damals gelitten hatte? Die Antwort war leicht. Er hatte es schlicht nicht sehen wollen.

 

Kíli blinzelte kurz und straffte sich dann wieder. „Was er wohl heute zu uns sagen würde?“, überlegte er. „Vermutlich würde er mir auch sagen, dass ich mich endlich nach einem richtigen Job umschauen soll, oder?“

 

„Quatsch. Ich glaube, er wäre immens stolz auf dich. Sein Sohn, ein gefragter Schauspieler, der es geschafft hat, in einem so brotlosen Business erfolgreich zu sein. Ich glaube, er würde ganz schön mit dir angeben“, Fíli grinste.

 

„Na, ich weiß nicht.“

 

„Bestimmt. Und er wäre total verliebt in Arwen.“

 

Kíli lachte. „Ja, ein Projekt mit Hand und Fuß. Und sie ist ja auch zum Anbeißen. Meistens.“

 

„Ganz der Patenonkel.“

 

„Bild' dir bloß nichts ein. Sie hat mein sonniges Gemüt.“ Fíli verschluckte sich fast bei diesen Worten.

 

Dann schwiegen sie wieder. Fíli spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Etwas, das Kíli sagen wollte, aber nicht wusste, wie. Etwas, vor dem Kili davonlief und sich in Erinnerungen und Frotzeleien flüchtete.

 

„Ich frage mich, woran sich Arwen eines Tages erinnern wird, wenn sie erwachsen ist.“ Kílis Stirn war gerunzelt, so dass die dichten Augenbrauen über der Nasenwurzel zusammenstießen.

 

Fíli sah ihn fragend an und schluckte unwillkürlich gegen den Kloß an, der sich mit einem Mal in seinem Hals formte. „An eine hoffentlich glückliche Kindheit und an ihren coolen Vater, der sich großartig um sie gekümmert hat und auch jetzt im Erwachsenenalter noch immer für sie da ist, oder etwa nicht?“

 

Fíli lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als Kíli plötzlich die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

 


	26. Chapter 26

In Fílis Ohren rauschte es. Es rauschte so laut, dass Kílis nächster Satz nicht zu ihm durchdrang. Er hörte ihn einfach nicht. Denn wenn er ihn nicht hörte, war er nicht da und wenn er nicht da war, war er auch nicht wahr. Wie lange konnte man Wahrheit ignorieren? Wie lange konnte man Ohren und Verstand vor dem Satz „Ich werde sterben, Fíli“ verschließen und einfach so tun, als habe man ihn nicht gehört? Wie lange konnte man dasitzen auf Kílis Couch und den Kopf schütteln, wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht ins Bett will? Wie lange ließ sich durch beständiges „Nein, Nein, Nein...“ die Wahrheit abblocken und zurückdrängen, bis sie sich schließlich geschlagen gab?

 

Er spürte Kílis Arme um sich, seinen Kopf an Kílis Schultern, Kílis Finger in seinem Haar. Er spürte, wie er sanft gewiegt wurde, er fühlte Kílis Hand, die immer wieder über seine Schultern strich und den nassen Stoff unter seinen Wangen. Er hörte Kílis geflüstertes „Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so leid“ und er wusste, dass die Wahrheit jetzt angekommen war.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Die Wahrheit. Was war das für eine Wahrheit, die einem den Bruder nahm. Das beständige Grundrauschen, die Selbstverständlichkeit in seinem Leben. Auch wenn er sich in ihrer Kindheit Kíli mehr als einmal aus dem Weg, aus seinem Leben gewünscht hatte, und auch wenn er später zu seinem Bruder wenig bis gar keinen Kontakt gehabt hatte, so hatte er doch stets die Gewissheit gehabt, dass da irgendwo auf dem Planeten ein zweiter Durin herumlief, der im selben Genpool gefischt hatte wie er selbst, der mit ihm ein Elternpaar, Kindheitserinnerungen und insgesamt ein großes Stück Leben teilte.

 

Wie sollte man damit umgehen, dass dieses Grundrauschen plötzlich zu verstummen drohte? Sie waren sich nie wirklich nahegestanden, aber Kíli war immerhin sein kleiner Bruder. Mein kleiner Bruder, dachte Fíli und drehte den Ausdruck in seinem Kopf hin und her. Mein kleiner Bruder Kíli. Erinnerungsfetzen rauschten durch sein Gehirn mit dem Tempo eine Hochgeschwindigkeitszugs. _Der zweijährige Kíli auf seinem Rücken beim Pferd Spielen. Der vierjährige Kíli auf dem Rücken eines echten Pferdes. Kíli beim Legobauen, Kíli beim Lesen, Kili auf dem Obstbaum, Kíli beim Malen, Kíli mit Faramir auf dem Pferd, Kíli mit seinem ersten Bier, Kíli mit einer Zigarette, die er von Kíli geklaut hatte, Kíli mit seiner Gitarre, Kíli mit einem Mädchen knutschend hinterm Haus, Kíli beim Streit mit Thorin, Kíli bei Erebor, Kíli weg ..._

 

„ _Kili liebt dich. Kíli braucht dich.“_ Eowyns Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wider.

 

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Eowyn hätte niemals interveniert, wenn sie es nicht für absolut unumgänglich gehalten hätte. Wäre er ein aufmerksamerer Beobachter gewesen, hätte er Eowyns feuchte Augen gesehen – und hinterfragt. Doch er war so sehr mit sich und seinem Zorn auf Kíli beschäftigt gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, dass Eowyns Worte eine versteckte Botschaft enthalten konnten.

 

„Eowyn weiß Bescheid, nicht wahr?“ Es war keine Frage. Er kannte die Antwort.

 

„Sie hat mich nach … einer kleinen … Unpässlichkeit im Theater abgeholt. Da hab ich es ihr gesagt.“ Es klang entschuldigend. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zu dir laufen würde...“

 

„Kleine Unpässlichkeit“. Er kannte Kílis „kleine Unpässlichkeiten“. Kíli war schon als Kind gut darin gewesen, Krankheiten und Verletzungen als Bagatelle abzutun, ganz gleich, wie elend er sich fühlte. _Kíli fiebernd im Bett, Kíli im Krankenhaus ..._ Jetzt hieß die „kleine Unpässlichkeit“ Krebs und würde sich nicht einfach so wieder heilen lassen. Er hatte sich die medizinischen Begriffe, die Kíli ihm genannt hatte, nicht gemerkt. Irgendeine seltene Form der Leukämie, die langsam aber sicher Kílis fragiles Immunsystem auffressen und zerstören würde. Eigentlich behandelbar, doch zu spät erkannt. Zu spät erkannt, weil Kíli es viel zu sehr gewohnt war, sich krank und müde zu fühlen, als dass er Verdacht geschöpft hätte.

 

 

Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Fíli wollte die Frage herausschreien, Kíli schütteln und ihn notfalls prügeln. Doch er blieb nur schlaff und stumm auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er fühlte sich hilflos und ausgelaugt. Wie reagierte man auf solche Nachrichten? Wie sollte man sie begreifen? Vor allem, wenn man deren Ausmaß noch gar nicht wirklich erfassen konnte? Kíli selbst wirkte seltsam gefasst. Hatte er die Wahrheit denn schon begriffen? Seinen Frieden mit ihr gemacht? Fíli konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.

 

Das Begreifen war der schwerste Part. Fílis Verstand wusste, er würde Kíli verlieren. Doch während er ihn lebendig und atmend und redend vor sich sitzen sah, lachte sein Gefühl seinen Verstand aus. Wie konnte man den Tod begreifen, wenn er nicht da war. Wie konnte man eine Krankheit begreifen, die man nicht sah? Fíli sah seinen Bruder an, als suche er nach Anzeichen, nach Beweisen für das Unbegreifbare.

 

Kíli jedoch saß neben ihm wie immer. Kíli Durin, 28 Jahre, lange braune Haare und braune Augen, Dreitagebart im Gesicht, hochgewachsen und schlank. Ein erwachsener Mann. Erschöpft sah er aus, das ja. Ein bisschen blasser und dünner, das vielleicht auch. Aber doch nicht ...todkrank? Oder doch? Hätte er es ahnen können? Wissen müssen? Warum hatte ihn Kíli ausgeschlossen?

 

Wie um die sich ständig im Kreis drehenden Gedanken zu vertreiben, schüttelte Fíli den Kopf. Er wusste, warum Kíli nichts gesagt hatte. Weil er selbst sich wie ein Idiot verhalten hatte und Kíli zu stolz war, um Schwäche zu zeigen.

 

Fíli verbot sich, darüber nachzudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er die SMS nicht abgeschickt hätte. Wie viel Zeit Kíli dann noch hätte verstreichen lassen – seit jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, an dem Fíli Arwen nach Hause gebracht hatte und die Dinge aus dem Ruder gelaufen waren. Damals war er gegangen, als Kílis Telefon geklingelt hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es Oin gewesen war, der seinen Bruder für den nächsten Morgen noch einmal zu sich in die Praxis bestellt hatte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er noch etwa ein halbes Jahr leben würde.

 

Seit jenem Abend waren sechs Wochen vergangen. Sechs Wochen, die Kíli ihm aus reiner Sturheit vorenthalten hatte und die er nicht zurückbekommen würde. Sechs Wochen Zeit. Lebenszeit. Und plötzlich wurde Fíli klar, dass ihm nicht nur ein paar Wochen mit seinem Bruder fehlten. Ihm fehlten 28 Jahre, in denen er seinen Bruder nie so wahrgenommen hatte wie er es hätten tun sollen. Konnte man 28 Jahre auf ein halbes Jahr komprimieren? Ein halbes Jahr, in dem Kíli ihm zusehends entgleiten würde, immer schwächer, immer weniger werden würde, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war?

 

„Weiß Mom Bescheid?“ Fílis Stimme klang rauh. Er richtete sich auf und sah seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er Kíli mit seinen Fragen quälte, weil Kíli keine einzige davon beantworten wollte. Doch die Fragen halfen Fíli, seine Sinne beieinander zu und seine Gefühlswelt in Schach zu halten. Er wusste, wenn er sich jetzt fallen ließe, würde er sich von dem Aufprall nicht mehr erholen.

 

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie wäre doch nie auf das Schiff gegangen, wenn sie es gewusst hätte. Und ich wollte nicht … will nicht, dass ihr alle plötzlich die Welt anhaltet, nur weil … weil …“ Kíli stockte. „Ich meine, das Leben geht schließlich weiter.“

 

Ja, dachte Fíli. Unseres. Deines nicht. Laut fragte er: „Und wann sagst du es Thorin?“

 

„Uahhhh“, Kíli wand sich förmlich auf dem Sofa. „Ich hab' gewusst, dass du das fragen würdest. Ich dachte … naja, am Ende merkt er es vielleicht von alleine …?“

 

„Verdammt, Kíli, das kannst du nicht machen. Du musst es ihm sagen. Allein schon … mir zuliebe. Und für Mom. Es wird ihr helfen, wenn Thorin für sie da sein kann.“

 

Kíli stöhnte erneut auf. „Wenn ich es Thorin sage, dann wird er es irgendwie hinkriegen, mir das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich selbst daran schuld bin und dass das alles nicht passiert wäre, wenn ich bei Erebor gearbeitet hätte...“

 

„Du weißt selber, dass du jetzt Blödsinn redest. Thorin wird am Boden zerstört sein, wenn er es erfährt. Bitte komm' morgen Abend mit zu ihm. Wenn Arwen noch einmal bei ihrer Freundin übernachtet, kannst du es ihm sagen. Bitte.“

 

Im selben Moment durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke. Ein Gedanke, den er am liebsten so weit wie möglich weggeschoben hätte, so sehr erschreckte er ihn.

 

„Was wird aus Arwen?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser, war fast nur noch ein Flüstern. Die Frage war überflüssig, das wusste er. Doch vor der Antwort hatte er fast mehr Angst als vor der Tatsache, dass er in etwa einem halben Jahr seinen Bruder verlieren würde. Arwen, seine Nichte, würde bald mutter- und vaterseelenallein auf der Welt sein – und Fíli als ihr Patenonkel musste die Verantwortung für sie übernehmen.

 

Er sah, wie Kílis Kiefer arbeitete. Er sah, wie Kíli die Augen zusammenkniff und um den Kloß in seinem Hals herum schluckte. Er hörte die tiefen, zittrigen Atemzüge, die sein Bruder nahm, über über das zu sprechen, was ihm schon den ganzen Abend lang das Herzen zusammenschnürte und dabei war, es zu brechen.

 

„Arwen weiß es natürlich nicht“, fing er an. „Und ich werde ihr es auch erst sagen, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht. Aber dann ...“ Kílis Lippen bebten, als er versuchte, weiter zu sprechen. „...dann wird sie dich brauchen. Dich und Mom und Thorin. Und Eowyn. Ich meine ...“ Es war vorbei. Kílis Selbstbeherrschung hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst. Sein ganzer Körper wurde geschüttelt von Schluchzern. Kíli weinte, wie er es zum letzten Mal bei Tauriels Tod getan hatte. „... sie ist nicht allein, ich weiß das. Ihr werdet alle für sie da sein, aber es wird … wird... ha-hart für sie werden... und ich...“

 

„Oh Kíli...“

 

„Ich werde nicht mehr bei ihr sein. Ich werde nicht mehr sehen, wie sie groß wird. Ich werde nicht dabei sein, wenn Liebeskummer hat, wenn sie die Schule fertig macht, studieren geht, irgendwann vielleicht heiratet – oder auch einfach nur, wenn sie morgens aus dem Haus geht. Dann werde ich ihr nicht mehr Tschüs sagen können. Ich werde ihr kein Pausenbrot mehr schmieren und nicht mehr ihre Müslireste wegräumen. Ich werde ihr keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten mehr vorlesen und ihr keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss mehr geben. Ich ...“

 

Kíli konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Fíli musste hilflos zusehen, wie sein Bruder vor seinen Augen weinend zusammenbrach.

 

„Kíli... oh Kíli...“

 

Die Wahrheit war angekommen. Auch bei Kíli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me.


	27. Chapter 27

Thorins Laune war ausnehmend gut, wie Fíli mit Sorge bemerkte. Wie lange wird sie noch so gut sein? dachte er, als er nach Thorins herzhaftem Schlag auf den Rücken die Küche betrat, wo bereits eine Lasagne im Ofen schmurgelte. Fílis Stirn hatte tiefe Falten angenommen, er konnte fühlen, wie sich unwillkürlich die Haut über seinen Augenbrauen wellte. Auch gegen die Mundwinkel, die ständig zucken, als suchten sie die richtige Richtung, konnte er nichts tun.

 

„Könntest du deine Gesichtszüge vielleicht ein bisschen besser in den Griff kriegen?“ hatte Kíli gefragt, als er vor dem Bungalow auf Fíli gewartet hatte. Offenbar hatte er keine Lust gehabt, ohne Fíli ins Haus zu gehen und Thorin zunächst allein zu begegnen.

 

„Was erwartest du von mir? Dass ich vor Begeisterung in Jubel ausbreche? Sorry, aber danach ist mir gerade nicht.“ Fíli klang giftiger, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Doch er konnte nichts dafür. Den ganzen Tag über bei der Arbeit – selbst bei einer Besprechung mit Thorin und Balin – hatte er es geschafft, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen und Haltung zu wahren, auch wenn ihn jede Sekunde unendlich viel Kraft gekostet hatte. Jetzt war er am Ende. Seine Reserven an Selbstbeherrschung aufgebraucht. Kíli dort stehen zu sehen, angelehnt an die Garage, in Jeans, T-Shirt und schwarzer Lederjacke, ließ seine sorgfältig aufgerichtete Fassade zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus.

 

„Ich dachte nur, du könntest dich vielleicht vor Thorin ein bisschen zusammenreißen, damit er bei deinem Anblick nicht sofort das Beerdigungsinstitut anruft....“

 

„Du Arsch“, zischte Fíli und bereute es sofort. „Ich weiß seit gestern, dass du krank bist, und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit, bis ich meine Gedanken und meine Gesichtszüge wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle habe.“

 

Kíli rollte mit den Augen, aber nickte immerhin. „Sorry“, sagte er kurz. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du es so schwer nehmen würdest.“

 

„Du bist mein Bruder, verdammt.“

 

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid. Sollen wir?“

 

Fíli straffte die Schultern und nickte. „Du zuerst.“

 

„Arsch.“

 

+++++++++

 

Thorin jedoch schien Fílis Anspannung kaum zu bemerken, und falls doch, so überging er sie geflissentlich. Er beugte sich über den Ofen, um mit Hilfe dicker Ofenhandschuhe die Lasagne herauszuziehen und auf einem bereit gelegten Untersetzer abzustellen.

 

„Selbst gemacht?“ Kílis zweifelnder Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Thorins Kochkünste beschränkten sich auf Toastbrot und den Anruf beim Pizzaservice.

 

Thorin grinste selbst sicher: „Selbst bei Bombur abgeholt auf dem Weg von der Firma nach Hause. Ich wollte euch keinen größeren Gefahren aussetzen, und nachdem Fíli meinte, es wäre netter hier zu essen als in ein Restaurant zu gehen, dachte ich es wäre eine gute Idee.“

 

„Hmmm... definitiv.“ Kíli hatte bereits eine Gabel gegriffen, um einen einen ersten Probebiss zu nehmen. Thorin schlug ihm auf die Finger.

 

„Vorsicht, heiß. Außerdem wirst du ja wohl noch fünf Minuten warten können, ohne gleich zu verhungern.“

 

„Weiß man's?“ Kili hatte seine Gabel bereits gekonnt durch die vielen Schichten getrieben und ein Stück mit viel zähflüssigem Käse und Soße in den Mund bugsiert. „Oh, Scheiße, heiß...“ Er ließ den Mund offen stehen, um die kochend heiße Masse abzukühlen.

 

Thorin bedachte ihn mit dem schon von früher wohlbekannten Blick, der stumm fragte „hab' ich es nicht gerade gesagt“, während er laut sagte „Mach dich lieber nützlich und bring die Teller und das Besteck ins Wohnzimmer. Fíli, nimm die Gläser und den Wein, ich bring die Lasagne.“

 

Fíli beobachtete mit aufeinander gepresstem Kiefer die Interaktion zwischen Thorin und seinem Bruder. Die kleinen Sticheleien, die ironischen Blicke … ein Spiel, vertraut aus den Kindertagen. Ein Spiel jedoch, das stets auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen Sticheln und Stechen, zwischen Stupsen und Treten, zwischen Vertrauen und Verletzen stattgefunden hatte. Ein Spiel, das früher allzu oft von Spaß zu Ernst gekippt war und in kürzester Zeit in einer Detonation von Wut und Enttäuschung geendet hatte. Seit beide gelernt hatten, sich etwas zurückzunehmen – Kíli schien seit Arwens Geburt seinen Hitzkopf etwas besser im Griff zu haben und Thorin war bereit, Kíli in seiner Rolle als Vater und beruflich unabhängigen Mann zu respektieren – herrschte eine Art Waffenruhe. Eine friedliche, manchmal sogar freundschaftliche Koexistenz.

 

Zittrig stellte Fíli die Gläser auf den Tisch. „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen“, raunte ihm Kíli zu, der die Teller auftrug. „Ich sag's ihm schon noch. Aber ich will den Zeitpunkt gern selbst bestimmen.“

 

Fíli atmete tief durch und nickte nur. Ein „Ja“ ging ihm nicht über die Lippen.

 

„Na, was macht das Theater?“, fragte Thorin, eine Gabel voll Lasagne vorsichtig Richtung Mund blancierend, nach einer Weile. Es war genau die Art des Gesprächsauftaktes, von dem Fíli wusste, wie sehr Kíli ihn hasste. Es war derselbe bemühte Small Talk, wie ihn früher entfernte Bekannte oder Verwandte gepflegt hatten, wenn sie fragen „Was macht die Schule?“, selbst wenn man längst an der Universität studierte und kurz vor dem Abschluss stand. Kíli runzelte auch programmgemäß die Stirn.

 

„Es bräuchte mal wieder eine Renovierung und wie üblich ist nie Geld dafür da, falls du das meinst. Wenn du wissen willst, was ich aktuell mache: Bis zum Sommer spiele ich noch in Kabale und Liebe und im Sommernachtstraum. Außerdem habe ich gerade ein kleineres Regie-Projekt am Laufen... und ab September dann ...“ Kíli nippte an dem Glas Rotwein, ohne wirklich zu trinken, und machte eine Kunstpause. Fíli hielt den Atem an.

 

„... sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich Mephisto spielen will...“

 

Fílis Besteck fiel mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Teller und er starrte Kíli mit geweiteten Augen an. „Du... was?“

 

„Mephisto“, wiederholte Kíli. „Den Teufel.“

 

Fíli öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber Thorins scharfer Pfiff durch die Zähne kam ihm zuvor. „Ich bin ein Teil von jener Kraft, die stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft. _Der_ Mephisto? Von Goethe? Respekt.“

 

„Dito.“ Kíli nickte überrascht. „Da hat ja jemand seinen Faust gelesen. Genau diesen armen Teufel darf ich spielen. Ich kenne bisher nur eine einzige Inszenierung, die wir damals noch in der Schule gesehen haben. Sie ist verfilmt worden, steinalt, echt, aber sie hat mich damals über die Maßen gepackt. Und seit ich sie gesehen habe, träume ich davon, einmal Mephisto spielen zu dürfen – auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich je so gut sein kann ...“ Kíli wirkte wie elektrisiert, als er sprach.

 

Thorin nickte bedächtig – und lächelte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich wirklich für etwas zu interessieren schien, was mit dem Theater zu tun hatte.

 

„Die Inszenierung war schon steinalt, als ich noch zur Schule ging. Und es ging mir ganz ähnlich wie dir – sonst könnte ich heute nichts mehr davon zitieren. Ich glaube, das ist das einzige, was aus meinem Literaturunterricht hängen geblieben ist. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du ein ganz hervorragender Teufel sein wirst.“ Thorin grinste dabei selbst so diabolisch, als habe er eben selbst die Rolle übernommen.

 

Kíli lachte trocken auf. „So? Findest du sie so passend für mich?“

 

„Du etwa nicht? Allein deine Augenbrauen machen dich zum perfekten Teufel.Und auch sonst ...“ Thorin lachte wieder, lenkte dann aber ein. „Ich hab das so wirklich nicht gemeint. Ich denke, du wirst ihn großartig spielen. Und ich freue mich für dich, dass du quasi die Rolle deines Lebens bekommst. Wirklich!“ bekräftigte er, als er Kílis zweifelndes Gesicht sah. „Das passiert sicher nicht allzu vielen Schauspielern – und schon gar nicht in so jungem Alter ...“

 

Fíli ließ erneut das Besteck fallen, stieß den Stuhl zurück und rannte hinaus. Er spürte, wie ihm schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und wie seine mühsam aufgerichtete Selbstbeherrschung erneut den Bach runter ging. Was für eine Farce. Was für eine Scharade. Wie konnte Kíli so tun als wäre nichts und zwischen zwei Bissen Lasagne von einer neuen Rolle erzählen, von der er gar nicht wusste, ob er sie noch würde spielen können? Er war hier, um Thorin reinen Wein einzuschenken, und nicht für leichten Smalltalk mit der Familie.

 

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er die Stirn an das kühle Metall des Kühlschranks und nahm ein paar tiefe, zittrige Atemzüge. Zentimeter um Zentimeter rutschte er tiefer, bis er schließlich zusammengekrümmt vor dem Kühlschrank kauerte, die Augen fest geschlossen, wie um die Welt und all ihre Grausamkeiten draußen zu halten.

 

„Das nennst du, dich zusammenreißen?“ Kílis Stimme hinter ihm klang sanft, ohne jeden Vorwurf. Er ließ sich neben Fíli nieder und legte ihm vorsichtig Hand auf die Schulter. Zaghaft fast, so als wollte er prüfen, ob die Berührung für Fíli in Ordnung war.

 

„Das nennst du, 'es Thorin erzählen'?“ Fílis Gegenfrage klang erstickt, weil er sich immer noch weigerte, die Stirn vom Kühlschrank zu nehmen.

 

Kíli schnaufte kurz durch die Nase. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das auf meine Art erledige. Und in meinem Tempo. Das war unsere Abmachung. Ich kann doch nicht gleich beim Händeschütteln sagen 'Übrigens, Thorin, du musst mich nicht für die Weihnachtsgans einplanen.' Das ist echte eine scheiß Gesprächseröffnung, findest du nicht?“

 

„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot, Kíli. Glaubst du denn, es klingt besser, wenn du es erst beim Dessert sagst?“

 

„Nein, aber dann sind wenigstens alle satt.“

 

„Kíli, echt jetzt. Ich finde es sowieso erstaunlich, dass du noch essen kannst. Mir ist der Appetit gründlich vergangen.“ Jetzt hatte Fíli den Kopf gewandt und sah seinen Bruder kopfschüttelnd an.

 

„Ich bin noch nicht tot, Fi. Und so lange ich lebe, muss ich essen. Und so lange es Bomburs Lasagne gibt, werde ich auch essen. Komm' schon, sie wird kalt.“

 

Fíli ließ sich wie einen nassen Sack von Kíli hochzuziehen – und erstarrte in der Bewegung. In der halb geöffneten Tür stand mit offenem Mund und schneeweißem Gesicht – Thorin. Seine Lippen formten nur ein lautloses Wort: „Kíli.“

 

Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass nach dieser Episode kein Mensch mehr Interesse an Bomburs Lasagne hatte. Fíli erlebte einen jener seltenen Momente, in denen selbst Thorin keine Worte mehr hatte und empfand fast körperliche Schmerzen dabei. Thorins Schweigen war schon immer schlimmer gewesen als jeder Wutanfall, bei dem er tobte und brüllte, während sein Gesicht blutrot anlief und die Ader auf seiner Stirn wie wild pulsierte. So ein Wutanfall ging vorüber, verrauchte und hatte nicht selten die Wirkung eines reinigenden Gewitters. Thorins Schweigen aber bedeutete jedesmal Todesgefahr.

 

Jetzt schwieg Thorin und sein Blick war durchdringend, fast mörderisch. Fíli hatte diesen Blick noch nie ertragen können. Kíli war der einzige gewesen, der diesem Blick hatte standhalten können. Auch jetzt.

 

„Sprich.“ Das war alles, was Thorin sagte, mit einer Stimme so dunkel grollend wie die Blauen Berge in ihrem Inneren.

 

Und Kíli sprach. Ruhig und sachlich. Ganz so, als spräche er von einem technischen Sachverhalt, den es zu erklären galt. Unaufgeregt nannte er Oíns Diagnose, die daraus folgen Prognose und die ihm verbleibende Zeit. Thorin hörte zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Auch das war ein seltenes Phänomen.

 

Erst als Kíli geendet hatte, räusperte er sich. Kopfschütteln. Tiefer Atemzug. Kopfschütteln. Versuchte er, die Wahrheit wegzuschütteln? Fíli wusste nicht, was kommen würde.

 

„Und das akzeptierst du jetzt so einfach?“ fragte er schließlich.

 

„Was meinst du mit 'so einfach' akzeptieren?“ Kíli Stimme klang noch immer sehr ruhig, aber der Unterton war schärfer geworden.

 

Und eindringlich erklärte Thorin: „Es muss doch Möglichkeiten geben, Kíli. Die Medizin ist heute so weit. Ich meine, Oín ist sicher ein guter Arzt, aber seine Zeit auf der Universität ist schon ein paar Jahre her, außerdem ist er kein Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet. Ich bin sicher, es gibt Ärzte, die an ganz neuen Behandlungsmethoden arbeiten und die mehr in petto haben als Oín. Diese Ärzte sind vielleicht nicht hier und ihre Behandlung gibt’s vermutlich auch nicht zum Kassentarif. Aber Kíli, an Geld wird das nicht scheitern. Ich bin da, deine Mutter ist da und Fíli ist auch noch da. Geld spielt hier wirklich keine Rolle... du musst nur deinen Stolz herunterschlucken.“

 

Fíli krümmte sich förmlich bei diesen Worten. Auf der einen Seite spürte er schmerzlich die Hilflosigkeit, die Thorin dazu trieb, sie zu sagen. Es war dieselbe Hilflosigkeit, mit der auch er immer noch kämpfte, gepaart mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, irgendetwas tun zu können. Irgendetwas, das die Wahrheit noch einmal abwenden konnte.

 

Auf der anderen Seite wusste er genau, dass solche Worte bei Kíli das genaue Gegenteil dessen bewirkten, was sie bewirken sollten. Wenn jemand Kíli dazu bringen wollte, Geld anzunehmen, dann niemals auf diese Art. Gleich ist hier der Teufel los, dachte Fíli und zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein, während er auf Kílis unvermeidlichen Ausbruch wartete. Doch der Ausbruch kam nicht. Immer noch ruhig schüttelte jetzt Kíli den Kopf.

 

„Du hast recht, Thorin“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang fast sanft. „Geld spielt wirklich keine Rolle – weil Geld diesmal nichts, aber auch gar nichts ändern kann. – Nein, lass mich ausreden“, sagte er, als Thorin schon Luft holte, um ihm ins Wort zu fallen.

 

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Oín der einzige ist, bei dem ich war? Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte es bei einer Meinung belassen? Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte mich einfach so damit abgefunden, dass mir einer sagt, du stirbst in sechs Monaten? Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, Thorin. Und ich habe ein Kind.“

 

Thorins Gesicht verzog sich schmerzerfüllt.

 

„Natürlich hat Oín mich zu Spezialisten geschickt. Ich war bei den Ärzten, die du Koryphäen nennst. Und ich habe sie gelöchert und bekniet, mir alle Behandlungsmöglichkeiten darzulegen. Irgendetwas aus dem Hut zu zaubern, das mir noch eine Chance gibt. Aber die Antwort war überall die gleiche. Ich … ich … bin zu spät gekommen.“

 

An diese Stelle wurde Kílis Stimme dünn. Seine Hand krallte sich in die vor ihm liegende Serviette, sein Blick senkte sich nach unten und er starrte auf den Rotweinfleck vor ihm auf dem Tischtuch. Er kämpfte gegen den Zusammenbruch. Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder im Griff und sah Thorin an. Ein wenig umständlich fummelte er eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Jeans hervor und legte sie vor Thorin hin.

 

„Hier. Das ist die Nummer des Arztes, der mich behandelt. Er ist Onkologe, spezialisiert auf Bluterkrankungen. Geh' zu ihm und rede mit ihm. Ich werde ihn bitten, offen mit dir zu sein.“

 

Thorin nahm die Karte geistesabwesend in die Finger. Überraschung spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen wider. Überraschung über Kílis Offenheit – und Erkennen. Die kleine rechteckige Karte mit dem Namen irgendeines Prof. Dr. med. machte mit einem Mal greifbar, was wenige Minuten zuvor so unbegreiflich schien. Das kleine Stück Papier stellte Thorins Verbindung zu Wahrheit her. Mit nervösen Fingern steckte er sie in seine Hemdtasche.

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du lebensmüde bist“, sagte er gepresst. „Es ist nur... verdammt noch mal, Kíli, ich will einfach nicht, dass du stirbst.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir sooo leid, dass es diesmal soooo lange gedauert hat. Gerade passieren so viele Dinge gleichzeitig, dass ich einfach keinen Kopf hatte, die Geschichte, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt, weiterzudenken, geschweige denn zu schreiben. Jetzt hoffe ich, dass ihr noch dabei seid und Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel habt.

Fíli kniff erschöpft die Augen zusammen und fragte sich, was er verbrochen hatte. Er stand am Empfangstresen der merkwürdigsten Arztpraxis, die er je gesehen hatte und verfluchte Thorins Beharrlichkeit, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Schon beim Eintreten hatte Fíli irritiert ein gepflegtes kleines Vorgärtchen mit Bank vor dem Haus sowie die hübsche hölzerne Tür mit Türklopfer wahrgenommen. Einzig da blankpolierte Messingschild mit der eingravierten Schrift „Prof. Dr. Bilbo Beutlin. Onkologische Praxis“ gab den Hinweis darauf, dass sie hier richtig waren. Und dennoch hatte er das sichere Gefühl, als er neben einem äußerst angespannten Thorin durch die Tür trat, dass dieser Besuch nur in der totalen Katastrophe enden konnte.

Schon beim Betreten des Wartezimmers waren dessen Augen schmal geworden und er hatte hörbar Luft eingezogen. Statt des üblichen funktionalen Mobiliars erwartete sie ein – durchaus geschmackvoll – zusammengestelltes Flohmarkt-Sammelsurium, das eher an ein gemütliches Café als an eine medizinische Einrichtung erinnerte. Statt grauer Plastikstühle standen dort ein Plüschsofa mit Häkelkissen und kleine Sesselchen und Stühlchen. Statt des obligatorischen Glastischs mit veralteten Zeitschriften und Flyern zu verschiedenen Krebstherapien darauf gab es zwischen den Sesselchen kleine Beistellstischchen mit Spitzendeckchen und ein Regal mit Büchern. In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein bunter Teppich, an den zartgrün gestrichenen Wänden hingen bunte Bilder und in der Ecke stand ein blankpolierter Samowar mit winzigem Teegeschirr daneben, fast wie in einer Puppenstube.

 

„Na, hoffentlich macht der Arzt einen professionelleren Eindruck als seine Praxis“, knurrte Thorin halblaut, ehe er auf einem zierlichen Rohstuhl Platz nahm, der unter seiner Größe fast zu verschwinden schien.

 

Als die kleine rotwangige Sprechstundenhilfe sie schließlich ins Sprechzimmer führte, hielt auch Fíli unwillkürlich die Luft an. Der in frischem Blau-Weiß gehaltene Raum wirkte ähnlich gemütlich wie zuvor das Wartezimmer und der Rest der Praxis. Mit den alten Vitrinenschränken, dem offenbar antiken Holzschreibtisch und einer kleinen Sitzgruppe im Erker des Raumes mutete das Zimmer eher wie eine Apothekerswohnung aus dem 19. Jahrhundert an und nicht wie die Praxis dieser „Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet“ wie Oín Prof. Beutlin bei Thorin angepriesen hatte. Was Oín nicht dazu gesagt hatte, war, dass besagte Koryphäe ein kleines Männlein mit wirrem braunen Haar und lebhaften Augen war, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, unter dem nun ein paar nackte und durchaus behaarte Füße hervorlugten. Der auch keinen weißen Kittel trug, sondern eine altmodische Weste über einem altmodischen Hemd. Der sie anstrahlte, als er sich vom Schreibtisch erhob, sie mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung zur Sitzgruppe hinüber geleitete und ihnen eine Tee anbot, als wollte er mit ihnen einen netten Nachmittag verbringen und nicht über die tödliche Krankheit seines Patienten sprechen.

 

Fíli sah deutlich, wie sich Thorins Nackenhaare sträubten und und sich sein Blick mit jeder Sekunde weiter verfinsterte. Er registrierte, wie widerstrebend Thorin die die dargebotene Hand des Arztes ergriff und den ihm angebotenen Platz sowie die Tasse Tee zunächst ignorierte.

 

„Wenn ich Tee trinken will, gehe ich ein Café und nicht zum Arzt. Ich bin nicht hier, um mit Ihnen einen gemütlichen Nachmittag zu verbringen“, hörte Fíli seinen Onkel grollen. „Ich will mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, welche Therapiemöglichkeiten für meinen Neffen in Frage kommen. Sachlich!Geld spielt dabei keine Rolle. Ich will die bestmögliche Behandlung für ihn.“

 

Der kleine Mann ließ sich durch Thorin nur schlecht versteckte schlechte Laune nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich wäre ein schlechter Arzt, wenn ich Ihrem Neffen diese bestmögliche Behandlung verweigern würde, nicht wahr? Ich denke aber trotzdem, dass unser Gespräch ein paar Minuten dauern wird – und da wäre es doch angenehmer, dabei zu sitzen, meinen Sie nicht? Bitte.“ Die Geste in Richtung der Sitzgelegenheiten war unmissverständlich. Thorin setzte sich, als stünde sein Sessel unter Strom. Den angebotenen Tee schlug er trotzdem aus, und auch Fíli traute sich nicht, eine Tasse zu nehmen.

 

Er fühlte den durchdringenden Blick des Arztes auf sich und Thorin ruhen und wusste selbst nicht, wohin er schauen sollte.

 

„Nun“, fing der Professor an, während er ständig mit einem Ring am Finger spielte, „Mr. Durin, Mr. Eichenschild. So wie ich Sie einschätze, ist es wohl am besten, gleich zur Sache zu kommen.“

 

Endlich ein Satz, dem Thorin aus vollem Herzen zustimmen konnte.

 

„Wie Sie wissen, hat mich ihr Bruder beziehungsweise Neffe gebeten, ganz offen mit Ihnen zu sprechen und mich dafür auch von meiner Schweigepflicht Ihnen gegenüber entbunden. Also sprechen wir offen. Was möchten Sie wissen?“

 

Thorin antwortete ohne Umschweife: „Ich will wissen, welche Behandlung Sie für Kíli vorgesehen haben. Wie Sie jetzt verfahren und welche Alternativen es gibt.“

 

Ein tiefer Atemzug seitens Bilbos war die Antwort. „Gut … Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass Kíli Sie bereits über den Stand der Dinge in Kenntnis gesetzt hat?“

 

Thorin nickte ungeduldig. „Hat er, aber ...“

 

Bilbo fiel Thorin ins Wort. „Kílis Behandlung, Thorin – ich darf doch Thorin sagen?, ist gewissermaßen palliativ. Das bedeutet, wir versuchen, so gut es geht, sein Immunsystem zu stützen, wir können durch Transfusionen von roten Blutkörperchen und Blutplättchen Symptome wie Atemnot und Schwäche lindern und durch die Gabe von Antibiotika versuchen, schwere Infektionen im Zaum zu halten. Darüber hinaus werden wir natürlich alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um den Krankheitsverlauf für ihn so schmerzfrei wie möglich zu gestalten.“ Er ignorierte gekonnt Thorins zum Widerspruch geöffneten Mund und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Aktuell lässt sich das Ganze ambulant hier in der Praxis durchführen. Wenn die Krankheit fortschreitet und Kíli nicht mehr in der Lage sein sollte, sich um sich zu kümmern, wird vermutlich der Aufenthalt in der Klinik unumgänglich sein. Es steht Ihnen selbstverständlich auch frei, sich nach einem Hospiz oder Ähnlichem umzusehen. Ich denke nicht – und Kíli auch nicht –, dass die Pflege bei Ihnen zu Hause machbar oder sinnvoll wäre.“

 

Der kleine Mann war nicht einmal Thorins oder Filis Blick ausgewichen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was Sie hören wollten.“

 

Es waren Worte wie „palliativ“ und „Hospiz“ gewesen, die bei Fíli ein Gedankenkarussell in Gang gesetzt hatten. Bis gerade eben war Kílis Krankheit eine unwirkliche, wenig greifbare Bedrohung gewesen. Die medizinische Sicht der Dinge brachte eine ganz andere Wirklichkeit mit sich, eine viel brutalere, die ihn zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß von Kílis Schicksal erahnen ließ. Bilbos Worte hießen Leiden, Schmerzen, Tod. Punktum. Er spürte, wie erneut die Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, auch wenn er um nichts auf der Welt vor Thorin weinen wollte. Thorin, der hier um jeden Funken Hoffnung kämpfte, sollte ihn schließlich nicht für einen sentimentalen Waschlappen halten.

 

Erwartungsgemäß schüttelte Thorin erneut den Kopf. „Und das lassen Sie so einfach zu? Dass ein Patient einfach so aufgibt? Was ist mit Chemotherapie? Aufrufen zu Knochenmarkspenden? Bestrahlungen? Von mir aus können Sie ihn mit Kräutersud abwaschen, wenn das Hilfe verspricht... aber ich will, dass Sie etwas für ihn _tun_.“

 

Bilbos Augen wurden groß und sanft, seien Stimme war voller Mitgefühl, aber dennoch fest. „Thorin... es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen keine besseren Nachrichten bringen kann. Ich verstehe, wie Ihnen zumute sein muss. Kíli ist noch so jung. Aber ich bin hier in erster Linie meinem Patienten verpflichtet. Und in dieser Funktion wäre es absolut unethisch, Ihrem Neffen mit irgendeiner fragwürdigen Therapie Hoffnungen zu machen, wohlwissend, dass sie in seinem Fall mehr schaden als nutzen wird.“

 

„Aber Sie könnten sein Leben verlängern. Selbst wenn Sie ihn mit einer Chemotherapie nicht heilen können, könnten Sie ihm Zeit verschaffen – vielleicht bis es einen geeigneten Spender gibt oder irgendein genialer Kopf eine Heilungsmethode entwickelt hat. Sie geben ihm ja gar keine Möglichkeit zu kämpfen. Warum geben Sie ihn auf?“ Thorins Stimme war kurz davor, sich zu überschlagen und Fíli realisierte mit Schrecken das unüberhörbare Beben darin.

 

Ein trauriger Zug erschien um Bilbos Mund. Er erhob sich kurz, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und kam mit einer Mappe zurück. Fíli irritierte dabei am meisten, dass das seltsame kleine Männlein noch immer barfuß war, während seine weißen Clogs unter dem Schreibtisch standen. Dr. Beutlin setzte sich wieder und zog einige Papiere aus der Mappe, die er vor Thorin und Fíli hinlegte.

 

„Sehen Sie hier. Wir sprechen bei einer Leukämie von einer Krankheit des Knochenmarks. Statt seinen normalen Job zu tun und vernünftige Blutzellen zu produzieren, verdrängen nun plötzlich kranke Zellen die gesunden. Das hier sind die Blutwerte eines gesunden Menschen in Kílis Alter. Und das hier waren Kílis Werte zum Zeitpunkt der Diagnose …“ Bilbo deutete auf Zahlen und lateinische Begriffe. Bilbo erklärte, was sie bedeuteten. Was die Differenz zwischen den Zahlen hieß. „Wenn überhaupt noch eine Therapie in Frage käme, wäre das eine höchst aggressive Chemotherapie, deren Erfolg trotz allem ungewiss wäre. Und in Kílis Fall ...“

 

„Was soll das heißen 'in Kílis Fall'?“

 

Bilbo zog die Brauen zusammen. „Sie wissen, dass Ihr Neffe vor einigen Jahren an einer Herzbeutelentzündung erkrankt war? … Nein? … Wie dem auch sei – er ist genesen, hat aber eine leichte Herzschwäche davongetragen. Nichts was ihn bisher sehr eingeschränkt hätte, aber für eine Therapie, wie Sie sie ansprechen, definitiv unglücklich. Sein Herz ist zu schwach, Thorin. Eine solche Therapie würde ihn umbringen. Ich will Kíli ebenfalls so viel Zeit wie möglich verschaffen, glauben Sie mir. Aber ich will ihm auch die Möglichkeit geben, diese Zeit so bewusst und so angenehm wie möglich zu verbringen – nicht halb bewusstlos in irgendeinem Krankenhausbett. Kíli hat sich selbst wohlinformiert für diesen Weg entschieden und ich trage seine Entscheidung zu hundert Prozent mit. Und wenn Sie Kíli helfen wollen, dann signalisieren Sie ihm dass Sie das ebenfalls tun. Dass Sie mit ihm gehen, soweit wie Sie es können. Lassen Sie Kíli jetzt nicht allein, Thorin. Er braucht Sie – mehr als Sie denken.“

 

Bilbo hatte während seiner Rede seine Hände auf Thorins gelegt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er ihm mitten ins Gesicht gesehen. Die durchdringenden Augen des Arztes trafen die strengen des Firmenchefs. Schließlich schlug Thorin die Augen nieder und Fíli erlebte, was er noch nicht einmal bei Thorin erlebt hatte. Die Schultern des großen starken Mannes begannen zu beben, aus Thorins Kehle drang ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, das Fíli zunächst kaum als solches identifizieren konnte. Thorin weinte – vor ihm, seinem Neffen, und vor diesem kleinen seltsamen Mann, den er zu Beginn noch nicht einmal hatte ernst nehmen wollen.

 

Bilbo indes sagte nichts mehr. Er hielt nur Thorins Hände fest, hielt seinem Beben stand und sah aus, als wäre er in diesem Moment genau der Fels in der Brandung, der Thorin Halt geben konnte. Er tröstete nicht, er drängte seinen Rat nicht auf. Er saß da, als habe er alle Zeit der Welt nur für Thorin und Fíli reserviert. Erst als Thorins Schluchzen langsam verebbte, das verzweifelte Beben nachließ, erhob er sich langsam, trat zwischen sie und drückte Thorins und Fílis Schultern fest.

 

„Sie beide sind Kílis Anker, das wissen Sie, oder? Er vertraut Ihnen und weiß, dass Sie die Kraft haben, ihn zu begleiten. Und so wie ich Sie einschätze, hat er damit recht. Und wenn ich Sie dabei irgendwie unterstützen kann, scheuen Sie sich bitte nicht zu mir zu kommen. Wann immer Sie Fragen haben, melden Sie sich bitte. Kann ich denn sonst noch irgendetwas für Sie tun? Fíli?“

 

Fíli zuckte zusammen, als der Professor ihn direkt ansprach. Fast wollte er den Kopf schütteln, doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz.

 

„Wie denn? Wie sollen wir ihn begleiten? Was können wir für ihn tun?“

 

Die Mundwinkel des kleinen Mannes umspielte ein Lächeln. „Die Frage ist so simpel und doch so schwer zu beantworten. Ich denke, Ihr wichtigstes Gut jetzt ist die Zeit. Verbringen Sie Zeit mit Kíli – aber ohne ständig die Endlichkeit dieser Zeit im Hinterkopf mit sich herumzutragen. Denn sehen Sie: für uns alle hier ist die Zeit auf der Erde ist endlich. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns und Kíli ist, dass wir im Moment nicht wissen, wann wir dran sind. Kíli wird es nicht ertragen, wenn Sie auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herumlaufen und ihn ansehen, als läge er bereits im Sarg. Er sehnt sich nach Normalität, so viel und so lange es noch geht.“

 

„Was, wenn es irgendwann nicht mehr geht?“

 

„Dann werden Sie Kíli klar machen müssen, dass es in Ordnung ist, Hilfe anzunehmen – und dass sie es gern tun. Allerdings fürchte ich, werden Sie dafür viel diplomatisches Geschick benötigen...“

 

Er lächelte leicht bei diesen Worten.

 

Thorin lächelte auch, wenn auch gequält.

 

„Das fürchte ich auch“, meinte er nur und wandte sich um, um Bilbos Blick aufzufangen. „Danke“, sagte Thorin Eichenschild schließlich. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, was Sie für uns tun. Danke, Professor Beutlin.“

 

„Sagen Sie Bilbo zu mir.“

 


End file.
